Love at second sight
by gleekie19
Summary: Roommates Santana and Brittany get dumped by their girlfriends. They come up with a plan to make their exes jealous. They don't realize that the plan gets harder, when hidden feelings come to the surface and things start to get real. Brittana
1. The break up

**So I had this idea for a new fic again after I saw the movies ´Friends with benefits´ and ´Just go with it´. I think it´s a fun storyline, and I hope you´ll like too! Check it out and if you like it as much as I do, let me know so I can continue it!:)**

* * *

**Saturday night, Santana POV.**

I was waiting in front of the theater for Lizzie to show up. She's late, like always. It drives me insane, but no matter what I do or say, she always keeps me waiting when we go somewhere. I thought about getting her a watch for her birthday last week, but that would only make her mad. I wonder if she could tell time or really just doesn't care about keeping me waiting.

We've been together for two months now and so far so good. Before I asked her to be my girlfriend, I introduced her to my roommate Brittany. She always checks out my hook ups before I do anything stupid. Brittany thought that Lizzie wasn't my type. I guess she's right a little about that, because Lizzie can be fucking annoying sometimes, but she's hot so that makes me weak.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it already was 20:30 and the movie starts at 20:40. I looked around the street, but she was still nowhere in sight. I wiggled my phone out of my pocket and called her cellphone.

The phone rang a couple of times, but she finally picked up.

''_Hi hun'' _Lizzie said.

''_Hi baby, where are you? Are you still at work'' _I asked and tried not to sound too irritated.

''_I'm on my way''_

''_The movie starts in about ten minutes, you know I hate it when I miss the beginning''_

''_I know, I'm almost there Santana''_

''_How far away are you''?_

''_Just one block, where are you?''_

''_I'm already here''_

''_Okay great, what are you wearing? It's easier to find you between all those people.''_

''_I'm wearing the only clothes outside the theater, because I am the only person outside the theater since everyone already went in!''_ I said a little frustrated.

''_Is it really that bad if we miss the first part'' _

''_You know I love this movie''_

I heard some noises at the background, but she didn't answer me.

''_Hello?'' _I asked.

''Santana!'' I heard Lizzie's voice and I turned around the see her walking up to me with her phone in her hand.

''Finally, you made it'' I sighed and gave her a peck on the lips.

''Yeah, sorry I'm late''

''Here, I already picked up some snacks for in the theater'' I said and handed her a little bag with food in it. She gave me a weak smile and took it from me.

''You do know that it's forbidden to bring your own food into the theater right?'' She said.

That's also another annoying thing about her. She never takes any risks and is as adventurous as my grandma, but sometimes I manage to get her to do something naughty. I guess tonight that's not happening though.

''Yes baby, I'm fully aware of that'' I sighed and dropped the food in a nearby trashcan. I turned around and grabbed her hand to pull her with me inside the theater ''Come on, we have to go in now''

When I tried to walk in, Lizzie pulled me back with her hand.

''Uhm wait Santana, we need to talk first'' She said with a weird expression on her face.

Usually when someone says that sentence in that weird tone, it doesn't mean anything good. Maybe she's not so into this movie as I was. She squeezed my hand a little and looked up into my eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked with a frown. I hope this doesn't take too long, because it's going to be pointless to go see the movie if we wait any longer.

''I just feel like we should, uhm.. relax for a while you know'' She said and looked down at our intertwined hands.

''Okay listen, I promise I'm not going to make a move on you inside the theater. I want to see this movie too okay?'' I sighed and turned around, but she stopped me again.

''No I mean, like give each other some space. We've been spending so much time together lately and I just want to, you know, do other things'' Lizzie said.

I finally realized what was going on here. She looked like she was throwing a brick at my face and actually, I felt like that for a second. She looked at me with so much pity, that it made me sick.

''Are you really doing this? Are you really breaking up with me?'' I asked with a frown and pulled away my hand from her.

No one ever broke up with me before and it felt weird. The most weird part about it is, that I didn't even care that much. I just felt embarrassed and stupid about it.

''Where the hell does this come from all of a sudden? You told me you loved me!'' I let out and tried to remain as calm as possible. The last thing I want to do is make everyone watch this pathetic dumping scene.

''Yeah but that was you know after…''

''After we had sex yes, so what? That doesn't count?'' I said harshly

''No that's not exactly what I meant, but..''

''Hold up!'' I said and cut her off by putting my hand in the air in front of me. ''Is this why you were late again? You were busy thinking of ways to break up with me?'' I said a little to loud.

''Come on Santana, don't talk to me like that. You're better than that'' She sighed.

I got more and more frustrated at the way she was talking to me. All the built up frustration that I managed to keep in so long, were coming up.

''I'm not. Stop talking to me like I'm some kind of moron. Just let me ask you one question and just know that I'm not all that crushed by this break up, but why?'' I asked and tried to sound indifferent.

''Okay well, you say that you love me, but you are more interested in different sex positions than actually talk to me about how my day went. You seem like you got it all together, but you are actually really emotionally unavailable. You also talk about that roommate a lot and that freaks me out sometimes, also you…''

''Okay thank you, I think that's enough'' I said sarcastically.

''I admit that this is my fault too, I don't always treat you in a right way. We both deserve better than this. Let's stay friends okay?'' She smiled and tapped my shoulder with her hand.

''Sure'' I said and gave her a big fake smile. I took her hand of my shoulder, but she pulled me in an awkward hug.

''You're going to get through this Santana, you're tough'' She said and patted my back. I kept my arms hanging down the side of my body and tried to keep it together and not push her off me. What the hell is wrong with this girl.

''You can let go of me now Lizzie. Since you already made me miss the movie, I'm going home now'' I said and stepped back.

''Oh okay, I understand'' She said.

I put my hand up in the air for a taxi and almost immediately after I did that, a taxi pulled up next to me at the sidewalk. I opened the door and stepped in. Before I could close it, Lizzie grabbed the door.

''I'm glad that you've taken this so good Santana. We can always be friends.'' She smiled.

''You know what Lizzie, the sex wasn't all that good anyway. And since it's apparently the only thing I care about, you can go fuck yourself now'' I smiled and pulled the door closed. Her smile faded from her face and her mouth fell open a little. I waved at her with a big sarcastic smile and told the taxi driver to take me home.

* * *

**Saturday night, Brittany POV**

It had been a busy Saturday at work for me. I felt tired from studying the whole week and working in the weekends. The whole day I felt like I had to go somewhere tonight, but my mind was just too tired to remember what it was. I cleaned the last table and threw the cleaning towel over my shoulder too pick up the empty cups from the table. Santana was probably enjoying that new movie right now with her annoying girlfriend Lizzie. I really can't stand that girl, but I always try to stay as nice as possible whenever she's at our home. Sometimes it's a really uncomfortable, because I know Santana doesn't like my girlfriend Sophie either. I think it's because Sophie can be a little feisty sometimes, just like Santana.

I got used to it that Santana didn't like her, because I know how hard it is to get into Santana's circle of people she actually likes and is nice to. When I first got to know Santana two years ago at college, she was mean to me too. It took me three months to become friends with her and believe me that was a big struggle. After a while we grew so close that we decided to leave those tiny dorm rooms on campus and live in an apartment in the center of the city. It was nice to have our own place and we've only gotten more close ever since. We know everything about each other, even the details you rather don't want to know. Santana and Sophie hardly say anything to each other whenever Sophie comes over. I think that's for the best though, because you never know when one of them is going to snap. I started dating Sophie like two months ago and Santana started dating Lizzie around the same time.

''Hee Brittany, I'm going home!'' Rachel said and shook me out of my thoughts. She threw her jacket over her work uniform and walked towards the exit.

Rachel goes to the same college, but I met her here at work. She was nice, although she talks a lot about things that I mostly don't understand.

''Okay, have a good night. I'm almost done here too'' I smiled.

''Thanks, have fun at the concert!'' Rachel smiled and waved at me before walking out of the café.

What was she talking about? Shit, that was it! Sophie and I were supposed to go to a Rihanna concert tonight. I'm not very into Rihanna, but I promised Sophie that I would go with her.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 20:30 and the concert starts at 21:00. I quickly ran towards the changing room and threw off my work uniform. Luckily, I also keep some new clothes in my locker here, in case I spill drinks over myself. I'm not very handy so my boss told me to do that.

I changed into new clothes and grabbed some make up out of my purse. I ran towards the small mirror in the back and quickly applied some foundation to cover up the tiredness around my eyes and to put on some mascara. I gave myself one final look before grabbing my purse and my car keys and ran towards the exit.

''Bob, I'm gone! See you next weekend!'' I yelled to my boss and left the café.

I made my way to my car and I was about to step in when my phone buzzed in my purse. I quickly grabbed it and saw that I had one text from Santana and nine missed calls from Sophie. I unlocked the screen and quickly read what Santana texted me first.

_INCOMING SANTANA: She's late! Again! I'm so frustrated right now…_

I decided to reply her later and besides, they are probably in the movie right now so she probably shut off her phone.

I scrolled through my contact list to call Sophie back, when suddenly my phone rang. I stepped in the car and put on my seat belt before answering the phone.

''_Hi honey''_ I breathed out. I was a little out of breath from running.

''_Brittany, where the hell are you, are you still at work?'' _I heard Sophie saying with a hint of frustration in her voice. She could've sound angrier I guess.

''_No no, not even close''_ I said and chuckled a little like it was ridiculous of her thinking that I was still on my work. I quickly connected my phone with the hands free modus in my car and started driving.

''_The concert starts in 10 minutes!''_

''_I know, I'm coming honey! I'm almost there!'' _

''_How far away?_'' She sighed a little relieved.

''_I think I already see you_!'' I said and started to drive a little faster. It's not that far away from here anymore.

''_You know how much this concert means to me Brittany!''_

''_I know how much this means to you, that's why it means a lot to me too_'' I said and parked the car near the concert. I quickly grabbed my purse, disconnected my phone from the hands free modus, and started running.

''_Well apparently it doesn't, because you're still not here_'' She said harshly.

''_I already see you!_'' I said.

I saw her standing in front of the entrance and I recognized her immediately at her dark long hair. She turned around and gave me an offended look. She stood there with her hands up in the air with disbelieve on her face.

''I'm here, I'm here! I'm really sorry'' I breathed out and tried to catch my breath from running. When I went to give her a kiss she turned her head a little so my lips hit her cheek instead of her lips.

''We already missed 'California king bed''' She said.

''Oh one song, that's not so bad right'' I smiled, but Sophie kept looking mad at me.

''It's her best slow song!''

''Well the good news is that she has so many other good ones'' I said to try lighten up the mood.

Sometimes Sophie can be a little too harsh and usually she apologizes after it. But sometimes it's just too much for me and I start wondering why I even like her if she yells at me half of the time.

''Here's an idea. Next time, instead of being late, just throw some hot sauce over me. That's kind of the same thing like missing 'california king bed'. You know what, I think we should take a break'' She said with an weird expression on her face.

''Are you breaking up with me?'' I asked confused.

''I guess so''

''I was tied up at work, I'm sorry! You know when I had a busy week that I tend to forget things easily'' I said to try to calm her down.

''Maybe you should care a little less about work, and a little more about the girl that you're dating'' She said sarcastically.

''Sophie that's not fair'' I sighed. She knew how much effort I had to put in studying to pass my classes and that I had to work to pay for the rent.

''I just think that we are heading into different directions lately'' She said a little more calmed down.

The more I was thinking about how unfair she was being, the more frustrated I got. Why would I even care that she wants to break up with me, I can get someone who treats me better than this.

''Yeah I think so too, you to the Rihanna concert, and me not. Thank you for doing this before the concert by the way, best break up ever'' I said sarcastically.

''Look I'm sorry, I have to admit, I could've picked a better timing. But it's not you, it's me'' She smiled and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

''Of course it's me. You can't say that, you're breaking up with me'' I said irritated and pushed her hand off my shoulder.

''It's not, it's me! I just don't like you that much anymore. You're a great girl Brittany, just maybe a little too emotional damaged for me if you ask me'' She said.

That last sentence hit me really hard. She knew how much I suffered from my last break up with my ex-boyfriend Sam and now she uses it against me.

''I didn't''

''I really want to stay friends though Brittany'' She smiled.

''Totally, and as a really good friend I'm telling you that I'm going home now and let you fangirl over Rihanna on your own'' I smiled back sarcastically and turned around to walk back towards my car.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I arrived at our apartment and dragged myself towards the door. I opened it and kicked off my heels into the hallway. All the lights were turned off and I searched in the dark for the light switcher. I finally found it and walked into the kitchen when I turned on the lights. I grabbed a bottle of wine and I didn't make any effort to grab a glass with it. I plopped down on the couch and took a sip of the bottle wine. My phone was uncomfortable pressing into my thigh and I wiggled it out of my pants. There were no text messages, Brittany is probably too busy to keep that bitch Sophie satisfied at the concert.

I really need Brittany right now to let loose all my frustrations about that ridiculous break up with Lizzie. She'll know what to do. I turned on the TV to keep my mind on something else. After a few minutes of flicking through the channels I came across 'The notebook'. Great a super romantic movie, all I need right now to finish this drama off is a big bucket of ice-cream to eat away my depression.

Suddenly I heard the door of our apartment going open and Brittany threw her purse hard on the ground. She looked really frustrated and it looked like she was going to punch someone. I've never seen her like this. Wait a minute, what is she doing home.

She looked up at me and froze in her spot. I guess she didn't expect me to be home either.

''Hi Britt'' I said and took a big gulp of wine.

''Hi, what are you doing home? I thought that you went to the movies with Lizzie?'' She asked confused and plopped down next to me.

''I was, but she broke up with me'' I said lightly and shrugged my shoulders.

''Really? Why? Are you okay? What happened?'' Brittany asked shocked and scooted closer against me. When she's surprised about something, she always asks me like five questions at the same time. It's cute.

''Apparently, I care more about sex than I do about her. And she gave me that bullshit thing about being emotionally unavailable. Like what the fuck does that even mean?'' I asked and got frustrated again when I thought about what happened earlier.

Brittany didn't respond, instead she was staring at the wall like she was thinking deeply about something. She always listens to my rage attacks, so it's strange that she's not responding right now.

''Britt?''

''Yeah sorry. Lizzie is always a little vague I think, but I'm sure if she cools down a little that you will be alright again'' She smiled.

''Oh hell no, I don't want her anymore.'' I let out harshly followed by a big sigh.

Brittany was wandering off again and I saw that there was something going on. I could see it in her eyes and the way she fumbles with her hands nervously.

''What's going on with you, why aren't you at the concert?'' I asked and gave her a little nudge to get her attention.

''Sophie broke up with me'' She mumbled softly.

''Are you serious?'' I asked shocked. How can someone break up with Brittany, I mean look at her, she's perfect.

''Yes, I think I saw it coming though. It's just strange that I haven't even cried yet'' She said and looked up to me.

''I haven't either'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''I guess it doesn't really hit me yet'' She said and rested her head on my shoulder.

I saw that she was upset though and that she was just trying to be strong. When I threw my arm around her shoulder to comfort her a little I saw a little tear escaping the corner of her eyes. It made me want to beat that Sophie bitch up, but I can't do that yet. I bet she comes crawling down back to Brittany within a few days.

''Here, take some of this'' I said softly and handed her the half empty bottle of wine. She took it and lifted up her head to take some big gulps of it. I quickly grabbed it back, because I know how easily drunk she gets. I set the bottle on the table and Brittany rested her head on my shoulder again.

''I don't understand why relationships always start off so fun and then turn into a huge ball of shit'' I sighed.

Brittany lifted up her head from my shoulder and sat up a little to grab the bottle of wine again. I felt like I should stop her, but I guess it's harmless to get wasted on a Saturday night in our own apartment. Besides, we both could use it right now.

''I know, this sucks'' Brittany mumbled.

* * *

_Two bottles of wine later…_

''And why is it such a big deal that I like to have sex? Is that really so wrong?, I'm getting her off every time and usually she doesn't even do me because she falls asleep. I've never complained about that!'' I let out frustrated.

''I know, it doesn't make sense to me either. You know what Sophie said to me?'' Brittany said and passed the third bottle towards me.

''What?''

''That I was too emotionally damaged. I think she has some huge anger issues and then I am emotionally damaged? That's just weird right?'' Brittany managed to say. I had to concentrate really hard to understand her, because the words came out with a lot of different vowels in between.

We were both really drunk now, and it helped me lighten up my mind a little.

''Really weird. You know what Britt, fuck them! We don't need them, we can get someone else if we wanted to in no time'' I said with a drunk chuckle.

''Yes we can!'' Brittany chuckled and sat up straight.

''We should let them see how stupid they are for breaking up with our awesomeness.'' I said.

''Yes!'' Brittany said excitedly ''And then if Sophie sees how awesome I am, she'll want me back!'' Brittany smiled.

That was not what I was trying to do with the plan and it stung me a little that Brittany actually was thinking about getting back together after Sophie just dumped her. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I smirked at myself for how smart I was.

''I have the perfect plan Britt'' I smirked.

''Tell me!'' She said and scooted closer in anticipation.

''We should pretend like we're together to make them jealous. It always works in those sappy comedy movies right? They'll get jealous and before you know it, they're like candy in our hands'' I smirked. Brittanys eyes widened and she let out a cute giggle.

''I think it'll work'' She smirked.

''Okay, let's begin with Sophie, where does she usually goes out?''

''Uhm she always talks about that club with those red letters above it, uhm, I think it's called 'Smokeys'.'' Brittany said with a frown.

''Well, Britt, let's toast about our new partnership and prepare for Mission 1'' I chuckled and took a sip of wine before handing it to her.

''What's misson 1?'' She asked confused.

''Ex number 1 : Psycho Sophie'' I chuckled and stretched out my pinky.

''It's on'' Brittany chuckled and intertwined her pinky in mine.

* * *

**I really appreciate it if you review to let me know if I should continue this?:)**

**Note: I first had called Santana's girlfried ''Emma'', but I don't want you to get confused with the Emma on glee so I changed it into ''Lizzie''**


	2. The smart and the hot one

**How could I not continue this after the amazing response to chapter 1? Thank you all for the love!**

_Note: I first had called Santana's girlfried ''Emma'', but I don't want you to get confused with the Emma on glee so I changed it into ''Lizzie''_

**Here you go:)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Santana wake up!'' I heard a familiar voice trying to shake me awake. I was lying on something hard, but I was too tired to make any attempt of opening my eyes.

''Santana you're lying with your ass on a bottle'' the voice said and I realized who it was.

I felt two hands pushing me to the side and she snatched the bottle, that was apparently under me, away. My back fell with a soft tap back on whatever I was lying on.

''God this place is a mess, I don't understand why there are still no fungal infections around here'' Quinn sighed.

I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that I was lying on the kitchen table with my left arm hanging over the edge.

''Ugh why the hell are you here'' I growled.

I softly pushed myself up and a shot of pain rushed through my back.

''Fuck that hurts'' I breathed out and slowly rubbed my lower back while I was leaning on my other hand.

''So are you going to explain to me why there are three empty bottles of wine and you were passed out on the kitchen table'' Quinn smirked and plopped down on the couch.

''Are you going to explain to me why the hell you are in my house this early on a Sunday morning'' I growled and jumped off the kitchen table.

My head was pounding like crazy so I quickly made my way to the couch before I would fall on the ground. That wouldn't be the first time that I got a concussion because of a big hangover.

''Uhm it's already noon smartass, and I promised Brittany that I would help her with her project. Where is she by the way?'' Quinn asked confused and scanned the room.

''Brittany!'' I yelled with my eyes closed.

''Wow you sound like an old dude with a cold'' Quinn chuckled.

''I know, It's scary how much I sound like you now'' I smirked.

I felt a flat hand hitting my shoulder, but I could her the little chuckle coming from her.

''No need to get all aggressive on me fabray. BRITTANY?'' I yelled again.

''Have she been drinking too?'' Quinn asked.

''Uhm let me think…. '' I mumbled and tapped my forehead with my finger. Quinn was looking at me with a frown, but I think she already knows the answer to that question.

''You're not thinking right now are you?''

''I want to, but nothing seems to happen'' I chuckled. It was true though, I was trying to think where Brittany could be, but I just kept staring at the wall and nothing happened in my head.

''She's probably in her bed. Is Sophie there with her?'' Quinn asked.

The events from last night slowly made its way back in my mind. We both got dumped by our girlfriends and we drank way too much. There was something else, something important that Brittany and I had discussed, but it was still too fuzzy in my head to remember what it was.

''I'm pretty sure she's not''

Quinn stood up from the couch and walked towards Brittany's room. I looked to the side to see Quinn walking into Brittanys bedroom. All I could see was Brittanys empty bed and the sun lightening up her room. I'm glad that the curtains in the living room are closed, because all that light is seriously not good for my head now.

''Hmm, maybe she's in you room then'' Quinn frowned and walked towards the other side of the living room where my bedroom was.

''Brittany?'' Quinn asked and walked into my room. I felt tiredness coming over me again and closed my eyes.

I could feel myself drifting off into sleep again, when suddenly a pillow hit my head hard. I shot up instantly and gave Quinn a death glare.

''What was that for!'' I hissed and rubbed my head, that was pounding even more now.

''Brittany is gone Santana. Do you even care? You know how crazy she gets when she had too much to drink!''

''Ugh calm your tits. She's probably in there'' I mumbled and pointed towards the broom closet.

Quinn quickly walked towards the broom closet and when she opened it, Brittany slowly fell towards the ground.

''How did you know that?'' Quinn frowned.

I shrugged my shoulders and let out a loud yawn.

''Brittany, honey, wake up'' Quinn said and bowed over Brittany to shake her a little.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Brittany lying on the ground with the half of her body still in the closet. I can't tell you how much time I've spent to find Brittany in our apartment after she had too much to drink. The broom closet is her favorite spot I think, because she's there most of the times.

''Why are you laughing, this isn't healthy'' Quinn said and continued to try to get Brittany out of her sleep.

''That's what best friends do Quinn. A friend helps her up and asks if she's okay, like you're doing now. And a best friend like my awesome self, laughs, and then asks if she's okay. That's just the way it works'' I chuckled.

''I don't think I will ever understand how you and Brittany interact with each other'' Quinn said and returned her attention towards Brittany again.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I heard Quinns voice shaking me out of my sleep. When I opened my eyes a little I saw her looking at me with a confused look.

''Hi Quinn'' I mumbled with a lazy smile.

''Why were you lying in the broom closet?'' Quinn chuckled and tried to help me sit up. I turned my head around confused and saw that my legs were still in the closet.

I was thinking back at last night and how I got here. My lips felt dry and I softly trailed my tongue over it to make them a little wet. I tasted salt and I realized that I had been crying. The last thing that I remembered was drinking wine with Santana and talking about our girlfr.., ex-girlfriends. I felt like I was missing something important, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

''She thought it was a time machine'' I heard Santana chuckling and I looked up to see her sitting on the couch.

Quinn shook her head back and forth in amusement and she helped me up on my feet. Santana patted the spot next to her on the couch and I stumbled towards it. I plopped down on the couch and buried my head into Santana's shoulder. I felt sad and I don't even know why, because I knew things were Sophie weren't going well. Maybe Sophie was right, maybe I was putting too much time in other things than her.

''Stop that Britt'' Santana mumbled and squeezed my arm. I lifted up my head to look at her and I saw her frowning at me.

''Stop what?''

''You're blaming yourself for what happened with Sophie. Don't do that, she's a overreacting bitch'' Santana said bitterly.

Santana always seemed to know what I was thinking of without me saying anything. Sometimes I think we both can read minds, because I can tell when she's sad or stressed out about something just by looking at her eyes. I tried to do it this one time with Rachel, but nothing happened. It still stung a little when Santana talked about Sophie like that, but it's pointless to say anything about it now.

I nodded my head at Santana and laid back down on her shoulder. I felt the couch dipping in on the other side of me and a hand on my knee.

''What happened with Sophie?'' Quinn asked in a concerned voice.

''She broke up with me'' I mumbled into Santana's shoulder.

''I'm sorry Brittany. Did you have a fight or something'' Quinn asked softly and rubbed her hand over my knee.

''No that bitch dumped her because she was five minutes late for a concert'' Santana said and I could hear the anger in her voice. I don't know why she was so angry about it, probably because she just dislikes Sophie so much.

''Please San, don't talk about her like that'' I mumbled and lifted up my head from her shoulder.

''Why not? She's a backstabbing bitch and she just proved it again last night'' Santana said again and shrugged her shoulders.

''Like Lizzie is much better'' I let out. I saw Santana tense a little, but she just rolled her eyes and relaxed back into the couch again.

''What about Lizzie?'' Quinn frowned.

''She broke up with me last night too'' Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

It almost seemed like she didn't care that much, it's weird. But then again, Santana never shows her emotions and she hates it when I can see right through her. She avoided my eyes and fumbled a little with her hair. She knows when she looks me in the eyes, that I can see what she was feeling.

''What did you do'' Quinn sighed.

''Why do you always assume that I did something!'' Santana asked offended.

''She thought Santana was thinking too much about sex and that she was emotionally unavailable'' I said.

''Way to be subtle Britt'' Santana sighed.

''Well I can't say she's wrong about that'' Quinn chuckled.

Santana threw the pillow next to her towards Quinn, but the lack of power in her arms made it look like she was just giving it to her.

''Thank you for the support fabray. You're a really good friend'' Santana said sarcastically and stood up to walk towards the kitchen.

''Oh come on San, you know I don't mean it like that'' Quinn said. She began to stand up to follow Santana, but I stopped her.

''Let me'' I smiled.

Quinn looked towards Santana who was messing with the coffee pot in the kitchen and then back to me. She nodded and let her body fall back into the couch.

I soflty stood up and the pounding in my head was decreased a little. When I got closer I heard Santana puffing out some Spanish words, and she was trying to get the lid of the coffee pot.

''Fuck'' She mumbled and shoved the pot away from her.

I softy rested my hand on her shoulder and she tensed almost instantly. She looked back, but when she realized it was me, her face softened a little.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm great'' She said sarcastically and let out a big sigh.

''You know Quinn doesn't mean it in a bad way'' I said softly.

Santana was resting both of her hands on the kitchen counter and her head hung down a little.

''I know'' She said barely audible.

''Are you upset about Lizzie?'' I asked and rubbed my hand over her back. She always calms down when I do that, and this time it seemed to work too. She slowly raised her head and turned to me.

''I don't know. I feel like I should ball my eyes out, but I just can't do it. What's wrong with me?'' She asked and turned completely towards me.

I've never seen Santana cry, and I know her for a little more than two years now. In the beginning I thought that she was just a happy person, but the more I got to know her, the more I realized it wasn't like that. She doesn't even cry when she's in physical pain. Last year, when we had a surfing trip with a group of friends, she broke her ankle. A big wave threw her off the surfboard and she landed with her foot on a rock. She didn't even let out one tear. I could break into tears just thinking back about it. I understand how Lizzie can think that Santana is emotionally unavailable, but I would be the last to tell Santana that. I know that she doesn't like to talk about feelings, and therefore I'm glad that I know how she feels without having to talk about it.

''There's nothing wrong with you San. You can be sad about it without crying'' I said with a small smile and kept rubbing her shoulders. She looked up to me with those thick pouty lips and I saw a smile returning on her lips.

''Thanks Britt'' She smiled.

''Let me handle that coffee for you'' I smiled and softly pushed her towards the living room.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I felt a lot calmer again after that small talk with Brittany. I don't know exactly why I felt so mad all of a sudden. First I thought it was about Lizzie, but I actually got really frustrated when Brittany still defended Sophie. It just still doesn't make sense to me.

When I saw that Brittany had been crying again, I just felt anger and frustration building up inside of me. I can't stand to see Brittany hurt, it's always been that way since we got friends. She just has so much innocence over her and I just can't shake the feeling that I should be the one to keep her safe from anyone who tries to hurt her. It frustrates me that I can't protect her from people like Sophie. I think Brittany wouldn't like it if I punched one of Sophie's eyes into a blue color. She obviously still cares about her.

I looked up to see Quinn looking at me with a nervous look.

''San I'm sorry, I shouldn't have s…'' She began, but I cut her off.

''It's okay Quinn. I know you don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just grumpy from drinking too much and sleeping on a damn table all night'' I chuckled lightly and sat down beside her again.

Brittany came walking in the room with three cups of coffee and put it down on the table. She smiled at us and sat down on the chair.

''It's okay, Lizzie and Sophie are fools for dumping you two'' Quinn said

''I don't understand why someone would dump Santana. She's hot'' Brittany chuckled.

My eyes widened a little when Brittany said that, but she's always straight forward with what she thinks. It's funny most of the times, because the weirdest things can come out of her.

''You know what girls. The best revenge is just moving on and getting over it. Don't give them the satisfaction of watching you suffer over this'' Quinn said and grabbed her coffee cup.

Suddenly I remembered that thing that was lingering somewhere in my head. The plan that Brittany and I made slowly came back to my senses.

''We won't'' I smirked.

Brittany frowned at me and suddenly her eyes widened and a smirk crossed her lips too. She remembers it too.

''Uhm, you two are looking really creepy right now. Can you tell me what this inside creeper thing is about?'' Quinn said.

''Santana has the perfect plan to make Sophie and Lizzie jealous'' Brittany smirked.

''Why would you want to do that?'' Quinn frowned.

''Because, when they get jealous, they'll want us back!'' Brittany smiled excitedly.

''I'm still not following you here'' Quinn said confused.

''It's simple. Brittany and I pretend to be a couple, they'll get jealous, come crawling back at us, we fake a break up, get back together with them and done. Everybody happy'' I said.

I would be happy with Lizzie right? I'm just not so sure about Brittany with Sophie, but who am I to ruin that for her even more, if she cares about her then it's the good thing to do. I can't be selfish about this.

I saw Quinns eyes widen and she shook her head back and forth in disagreement.

''That's the most ridiculous and awful plan that I've ever heard coming from you. And that says a lot!'' Quinn chuckled.

''Why?'' Brittany asked confused before I could react to it.

''Don't you see? Someone's going to get hurt by this.''

''Pff of course not. Britt and I got this. There's nothing that could go wrong about this. And besides..'' I said and stood up to throw myself into Brittany's lap ''..don't we make the most adorable couple ever'' I chuckled and smiled extra lovingly at Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and threw her arm around my waist to play along.

''We make a super cute couple. I'll be the hot one, and you'll be the smart one'' Brittany chuckled.

''This is seriously too weird to watch. I'm not going to play along with this'' Quinn said still a little shocked, but amused too.

''Why can't I be the hot one'' I pouted at Brittany.

''Because I can't be the smart one''

''Yes you can''

''Okay, I'm just gonna go now and pretend I don't know anything about this'' Quinn chuckled and stood up from the couch.

Brittany pushed me off her lap and stopped Quinn by grabbing her arm.

''But you would help me with my project?'' Brittany pouted at Quinn.

No one can resist a Brittany pout. Believe me, I practically trained to try to resist it, but so far I always fail completely at it.

''I think your 'smart girlfriend' over there will help you'' Quinn smirked and beckoned her head towards me.

''But Santana doesn't understand it'' Brittany said.

''I know, it's probably not a good idea to let her help you.''

''Ahum, I'm standing right here'' I said and waved my hand up in the air sarcastically.

They ignored me and continued their conversation.

''Of course I'm still going to help you with it Britt. I just think it's better if you get some more sleep, in your bed this time, so we can work on it tomorrow after school okay?'' Quinn smiled ''The both of you''

''We will mom'' I smirked.

''Good, and clean up this mess kids'' Quinn chuckled and made her way towards the door. Brittany followed her to let her out.

I plopped down on the couch and waited for Brittany to come back. After a few minutes I heard them saying goodbye and Brittany came back in the room with a tired expression on her face. She plopped down on the couch next to me and let out a big sigh.

''We're still doing the plan right?'' I asked.

''Of course, we'll have to set up some rules though, but we can do that tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep now'' Brittany said.

What did she mean with setting up some rules? I looked at her confused, but she had her eyes closed with a playful smile on her lips. Ugh never mind, I just want to sleep now.

''Me too'' I mumbled and closed my eyes too while resting my head against the back of the couch.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes a little and saw that Brittany was still awake too.

''Sleeping is hard at this time of the day'' I chuckled.

''It is, there's no sandman to sprinkle sleep sand in my eyes, when it's light outside'' Brittany chuckled.

I smiled along with her and just stared towards the wall. After a few minutes I broke the silence.

''God I miss sex already'' I blurted out.

''Me too'' Brittany sighed.

* * *

**Love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Little love story

**Thank you lovely readers!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was making some breakfast before Santana and I had to go to school. Of course she was still passed out in her bed. I always have to wake her up in time for school, because she thinks alarm clocks are annoying and useless. Usually, when I had spent the night at Sophie's, Santana would come late in class if it was an early one. Even then she refuses to set some kind of alarm to wake her up in time, she's so stubborn sometimes.

I don't mind doing it though, because seeing Santana wake up is adorable. She always lets out all kinds of different growls and I make it a habit to try to make her smile as fast as possible. My record is 10 seconds and not even Quinn has surpass that yet. I don't know if Lizzie has done it quicker than me though.

I put some scrambled eggs on the plates and placed them on the small kitchen table. The sunlight, that was shining through the windows, was lightening up the whole apartment. It always makes me feel bubbly inside when the sun warms up my skin. Today it just felt a little different. I haven't heard anything from Sophie yet after the break up and I had to fight the urge to just send her a text like I did every morning.

The breakfast was ready and I made my way to Santana's bedroom. When I opened the door, the room was still pitch black and Santana was somewhere underneath the covers. I softly walked towards the window and pushed the curtains open. The whole room brightened instantly and Santana let out a loud muffled groan.

''Go away!'' She growled and wrapped herself tighter around her sheets.

I quickly jumped on top of her bed and started jumping up and down right next to Santana. Her body started bouncing up and down on the matrass because of my actions.

''Get your bootylicious tanned booty out of bed.'' I chuckled while still bouncing up and down.

Santana lifted up the sheets from her face with her arm and I could see the smile crossing her lips.

''Get off my bed you dork.'' She chuckled in amusement.

I think I've beaten my own record again, because this was faster than 10 seconds today. Santana doesn't know I keep a record of that, if she did, she would try anything not to laugh just to tease me.

''I've made scrambled eggs.'' I smiled and jumped off her bed to walk back towards the kitchen.

Santana sat up on her bed and let out a loud yawn.

''You're pretty pleased with yourself now aren't you'' She said.

''I'm always pleased with myself'' I smirked and took a seat on one of the barstools at the kitchen table.

''Ugh, why do you always have to open up all the damn curtains. I don't think it's even this bright in heaven.'' Santana mumbled and plopped herself on the barstool on the opposite side of me.

I just shook my head with a smile at her morning grumpiness and continued eating.

''So we have to talk about some rules before we go to school.'' I said and took a sip of my orange juice.

I looked up to Santana, who was eating like she hasn't seen food in days.

'''Why do we have to make rules now? We're not doing the plan on school right?'' She asked confused with her mouth full.

''We have to make sure that it looks real and stuff. And of course we have to act like a couple on school too. Sophie and Lizzie both go there.'' I said.

''I know, but they both have totally different classes and time schedules. At least Lizzie does.'' She said.

''You know how fast news spreads in college. I'm sure that they'll hear about us immediately, if we're acting like a couple around school. It's perfect right?'' I smiled.

''I guess, so what kind of rules did you have in mind?'' Santana asked and took another bite of her food.

''The first one is, we can't tell anybody that we're faking it. Quinn knows already so we have to let her know that she can't tell anyone.''

I saw that Santana was thinking deeply about something, because her brows always furrow a specific way when she does it. It's probably not the smartest thing to let every of our friends think that we're a couple too. They will probably think that it's strange that we're together all of a sudden.

''Okay fine, what else?'' She asked after the brief moment of silence.

''I've made a list.'' I said excitedly and took a small note out of my sweat pants. Santana shook her head back and forth in amusement and rested her elbows on the table to support her head in her hands.

''Okay so, I just told you the first one. I'm just going to tell all the rules and you can tell me what you think after it okay?'' I smiled. I don't know why, but I felt a little nervous suddenly.

''Give them to me baby.'' Santana said playfully and sat up a little to let me know she was listening closely.

''Okay number 2: Don't be overenthusiastic. It'll look fake. Number 3: Don't flirt with other people. I know you do that all the time. 4: Don't make fun of me too much, we're in love now so you would practically kiss the floor underneath my feet. Number 5: No one night stands to satisfy your.. uhm.. libido. Again, news travels fast. Number 6: When we kiss, don't use your tongue. It still has to look convincing though, but I already bought a movie with lots of fake movie kisses in it so we can learn from that. Number 7: If you're uncomfortable about something, tell me. Nu..'' I was rambling out the words without looking up at Santana.

''Hold up! How many rules do you have. I seriously can't remember them all. And by the way, don't I get a say in this too?'' Santana sighed.

''No, these are fine!'' I said.

''How can they be fine if I can't even have sex!'' Santana let out shocked.

''Because you might have sex with someone one of them knows. It's too risky Santana. Besides, it was your idea in the first place to do this.'' I frowned.

''Ugh I know, let's hope we don't have to put up this act for too long. Or else I'm going to adjust some of those rules.'' Santana smirked.

''I have one final rule, and I think it's the most important one.'' I said nervously.

Santana shifted a little on her bar stool and looked at me expectantly. She raised her glass of orange juice and took a big gulp.

''This is the biggest rule and the easiest one to remember. Don't fall in love.'' I said.

Santana's eyes widened and she almost coughed out her drink. She managed to swallow it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked like she was seeing a ghost.

''San, are you alright?'' I asked confused.

She coughed a few more times and took another sip of her drink. Why was she acting so strangely about this?

''Why would any of us fall in love with each other.'' She asked.

I wanted to explain to her that I've seen that too in those movies. Things like this either turn out really bad or they'll end up falling in love with each other. I'm sure Santana knows this too.

''I just want to make sure that our friendship won't get damaged or something. And also I'm a very adorable and awesome girlfriend so it's hard not to fall in love with me.'' I chuckled.

It seemed to break through the sudden tension in the room and Santana laughed along with me.

''Thanks for the warning Britt, I could say the same thing.'' She chuckled. ''But seriously though, this thing won't get in between our friendship right?'' Santana said in a sudden serious tone.

I grabbed her hand over the table and gave it a light squeeze.

''Santana, you are my best friend. I trust you with everything and there is nothing in the world that can make me stop being your best friend too. If this plan turns into something bad, we'll stop it immediately. Our friendship is worth more than anything in the world to me, you know that'' I smiled.

''Okay that's all I need to know. Let's get dressed so we can fill in Quinn before we have to go to class.'' Santana smiled. I could see that she was still hesitant about something, but I think I reassured her that nothing bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Santana POV**

We were almost at Quinn's dorm room and Brittany had been talking non stop the whole way here. She was clearly excited about the plan, but I couldn't help but feel a little doubtful all of sudden about this whole thing. I know that I was the one who suggested it in the first place, but frankly I don't care if Lizzie and I get back together again. This thing is for me mostly about to get Brittany back with Sophie. She clearly wants that so I'm going to help her get it, even if that means I have to follow those damn rules. This is how it works right?. I do for my friends whatever they need me to do for them, again and again, as many times as is necessary.

We made it to the third floor where Quinns room was. Brittany was practically running towards the door and I stumbled behind her.

Brittany already made it to the door and started knocking it. After a minute Quinn finally opened the door, clearly just woken up.

''Hi sleepy head.'' Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn before walking into the room.

''You look like crap, had a rough night?'' I smirked at Quinn and followed Brittany into her room.

''Thank you San, always nice to get compliments from your friends.'' Quinn smiled sarcastically and turned around after she closed the door.

Brittany sat on the edge of Quinn's bed and was still bouncing up and down. I seriously don't understand how someone can be so bubbly and full of energy almost all the time. It's a good thing that it's contagious as hell when Brittany does it. When I wanted to sit on the opposite bed, I noticed the three pink suitcases on it.

''Going somewhere?'' I chuckled.

''No, sugar is back from her mini cruise and I literally spend the whole night listening to her how amazing it was. That girl has so much energy, it's exhausting sometimes.'' Quinn sighed and plopped down on her own bed next to Brittany.

Sugar was Quinn's roommate, but most of the time she was away on vacation. Her father is rich as hell so she gets private lessons when she's away. I think her father bribes teachers to let her pass her classes or something, because I don't understand how she passes them when she's away most of the time.

Sugar can also be very enthusiastic most of the time, but it's not as contagious for me as Brittany is. She's fun to hang out with though, only not for too long. It annoys me after a while and I know Quinn feels the same way. Brittany loves it when Sugar comes over with Quinn, maybe because they're both so bubbly all of the time.

''Where is she?'' Brittany asked excitedly.

''She's saying hi to the neighbors, she'll be back in a minute.'' Quinn said and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Not long after that, the door flew open and Sugar walked in with a big smile.

''Hi guys!'' She said excitedly.

Brittany jumped up from Quinn's bed and hugged Sugar with a big smile.

''I've missed you girls so much!'' Sugar said and let go of Brittany before pulling me in a tight hug. I patted her shoulder to let her know that the hug lasted long enough for me and she pulled back with a big smile.

Brittany sat down next to Sugar on her bed and they immediately started talking about her vacation. I walked towards Quinn and plopped down next to her.

''I understand why you look like crap now.'' I chuckled softly.

Quinn shook her head back and forth in amusement and gave me a playful nudge.

''Oh my god that plan is genius!'' I heard Sugar yelling suddenly. I looked up and Brittany gave me an apologetic look.

''Britt what about your rule of not telling people it's fake?'' I frowned.

''Sorry, but Quinn already knows and I thought it was fair that Sugar knows too.'' She mumbled shyly.

''Don't worry Santana, you're secret is safe with me. I think it's really good and you should totally go to the club Saturday when Sophie is there too! You can grind all up on each other in front of her and stuff!'' Sugar chuckled.

The thought of grinding and dancing with Brittany made me a little uncomfortable, but excited too strangely. I think it's because she's an amazing dancer. I've always been a little jealous when I saw her dancing with Sophie, or before that, with other people. She really knows how to move.

''I still think this is going to turn out badly.'' Quinn sighed.

''You should fake a relationship too Quinn!'' Sugar said.

''Why would I do that?''

''Because you're my roommate and I care about you. Single people are sad and boring and they don't exist in my world.'' Sugar said and shrugged her shoulders.

''But you're single too.'' I frowned.

''I know that's why I'm going to buy myself a boyfriend and one for Quinn too.''

''Sugar you can't just buy everything, and besides that would totally be like some form of prostitution.'' I chuckled.

''I don't need you to buy a boyfriend for me Sugar.'' Quinn chuckled.

We know when to take Sugar seriously and when she's just trying to help.

Suddenly Sugar stood up from the bed and pulled Brittany with her towards me.

''Here, you both need to look extra sexy to make those girls jealous. Buy something nice, because most of the clothes you have are not sexual at all.'' Sugar said.

''What's that supposed to mean.'' I asked harshly.

''San you know she has Asperger syndrome, don't be mean.'' Brittany said.

''Anyway, here's a spoon full of sugar for you.'' Sugar smiled and pushed a few 100 dollar bills in our hands.

My eyes widened at the amount of money in my hand and I felt all greedy all of a sudden.

''We can't except this.'' Brittany said and tried to hand it back but Sugar stopped her.

''Please, I want you both to look stunning. I mean you already are beautiful, but a sexy dress will make it easier for the plan right? And besides it's all small stuff when you're rich. Take it, please.'' She smiled.

''Thank you.'' Brittany and I said at the same time.

''Of course, now I want a group hug. Stand up Quinnie.'' Sugar said.

I smirked at Quinn who still looked exhausted, but she stood up to mingle herself in the group hug.

''I love friendships, even if I have to buy it.'' Sugar chuckled.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

It was nice to have two people who know about this relationship being fake. I think it's good we have other people to talk about to get some advice about certain things. We started it immediately after we left Quinn and Sugar's room. We were constantly making each other laugh and it was actually pretty funny to act like Santana was my girlfriend. The weirdness almost vanished immediately after a few jokes and we are already really comfortable with each other because of our friendship.

I knew that there was a girl in our first class that Sophie knew and according to Santana there was also a boy who knew Lizzie, so we decided to act extra loving. Rachel was there too and I'm sure she's going to be shocked about it.

Quinn and Sugar went to their class and Santana and I walked hand in hand through the hallway towards our class. When we reached the classroom Santana stepped aside to let me walk in first.

''Beauties first.'' She said with a wink. I could see that she was having fun with this too and all my doubts about this were gone.

''Thank you'' I chuckled and grabbed her hand in mine to pull her with me in the classroom.

I saw a few people looking at our intertwined hands with a weird look and immediately a small whispering sound filled the classroom.

We walked towards the back of the classroom where we always sit in this class, next to each other. Santana pulled back my chair to help me get seated.

''Thank you honey.'' I smiled.

''Anything for you baby.'' She grinned and took the seat next to me.

''San this is going really well, look at those faces.'' I whispered softly and Santana chuckled lightly when she saw what I meant.

''I know, we should get a leading role in a Hollywood movie.'' She chuckled softly and pulled out her books from her bag.

Rachel came singing into the classroom and took the seat in front of us.

I grabbed Santanas hand and interlaced our fingers on the table.

''Hi Britt and S…'' Rachel smiled, but her eyes shifted from my face to my intertwined hand with Santana and back up to my eyes.

''Something wrong dwarf?'' Santana smirked.

''Uhm why are you holding hands like that?'' Rachel frowned.

''We're together now.'' I smiled and gave Santana a loving look. She replied by giving me a wink.

Rachel shook her head in confusion.

''But you were with Sophie! And you had uhm, Lisa, no wait Lizzie. What happened?'' She asked confused.

''They dumped us, but I'm glad they did.'' Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

''But how did _that_ happen?'' Rachel asked and pointed at our intertwined hands.

Santana and I probably should've discussed this part and what we were supposed to say about the sudden change in love. I was thinking at what to say, but Santana already began.

''Last night when I came home from the gym, Brittany had made dinner for me. Our living room was decorated with hearts everywhere and all the lights were off and candles lightened up the whole room and..'' Santana began before I cut her off.

''and then Santana almost started crying at how happy she was that I did it. Throughout the whole dinner she was blushing and being cute and adorable. Of course I already loved her, she's my best friend, but something changed that night..'' I said and Santana jumped in again.

''Yes, I looked extremely sexy and sweaty because I just came back from the gym, like I said. So Brittany was staring at me with so much hunger in her eyes that it made me feel a little uncomfortable at first. After dinner I asked her what this was all about and then she told me that was in love with me, have been for months now actually and…'' She said.

''And then Santana confessed her love for me and how crazy she was for not seeing it earlier how madly in love she is with me. She practically begged me to become her girlfriend and…'' I said but Santana cut me off again by squeezing my hand harder.

''And then Brittany said yes, ripped off my clothes, and we had mind blowing sex all night. The end.'' She smirked.

Rachel's mouth dropped and I was scared that she was going to burst out into laughter, because the story sounded ridiculous. Suddenly the shocked expression on her face changed into a warm smile. She placed her hand over my intertwined hand with Santana and gave it a subtle squeeze.

''Okay that last part was probably a little too much information, but I'm so happy for you guys, you are truly perfect for each other. I knew there was something more between you two than just a good friendship, you've always looked so in love with each other.'' Rachel smiled.

I felt relieved that Rachel actually believed us, but what did she mean with that last part. Did we look in love too, before this?

''Thanks Berry. I'm happy too.'' Santana chuckled and pulled my hand towards her mouth to give a small lingering kiss on the back of my hand. She placed our hands back on the table and softly caressed the skin on my hand with her thumb.

It was a simple gesture, but I didn't even had to act to get a smile on my lips. I never knew Santana had those sweet little things inside of her, I wonder if she did those cute things with Lizzie too.

''Awh you two are so cute already.'' Rachel smiled and turned around to the front of the class.

''See, I told you, we make an adorable couple.'' Santana chuckled softly in my ear.

''Of course, I'm adorable.'' I chuckled. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

''By the way, mind blowing sex all night? Really?'' I smirked.

''What? It had to be convincing right. I thought it was a good ending to our little love story.'' Santana chuckled.

I shook my head back and forth in amusement and returned my attention back to the class. I glanced one final time at our intertwined hands and I wondered why we've never sat like this before. It felt nice to hold her warm soft hand. I mean we're best friends, it's not weird or anything that I like sitting with her like this.


	4. Mixed up

**Thank you for reviewing guys! Appreciate it :) This chapter is a little of a filler, but it's needed.  
**_  
_Special thanks to a certain anon, I love me some long reviews haha. Thanks!

* * *

**Brittany POV**

After a long week of college, the story of my sudden romance with Santana was the biggest gossip around the school. Santana and I grew more into our roles every day and acted like the most in love couple this college had ever seen. It was funny to see how Santana changed into this cute adorable person, when she was acting like my 'girlfriend'.  
I mean, I already know that Santana is a lot cuter than she shows most people, but lately there was something different about the way she looked at me. Clearly she's just a really good actress.

Even though my relationship with Santana was known around the whole college now, I still haven't heard anything from Sophie. I don't know if she even cares, but I'm not giving up yet.  
Santana did got a text from Lizzie though, but she wouldn't tell me what it said. I know Santana doesn't talk about feelings, so I wasn't surprised about it. But I just wanted to know if the text from Lizzie at least confirmed a little that this fake relationship was making them jealous.

I think I miss being around Sophie, but I don't even know why. Maybe I just miss someone to cuddle with or the way she acted like a badass. She's kind of like Santana, only a little more blunt. Santana behaves the same way like Sophie around others, except with me. She's always a lot more thoughtful and more patient around me. She was probably like that with Lizzie too, but I don't know enough about their relationship to make a judgment about that. I do know that when Lizzie showed up late again, that Santana didn't snap at her and didn't even got mad. She always came home and told all her frustrations from the night to me. Sometimes I don't understand why Santana was with Lizzie, because she complained more about her than that she said nice things.

Most of the time when Lizzie came over, they barely hung out in the living room with me. I didn't mind that, because there's something shady about Lizzie and I don't really feel the need to become friends with her. I can't blame Santana for not wanting to be friends with Sophie too, but it would've been nice if we all got along.

I guess it doesn't matter anymore since we're both single, but I hope the plan will work eventually. Maybe we just have to step it up some more at the club tomorrow. I hope Sophie is there too though, otherwise I have to come up with something else.

Suddenly, the bell rang of my last class and I looked up to see other students packing up and leaving the lecture auditorium.

''Finally'' Quinn sighed who was sitting next to me ''I thought he was never going to end that story.''

I frowned and realized I haven't heard anything, that the teacher just said. Sometimes I get a little lost with my thoughts.

''I know. He always talks with a boring voice.'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''He does'' Quinn sighed ''So are you and Santana going to the mall to get some dresses for tomorrow?'' She smirked.

''Yeah, do you want to come with us?'' I asked excitedly, while I was putting my books in my bag.

''Well, I could use some new clothes too, but are you sure that Santana doesn't mind if I interrupt your 'couple time' ?'' She chuckled.

''Of course not! Santana is crazy about you.'' I smiled.

''She has a weird way of showing that sometimes.''

''I know, but you're the only one who she doesn't complain about and that says a lot.'' I chuckled.

''That's good to hear.'' Quinn smiled.

We walked down the steps towards the exit of the auditorium room and made our way towards the lockers. Since I've been fake dating Santana, people look at me much more than before. They also don't bump into me anymore and they even step aside for me when it's busy.

Santana clearly has a bad ass reputation, because they seem to be afraid of her. It gave me a sense of pride that they respected me more because I was now her 'girlfriend'. People always assume that I'm stupid, because I have to work harder to pass my classes. Santana always stands up for me against those mean people, but it seems that's not necessary anymore.

I was putting some books out of my bag into my locker while Quinn was doing the same. Suddenly, I felt two arms snuck around my waist from behind and I was a little startled at the sudden contact.

''Hi baby.'' Santana said in a funny husky voice and rested her head on my shoulder.

''Hi honey'' I said and suppressed the little chuckle and turned around in her arms. I glanced sideways to the people who were staring at us and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

Her cheeks are so kissable and soft that it was my favorite thing of this plan. I can kiss them all day long if I wanted too.

''How was your class?'' She asked and let go of me.

''It was okay.'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

I turned around to put my last book in my locker and closed it, when I was sure I had everything I needed for the weekend.

''Okay?'' Quinn let out shocked from beside us ''Try boring as hell! You weren't even paying attention'' she chuckled. Before I could react, Santana stepped in front of me.

''Are you saying that my girlfriend didn't do her best in class?'' Santana said harshly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She always does that when she's going to give someone a piece of her mind. People know, that when Santana takes that position, you should better walk away. Quinn knows that it's just part of the act though, so she tried to play along. I could see the little amused smirk on her lips before she replied to Santana.

''Uhm no, I was just saying th..'' Quinn said but got cut off by Santana.

''I don't want to hear about it. Try to swallow your jealousness next time before you say something offensive like that again to Brittany.'' Santana said harshly.

She gave Quinn one final warning glance and grabbed my hand to pull me with her towards the exit. I turned my head slightly and gave Quinn a wink to let her we'll meet her in the car. She gave me an amused wink back and fumbled a little more with her locker. People in the hallways were whispering with each other and some even stopped to look at us.

''Do you want us to pose for you, so you can take a better look?'' Santana said sarcastically to a guy who was staring at us.

''Uhm I… what?'' The guy said nervously.

''She means that you are staring at us.'' I smiled and squeezed Santana's hand to let her know she should hold back a little.

''Pff I wasn't'' He chuckled nervously and immediately walked away.

Santana shook her head back and forth in amusement and squeezed my hand a little tighter in hers. It was probably a little mean how Santana was acting, but I couldn't help but find it cute how she was even more protective over me.  
We walked out of the school and made our way towards the car. Santana opened the door for me and walked around the car to take the driver seat.

''I'm getting better and better in this relationship shit, don't you think.'' Santana smirked and started the car.

''Wait!'' I said quickly ''Quinn is coming with us.''

Santana turned off the car and frowned at me.

''Why?''

''Because I asked her to, she wanted to buy some new clothes too.'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''Fine, is she coming to the car?'' She sighed.

I nodded and glanced out the window to see Quinn walking out of the school towards us. I waved through the window and Quinn smiled at me, before she opened the door to take a seat in the back.

''Thanks for putting me on my spot like that in front of everyone Satan.'' Quinn said and closed the door.

''It's all for the plan.'' Santana chuckled and started the car.

''Whatever''

''Next time, I'm going to give you a bitch slap on your cheek. That's good for the drama.'' Santana chuckled.

''Don't even think about it, because I'm going to bitch slap your ass back if you do that.'' Quinn smirked.

''Stop the violence!'' I chuckled ''There's no need to slap anyone Santana, that has nothing to do with our 'relationship'.''

''I know, but it's fun to slap Quinn. She's such a sissy.'' Santana smirked.

Quinn shifted a little on the back seat and gave Santana a hard slap on her arm with her fist.

''Ouch, What the hell Fabray!'' Santana let out shocked and rubbed her hand over her upper arm.

''Who's the sissy now.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Oh you're so going to get it.'' Santana said and started to move in her seat ''Brittany take over the wheel for me!''

I quickly grabbed her arms to keep them on the steering wheel and gave her a subtle squeeze.

''No, if you want to slap each other, please do it when we're not in a driving car.'' I said.

I saw Santana letting out a deep sigh and Quinn leaned back on the seat. When I was sure Santana was calm again, I pulled my arms back.

''Fine'' They both mumbled.

I turned on the radio and began singing along with the songs. Sometimes I get a little carried away with the songs and I start making weird dance moves on them.  
I saw Santana smiling at me from the corner of my eye and I turned to catch her gaze.

''What?''

''Nothing you're just..'' She chuckled ''Never mind'' she smiled and turned her attention back to the road.

''Santana, no one can see you two now. You don't have to play whipped in the car.'' Quinn chuckled.

What does Quinn mean? Was Santana gazing at me with that strange look again, before I saw her looking at me.?

''Shut up Fabray, or you can walk to the mall bitch.'' Santana smirked.

''You can both walk back if you don't stop bickering the whole time.'' I said.

Santana pouted at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

After a few minutes of peace and music in the car, we finally made it to the mall.

''Let's go to that new store, I think it's called 'seductive' or something. Sugar told me that they had a lot of nice clubbing dresses.'' Quinn said.

''That sounds like a porn club.'' Santana frowned, ''I don't want to dress like a whore. There are enough girls who do that already.''

''That you have a dirty mind doesn't mean it's a porn store Santana.'' Quinn sighed.

''Quinn is right. Sugar told me they have nice, but sexy clothes.'' I smiled.

''I don't know what that means if Sugar said that, but I do know that we have to look as sexy as possible Britt.'' Santana smirked and followed Quinn.

''Why?'' I frowned and linked my arm with Quinn.

''Because we have to drive Sophie crazy. If bet if she sees you in a sexy -as- hell- dress while dancing with me, that she will drag you out of there in no time.'' Santana smirked.

''Santana is right Britt'' Quinn said ''By the way, did you already hear anything from Lizzie or Sophie yet? They must know by now about your fake relationship. The whole school talks about it.''

* * *

**Santana POV**

I saw Brittany's cheerfulness soften immediately after Quinn asked that question. I know that she's sad that Sophie didn't call or text her this week. That fucking bitch is playing hard to get or something, but she'll break eventually. I mean she has too, I don't understand why she would break up with Brittany in the first place. I can't say that I'm sad about it, I think it's better for Britt if she finds someone who treats her better.

Lizzie however, was already crawling back to me. I got a text saying that she wanted to talk. I'm sure that she's going to tell all that bullshit like that she misses me and stuff. I bet she just misses our mind blowing sex. I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm positive that I'm the best she's ever had. I wish I could say the same thing about her though.

I didn't reply the text, because I want to make her sweat until she can't take it anymore and realizes what a big mistake she made. If Lizzie really wants me back, she has to put some kind of effort in it.

Meanwhile my sexual frustration was building up like a skyscraper. I think that I would even be able to hump that annoying dwarf to release some of the tension.  
Unfortunately, I can't take a girl home with me tonight, because it's against those stupid rule that Brittany made. The rule does make sense I guess, but still, it fucking sucks.

''Uhm no'' Brittany said in a sad voice ''Santana did though'' She smiled.

Her voice shook my out of my thoughts and I returned my attention back to the conversation.

''Really? What did Lizzie say?'' Quinn asked a little too excited if you ask me.

''Nothing special.'' I lied and shrugged my shoulders.

''Hmm okay, well it's a start.''

I shrugged my shoulders and I think they noticed that I didn't want to talk about it, because Quinn didn't ask about it anymore.

We made it to the new store and I already saw that it's the perfect store to buy a good outfit for tomorrow night.

We walked in and the first thing I saw were the corsets in the right corner. Those would look damn hot on Brittany, but it's probably a little too much out there.

''Are you sure that Sugar meant this store?'' Brittany frowned and looked around.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Let's just look around and try some things on.'' I said and walked further into the store.

After a few minutes of looking around, I've found three perfect dresses. They were all black, but I feel that I look the best in that color. They were tight and extremely short, but I think it's going to look good on me. I glanced around the store and I saw Quinn still looking around and Brittany was probably already in the dressing room. She's always easy with buying clothes. Some people think that her choice of clothes can be a little weird sometimes, but I think that it's just cute. Brittany isn't afraid to wear something different than all the rest, and that's one of the things that I love about her.  
Brittany is so bubbly all of the time that when I just got to know her, I thought she was on drugs. She almost acts like those figures from that cartoon Spongebob that she made me watch a few times. She laughs out loud all day without any reason, and annoys the mean people with her happiness. Even in the morning when I'm grumpy as hell, she always manages to make me smile without any reason.

I wish I could be more like Brittany sometimes. I probably care too much about what people think of me.

I looked to the clothes in my hands and decided that, the three dresses that I found were enough, and I made my way over to the dressing rooms. When I walked in, I saw that the three curtains were closed.

''Britt, are you in here?'' I asked.

''Yes, I'm in the middle one!''

''What are you trying on?'' I asked and sat down on the little stool in front of the middle one.

I saw her feet moving around from underneath the curtain and her toes curling up a little. She always does that when she's excited about something. I felt my lips curling into a smile just by the sight of her toes and suddenly I felt a lot more excited about going out tomorrow.

''Nothing special'' Brittany sighed.

She sounded a little disappointed and insecure.

''Let me see!'' I said.

''No, my legs look huge in this. It's too short.'' I heard her saying and I knew by the sound of her voice that she was pouting.

''Britt, I would kill to have legs like you,'' I sighed. ''Just come out for a second so I can see what you're wearing.''

It was silent for a while and I saw her feet twirling around. I heard a big sigh before Brittany opened the curtain. She was also wearing a black dress and she wasn't lying when she said it was short. You could see the perfect amount of her smooth thighs and it was hard not to stare it at it. The dress was hugging her athletic figure perfectly. The only thing that didn't match the whole picture, was the sad expression on her face.

''See, my legs are fat.'' She pouted.

My mouth dropped and I shook my head with disagreement. How could someone so perfect, see herself so completely different from reality.

''Brittany'' I breathed out and stood up to admire her better '' You look amazing in this. You're legs are far from fat! Let me see that mirror in that dressing room.'' I chuckled and playfully stepped past her to look into the mirror of her dressing room.

I turned back around at Brittany and the pout on her lips were now replaced with a shy smile.

''You're just saying that, because you're my best friend and you have to.'' She mumbled.

I sighed and took a step forward. I grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze to get her to look up at me.

''I would say the same thing if you were my biggest enemy.'' I smiled.

''No you wouldn't.'' Brittany giggled.

''No, you're right I wouldn't'' I chuckled ''But seriously, you look amazing Britt.'' I smiled softly.

''Thanks San.'' She said softly.

I swear I could see her blush a little and I was glad that I could make her feel good about herself again. I'm always happy when I'm the reason behind her smile. I wish it happened more often, she deserves nothing but happiness in her life.

''Just telling the truth'' I smiled.

Brittany looked down at our interwined hands and then back into my eyes. She had a confused look and I frowned at the sight of it.

''You have a little something…'' She said softly and lifted up her hand ''There''

She stepped closer to me and trailed her thumb up and down over my cheek. I felt my breath getting a little uneven as she was pulling me closer by my hand, with a concentrated look on her face. She was so close now that I could feel her warm breath leaving goose bumps on my shoulders. I shouldn't get these warm feelings from this, but it's so damn hard when she looks at me like this.

''Britt, what are you doing?'' I asked barely audible and tore my gaze away from her lips.

''Oh my god I've found the perfect jeans!.'' I heard Quinn's voice.

Brittany seemed to snap out of her weird trance and let go of my hand before she took a step back. What happened just then?

I turned around to see Quinn with two shirts and a jeans in her hand.

''Uhm everything okay here?'' Quinn frowned and looked back and forth between me and Brittany.

I looked over to Brittany and she still seemed a little out of herself. I don't know what caused it, but I do know that she wasn't able to answer Quinn.

''Of course'' I smiled.

Quinn still looked confused and looked over to Brittany.

''Y-yeah, everything is fine.'' Brittany smiled too and closed the curtains.

I couldn't help but feel a little strange about what just happened. What if Quinn hadn't walked in? This plan is starting to mix up my reality with the fictional.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts !:)**

**Next chap, practicing, club night, and more :) **

A/N: If you've ever feel insecure about yourself, You are beautiful! So smile :) Life is too short to be unhappy.


	5. Practice

**First I want to say thank you for the awesome response on this story so far! With that said I want to apologize for not updating as fast as I wanted to. College was killing me, I had exams so I barely had any time to write. Only one more college week left for this year, so after that I should be back on my normal updating speed. My other stories will be too. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys! Let me know what you think! :)**

_**Used one song: Shakira - Hips don't lie. I know it's an old one haha. watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM**_

* * *

**Santana POV**

I got forced into full conscious after a loud bang in the living room. I instantly sat up by the noise and my whole head started spinning from the sudden movement. When I didn't hear anything anymore, I let my body fall back on my bed. Brittany probably tripped over my shoes again or something. When I wrapped myself back up in my sheets, I started to drift off to sleep again. I fucking hate mornings.

''San wake up!'' Brittany's voice echoed in my head.

Maybe if I just pretend to be asleep she'll go away.

''Come on San, I know you're awake.''

I heard her coming into my room and by the sound of her footsteps, she was standing right in front of me now. I tried to hide the smirk on my face, but it was impossible to hide it knowing that Brittany was staring at me with that adorable pout.

''Okay, this means I have to take measures if you don't get up now.'' Brittany chuckled.

I peeked one eye open and Brittany was smirking at me with her arms folded in front of her chest. I quickly squeezed them close again, but she already caught me.

''Even I can pretend to be asleep better than you.'' She chuckled.

I realized that there was no way she would let me sleep any further and I opened my eyes completely.

''Why do you always have to wake me up?'' I pouted. ''I have a busy life you know''

''Because if I don't wake you up, you would never see any daylight in the weekends.'' She chuckled and with one smooth move she pulled the sheets off my body.

''Hey! What if I had slept naked tonight?'' I let out shocked and grabbed the sheets to pull them back over me.

Brittany smirked and I saw that she was thinking about a good reply. I was staring at her waiting for the comment to come. It's probably something only Brittany would say to it. Suddenly the smirk on her face grew and she playfully pulled the sheets off my body again.

''Then I would take a picture with my phone now and save it as my background.'' She smirked.

My mouth dropped and Brittany just giggled. That wasn't what I was expecting. I quickly got myself together and stood up from the bed. I playfully brushed against her shoulder on my way to the door and gave her a wink.

''I knew you got the hots for me.'' I smirked.

Brittany's face turned a dark red as she was following me into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and Brittany just kept standing in front of it while fumbling with her hands nervously. Why was she blushing?

''What?'' I frowned.

''I uhm… Your..'' She stammered. ''I can see your boobs.''

What the hell is she talking about? I frowned and looked down to my chest. Fuck, I was wearing my see through white sleeping shirt and I forgot to put on a bra.

''Brittany stop looking!'' I let out shocked and quickly grabbed the pillow next to me to hold it in front of my chest.

I don't know why I felt the need to put the pillow in front of it, because it's just Brittany. I mean, she has probably seen it before. Sometimes when I get really drunk, I come home and just throw myself on my bed with my clothes still on. I always somehow wake up the next morning under the sheets with my pajamas on. Then when I ask Brittany how I got out of my clothes, she says that the sleep dwarfs did that.

''It's not like I haven't seen them before. '' Brittany chuckled ''And besides, you have nice boobs.''

This was turning into one of those weird conversations again with Brittany where I'm just thinking, if anyone heard us right now they'd think we're crazy.

Brittany kept smirking at me and plopped down next to me on the couch. I didn't think I could possibly blush even more, but I think it happened anyways. It felt sort of nice to hear her say that I have nice boobs, although it was still pretty weird.

''You have? then what about those sleep dwarfs?'' I said and raised one eyebrow.

''You really believed that?'' She asked confused.

''What? No of course not! I meant.. ugh never mind. '' I sighed ''So what was so damn important to drag me out of my bed?''

''Well besides the fact that it's already late in the afternoon, there's something we need to uhm.. practice for tonight.'' She mumbled softly.

''And what is that?''

''Uhm when we go out tonight and Sophie is there, we have to make it look convincing right?''

''Of course, but what do you want to practice then?'' I asked confused ''You can dance like freakin Shakira with those hips.'' I chuckled.

''No not dancing, I think that we have to practice kissing.'' She shrugged.

My breath got stuck in my throat at the thought of kissing Brittany. I've never kissed her before, not even in my drunken states. She's my best friend so that would just be weird. But I guess it's needed to make Sophie jealous and I like the thought of that. Also, it's not a punishment at all to kiss Brittany, even though it would just be a fake kiss. Her lips always look so soft and I can't say that the thought of kissing her never crossed my mind. I mean, I'm not blind. I know when a girl is beautiful and Brittany is definitely gorgeous.

''Okay'' I said barely audible and shifted a little on the couch so I was facing her better.

''Great, I've rented a movie with a lot of fake kisses.'' She said excitedly and jumped off the couch towards the DVD player.

''You really take this shit seriously huh'' I smirked and shook my head back and forth in amusement.

She put the DVD in the player and turned around at me.

''Well if you know how to make a kiss convincing and sexy without using tongue, then show me.'' She smirked.

''Uhm..''

''That's what I thought.'' Brittany chuckled.

When Brittany has something in her head, it's really hard to talk her out of it. I mean, I do know how to kiss good without using tongue, hell I think I can turn anyone on with my kisses. But it's probably important for Brittany to feel like she's in control of the situation. It's her girlfriend, I mean ex girlfriend, so she can decide how she wants to do this.

I relaxed a little more into the sofa and Brittany was scrolling through the movie scenes. Suddenly she pressed pause and jumped up.

''Okay this is the kissing scene!'' She said ''Watch closely''

I rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes and tried to concentrate on the TV screen. Every time after the scene ended, Brittany pressed rewind and watched it again. I've seen it like 5 times now and I was starting to get tired of it.

''Can we just get on with it now?'' I let out frustrated.

''One more time.'' She mumbled and pressed rewind again. I clutched the pillow against my breasts and walked over to snatch away the remote control.

''I think we just have to practice, we've seen it enough times now. '' I sighed.

''But I want it to be perfect.'' She pouted.

''You were the one who made the rule no tongue with kissing. Maybe we should just kiss for real, it would spare a lot of time.'' I smirked.

Suddenly Brittany's eyes widened and she jumped up from her kneeling position. I was actually making a joke, but the more I thought about it, the more tempting it sounded.

''You're joking right?'' She asked confused.

''Of course I'm joking.'' I chuckled and tried to sound convincing. She studied my face for a few more seconds, before walking over to the couch.

''Okay, come here.'' She smiled and patted on the spot next to her.

My fists grabbed the pillow tighter and I slowly made my way towards Brittany. I plopped down next to her on the couch. We both crossed our legs and shifted on the couch so we were facing each other.

''So I'm going to take your lower lip in between mine, and then we slowly have to twist our heads and then open a little bit and ''

''Wanky'' I smirked.

''San, come on this is serious'' She chuckled. I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh.

''Britt I've seen the scene too, I know how to do it''

''Uhm okay, so should we just uhm do it now..'' She asked.

I don't know why, but suddenly nerves were rushing through my body. What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser, what if she thinks that I have bad breath. Shit, I just woke up and I haven't even brushed my teeth.

''Let me brush my teeth first, I just woke up.'' I said and tried to stand up but Brittany stopped me.

''You don't have to do that.'' She frowned. ''you always smell nice''

''I do?''

''Yes'' She smiled ''you smell like candy.''

I tried to hide my blush again and shook it off. She doesn't mean anything with those things, that's just how Brittany is.

''Okay let's get this sweet lady kisses on then.'' I chuckled.

She nodded with a big smile and slowly leaned forwards. I scooted a little closer towards her and leaned towards her waiting lips. Brittany already had her eyes closed and I was almost kissing her, but I took this moment to just stare at her. This close ,you could see all the cute freckles around her nose and I could still smell the scent of her sweet shampoo. Suddenly she opened her eyes with a confused look and the light blue of her gaze penetrated through me. I guess I waited a little too long.

''What are you waiting for?'' She asked confused.

Instead of answering the question, I quickly pushed my lips against hers like in the movie. The moment I felt her soft lips grazing mine, a shot of tingles went from my lips through my whole body. It felt a little uncomfortable because I was still holding the pillow in front of my chest. I leaned deeper into the kiss and had to fight the moan that was releasing in the back of my throat. It was wrong to get turned on by this, but how could I not? Our lips parted a little like it looked like we were deepening the kiss like in the movie. I almost poked my tongue out, but I managed to keep myself together. Somehow my body formed his own opinion instead of what my mind was telling me. I released the pillow and let my hands rest around her neck, slowly caressing the soft skin there with my fingertips. Suddenly, Brittany pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. I swear that I could see lust behind the sparkling blue, so I guess she felt those weird tingles too. All those days without sex, okay it's only been a week, but it certainly didn't help to keep myself under control.

''Something like that?'' I asked barely audible.

I knew that I was smiling like a moron, but I felt no urge to hide it because Brittany was too.

''Y-yeah, I think that'll work.'' She stuttered.

''I think so too.'' I smirked. ''I'm getting some breakfast.''

I stood up from the couch and strangely my legs were a little shaky. Brittany let out a little giggle and stared at me with a weird look. Luckily it wasn't that uncomfortable as I thought this would be after the kiss.

''What?''

''You're getting breakfast, while it's almost time for dinner.''

''I always do that, why are you laughing about that all of a sudden?'' I frowned.

''Because uhm.. I can see your boobs again.'' She chuckled and pointed towards my chest.

''Oh my god Brittany! Stop doing that!'' I let out shocked and made a sprint towards my bedroom to put on a bra under my shirt.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I just got out of the shower and Santana was using it now. We were getting ready for the night out and I was getting more and more nervous. I don't know what kind of nerves they are though, maybe I was just nervous to see Sophie again.

I walked over to my closet, grabbed some underwear and the new dress that we bought yesterday. I let the towel, that was draped around my body, fall to the floor so I could step into my blue lacy thong. Suddenly I turned around at the sudden sound of a door swinging open.

''Britt do you have the haird..'' Santana was standing in my door opening in her sweat pants with a towel around her wet hair. Her eyes widened as she immediately held her hand in front of her eyes. Oh right, I was still naked.

''Do I have what?''

''I'm sorry I thought that you were already dressed.'' Santana said apologetic while still looking towards the ground with her hand in front of her eyes. I heard her mumbling some words to herself, but I couldn't hear exactly what.

I didn't feel the urge to cover up my body for Santana. She's my best friend and besides, I'm aware that my body looks good. It seemed that she was a little uncomfortable with it though, so I made a little more hurry with putting on the rest of my clothes.

''It's okay, you can look now.''

She slowly lifted up her head and her face looked like it was really hot.

''I just saw you naked..'' She mumbled.

''Well I guess we're even now since you showed me your boobs too.'' I joked to lighten up the mood.

It was adorable how stunned she looked now. The normal confidence in her words slowly came back though as she adjusted to what just had happened.

''I didn't show them to you! You were looking!.''

''What's the difference.'' I shrugged ''So what did you want to ask me before you were staring at me.''

''I wasn't staring!'' She let out shocked.

''Yes you were.''

''I wasn't!''

''I think you know, that I know that you were staring at my birthday suit.''

''Your what?''

''My bir..''

''God Britt I just need the hair dryer! This is confusing enough for me already.'' She sighed frustrated.

''Okay relax grumpy, it's in the first drawer.'' I said and pointed towards my cabinet.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to my drawer to get my hairdryer. She has one herself too, but she always says that mine is better. I don't really see the difference, but Santana says that mine gives her hair more volume. I always think she looks like a sexy lion after using it.

''Thanks.'' She mumbled and walked out of my room. Right before she closed the door she turned around again. ''You look really good in that dress by the way.'' She smiled softly.

''You mean in this dress? Or in my birthday suit?'' I teased. It's fun to tease Santana, the more embarrased she gets, the more cuter she is for me.

''You're crazy.'' She said but I could see that she was trying to hold back her laugh when she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

We were just in the club and it wasn't that busy, so when Sophie gets here I should spot her easily. Santana was standing in front of me and tried to get the attention from the bartender to get us some drinks. It didn't take long before he served her, probably because she looked amazing in that new dress too. It was hard not to look at her bare legs and perfect ass while I was standing behind her. I've always admired her body and the smoothness of her skin. If lovers can stare at each other, why not friends? After all, friends do share everything lovers share, other than physical intimacy, right?

Her boobs looked two times bigger in this new dress too. Santana looked embarrassed when I saw them earlier today through her shirt, but I've seen them many times before. I always help her to get ready for bed when she came home wasted again from clubbing or a fight with Lizzie.

Santana finally turned around with the drinks in her hands and handed me a glass.

''This place is boring as hell.'' She said and scanned the club through her thick eyelashes.

When I looked around I couldn't help but agree. It wasn't very busy and the few people that were actually dancing, were dancing like Pinocchio. Suddenly a group of girls came walking through the entrance with loud laughter and I immediately recognized the laugh that was the loudest. Sophie.

''I think I see Sophie!'' Santana said and poked me to get my attention.

''I see her too.''

''Hey'' Santana said and grabbed my hand. ''Are you alright?''

''It's just weird to see her for the first time since she broke up with me. ''

Santana squeezed my hand and lifted my head up with her other so I was looking at her.

''You'll get her back, that's why we're here right?'' Santana smiled. There was sincerity in her voice, but her eyes almost looked disappointed. Maybe it was the light of the club lights, or the alcohol, but her eyes were radiating something sad.

''Yeah, that's why we're here.'' I smiled.

''Good, I'll get us one more drink to warm up a little more.'' She smiled and gave me a wink as she turned around towards the bar again.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sophie standing in front of me.

''Hi Brittany.'' Sophie smiled.

''H-hi.''

''Funny seeing you here, I didn't know you liked this club?''

I wasn't prepared for that question and I was stuttering to get something out. My mind went blank with Sophie suddenly so close in front of me and the memories that came with it. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and a kiss on my cheek shook me out of my weird trance a little.

''Here's your drink baby.'' Santana smiled at me and squeezed my waist a little to let me know she was there.

Sophie looked at Santana's arm around me and the smirk on her lips changed into a much more angry one.

''I see the rumors are true..'' Sophie said bitterly and gave Santana a death glare. ''So you really didn't waste any time huh?''

''Don't play a fucking victim Sophie. You dumped Brittany, get over yourself.'' Santana hissed and pulled me closer against her. I was happy that Santana took the lead for me in the conversation, because I was still overthinking everything in my mind.

''I've always known that you were in love with Brittany, you just couldn't wait to fuck her after I dumped her huh?'' Sophie spat back and took a step towards Santana.

My eyes widened at the sudden aggressiveness in Sophie's voice and I knew that Santana was about to come to that boiling point too. Not just because Sophie stood in front of her like that, but also because of how she talked about me. Santana has always been protective over me and she already didn't like Sophie. It hurt that Sophie thought about me like that, but I was the one who put that thought in her head. If we didn't do this fake relationship thing, Sophie also wouldn't have thought that Santana and I had sex.

''You better back the fuck up right now before I slap some respect in your freakin head.'' Santana said and took a step closer towards her too.

I quickly reacted and grabbed Santana by her hand to pull her back into my side.

''Let's go dance.'' I quickly said because it was the only thing that came into my mind now.

Santana frowned at me but then gave Sophie one last glare before nodding and pulling me towards the dance floor. I let Santana pull me with her and I turned around to see Sophie shaking her head back and forth at me. I swear I could see jealousy behind that angry look. Maybe this is going to work after all.

''Thank you for saving me there, I just couldn't get words out anymore.'' I mumbled.

''It's okay Britt, let's show that bitch what she has been missing.'' Santana smirked and pulled me closer by my hands.

I relaxed a little more again in Santana's arms and started to dance along the music. Suddenly a new song started so we stepped apart a little to adjust to the new rhythm. It was funny that it was that old Shakira song, because Santana told me I danced like her today.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
(Shakira, Shakira)_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a woman go mad_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

We started to get in the flow of the song and it didn't take long before my back was pressed up against Santana's front. I threw my arms back around her neck and started to grind my whole back into her front.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_  
_And it's driving me crazy_  
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_  
_Until I saw you dancing_

I looked to the side and saw Sophie staring at us. I decided to step it some more and slowly dipped towards the floor while my hands trailed from Santana's stomach down her legs. I slowly circled up again and Santana pulled me even closer against her with her hands on my stomach. She slowed down her grinding against me and started to create a slower rhythm while her hands directed my hips along with her movements. The new slow rhythm and her breasts pressed against my back, were making this dancing a whole lot hotter than I thought it would be. I wanted to take a look to see if Sophie still watched us, but when I felt plump warm lips hitting my neck, my eyes rolled back into my head. My neck is super sensitive and I didn't know how Santana immediately found that exact spot that drove me crazy. I let out a barely audible moan and I heard a giggle coming from Santana.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She make a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama?  
__Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
__(Shakira, Shakira)_

Santana sang along the Spanish words and I felt her warm breath hitting my ear and neck when she did it. I only hear her speaking Spanish when she's on the phone with her family and every time it amazes me again how sexy it sounds. I turned around so I was grinding into her front with mine.

I felt my forehead getting damp by the intense dancing, but I felt no urge at all to stop this right now. I didn't know that Santana could dance like this, but it felt nice.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_  
_You know my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on let's go, real slow_  
_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

''She's looking.'' Santana breathed out and I knew that she was talking about Sophie.

''Should we kiss now?'' I asked.

''I think it's now or never, it looks like she's about to leave.'' She said while scratching her nails over my lower back. I quickly glanced towards Sophie's direction and deiced that it was indeed now or never. I turned back towards Santana and gave her a nod to let her know we should do it.

_I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

I slowly leaned forward to capture her lips in mine. The kiss we practiced earlier today released too many tingles all over my body and I was a little afraid that it would be happen again now. Especially since I was already really tingly from the dancing.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving _  
_Half animal, half man _  
_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _  
_But you seem to have a plan _  
_  
_

Santana applied soft pressure on my lower back with her finger tips to push me closer against her. I closed my eyes when I saw the distance between us was almost closed. I could feel her heavy breaths falling on my lips and I prepared myself for the kiss again.

_My will and self restraint _  
_Have come to fail now, fail now _  
_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so _  
_you know _  
_That's a bit too hard to explain _

When Santana's lips finally grazed mine, I got pulled back by a strong hand around my upper arm. I startled a little at the sudden contact and I turned to see Sophie with a mad look in her eyes.

''We need to talk.'' She said.

I was still a little confused from the intense moment with Santana just then and I looked back to see that she was too. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I didn't kiss her again. I mean, her lips are just so soft and thick. She's a really good kisser, even though it was a fake one we practiced earlier today.

''I can't talk right now, can't you see I'm dancing with Santana?'' I said and tried to release my arm from her grip, but Sophie tightened her hold on me even more.

''Please, just a second.''

''Let go of her!'' Santana said and yanked Sophie's arm away from mine. I quickly stepped in front of Santana to prevent that it would get out of hand.

This was where I wanted Sophie right? Crazy from jealousy and practically begging me to talk to her. Then why didn't I feel more excited about it?

''It's okay San, it won't take long.'' I said to reassure her and placed a kiss on her cheek. It caused another angry glare from Sophie, but I know that I needed to talk to her.

Santana looked back and forth between me and Sophie and I saw that she realized that to.

''Fine, I'll be at the bar.'' Santana said and gave me a kiss on my cheek to challenge Sophie even more.

* * *

**Santana POV**

After Brittany had talked to Sophie, we headed straight home. Brittany was quiet the whole cab ride back and I decided that it was for the best to just ask her in the morning what her and Sophie had talked about. She fell asleep with her head on my lap and I just stroke her damp hair with my hand. I was disappointed in myself that I had let Sophie get to me like that, but on the other hand, I didn't beat the crap out of her like I wanted to.

After a few minutes we finally made it back home and I walked straight towards the kitchen to get some water. I hadn't been drinking that much, but I always get a headache if I don't drink some water before I go to sleep.

''You want some too?'' I asked Brittany who was pulling her heels off.

''No thanks, I'm getting a shower.''

''A shower? Now? It's like 4 in the morning.'' I frowned and took a big gulp from my water.

''I know, but dancing like that with you made me really horny so I just take a cold shower'' Brittany shrugged like it was the most normal thing to say.

I spat out half of the water in my mouth by her statement and I was probably staring like a deer in a headlight.

''I'm sorry, you what?'' I asked still startled and wiped the water from my chin.

''I'm horny.'' She shrugged again. ''You can't tell me that you didn't get turned on by dancing like that.''

''I…you.. what?'' I asked again, but I heard her clearly.

I just couldn't believe that she just said that. Why was it so damn hard to just say something back right now? Probably because my throat was dried up instantly and I couldn't find a logic response, if there even is a logic response for this.

''Never mind.'' Brittany smirked lightly and walked towards the bathroom. I got myself back together again just in time before she walked in.

''Wait!''

''Yeah?''

''Are you going to tell me what you and Sophie talked about?'' I asked a little insecure. I was just too curious.

''Tomorrow, okay?'' She mumbled. ''I'm just really tired.''

''Yeah sure, whatever you want.'' I smiled.

''Thank you by the way, for helping me out tonight.'' She smiled. ''You were a great 'girlfriend' again.''

''No problem, it's becoming my special talent.'' I chuckled.

''Good night San, love you!'' She said and closed the bathroom door behind her.

''Love you too..'' I mumbled and dragged my body towards my bedroom to plop on my bed.

I let out a big sigh and the dark of the room forced me back to my thoughts again. I heard Brittany's voice softly in the back of my head. She's probably singing in the shower again. I felt different, but I couldn't exactly describe what it was. Maybe the conversation between Brittany and Sophie was gnawing inside of me. I should be happy for Brittany that the plan seemed to be working. But Isn't it ironic that the only person who makes me happy all the time is the same person who can make me feel sad and confused


	6. Quiz

**Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with me through reviewing! Enjoy. **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

''SAN!'' I yell while knocking on the bathroom door. She's been in the shower for almost half an hour now and I was starting to get hungry.

''YEAH?''

''HURRY UP, I'M HUNGRY!'' I yell. I lean my head against the door and I hear the shower going off.

''Relax, I'm trying to drown my hangover.'' Santana says and I could hear by her voice that she was pouting.

''You were the one who wanted to get some breakfast at Breadsticks.''

''I know, give me ten minutes and I'm done. Go watch some TV or something.'' Santana said.

''Fine.'' I sighed and walk towards the couch.

I plop down on the couch and swing my legs on it too. I might as well get comfortable if I do have to wait for Santana. Usually she gets ready way faster, because I think she's a little obsessed about Breadsticks. I was surprised though that she wanted to get some breakfast there, because normally when she has a hangover, she doesn't want to do anything except for watching TV. I didn't have a hangover from last night so I was feeling fine. I was thinking about what Sophie asked me last night and I think Santana will know what I have to do. This will be a good moment to talk about it during breakfast.

A few minutes later, Santana walks out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around her body . Her dark curly hair hung loose over her left shoulder and a few drops of water were slowly trailing down her shoulders. The little birthmark on her other shoulder got visible when she threw the last string of her hair to the other side. Honestly, I think she looks the most beautiful like this. No make -up and just pure Santana.

''What?'' She asked with a frown.

''What?'' I ask a little startled. I think she saw me staring at her, but how could I not. My best friend is one of the most beautiful people walking around, it's perfectly normal to be amazed by her looks.

''You're staring at me.''

''So?'' I shrug.

''So, why? Do I have a huge pimple or something?''

''No of course not.'' I chuckled. ''You're just pretty to watch.''

I saw a blush creeping on her cheeks and I just kept smiling to her. It doesn't happen often that I see Santana blushing, but somehow I always manage to get her blushing by giving her a compliment. She doesn't know sometimes how to handle a compliment, so usually she just brushes it off.

''Uhm are you talking about me? Or the bags under my eyes?'' She asks as she slowly walks towards her bedroom.

''You don't have bags under your eyes, you look good.'' I said. ''Now get dressed or I'm going to eat you.''

''Woah, someone is inpatient this morning.'' Santana smirks.

''I mean it Santana, I'll eat you.'' I said playfully and slowly get up from the couch. I see a playful spark in her eyes as she takes a step back.

''I don't think you could catch me Britt. Let's face it, you're no match for me.'' She chuckles.

Santana knows how competitive I am and she knows exactly what to say to challenge me.

''Hmm, you just made a huge mistake.'' I laugh and sprint towards her. She lets out a loud squeak and starts running away from me.

''Brittany stop.'' She laughs and runs behind the couch.

''No, I'm not going to stop until I've proven that I can take you.'' I chuckle and start to run around the couch. Santana quickly reacts by running away from me again.

''You're not playing fair, I'm on my bare feet with only a towel on!.'' Santana laughs a little out of breath.

''If you're so sure that you're stronger than me, then it shouldn't matter right.'' I smirk .

I quickly jump on the couch to throw myself over it, but she managed to jump away with a loud giggle. She ran towards the kitchen and stood behind the other side of the table.

''It's too early for this Brittany, you're crazy.'' She laughs and shakes her head back and forth in amusement.

I enjoy moments like this, just fooling around in the house with Santana. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh always lightens up my mood. She thinks that her laugh is horrible, but I don't think there is a better sound to listen to.

''You can say; Britt you're stronger than me, then I'll let you go.'' I giggled.

''I can say it, but we both know that it's not true.'' She says with a playful smirk while pulling her towel a little more up.

''Wrong answer.'' I laugh and sprint towards her again.

Santana squeaks loudly again and sprints towards her bedroom. I sprint after her and right before she could close the door, I throw myself towards her. I think I used a little too much strength and we both fall back on her bed.

''Got you.'' I laugh while straddling her lap and holding her hands above her head.

''Damn Britt, you're an animal.'' Santana laughs as she tried to pull her hands loose from my grip.

''Yes, and since you took so long in the shower while leaving me hungry, I have no choice but to eat you now.'' I chuckle and lean down to bite playfully in her shoulder. Her skin tasted like something sweet, probably because she just took a shower.

''Ouch, you really bit me!'' Santana lets out shocked when I pull back again.

''Yeah, but you're raw so I think that I prefer breakfast from Breadsticks now.'' I smirk.

Santana's eyes widen and before I knew it she rolls us over so she was lying on top of me.

''That really hurts my feelings you know.'' She pouts playfully.

Santana was still trying to get a good grip on my arms so she could hold them together, but I reacted quickly and rolled us over again. Unfortunately I didn't see that we were already lying on the end of her bed and we dropped on the ground with a loud thud. I landed on Santana so she took most of the fall. I felt my body pressed against her wet towel, which was surprisingly still perfect in place.

''Are you okay?'' We asked at the same time a little worried. When I see that Santana is okay, I feel my body relax on her. We scan each other's face and we start laughing hysterically.

''You're such a dork.'' Santana laughs between heavy breaths. I was still laughing and I even didn't know why anymore.

''I got you gooood.'' I chuckle playfully.

''Okay okay, you won this round. You're lucky that I'm not a dude, because my balls would've been crushed.''

I look down our bodies and see that my thigh is pressed firmly against her center. I feel a shot of heat going through my body when I realize where my thigh is pushing against.

''Oh, sorry.'' I mumble a little embarrassed. I tried to lift myself off her, but my left hand slipped away from her carpet and I land even harder against her.

''ooh.'' I hear Santana moaning softly. I look up surprised when I noticed that she just moaned from that action and I start giggling. Santana's face flushed when she realized that I heard it too. My thighs was pressed against her center even more after the fall and I guess that felt good.

''Did you just moan?'' I smirk playfully.

''Don't flatter yourself, it was more like a painful groan because you're still lying on top of me with your whole weight.'' She says.

I realized that I didn't make any effort anymore to get myself off Santana, but she was comfy. It felt nice to lay like this with the damp towel and the heat from her skin against mine.

''Oh right, sorry.'' I mumble and roll off her.

We lie there next to each other, breathing heavily from the playful fight we just had and all the laughing. Suddenly the silence is replaced by a growl from my stomach and I noticed the hungry feeling again. I turn my head to look at Santana who was laughing at me.

''Let's get something to eat.'' She smiles.

''Good idea.'' I said and stand up with a little help from Santana.

I smoothen out my clothes and walk out of her room into the living room. I stop suddenly in my tracks when I noticed that Santana was following me. It caused her to bump into my back and I turned around confused.

''What are you doing?'' I frowned.

''We're getting breakfast at Breadsticks right?'' She asks confused.

''Uhm yeah, but don't you think you should get dressed first?'' I smirk while I look down her body.

''Oh, yeah I should probably do that.'' She says a little confused before quickly walking back to her room to get changed.

* * *

''So what are you having?'' Santana asks while reading the menu.

''I think I'll just have some bacon and eggs.''

''Hmm, me too. And some breadsticks.'' She smiles excitedly and closed her menu.

''I didn't expect anything else.'' I chuckle and close mine too.

''I'm addicted , I know.'' She chuckles.

The waitress came to bring our drinks and took our orders for the food. She grabbed the menu's before walking off with a friendly smile. That's also why breadsticks is nice, the staff is relaxed and not that uptight as in other restaurants.

''So, you want to talk about what happened with Sophie last night?'' Santana asked and picked her glass up to drink some of her orange juice.

I almost forgot that I still haven't discussed that conversation about Sophie with Santana. I guess I didn't really think about it anymore after this morning.

''Uhm, sure.''

''Well, what did she say?'' Santana frowned.

''First she began to say really bad stuff about me and you, and that she didn't understand how I could get over her so fast…''

''Pssh, conceited bitch.'' Santana let out frustrated.

''San…''

''Yeah sorry, go on.'' She sighed.

''Okay, so after that Sophie calmed down a little. She told me that she regret breaking up with me and that she was stupid for doing it. She said that she missed me and if I wanted to talk about it over a dinner.''

Santana shifted a little in her seat while scraping her throat. She looked uncomfortable and not really happy that Sophie wanted to give me another chance. I don't even know how I feel about it, because somehow I had a feeling deep within me, that it wasn't right to get back with Sophie. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I needed some sort of confirmation from Santana before I did it.

''Well isn't that what you wanted?'' Santana asked a little bitter. I frown at her sudden change in tone, but chose to ignore it.

''Well yeah, but do you think I should give in already?''

''Do you really want to know what I think?'' Santana asked and sits up more straight.

Normally I could see what she was feeling with just one look in her eyes, but they seemed dull with no expression at all.

''Yes..'' I mumble a little insecure.

''I think that Sophie is a spoiled brat, who thinks that she can treat people like shit whenever she wants too. I think that Sophie isn't right for you, because you deserve someone who loves you for you. You deserve someone who knows how much effort you put into your college and how hard you work and appreciates that. I think that Sophie is nothing but a self-centered, arrogant stuck-up bitch.'' She starts rambling.

''With that being said, I think that you should do what feels right in your heart. If you still love her then you should go to the dinner. But I think you're better off.'' Santana shrugs.

Even though Santana basically just called Sophie all kinds of wrong, I couldn't help but smile at her first sentences. I'm not used to it that she expresses her feelings like this and it made me kind of happy that she thinks I deserved the best.

''I don't know if I still love her, I mean, I guess I do.'' I mumble.

Santana lets out a deep sigh as she sinks back in her stool. She almost looked disappointed or hurt by it, but I'm probably just imagining things.

''Then you should go.'' She says barely audible.

I wanted to ask her why she was so defensive about this all of a sudden, but the waitress came back with our food before I could react to it. An uncomfortable silence followed while we were eating our breakfast. I don't know what changed the atmosphere all of a sudden, but I wanted to cut the silence.

''So uhm, how are things with Lizzie?'' I ask softly after swallowing a bite of bacon.

''Fine, I'm thinking maybe I'll text her back again. She's been texting me the whole day the past week and I ignored them all. I think she suffered enough now.'' Santana shrugged without looking into my eyes.

''Okay that's uhm good.'' I said ''So.. do you think we should break up, you know, fake a fight so they think that we broke up?''

Santana finally looked up to me again and I could see that was thinking really hard about something. She always gets that glassy look in her eyes when she does that.

''No, not yet. That'll be too easy for them. They still have to think they have to fight for us'' Santana states.

''hmm, you're right.'' I mumble ''So you're still my girlfriend then?''

I tried to lighten up the serious mood a little and it seemed like it worked when I saw a little smirk returning on Santana's lips.

''I'll be whatever you want me to be Britt.''

* * *

**Santana POV**

I just dropped Brittany off at her work and I managed to escape a long talk with Rachel. I think she's pretty damn annoying sometimes, but she's a good friend to Brittany so I try to be nice to her. I didn't feel like sitting on the couch all day, so I called Quinn if she wanted to hang out. Sugar was spending the day with her boyfriend Rory, so she didn't had company either. I like sugar, but I was glad that she wouldn't be there. I wasn't exactly in the mood to manage her hyper state. Her boyfriend Rory is some hell of a dude that he can deal with that so much. Usually when Rory is there too when I visit Quinn, he always tries to have a friendly talk with me. The problem is that I can't understand a damn thing when he talks. Brittany once told me that you should just smile and nod if you don't understand somebody. I tried that a couple of times and it seemed to work.

I parked the car in front of the college dorm and made my way towards Quinn's room. After bumping in to some drooling guys on the stairways, I finally made it to her door. God, I'm so glad that I don't live here anymore. I knocked on the door a few times and Quinn opened it with a big smile.

''What's up hon.'' She smiles and gives me a hug.

''Nothing much. What are you doing?'' I ask and plop down on her bed.

''Just reading through some homework.'' Quinn sighed. ''Did you already write that essay for Tuesday?''

''Nope, not yet.''

''I don't feel like doing it today either.'' She sighed. '' Oh! how was yesterday? Did it work?''

''Yup.'' I said not bothering to tell more.

''Uhm so Sophie got jealous?'' Quinn frowned.

''Yup, pretty damn good.'' I smirk.

''Nice, so do you think Sophie and Brittany are coming back together again?''

''I don't know, probably.'' I shrug.

Only hearing it out loud, already made me sick to my stomach. Yeah I basically just told Brittany that she should go out to dinner with Sophie, but that doesn't mean I want her too. This whole fake relationship thing made me realize that Brittany could be treated way better than Sophie did. I mean, I was playing her fake girlfriend and I even took better care of her than Sophie did. That has to say something about Sophie right?

''Okay well, I hope everything turns out fine. '' Quinn smiles. '' Do you want to go hang out in the park or something?''

''Can we just chill out here?'' I mumble and lean down on her bed.

Quinn was frowning at me and she threw herself on the bed beside me.

''Okay, what's going on?''

''What do you mean?'' I frown and try to sound surprised.

''First of all, you never want to hang out in my room, because you like sitting in the park and stare at people…'' Quinn smirks.

''I do n…''

''Ssh, let me finish. Second, you're grumpy while you just had breakfast with Brittany. You're never grumpy when you spend time with Brittany, so that means either you had a fight, or she said something that you didn't want to hear.''

I got startled a little that I made it so obvious to Quinn that it was bothering me. I have to regain some defense again, because the last thing I want is a huge discussion over this.

''I never fight with Brittany.'' I said offended.

''I know.. Can I ask you some things though?'' Quinn said in a sudden serious tone.

''What?''

''I could be wrong about this but, do you have feelings for Brittany, like more than just best friends feelings?''

I quickly jump up from the bed with wide eyes and just stare at Quinn for a moment. Why would she think I have feelings for Brittany? I guess I'm not the only one who is mixing up the reality with the fictional.

''Of course I don't have feelings for Brittany, she's my best friend!'' I said harshly.

''Okay calm down. It's just that.. the way you look at her lately, it's almost like…''

I hold my hand up in the air in front of her face to stop her from finishing that sentence. I really don't want to hear it.

''Please don't..'' I mumble and slowly let my hand fall down again. ''I don't have feelings for Brittany okay?''

''Prove it.'' Quinn suddenly smirks.

I frown at her statement and she stands up from the bed to grab some sort of magazine. I'm watching her every move as she sits down on the bed again and beckons her head to me. I roll my eyes and sit down next to her on the bed again.

''So, I'm going to ask you some questions with a little quiz, and you have to answer them with the truth.''

''Why would I do that?'' I sigh.

I'm really not in the mood for this little quiz. Quinn seems to be obsessed with those kind of quizzes in those stupid magazines. She always believes what comes out of it. It's pathetic sometimes.

''Come on, it's fun.'' Quinn smiles and suddenly seems too excited.

''Fine, but you'll leave me alone about this after your stupid quiz.'' I sigh and shift a little on the bed so I was facing her directly.

''I promise.'' She smiles and starts flipping through the magazine. ''Okay so when I refer to 'friend', I'm talking about Brittany. Okay question 1:..''

''Hold up, how many questions are there?''

''A few'' Quinn said.

I roll my eyes and let her talk. There's no way I'm getting out of this, only if I jump out of the window, but that's a little too extreme I guess.

''Okay, question 1: Both of you call each other every day?''

''That's stupid, I live with her.'' I frown.

''Okay, let me rephrase: do you call each other when you're both somewhere else?''

''Uhm yes, but wha..''

''Just answer the question, nothing more.'' Quinn says and returns her attention back to the magazine.

She's really testing her luck with me today. I decided to just answer the questions, because she wouldn't let me explain it anyway.

''Fine.'' I sighed.

''Question 2: Do you share intimate secrets with each other?''

''Yes.''

''Oelala tell me!'' Quinn chuckles playfully.

''I thought I wasn't allowed to say anything about the answer.'' I smirked.

''Okay okay, Question 3: Do you ask your friend to call you and let you know once they've reached home or do either of you try to help the other person out of a sticky situation all the time?''

''Uhm if I'm out I want to know if Brittany got home safely, yes. And of course, I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt her.'' I shrug.

''Do you try to be there for each other all the time, whether it's buying new clothes, working on a pet project or picking a date.?''

I waited a little so I could think about the answer. Brittany always helps me when I go shopping for clothes. I think she has a very good taste in clothes so usually I just ask her what I should buy. As for picking dates, I guess that's true too. Before Lizzie and I started dating, I introduced her to Brittany to see what she thought of her. But that's normal for best friends right?

''Yes.'' I answer Quinn.

She scrabbles something on the paper and smiles a little before reading the next question.

''Question 4: Do you get irritated if your friend goes out on a date with someone they like, or even talks about their date excitedly?'' Quinn says and looks up at me ''I think I know the answer to that done.'' She smirks.

''Yes.'' I mumble barely audible. ''Get that stupid smirk of your face.''

''I'm sorry this is just funny.'' Quinn chuckles.

''Hilarious.'' I smile sarcastically.

''Question 5: If there's a new movie in town or a new restaurant, does the first thought that pops into your head have your friend and you in it?.''

''Brittany and you.''

''I need a yes or no.'' Quinn says sternly.

''Fine, yes.'' I sigh and lean back so I was lying on the bed.

''Question 6: Do you spend most of your time holding hands or resting a head on each other's shoulders? ''

''You're enjoying this way too much.'' I said and slap her knee playfully.

''Answer please?'' Quinn laughs and slaps my hand away.

''Okay, yes we do.''

''Hmm interesting…'' She mumbles and scrabbles something on it again. ''Okay Question 7: Does it crosses your mind every time your friend cuddles up with you, to kiss her?''

I look up at Quinn with a offended look and roll my eyes like it's the stupidest thing to ask. Of course I don't want to kiss Brittany all the time when she's cuddled up against me on the couch. Or when she's resting her head on my shoulder when I'm making breakfast. I don't think about kissing her soft lips in those moments. I mean… No.

''I'll take that awkward silence as a yes.'' Quinn shrugs.

''No wait, I was just thinking.'' I let out shocked.

''Too late. So, second to last question: Do you find yourself kissing pillows, jumping up and down in excitement and joy for no apparent reason ''

''Uhm no, I'm not that pathetic.''

''Okay last question: Do you get sexually frustrated around your friend?''

''I'm always sexually frustrated.'' I shrug.

Seeing Brittany naked in the middle of her room the other day, certainly didn't help to keep myself together. Maybe I'll just have to give Lizzie a call to release some of that tension.

''I know, you're a pervert.'' Quinn laughs. ''Okay I have the results. This is about you according to the answers you gave me.''

''Oh no, let your magic loose on me.'' I said in a dramatic way and Quinn shoved me in my side.

I let out a groan at the sudden sting of pain and sat up a little so I could hear the results better. Not that I take any of it seriously.

''Here it comes.'' Quinn smirks and sits up a little. '' Sometimes, two friends can have so many happy things in common that a simple friendship could turn into something a lot more complex over time.  
All of us have our own experiences in love, and every moment is as unique as the person who is falling in love.  
Many believe in love at first sight while many others think the best kind of love is one where two friends understand each other and fall in love gradually.''

Quinn stops for a minute to catch some breath and I just keep listening to the words she was saying. It was weird to hear all those 'love' words. Quinn scrapes her throat a little and continued.

"Now, however you may fall in love, the feelings are all the same. And when you're in love, you'll just know! So when you fall in love with someone, you start to experience feelings and urges that are quite unexplainable and confusing.  
If you're perfect for each other, both of you will inevitably fall in love with each other, just as long as the friendship is great and there's that perfect portion of secret attraction that bubbles under the surface. In several cases, you may not really love a friend, but you may be curious to know how it could feel to go out with a friend with whom you're quite close to. If these signs seem mutual, then you're definitely on the happy path of more than friends." Quinn finished and looks at me with a smirk like she knows everything now.

I abruptly stand up from the bed and walk towards the door.

''Wait Santana! Where are you going?''

''Home, this is bullshit.'' I let out frustrated and close the door behind me.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Let me know your feelings!**

**Side note: I know some of you like to see some sexy times, but it's weird if they're just start humping each other so fast when you're best friends. I promise the next chapter will satisfy some of your dirty minds though haha:p **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Hole in one

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The bell of the class rang and I started packing my books up. I was tired from working all day yesterday and my mind was just not able to pay any attention. My legs felt powerless from running back and forth between tables all night. There was a big wedding party in the restaurant last night and Rachel and I were working non-stop. Normally you have some time to relax or eat something yourself between serving the tables, but it was too busy for that last night. The thought that it was only just Monday was also not very attractive. Luckily I have no classes Friday, so at least I have one day where I can just relax.

I dragged myself out of class and Santana was already waiting for me outside the classroom. I smiled when she waved at me and I let my body fall into her. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and let out a tired sigh. Santana's smell always seems to calm me down when I'm stressed out.

''Woah, are you that tired baby?'' She asked softly while wrapping her arms around my waist to hold me up.

It was still strange to hear her say 'baby' to me, but every time she said it, I couldn't help but smile. Even though it was just for the show.

''Can I just sleep on the floor here.'' I mumbled against her neck.

''Well I think you're already falling asleep on me.'' Santana chuckled while pulling me closer against her. ''Do you want me to bring you home?''

I pulled back from her embrace to look into Santana's eyes. I saw people around us staring at our direction, we are probably still very interesting to look at or something.

''I have one more class and you have two.'' I pouted.

''Fuck that, you need some sleep Britt. Besides I don't think you will process anything that will be said in your next class.''

''That's true, but aren't you going to miss something important then?'' I asked.

''Nothing that's more important than you.'' She winked playfully and grabbed my schoolbag from my shoulder.

''Who knew you were such a charmer.'' I chuckled and let my hand melt into the one she offered me.

Even though Santana was playing my girlfriend now, she has always put my interests above her own. I'm used to Santana taking care of me when I feel sick or really tired, that's nothing new. I think it's something that's always been inside of her when it comes to me. Not many people get to see that caring side of Santana, but I know her long enough to know she's one of the most caring people walking around on this earth. She would walk through fire for me and I would do the same.

''Oh come on baby, I am the most charming person in this shithole, you know that.'' Santana smirked and dragged me towards the exit.

''Hey girls wait up!'' Quinn yelled.

We turned around to see Quinn and Mercedes walking up to us.

''What's up?'' Santana asked while grabbing my hand again.

It became almost naturally to hold each other's hand, give small kisses or wrapping an arm around each other's waist. It gave me a feeling of security and comfort. We've become pretty good in being girlfriends and I even caught myself reaching for her hand when we were just at home. I had to remind myself sometimes that it wasn't necessary to play girlfriends when we weren't in a public place.

''Are you coming for lunch with us?'' Mercedes asked.

''No I'm taking Brittany home, she's not feeling so well.'' Santana said and placed a peck on my cheek.

I tried my best not to blush, but as soon as her thick lips touched my skin, it already started heating up. I don't know why I get so warm inside every time Santana kisses me, but it's nice.

''You guys are so cute together that it makes me sick.'' Mercedes chuckled.

It seemed like everyone thought Santana and I were cute together, at least everyone who didn't know the truth behind our 'relationship'. I have to admit, we make a pretty good couple.

''I know, you're jealous because I have the hottest girl in the school.'' Santana smirked and let go of my hand to throw her arm around my waist.

I leaned into her body and I resisted the urge to lean my head on her shoulder. I'm sure that I would just fall asleep while I'm standing here and I don't want Santana to carry me all the way to the car.

''It's a good thing that I'm straight then huh?'' Mercedes smirked.

Quinn was just shaking her head in amusement. It must be very funny for her to see this role play that Santana and I have going on for everyone else. I'm actually glad that Quinn and Sugar know, it's nice to talk about it with someone else.

''It's not like you would've stand any chance, right baby?'' Santana asked and looked at me with that naughty look.

''Okay that's enough love birds.'' Quinn smirked. ''You should go home Britt, you really look tired.''

''Yeah, we're going now.'' Santana answered for me.

''I see you tomorrow in class.'' I smiled.

''Alright girl, get some rest! Let your cocky girlfriend take care of you.'' Mercedes smirked and earned a soft slap from Santana against her arm.

''I'm not cocky wheezy.''

''Yes you are.'' Quinn and Mercedes chuckled at the same time. They quickly spun around to walk away before Santana could slap them again.

''Am I cocky?'' Santana pouted at me.

''No honey, but you are right though, you are the hottest girl around here.'' I grinned and I swear I could see a blush on Santana's cheeks too this time.

* * *

A few minutes later we were humming along with the songs on the radio. Santana started to sing along loudly every once in a while and I just stopped singing to listen to her. Her voice is so raspy and pure when she sings, that it's impossible not to be mesmerized by it. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket which caused Santana to stop singing. I let out a disappointed sigh while I wiggled my phone out.

_INCOMING SOPHIE: Hi Britt, want to get some dinner tonight and talk? I miss you…_

''What's wrong?'' Santana frowned.

''Sophie wants to go out for dinner tonight and talk.'' I mumbled without looking up from the screen.

''Oh okay.'' Santana mumbled.

I looked up to her and saw her face completely tensed up and fists gripping the steering wheel. Lately, every time I bring up Sophie, she gets really weird. Was she jealous? No why would she be jealous, she hates Sophie and she has Lizzie who wants her back.

''What do you think I should do?''

Santana waited a little before answering and I could see that she was thinking about it. She chewed on her bottom lip and a little frown got visible around her eyebrows.

''I think you should say no. Just to let her wait a little longer so that she realizes she has to put some more effort in getting you back.'' Santana said.

''That makes sense, so what should I text her back?''

''Uhm text that you have plans with me and that you'll talk to her later. It'll make her more jealous.'' Santana smirked.

Suddenly an idea popped up in my head. Even though I'm really tired, I don't feel like hanging at home the whole night. Besides, if I get some sleep now, I would have enough energy to actually go out tonight with Santana. I like doing things with her, she always makes me laugh so hard because she's her dorky self around me. Even though she likes to think that she's always a bad ass.

''Okay I'll text her that! But let's really do something fun tonight.'' I smiled widely.

Santana turned to me with a shy smile before returning her attention back to the road.

''Like what?''

''I don't know, something fun.'' I shrugged.

''I thought that you were tired?''

''I am, but I have enough time to get some sleep before dinner.'' I said while turning in my seat so I could face Santana better.

''I don't know Britt, you really need some rest.'' She said, but I could hear in her tone that she wanted to do something too. But again, she's thinking about me first.

''Pleaseeeee San, it'll be fun.'' I pouted.

''Don't you look at me like that.'' She chuckled but I kept pouting.

''Please.''

''Okay okay.'' She laughed. ''But you're going to sleep first when we get home!''

''Yes mom.'' I chuckled with a big smile on my face.

Santana just shook her head in amusement while laughing with me. I saw dimples appearing on her round cheeks and I never noticed how cute it actually looked. I felt the need to touch or even kiss them, but that would probably distract her from driving. Instead I kept smiling at her, but the dimples disappeared when she looked at me with a confused look.

''What?''

I realized that I had been caught staring at her again and quickly turned straight in my seat.

''Nothing.''

''Did you already text Sophie back?'' She asked.

''Oh right, almost forgot.'' I chuckled lightly and grabbed my phone.

_TO SOPHIE: Sorry, I can't tonight. Have plans with Santana._

I was hesitating to end the text with 'I miss you too', but decided not to. When I think about it, it seems like that deep feeling in my chest that made me feel like I was missing something, disappears whenever I'm around Santana.

_INCOMING SOPHIE: Okay… How about Friday?_

_TO SOPHIE: Friday is good._

* * *

**Santana POV**

_TO LIZZIE: Sorry have to cancel tonight, have plans with Brittany. _

I tossed my phone on my nightstand, because I don't need it anyway tonight. The door of my bedroom slightly opened and Brittany peeked inside.

''Are you ready to go?''

''Yeah, I'll be right there!.'' I said and Brittany closed the door again.

That little quiz of Quinn has been messing with my mind all day. The things she was saying were ridiculous but yet so true at the same time. What if I love Brittany in a way more than best friends? Would that be so wrong? I always knew that Brittany is special and different from all the rest, but I never really thought about it that way. But she probably won't even feel the same way about me. God, I don't even know what I should feel anymore. Everything feels messed up and confusing.

I walked over to my big mirror on the wall and gave myself one final look. Since when do I care about what I'm wearing when I'm going to hang out with Brittany. God what's happening to me, I'm nervous, my heart is beating like crazy and my hands are damp. I have to shake off this ridiculous feeling, but there's nothing wrong with dressing a little sexy for our date right? I mean our hanging out time.

I walked back to the closet and put on a white booty short with a low cut black V shirt. Brittany told me that I shouldn't dress up too much, because what we were going to do wasn't fancy only fun. She didn't want to tell me what she had planned, but I know Brittany well enough to know it's probably something active.

''San are you coming?'' Brittany yelled from the living room.

I quickly put on some sneakers and walked into the living room. Brittany was dressed up just like me, only instead of a V shirt, she was wearing a pink blouse that floated around her body when she moved a little. Even though it was nothing special, but she was breathtaking to me.

I couldn't help but think about what she would be doing now if she had said yes to Sophie. Only the thought of Brittany and her together again made me nauseous. I felt a little guilty though for telling Brittany that she should say no to Sophie, but it's true that it would only make her more jealous. However, I would be lying if I didn't advise her that for myself too.

''You look nice.'' Brittany smiled while scanning her eyes over my body.

''You too Britt, so where are we going?''

''You'll see, come on let's go.'' She said excitedly while jumping up and down and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the exit.

''Woah, somebody has her energy back.'' I chuckled and let Brittany pull me with her.

* * *

_Two hours later_

''I don't want to play anymore.'' I pouted while swinging the mini golf stick back and forth in my hand.

Brittany thought it was fun to play some mini golf tonight. At first it was really fun and I almost started to get good at it. But after 20 different tracks and loosing almost every one, I started to get bored and tired. Brittany however, seemed to have energy for two and kept going and jumping up and down every time she made a hole in one.

''We're almost done, this is the last one.'' Brittany smiled.

I let out a tired sigh and watched as Brittany dropped the little ball on the court. She took a position next to it and wiggled a little back and forth with her butt. Her tongue was licking her lips while concentrating on the swing and a cute frown between her brows appeared.

It was hard not to look at her ass when she's practically bending over right in front of me. I felt heat rising up in my body every time she did it. It was almost like she knew I was watching and tried her best to look as sexy as possible.

She swung the stick and tapped the ball with just enough force so he rolled perfectly through the little obstacle and landed near the hole on the other side.

''Yay! Did you see that San!'' She said excitedly and walked towards the ball for her second shot.

''Very good Britt.'' I smiled.

A wide grin was plastered on my face at the sight of Brittany's enthusiasm. It amazes me sometimes how much joy Brittany can get from simple things like shooting a ball in a hole. If I think about it, Brittany does everything with happiness, even if she's tired. When I'm grumpy or feel sick, just looking at her smile makes me feel better. I've never understood how she does it, but I know that Brittany is the only who has that effect on me.

''YES! I did in two shots San!'' She yelled from the end of the track. ''Your turn!''

I grabbed the ball out of my pocket and put it down on the beginning point. This was a hard track and I knew for a fact that it would take me at least 10 shots before I get the ball through that damn little windmill.

After 15 depressing shots and frustrated kicks against the windmill, I was ready to give up.

''Britt, I can't do this. The fucking ball doesn't fit through that hole or something.'' I pouted

''I did it too, let me help you.'' Brittany smiled and dropped her own ball and golf stick on the ground.

I frowned at her because I had no idea how she could help me with this. She walked towards me and positioned herself behind my back. Her arms went around my waist and her hands rested over mine on the golf stick.

''Relax your body and follow my movement.'' She said softly and her warm breath hit the side of my ear. A shiver shot through my body and I felt my breathing getting heavier with Brittany being so close to me.

Her soft hands were squeezing mine a little and when she took a step closer, her whole front was pressed against my back.

''O-okay.'' I stuttered.

''You have to focus on the point where you want to have the ball and then you have to swing back and forth to practice the movement with your stick.'' She whispered.

I tried to suppress the moan that was dangerously close with leaving my throat and let Brittany's arms lead mine. There was no way I could concentrate on that damn ball now.

''Okay 1..(swing)… 2 (swing)… 3(swing).''

The stick tapped the ball and it rolled perfectly towards the wind mill hole. My eyes widened when the ball actually went through it and I let out a loud squeak.

''See, I knew you could do it.'' Brittany chuckled.

''Only because you helped me.'' I chuckled.

Brittany unwrapped her arms from my waist and grabbed her own stick and ball from the ground. My body almost fell a little backwards at the loss of contact and warmth. Brittany didn't seem to notice and was already on her way to walk around the wind mill. I let out a frustrated sigh and followed her.

''Oh my god San, it's a hole in one!'' Brittany said excitedly and pointed towards the hole where my ball was lying.

''HELL YEAH!'' I laughed and threw my arms in the air.

I walked towards the hole where Brittany was standing and leaned down to grab the ball out of it. At the exact same moment Brittany wanted to do the same and we hit our foreheads pretty hard against each other. I shot op with a painful groan and held my hand against my forehead.

''Shit that hurts.'' I breathed out.

''I think I see little unicorns flying around.'' Brittany mumbled.

I let my hand fall down and looked up to see Brittany a little unstable on her feet while holding her hand against her forehead.

''It's not a good sign if you see that.'' I chuckled. ''Let me take a look.''

I took a step closer and wrapped one arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall and with my other hand I took Brittany's hand off her forehead. A little bump was appearing just above her eyebrow.

''You have a bump on your forehead.'' She said softly and trailed her finger over the bruised part on my face. I flinched a little and she instantly pulled back.

''You too, does it hurt?'' I asked worried.

She nodded with an adorable pout and I couldn't help but smile at her. Before I knew it, I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her little bump. When I realized what I just did, I immediately released my arm around her waist and took a step back.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..''

''That felt nice.'' Brittany smiled and cut me off before I could start rambling.

Apparently Brittany didn't mind that I did that. Why the hell did I do it anyway? I can't just kiss her, even though it was just a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at me and before I knew it she took a step closer and pressed her lips on my forehead too. Even though the pressure on the bump hurt a little, it seemed like the feeling of her lips on my skin released all the pain.

''Did that help?'' She smiled when she pulled back.

''Yeah..'' I smiled and for a second we just kept staring at each other without saying anything. There was a weird tension in the air, but it was a nice one. I didn't feel the urge to say anything more, I just wanted to kiss her and… wait what?

''We're pretty clumsy huh?'' Brittany chuckled and leaned down the grab the ball out of the hole.

''Yeah you could say that.'' I chuckled. ''Come on, let's go home.''

* * *

**Brittany POV**

''Good night Britt!'' Santana said and walked towards her bedroom with her pajamas on.

''Good night San!'' I smiled.

I kept standing in the opening of my bedroom until Santana was gone. There was something different about the way she was moving, almost challenging. When Santana's door closed, I turned around and plopped down on my bed.

I was thinking back about the mini golfing and how much fun we had. I wish I could do something like this with Santana every night. I didn't feel the need to lie down under the covers, because my body was almost radiating heat. Seeing Santana bending over the whole night in that short white booty short has really turned me on. I had noticed that she was staring at me too a couple of times, but I pretended that I didn't see because it would only make her feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door going open and soft footsteps on the floor. I frowned at the sound of my door going open too and I sat up a little to see what was going on. My eyes widened when I saw Santana in nothing but her underwear smirking at me.

''S-san, what are you doing?'' I gulped.

''Don't ask questions Britt, I know you want this too.'' She whispered in a husky tone.

Before I could process what was happening, Santana slowly walked towards me. My mind was racing a hundred miles per hour and I could only watch in awe at Santana's almost naked form. She gave me a soft push and my back fell back on the bed. In one smooth move, she hopped on the bed and straddled my lap. I didn't understand why Santana was doing this, but I most of all didn't understand why I let her. My body didn't resist at all even though my mind was still blocking a little.

''Do you think that I didn't see you staring at my ass all night.'' She whispered and started sucking in my neck. A moan escaped my mouth when I felt her plump lips sucking in my skin.

''Santana we should.. hmmm''

I got cut off when I felt her kissing and massaging my breasts. I decided that it was no use to fight this anymore and just let Santana do what she wanted.

''You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this.'' She smirked and lowered on my body.

I noticed that my underwear was already gone and I had no idea when or how she had done that without me noticing. I felt her warm tongue trailing from my belly button down to the inside of my thighs.  
My arousal and need took over and I bucked my hips up, desperate for Santana to touch me.

''Please..'' I breathed out.

''Damn Britt, you taste so good.'' She whispered. I felt her warm breath hitting my center and my eyes rolled back into my head. The throbbing got so bad that it almost started to hurt.

''I want you to say my name when you come Britt.''

I opened my eyes a little and looked down at Santana who was positioning my legs over her shoulder. I tried to form words, but somehow I couldn't get anything out. I moaned and partly whispered out a yes. Santana's smirk grew wider and I saw her disappearing between my legs. I felt her tongue immediately circling my clit and my whole body arched up into Santana's touch. It was almost embarrassing how close I already was. Suddenly she sucked hard with soft licks in between and little white spots were blurring my sight.

''Oh I'm gonna aah.'' I moaned.

''Say my name babe.'' Santana moaned out and pushed her tongue hard on my clit.

''hmm SANTANAAAA.'' I moaned followed by a loud scream.

Her last move of her tongue sent my whole body in complete ecstasy and waves of pleasure caused my body to shake uncontrollably. All the tension in my muscles released as Santana giggling scooted up my body. She looked me right in the eyes when suddenly tears started to form in her dark eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked softly while cupping her cheeks.

''Please try to see what I feel for you Brittany.'' She sobbed.

I was still breathing heavily and I got confused with her tears and the words she was saying to me.

''What?'' I asked confused.

She leaned down and pressed her lips on my forehead.

''Please, just look into my eyes and you'll see what I feel. Just look better and see what I can't tell you.'' She whispered

* * *

**Santana POV**

I shot up in my bed when I heard my name loudly echoing through the apartment. I quickly ran over to Brittany's room where the sound came from and grabbed a pillow from the couch on my way there. Not that a pillow would be a good weapon if there was an intruder or something, but it's something. I realized that I was only in my underwear, but I didn't care. Adrenalin pumped through my body and I swung the door of Brittany's room open. I relaxed when I saw nobody in the room except for Brittany clenching onto the sheets. I ran back to my room to put on some sweats and walked back to Brittany who was mumbling words in her sleep. Her forehead was damp and her body was shaking a little.

I sat down on the side of the bed and rested my arm on her shoulder.

''Britt, wake up.'' I said softly while stroking my hand up and down.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she looked confused to say the least.

''Ssh, it's just me'' I smiled softly.

Brittany looked around the room and then back to me. She was studying my face like I was some sort of alien, but then I saw that she realized that she had been dreaming.

''Santana?'' She mumbled confused.

''That's right, I'm here. I think you were having a bad dream Britt, or did you make a hole in one again?'' I chuckled softly.

''I don't know.'' Brittany mumbled still staring at me.

''Okay well everything is alright. You can go back to sleep, I'm only a few meters away.'' I said and gave her arm a comforting squeeze. When I tried to stand up, a hand on my arm pulled me back.

''Can you please stay with me?''

I frowned at her, because she has never asked me before to stay with her after she had a nightmare. I saw a pleading determination in her eyes and the thought of spending the night with Brittany wasn't bad at all.

''Sure.'' I smiled.

Brittany smiled back at me and scooted a little to the side so I could lay down next to her. She turned around so that she was lying with her back towards me.

''Can you hold me?'' She mumbled sleepily.

I hesitated for a second, but apparently something really scared Brittany in that dream. I scooted closer to her and threw my arm around her waist. Brittany pressed her back into my front and grabbed my hand to tighten the hold of my arm around her waist. A smile grew on my face when she melted further into my body. I laid my head next to her on the pillow and the sweet scent of her hair invaded my nose.

''I'll protect you Britt, go back to sleep.'' I said softly.

Brittany hummed in response and scooted impossible closer against me. Even though it should probably feel weird, I couldn't help but feel complete in this moment.

The words of Quinn slowly came back into my mind as Brittany's breathing slowly evened out. Did I really love Brittany more than best friends? I already know that I love her more than anything. She's everything that's good in my life, every stream of sunlight in this house. Everything just feels so right when I'm with her and I just want to look at her and kiss her. God it was so damn hard not to kiss her during the minigolf. She was so cute and bubbly, that every time she screamed my name because she had hit the ball in the hole, my heart swelled in my chest. Shit, I love her. I'm in love with her and tonight just made it even more clear to me.

I want to lie like this with her every night and wake up next to her in the morning. I already think about her before I go to sleep and she's the first thing I think of when I wake up. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean she already expressed that she still loved Sophie right? I mean, if she has a choice between me and her, she would have already chosen me if she really loved me. There wouldn't even be a choice.

Maybe I should just wait and see what is going to happen. She already cancelled her date with Sophie once and maybe she'll realize that I love her. I'm not going to say it, that can only mess things up. If Brittany really loves me, she'll let me know. I really have to stop thinking so much, I'm too tired to stay awake all night.

I relaxed again and tightened my grip around Brittany's waist. I felt her hand intertwining with mine in her sleep and I lifted my head up a little to look at her. She looked so beautiful even when she's just sleeping. The urge to kiss her became too much and since she's sleeping, it wouldn't be that bad. I leaned down and pressed my lips against her cheek. Brittany stirred a little, but kept sleeping. I leaned down again and pressed my lips against her temple. I kept my lips a little longer there than just a peck and pulled back again. The scent of Brittany and the warmth of her body slowly helped me to fall asleep. Even though I'm lying this close to her now, everything that I want seems so far away.

''Sweet dreams Britt.'' I mumbled and drifted off.

* * *

**What do you feel about this chapter?:)**


	8. What dreams are made of

**Since it's three weeks ago that I updated. Here something to refresh your memory. **

Chap 1: Santana and Brittany get dumped by Lizzie and Sophie.  
Get drunk and come up with the plan.

Chap 2: They tell Quinn about it.  
Brittany tells that she has never seen Santana cry.

Chap 3: Britt tells Santana the rules for the plan, most important one. Don't fall in love.  
They tell sugar about the plan too.

Chap 4: Quinn, Britt and Santana go shopping. They almost kiss in the fitting room.

Chap 5: They start practicing a fake kiss. Santana gets tingles. They go out at night and make Sophie jealous by dancing. Santana gets more confused about her feelings.

Chap 6: They have a little fun wrestling fight in the morning. Have breakfast at breadstix and talk about Sophie and Lizzie. Decide that they continue the plan. Quinn does a quiz with Santana and she walks out mad when the result is that she's probably in love with Brittany.

Chap 7: Santana takes Brittany home from school because she's too tired. They both cancel their date with their exes and go midget golfing instead. Brittany has a sex dream about Santana, She asks Santana to stay with her in the bed and they cuddle. Santana realizes that she's in love with Brittany.

**And here we are, chapter 8 :)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

Here I was, staring at my best friend like some sort of stalker. When I woke up my first thought was that I was dreaming, but I quickly remembered what happened last night before I could lean down to kiss Brittany. She was still in a deep sleep so I didn't make any effort to move from my spot. I was propped up on one elbow while Brittany was still holding my arm tightly around her waist. It almost looked like she was using it like a stuffed animal. My hand was between the two of hers and every time I moved my hand a little, her grip tightened around it. The thought of kissing her again was overpowering my common sense, but I somehow managed to control myself.

It's almost painful to be lying like this with her and I can't do a damn thing. Although I have to admit, just lying here with Brittany's back pressed up against me, was almost satisfying enough. I softly rested my head back down on the pillow and snuggled my nose into her hair while closing my eyes again.

I thought back about lying like this with Lizzie and how uncomfortable I felt. She was always whining about wanting to be the big spoon or that it was too warm. Actually, I was glad that Lizzie didn't like cuddling, because it felt more like an obligation than something I wanted to do. Sometimes I really don't understand why I asked her to be my girlfriend in the first place. She was nothing but a whining boring bitch. Maybe it was because Brittany hooked up with Sophie and I was in pure denial that I wanted to be the one who was sleeping with Brittany, that I wanted to be the reason for her smile or walking out of her room in the morning. Sophie always had this nauseating smile on her face when she stepped out of Brittany's room in the morning. Brittany usually made breakfast for her and when Brittany was out of sight, Sophie began this conversation with me that still makes my blood boil. She probably already knew how I felt about Brittany. If I think about it, she did everything to make me jealous or mad. I never told Brittany any of those things, because I didn't want to bother her with it. She knew exactly how I felt about Sophie so there was no need to emphasize that even more.

_Flashback_

''_Good morning Santana.'' Sophie smirked while plopping down next to me on the couch. _

_I simply nodded at her and returned my attention back to the TV. I'm really not in the mood for this. _

''_Slept well?'' _

''_Yup.''_

''_Isn't Lizzie here?'' _

''_Nope.''_

''_Awh you two had a fight?'' Sophie asked. I looked at her and she looked at me with a fake concerned look. If she tried a little harder, it would actually look real. _

''_No and I can't remember when I asked you to care.'' I smiled just as fake and let out a deep sigh before turning my attention back to the TV again. _

''_Jeez calm down.'' She huffed. ''I'm so tired, I didn't get any sleep tonight. It's all Brittany's fault though. God, that girl can move.'' _

_My fist clenched around the remote control and I was counting to ten in my head to keep calm. I don't want to knock Sophie out for talking about Brittany like this. Who the hell does this girl think she is. _

'_Soph, you want some bacon too?'' Brittany yelled from the kitchen. _

''_I'm coming babe.'' She yelled back and stood up from the couch. I kept my gaze on the screen in front of me, but I knew that Sophie was looking at me with a huge grin. Before I knew it, Sophie leaned down from behind the couch and said barely audible. _

''_That's what she said last night too, if you know what I mean.'' She chuckled and the noise went straight through my bones. _

''_Bitch.'' I mumbled when she walked away towards Brittany. _

**Present**

''Bitch.''

''What?'' Brittany mumbled softly and my eyes shot open. Brittany loosened her grip on my hand and I quickly withdrew my arm. Was I talking out loud?

Brittany stretched her legs and arms and made a cute little humming noise. She turned around at me like it was the most normal thing to be lying next to each other. The blue of her eyes seemed even more bright when she just woke up and I swallowed hard at the sight of it.

''What did you say San?'' She mumbled again with a confused look on her face.

''Nothing Britt, nothing.''

I realized that our faces were very close and our thighs were pressing against each other. I wanted to pull her against me and bury my face in the sweet scent of the crook of her neck. I wanted to taste her lips while stroking my hands all over her soft skin. God, stop being a perve. If Brittany knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably run out of the bed.

''How did you sleep?'' I asked quickly to avoid further questions.

''Better, thank you for staying with me.'' She smiled softly.

''Sure, you seemed to be very startled from that dream.''

''What dream?'' She frowned.

''You had a bad dream, that's why you wanted me to stay with you right?'' I asked confused.

Brittany's eyes suddenly opened again and I could swear that a small blush was creeping onto her cheeks. She looked adorable. Is it cruel to wish that she has that dream every night so I can sleep with her every time?

''Oh right, yeah it was a scary dream.'' She said, but it sounded almost like she didn't know what I was talking about.

''What was it about?'' I asked curiously.

Brittany's eyes avoided mine for a while but suddenly her blue eyes locked with mine. She was staring so intensely at me that it almost felt like she was looking right through me. Somehow I wasn't able to pull my gaze away from the intense eye lock and I waited for the moment that Brittany would snap out of it. It didn't happen, instead she kept staring at me and scanning my whole face.

''Britt?'' I asked barely audible. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and she shook her head with a confused smile.

''Sorry, I was thinking, but I don't remember anymore.'' She said. '' You know how that goes with dreams, I always forget them'' She chuckled.

I looked at her with a confused frown, because usually she does remember her dreams. I can't tell you how many times I've listened to dreams about purple unicorns and smoking cats for hours. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it.

''Okay, well we should probably get up. We have to go to school in an hour.'' I said and scooted back a little to create some distance. It almost felt too natural to talk in bed while lying this close to Brittany, like we've done it for years already.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused me to sit up straight and Brittany just rolled onto her back to look at the door.

''Britt, it's Quinn. Are you in here?''

''You can come in, we're awake!'' Brittany said.

The door opened up slowly ''Oh I didn't know that So..'' Quinn started but stopped talking when she saw me lying next to Brittany in bed. Her mouth dropped and she looked at me with a confused frown. I avoided her look and just looked down at the sheets while fumbling nervously with my hands. She probably thinks that we had sex or something. Shit, don't think about sex, no sex.

''Did you guys have sex?'' Quinn asked in a confused voice.

''No!'' Brittany and I practically yelled at the same time.

''Uhm no I had a dream last night and I asked Santana to stay with me, because I was scared.'' Brittany resumed.

''Oh okay. I was just wondering. It's not like I would think that it's weird for you guys to have sex. You can practically cut the tension with a knife when you walk in here'' Quinn said and looked at me. I could see that she felt sorry for me that it actually didn't happen, but I bet Brittany sees it too so I quickly jumped out of the bed and pushed Quinn into the living room before Brittany could react to that.

''What the hell Quinn.'' I hissed softly, but before I could go further in my rant, I heard Brittany coming out of bed too.

''I can say the same thing too, did you tell her how you feel?'' Quinn said back in a whisper.

''Everything okay here?'' Brittany asked and we both turned around to see Brittany with a tired confused look on her face.

''Yes, I was just asking Quinn how she got into our apartment again and woke me the fuck up.'' I said.

''I don't mind, and besides we were already awake San.'' Brittany shrugged and walked towards the couch.

Quinn smirked at me and I slapped her arm to get that look off her face. She walked towards the couch and plopped down next to Brittany.

''I thought you two might want a ride to the campus. I was in the neighborhood for some groceries so I thought I stopped by to see if you girls were already awake. I knocked a few times, but no one answered.'' Quinn shrugged. ''I figured I might had to get Britt out of the broom closet again and you off an empty bottle so I used the key you gave me. ''

''We didn't drink last night, we went midget golfing.'' Brittany said excitedly. ''Santana did so good and I made a few hole in ones too.''

I couldn't help but smile at Brittany's excitement again, but my stupid grin faded when I saw Quinn looking at me like that again.

''That sounds like fun.'' She smirked.

''It was, only we bumped our heads when we wanted to grab the ball and now we both have a huge bump. Can you see it?'' Brittany asked and pointed towards the little bump above her eyebrow.

Quinn studied her face for a while and I quickly felt if I still had one too. When a little pain shot through my head when I touched it, I let out a soft grown. If only Britt could kiss away the pain again.

''That looks painful Britt.'' Quinn said.

''Yeah, but San gave a kiss on it and that helped.'' Brittany smiled and looked at me with the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

''Awh isn't that cute.'' Quinn smiled and Brittany nodded. I swear if Quinn looks at me again like that, I'm going to rip every stupid magazine she has with a quiz in it in half.

''Yeah what can I say, I'm always cute.'' I smirked and tried to sound not as tensed as I felt.

I know Brittany reads me like an open book. Somewhere in the back of my mind I want her to find out about my feelings about her, because somehow I think she has feelings for me too. I mean, is it even possible to be this close and have no feelings at all?

''Uhm not always Santana.'' Quinn chuckled. ''By the way, it seems like you're getting new neighbors. A real estate agent was showing the apartment next door to a man.''

''Shit! Brittany we have to be fast!'' I said and jumped off the couch to run towards my room.

Brittany did the same and Quinn looked confused as hell. I didn't waste time to explain our sudden rush and I quickly put on a way too short skirt, a tank top and my high heels. I stumbled when I ran out of my room again, but managed to keep myself from falling. Brittany was still changing her clothes, but I already walked towards the door.

''What on earth are you doing and why are you dressed like a slut?'' Quinn asked confused and I turned to see her completely shocked and confused.

''No time to explain Fabray. Can you please press play on our stereo and put on a house or R&B song from my Ipod. Turn the volume all the way up!'' I said.

Quinn kept looking at me confused, but let out a frustrated sigh and did what I asked her.

The music began pumping out of the speakers and I turned towards the door. The spray can was lying in the basket underneath the coat rack and I quickly sprayed a lot of the stinking smell into the air. I looked to see if Brittany was almost ready, but she was still in her room. I opened the door, walked towards the door on the opposite site of ours and knocked on it.

The door was opened by the real estate agent. It was a different one than last time, that's good.

''Can I help you?'' He asked me. I saw him looking at me with a shocked look and I smirked. I pulled off the hooker look perfect again.

''Yes, is he home?'' I asked.

''Uhm excuse me, who?'' The broker in suit asked with a frown.

''Dennis, duh.'' I said and I raised the tone of my voice to make myself audible above the loud music. ''Our regular whining neighbor.''

''If you mean Mr. Brown, he's not here. '' The broker said sternly.

''He isn't? That's the best news you could've told me.'' I smiled.

Suddenly a slouching looking guy appeared behind the broker with a worried expression on his face. That's probably the one who wants to rent the apartment. I grinned at him and turned towards the broker again.

''Well, maybe you can pass along a message from his neighbors Santana and Brittany. We have a couple of friends coming over tonight. They come as soon as the club closes and we would appreciate it if Dennis doesn't go and complain straight away, because we're warning him on time now. That's polite right?'' I said in a more serious voice.

The real estate agent was lost and didn't know how to react to me. Usually they snap back at me, but this one is obviously too taken away and shocked. I become better at this act every time. I leaned forward a little and continued.

''Honestly, the cops are getting tired of it too. He's constantly calling them to complain about us. I mean, we can't help it that that ass doesn't have any friends. And what's your life worth if you can't party every once in a while with your friends right?'' I smirked.

''Maybe you can leave a note for him.'' The broker said abruptly.

It was obvious that he wanted to throw the door close in my face as fast as possible to make sure his potential client isn't discouraged to rent the place.

''Wait a minute.'' The lanky guy behind him said and also raised his voice to make himself audible above the loud thumping music which caused the whole floor to shake. ''How many times do you have these parties?''

''Not that many.'' I shrugged ''Two or three times a week at most.''

''And what about that smell?'' He asked while scrunching up his face. ''What is that?''

''Oh you smell that too?'' I asked. ''I don't know. That smell comes and goes in waves. I think it has something to do with the drain. It cost us loads of money to get that fixed, but it didn't seem to work. We first thought that Dennis might have a body lying underneath his floor or something. But why do you want to know?'' I asked and tried to look surprised.

''I was planning to rent this apartment. The previous owner moved out three weeks ago.''

''Are you serious? That's awesome.'' I smiled.

Finally I heard Brittany walking out of our apartment too and I turned to look at her.

''Did you hear that Britt? Dennis moved out! Probably to get rid of us.''

Brittany nodded with an approved look and I had to fight back a chuckle when I saw how she looked. She looked 9 months pregnant underneath her sweater.

''Awesome, does that mean you're going to be our new neighbor?'' Brittany asked excitedly and turned towards the guy next to the broker, who was still looking shocked.

''I… uhm..'' He stuttered. ''Well, I…''

''Because if you ever want to baby sit, then I have the perfect address for you. Look!'' Brittany smiled and tapped on her round belly. ''I mean, that we're getting a baby doesn't mean that our life has to get boring right?''

I looked down for a second so that the guys in front of me wouldn't see me fighting back a smile. When I looked up, Brittany was dancing with one hand on her belly and one hand waving through the air on the beat of the music.

It was a view that would creep out every adult guy, two adult guys in this case. The broker and the other guy backed up nervously. I looked at Brittany with full admiration, but hoped that she wouldn't get too enthusiastic and would start shaking her booty too. It would be very embarrassing if the pillow would drop out of her sweater.

''Uhm with how many do you live there?'' The worried guy asked.

''Just me and Santana and this little guy once he gets here.'' Brittany said excitedly while still moving on the music and pointing at her belly.

''Yup, who needs a guy when you have sperm banks?'' I said and winked at him. ''At least our baby gets two moms who know how to party.''

When both of the guys practically ran away after our little act, I disconnected my Ipod while Brittany threw the windows open to expel the nauseating smell.

''That was so much fun.'' Brittany laughed and pulled the rolled up pillow from underneath her sweater and threw it on the couch next to Quinn who looked at us like she was seeing two aliens.

''Do you think that it worked?'' I laughed.

''Well if I would've wanted that apartment, it worked really well'' Brittany chuckled.

''What the hell were you two doing over there.'' Quinn suddenly asked.

''Calm your tits Q, it was just a joke.'' I smirked and plopped down on the couch.

''Since our neighbor moved out, every once in a while a broker shows the apartment to a potential renter. We like it that it's empty though, so we came up with this plan to scare the potential renters off. We had so much fun the first time that we keep doing it.'' Brittany chuckled and plopped down next to me.

''Seriously how many plans do you have going on?'' Quinn asked and shook her head in amusement. ''You two are seriously weird.''

''We're not weird, we're best friends Q. And you know what they say; a true friend can make you laugh until you pee, a best friend will continue laughing at you until she does too.'' I chuckled and winked at Brittany who laughed too.

''Yeah we like to make each other pee.'' Brittany smiled and stood up to walk towards the bathroom.

Quinn frowned at us but shrugged it off.

''We were awesome Britt, you looked beautiful with that huge ass belly.'' I chuckled.

''Thanks, you looked beautiful as a huge whore.'' She smiled and turned towards the bathroom. ''I'm taking a quick shower!''

It probably sounds like a weird thing to others, but Brittany actually meant that as a compliment. I was still smiling like a moron when Brittany shut the bathroom door.

''Okay, so are you going to tell Brittany how you feel?'' Quinn immediately asked.

''Ssh she can hear you!'' I hissed.

''Sorry, but it's just so frustrating to look at you two. It's so obvious how you belong together.'' She sighed.

I knew that Quinn would never tell Brittany how I feel if I don't want her to. She's a good friend and even though that she's annoying with those questions, I know she does it with the best intentions.

''Look Quinn, I don't know okay. I'm just waiting for the right moment.'' I sighed.

''What if that moment doesn't come? What are you so afraid for?''

''It can ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose her Q. Besides, she has a date with Sophie this Friday, that says it all. Maybe I should just try to grow over this love thing.'' I mumbled.

''That's ridiculous! I know for a fact that Brittany feels the same way about you.''

''Well maybe you should let her do a damn quiz too then.'' I said.

Quinn's face lighted up as if she just got a great idea.

''No Quinn stop! No quizzes anymore.''

''But I can..''

''No please, let me handle this for myself okay?'' I asked.

''Okay I'll stay out of this. But let me tell you this Santana, Love is like playing music. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart.''

''Since when did you became such an expert Casanova.'' I smirked.

''Shut up.'' She chuckled.

Quinn was right though, but how on earth do I find the courage to tell Brittany that I'm in love with her. I thought back about the day that we were making the rules for our plan. Brittany's last sentence kept lingering in my mind.

_''This is the biggest rule and the easiest one to remember. Don't fall in love.''_

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was on my way to work after a long day of school. I was feeling tired again, but I need the money so I didn't cancelled my work. Besides, I always have fun working with Rachel so it isn't that bad. Maybe I can ask Rachel about some advice. That dream I had about Santana keeps coming back into my mind. It felt so real and it completely confused me. I've never had that kind of a dream about Santana before. I mean, of course I see how incredible beautiful Santana is, you have to be blind not to see that. Maybe even if you are blind you can still see how sexy she is. I don't know where that dream came from all of a sudden though. Maybe it's because I didn't have sex in a while, but it still doesn't explain why my dream was about Santana. Is it normal to have such a dream about your best friend?

Those words that Santana said in my dream were weird too and the fact that she was almost crying. She never cries so why did I dream that?

_''Please, just look into my eyes and you'll see what I feel. Just look better and see what I can't tell you.''_

I looked at her, I stared at her when I just woke up from the dream, but I didn't know what I was looking for. All I knew when I woke up is that I didn't want Santana to leave. I wanted to feel her near me when I fell back asleep again. The first thing I did when I woke up, I looked at her, but again I had no idea what I should see. It was nice to wake up with her though, she's so warm and soft.

''Hi Britt!'' Rachel's voice shook me out of my thoughts when I entered the restaurant.

''Hey Rachel.'' I smiled and returned the hug.

''I'm glad you decided to come after all, it's going to be a busy night.''

''Of course, no problem.'' I smiled and walked towards the back to put on my work outfit. Rachel followed me, because she still had to change too.

''How come you're so tired?'' She asked while putting her hair in a perfect pony tail.

''I didn't sleep so well last night, I had a dream.'' I shrugged.

Maybe this is a good moment to ask Rachel about it. I can't tell her that it was about Santana, because she wouldn't think that it's weird because she thinks Santana is my real girlfriend.

''That sucks, hope you sleep better tonight.'' She smiled.

''Yeah I hope so too..'' I mumbled. ''Can I ask you something Rachel?''

''Sure Britt.''

''I was just wondering about what dreams mean. Do they tell you something that you should know or that you want to be happening. I mean is it like a sign, or meaningless?''

Rachel sat down on a chair on front of me and took a second to think about it.

''I don't know. Sometimes I dream that I'm flying above the city and that there was no gravity. Mostly when I fall, I wake up and I have a weird feeling of just falling on my mattress.'' She chuckled.

''I know that feeling.'' I smiled. ''But did you ever had like uhm.. a sex dream about someone you didn't expect?''

Rachel shifted a little uncomfortable on her chair and played with her hair nervously. It's cute how nervous she gets when it comes to sex. I usually don't talk about it with her, but I just have to figure this out and Rachel is smart.

''Separated from the fact if I've ever had a sex dream, I think that if you dreaming about having sex with someone, that that someone means something to you.''

''So you mean that the person you dream about, is the one you actually want to have sex with? Even if it's someone who isn't like uhm your girlfriend or something?'' I asked curiously.

''Well…'' she coughed. '' Sometimes the right person for you was there all along. You just didn't see it because the wrong one was blocking the sight, or the dream in this case.''

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**

**Everyone thanks for reviewing last time! It motivates me extremely:)**

_To Annalise: Thank you for your review :) I'm not trying to portray Santana as butch. She is far from that. I just write Santana's character in this story as a person who stands up for herself. She's overprotective about Brittany and in combination with her fiery character, it comes out like a strong protector :) Brittany supports and protects Santana too, but in her own kind of way :) But I'll keep your review in mind!_


	9. Best friends with benefits

**I love you guys. Enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

My thoughts unsaid, they're stuck in my head. When will Brittany hear all those sweet words that I've made up for her. All those sweet words came by itself, born from the sudden overwhelming love I feel for her. Even though I barely know anything for sure, I know that I've remained silent for too long about this. I have to tell Brittany somehow what I feel for her, before it's too late. But how? How can I find the courage in the first place to tell her all those things. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship will be destroyed and I'm positive I'm going to be too embarrassed to keep living with her under one roof. There's so much that could go wrong when I come clean about my feelings to her, but on the other hand there's also so many great things that could happen if Brittany feels the same way. If I could only find out what that was.

''Santana, are you in here?'' Brittany's voice and the knocks on my bedroom door shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly sat up a little on my bed.

''Yeah, I'm studying!'' I yelled back, well at least I'm supposed to be studying.

''Are you awake?''

''Uhm you do realize that it was me who just said that right?'' I chuckled lightly.

The door opened and Brittany walked in with a smile on her face. God it seems like my heart decides to beat faster over and over again with just that smile.

''Am I disturbing you?'' She asked and plopped down next to me on my bed.

Yes.

''No, what's up?'' I sighed and dropped my pen on my book.

Brittany let out a big yawn and nestled comfortable into my sheets on the bed. Her hair all sprawled out over my pillow and two blue eyes staring back at me.

''Nothing I just wanted to hang out with you.'' She smiled. ''But if you have to study I'll go hang out in front of the TV.''

Yes I have to study, I have a big fucking test tomorrow and I can't get anything in my head because you are in it.

''No no, it's fine. I was done anyway.'' I smiled and closed the book to drop it from the bed. Brittany raised the sheets and I shifted a little on the bed so I could lay underneath them next to Brittany. We both laid on our sides, propped up on one elbow and smiling at each other. If Brittany only knew what I would want to do with her right now. ''Uhm so how was work?''

Brittany shrugged ''It was okay. It was really busy, but Rachel and I handled it pretty good. I didn't think you would still be awake when I got home.''

''Yeah I was reading through my book again, because I couldn't sleep.'' I sighed.

''Oh okay, do you know all the stuff you need to know now?''

''No, but I'll retake it. I'm not in the mood to stay up all night to force it all in my head. It's useless anyway when I fall asleep during the test.'' I chuckled lightly but I was still a little worried that I didn't know anything for the test tomorrow.

''You're not fooling me Santana, I know that you hate it when you have to retake a test. Do you want me to help you study?'' Brittany asked.

She knows me too well. Sometimes I think she reads me like I'm an open book, but why can't she just read that I'm in love with her without me having to tell her. It would make it all so much easier.

''I told you, it's okay. I mean, yeah I don't like retaking a test, but I don't think you helping me study is going to magically help me memorize this stuff.'' I sighed and leaned back so I was laying on my back.

''Okay I understand.'' Brittany mumbled. ''So uhm I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.''

''What's up Britt?'' I asked and rested my head to the side so I could look at her. I could see that she was debating with herself to actually say something and a small blush appeared on her cheek.

''Remember when we were watching the Olympic tennis final a few days ago?''

''What about it?''

''Well remember when you said that those women were making sex noises every time they hit the ball.''

''Yeah so?'' I asked confused.

''So, I think we should play tennis. Like tennis sounds, tennis.'' She mumbled.

''Since when do you like tennis, we don't even have rackets and what has that got to do with..'' My words died when I saw the blush on Brittany's cheek and it started to hit me what she meant. ''Wait a minute, y-you uhm.. mean like have sex?'' I stuttered and sat up on the bed.

''Yeah I know it's sounds weird, but I miss sex, you miss sex and people just need it right? I was thinking and there has to be mutual sexual attraction. So I think you are sexy, do you find me sexy?'' Brittany asked suddenly completely regained her confidence.

My breath got stuck in my throat, my fist were clenching the sheets, my eyes didn't know where to look at and my mind was just a total disaster. Here's Brittany, the girl I'm head over heels for, my best friend, asking me to have sex with her. Panic started to rise in me at what this all meant and I quickly got up from the bed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

''Well yeah, but Brittany I can't have sex with you!'' I let out shocked. ''You´re my best friend!''

I listened how the words came out of my mouth, the words don´t match my true feelings but I say them anyway. It´s like I´m not myself, so much difference in what I mean and what I tell her.

''That´s why it´s so perfect. We´re best friends so it wouldn´t be weird or anything. If lovers can do it, why not friends? After all, friends do share everything lovers share, other than physical intimacy, right?'' Brittany said.

I shook my head back and forth and tried to find the words. ''I can´t, I… I just can´t do that.'' I mumbled.

I felt good about my answer, but now she's lying on my bed looking at me like that while I'm hoping that she reads it in my eyes why I can´t do it.

''Why not? Are you not attracted to me?'' She pouted.

''No it's not that, but can't you see how fucking shocking it is for me to hear that my best friend wants to have sex with me. Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?'' I asked confused.

''I know, but just think of it like 'Best friends with benefits'. Just think about it for a second, we know everything about each other, we don't have to feel insecure while being naked and we don't walk around like a ticking frustrated sex bomb all day. We can make each other feel good with no strings attached, like best friends and best sex friends.'' She shrugged.

''How can you be so calm about this, it's not something people do every day you know, hump each other's best friends.'' I said confused.

''It's just sex Santana.''

It wouldn't be just sex for me and somehow it stung me that Brittany thought so lightly of it. For me it would be making love with Brittany. If I'm honest the thought of having sex with Brittany and my sexual frustration made it very hard for me to do the right thing and say no to this. It'll only make me more frustrated and hurt about my feelings for Brittany.

''God what kind of drugs did Rachel put in your drink at work?''

''Nothing.'' Brittany chuckled lightly and stood up from the bed to walk towards me. ''It's just that I experienced something the other night and came up with this idea. You talk about how much you hate that stupid rule I made about not having sex with strangers, so why not do it with each other.''

''Okay, let me get this straight.'' I sighed and thought about it for a second. ''We're going to be like friends with benefits, no strings attached and just randomly have awesome sex with each other?''

''Yes.'' Brittany said excitedly.

''Don't you think it's just a little strange?''

''Well our friendship has never been normal right.'' She chuckled.

''Yeah you're right about that.'' I chuckled lightly.

''So uhm is that a yes?'' Brittany asked carefully.

Say no Santana. Don't put yourself through this, it's a ridiculous idea and you know it. Or maybe I can make Brittany fall in love with me, through my love making…

''Okay okay, let's do this.'' I sighed and couldn't believe that I just agreed with this.

''Great!'' Brittany cheered and swung her arms around my neck to pull me into a tight hug.

I tensed at the sudden contact, but when I felt her heart beat against mine and her sweet scent invading my nose, I relaxed in her touch and threw my arms around her waist. After a while she pulled back with a shy smile on her face.

''So uhm should we just start now?'' I asked confused and aroused at the same time.

''No we should set up some rules before we actually do it.'' Brittany said in a sudden serious tone ''Just like for our other plan, it'll just make things more easier.''

I doubt it'll make things easier.

''Right, uhm yeah.'' I said and shook my head back and forth. ''We have to have rules.''

''I'll make them tomorrow, I'm so happy we're doing this San! It's going to be so much fun!.'' She said excitedly and with that she turned around and walked out of my room.

What the hell did I just got myself into. Maybe I should talk to Quinn about this. No she's probably just going to fangirl and say stuff about us being 'Brittana'. Such a dork and besides I'm perfectly capable to think of the right thing to do by myself. Right?

* * *

**Next morning, Wednesday… **

''Where do you have class Britt?'' I asked her and grabbed her hand before walking into the school.

''Uhm in the L2 auditorium.''

''Okay I'll walk you there babe.'' I smirked and pulled her with me towards the classroom.

After a few minutes of enjoying the fact that I was holding hands with Brittany, we reached the auditorium where her class was.

''I'll see you in the cafeteria for lunch okay?'' I asked and pressed a quick kiss on her cheeks.

It took everything I had not to press a kiss to her lips. I don't know if that's a weird thing to do since we didn't really kiss at school so far. Only in the club that night when Sophie was there. Now it seems weird if I didn't because I was going to have sex with her too. But on the other hand this was fake and that was real. I mean it's real sex, but also fake at the same time. God this is getting confusing.

''Yes! Oh wait!'' Brittany grabbed my arm to pull me back. ''Before I forget, you know my cousin Cecily right?''

''Yeah what about her?''

''Well it's her birthday next week and my mom asked me if I wanted to come too. I don't feel like hanging around on a family party by myself, would you like to come with me?''

''Uhm yeah sure.'' I smiled.

''Okay great, see you after class!'' She smiled and walked into the auditorium towards Quinn who was sitting there already.

I felt myself smiling like a moron at the thought of spending some time alone with Brittany, besides the fact that her crazy family is there too.

Suddenly I was already at the door of my class and I looked around confused at how I got here. I guess it's one of those moments when I was daydreaming too much and got here on auto pilot. I had that this morning in the car too when I stole a few glances of Brittany sleeping in the seat next to me. I should really stay focused more, it's dangerous.

I walked into the class and wanted to take my usual seat in the back next to Mercedes when Rachel pulled me next to her.

''What the hell?'' I asked confused and startled.

''Would you like to sit next to me today Santana.'' Rachel smiled and tapped the seat next to her.

''No I'm fine.'' I said sarcastically ''I always sit next to Mercedes in this class.''

Before I could stand up again, Rachel pulled me back in the seat again.

''Wait, I want to talk to you about Brittany, so can you sit with me?''

The Brittany part peeked my interest and I shot Mercedes and apologetic look and took a deep breath in before remaining seated next to Rachel.

''What about Brittany?''

''Okay well I probably shouldn't tell you this, because Brittany told me this in private, but since you are girlfriend and I want Brittany to be happy I thought you should know. Well she sort of implied something instead of really saying it, but I'm not sure if she actually meant it. On the other side she did seemed very confused and…''

''Damn just spit it out already.'' I said a little impatient by Rachel's rambling.

She shifted a little uncomfortable in her seat and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

''Don't take this personally, but uhm do you uhm like.. do you keep her satisfied in the bedroom?'' She whispered barely audible.

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe that Rachel, who's always so frigid about sex was talking to me about if I keep my 'girlfriend' satisfied.

''That's none of your business hobbit!'' I hissed softly.

''Okay I figured you would react like this, but..''

''Why do you even ask me this in the first place.'' I asked confused. ''What did Brittany tell you exactly?''

''Well uhm she kind of told me that she had a sexdream about someone that isn't her girlfriend. So I assume she had a sexdream about someone other than you, which got me worried about your relationship.''

Suddenly it all hit me. Brittany didn't had a bad dream that night, she had a sex dream and she was freaking screaming my name. It explains the blush on her cheeks, the way she looked so intensely at me and it's probably the reason how she got that idea for the whole friends of benefits thing. She was having sex with me in her dream, why else was she screaming my name? I felt an uneasy shiver running through my spine, but what exactly does that dream prove. It doesn't prove that she's in love with me or something, I mean I had sex dreams once about random people who I don't give a shit about. Maybe all Brittany feels for me besides love me as a best friend, is lust. But lust can easily turn into love . Besides, lusting for someone isn't a bad thing, because love generally starts with lust and desire and grows and blossoms into love over a few weeks or months. At least, I'm going to make sure that that happens. Even though I'm already passed that boarder.

''Santana?'' Rachel's voice shook me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

''Listen Rachel, I appreciate that you tell me this even though it's kind of disturbing that you tell things so easily that Brittany told you in private, but..''

''I've never done that before! I just wanted to help her, because you two belong together and it would be a shame if it ends because of the not satisfied physically relationship and..''

''Stop Rachel! Do you always talk so much?'' I asked annoyed.

''Well normally I..''

''Okay listen, I can assure you that everything is good between our sheets okay. Nothing is wrong with my ability of making her feel satisfied. But for your own mind rest, I'll talk to her about it okay?.'' I lied.

''Great uhm good.'' She smiled a little uncomfortable.

''Can you now get that image of me having sex with Britt out of your dirty little mind.'' I smirked.

''I wasn't picturing that!'' Rachel let out shocked.

''Whatever, your secret is safe with me gay Berry.'' I winked and turned my attention towards the teacher who came walking in the class.

''Rachel are you alright?'' He asked immediately. ''You look a little heated.''

I held back my chuckle when I saw how red Rachel had gotten by my words.

''No, I'm fine.'' Rachel smiled at the teacher like she just got caught singing something other than a broadway song. The teacher frowned at us, but then shrugged and walked towards his desk.

''Maybe you can open up a window for her sir, it seems like she could use some cold fresh air.'' I smirked.

* * *

**Brittany POV.**

After my last class was over, I took the buss home. Santana still had an hour of class to go and I didn't want to ask Quinn to bring me home again. I like going with the buss sometimes, just listening to my Ipod and thinking about stuff. It makes me calm and relaxed.

I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and read through the rules again that I've set up during a boring class. I was surprised that Santana said yes to my friends with benefits plan and I was surprised that I actually had the courage to ask her. It just seems a good idea. Ever since that sex dream I had about her, I can't stop thinking about how it would be like with Santana. The curiosity got the best of me. Is it weird though that I want to have that with my best friend?

All these feelings lately when I'm around Santana are just so confusing. Even that first kiss that we practiced on the couch kept lingering in my mind, when we didn't even really, really kissed. I find it hard to explain things that I'm feeling, I don't even understand them myself. Since that kiss with Santana, I can't stop thinking about her in that way, but maybe that had to do with the fact that Santana's kiss is so different from any kiss I've had before. Sometimes I get really frustrated to be around Santana at home and I have to remind myself that I can't just kiss her again. It frustrates me even more that I don't know what those feelings mean, because I never felt those kind of urges before. The fact that Sophie keeps texting me sweet things and that Santana doesn't seem to have the same urges, didn't help the confused emotions in my mind. Maybe if I have sex with Santana, those urges stop and it wouldn't be so frustrating anymore to be around her and maybe I don't picture her in my mind all day anymore. Maybe Sophie was right about me being emotionally damaged. Maybe that one thing somewhere in my head that I need to understand all my mixed feelings, just doesn't want to click.

After 15 minutes listening to music and my own thoughts, I got out and walked into our apartment. I dropped my school bag on the floor, got into some comfortable sweats and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. I felt excited and anxious at the same time, because Santana would come home soon. She already said yes to the whole thing so I shouldn't be nervous about this.

Suddenly I jumped up by a high peeping noise. I frowned and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. The peeping continued for a minute when I finally found the source. The smoke alarm was going off again. I think it's broken because he goes off multiple times without any sign of fire or smoke. I sighed and grabbed a chair so I could reach to it and press the reset button, but it kept peeping. Normally he stops peeping when I do that. I twisted it off the ceiling and sat down on the couch to open it up. There were a lot of wires and weird technical thingies that I don't understand. I followed a few wires with my eyes towards the little device where the sound came out of.

I heard the door closing behind me and a bag dropping to the floor. I was too concentrated on the device in front of me to turn around.

'' Okay so this wire is connected to this wire, and that one is connect to this.'' I mumbled to myself in concentration ''So all I have to do is…'' I pulled one wire out of the device put it kept peeping.

''Santanaaaa'' I whined and turned around to see her looking amused at me.

''Were you playing mechanical again?'' She chuckled and plopped down next to me on the couch.

''No, it doesn't stop peeping.'' I pouted.

''Let me see that damn thing.'' She said and picked it up. ''Did you try to press reset first?''

''Yeah, but it didn't work.''

''Okay well maybe I should just..'' She began and placed the device on the table again. ''Smack some sense into it.''

''No wait!'' I tried to stop her but Santana, clearly annoyed by the sound, already slammed her hand on the device. As soon as her hand landed she let out a loud squeak.

''Shit shit shit, fuck that hurts!'' Santana said in a painful voice and squeezed her hand together in her own.

''There a sharp things sticking out everywhere San.''

''No shit, I just got stabbed by a freakin fire alarm.'' She said while rocking back and forth with her hand still squeezed together.

''Let me see.'' I asked softly and pulled on her arm so she would release the hand.

''It hurts.'' She pouted and kept looking away from it. Santana gets scared and nauseous when she sees blood. That time when she broke a bone when she fell off the surfboard against a rock, she passed out on the beach because there was so much blood. She never cries, but she's a pro at passing out.

''I know, but hey, you made the peeping stop.'' I chuckled lightly.

''Yeah I don't have anything about that if I bleed to death.'' She chuckled dramatically.

''You're such a drama Queen.'' I chuckled. ''Come on let me see your hand.''

Santana let out a shaky breath and finally let me pull her hand towards me. The first thing I saw was blood dripping down to her palm from a little cut just underneath the start of her middle finger.

''Am I'm going to die nurse?'' She asked playfully, but I could hear the angst in her voice because she probably felt that little blood dripping down her hand. She can pass out by just a tiny drop.

''No, but you have a little cut so I'm going to grab some water and that spray that always stings a little to disinfect it a little okay? Just close your eyes and count to twenty like you always do when we play hide and seek here, but no peeking.''

Santana nodded, closed her eyes and I stood up to walk towards the drawer in the kitchen to get the stuff I needed.

''I never peek when we play hide and seek.''

''Yes you do.'' I chuckled and closed the drawer when I had a little plaster for the cut and some disinfection spray.

''No comment.'' She chuckled.

I shook my head back and forth in amusement and sat down next to her again.

''Place your hand on my lap.''

Santana did what I asked and still had her eyes closed. I started to wipe the blood from her hand until everything was gone except for the little that was still coming out of the cut.

''This is going to sting a little.'' I said softly and sprayed the disinfection on the cut.

''I hate that fucking spray.'' Santana hissed.

''I know, me too.''

I grabbed the plaster and placed it over the cut. I twisted her hand around a little to see if I missed any blood remains, but when I saw that it was clean, I placed a kiss on top of her hand.

''I think you are going to survive this one.'' I chuckled.

''Can I open my eyes now then?''

''Yes you can.''

Santana opened her eyes and looked at me. I gave her a nod that it was okay and she hesitated a little before looking down at her hand and I saw relief washing over her.

''Thanks.'' She smiled. ''But a Spongebob plaster, really?''

''It was either Spongebob or spider man.'' I chuckled and stood up to put all the stuff back in the drawer and the remains of the plaster into the trash can.

''I prefer spider man the next time.'' Santana chuckled. ''What's that little note book on the table by the way?''

I walked back and saw that Santana was pointing towards the note book where I had written the rules on.

''Oh those are the rules I've come up with for the uhm sex friends plan.'' I smiled.

''Okay, read them to me. They can't be as bad as the rules for the fake dating plan since I get to have sex now.'' She chuckled a little nervous. I think she's just trying to laugh away the little awkwardness she feels about this.

''Okay well let me see.'' I chuckled and opened up my notebook. Santana shifted on the couch and leaned her body against the back of it with her wounded hand on her lap and the other over it.

''Okay number 1: If the other one is not in the mood, then no funny business. Number 2: If you want to stop at any time, you have to say so. Number 3: If you feel uncomfortable doing certain things, say so. Number 4: Don't talk to your friends about it. Gossip has a funny way of spreading within minutes after you tell a friend about it and it would be weird since everyone thinks that we're in a real relationship. Number 5: No cute names for body parts. Number 6: Don't get overenthusiastic or we may end up getting bored. ''

''I doubt that.'' Santana smirked.

I chuckled at her and continued. ''Okay number 6: When you..''

''Britt, can't we just keep this simple and fun. Isn't that what this whole plan was about?'' Santana sighed. ''No relationship, no emotion, just sex.''

''Okay, you're right.'' I said and threw the notebook on the table. I stretched out my pinky for Santana to take it. She frowned at me first, but then lifted her good hand up and interlaced her pinky with mine.

''Whatever happens, we stay friends.'' I said. ''Swear?''

Santana swallowed thickly, maybe it was because of the nerves or something, but she suddenly squeezed my pinky harder.

''I swear.''

* * *

**So the friends with benefits part started. How is that going to turn out? Will Brittany go on that date with Sophie? What do you think Quinn has to say about this? And a little Pierce family party **

**So many more things to come:)**


	10. The other way around

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews. Some of you are worried about why Brittany doesn't _seem _to feel anything yet. But if she would from the start like Santana did, then this story would've only been three chapters long. So anyway this chapter will move things forward though! You guys just have to trust me :) **

_This chapter is dedicated to a special birthday girl! Happy Birthday Cecily :)_

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Oh that feels so good Brittany. Fuck.'' I moaned out.

''Does it feel better now?''

''Yeah keep going, a little faster. Ohh yeah right there!''

''Is it okay if I stop now? My fingers start to tingle.''

''Yeah, thanks.'' I sigh and Brittany takes her hand of my back.

''No problem. It's so weird though that you get those mosquito bites and I don't have any. I think they just like your blood better than mine.'' Brittany chuckled and stood up from the couch from behind me.

''I don't know why those bastards decide to bite me and leave itchy bumps on the most fucking unreachable places, but I do know that I'm going to haunt his whole family down here and kill them all.'' I said frustrated and pulled my shirt down again.

Because of Brittany's scratching, the itch was replaced with a little burning feeling. I let out a content sigh and let myself drop against the back of the couch.

''They have to eat too San.'' Brittany chuckled and plopped down next to me on the couch.

''I don't care. He better make up his testament, because he's getting it tonight.'' I chuckled and flexed my arm muscles to show off my strength. ''I wonder what the blood alcohol level is of all these mosquitos that keep biting me though.''

Brittany laughed, shook her head in amusement and started flicking the channels on the TV while letting out the most adorable yawn.

''Are you tired? You stayed up late last night.'' I said while looking at the channels flicking on the tv with the speed of light.

''Yeah, I didn't sleep so good.'' She mumbled and rested her head on my shoulder.

''Bad dream again?'' I asked.

I felt Brittany tense a little against my shoulder and I couldn't help but smirk. I still felt strangely proud that she had a dirty dream about me and it's fun to tease her with it. Even though she doesn't know that I know, her cheeks turn a little red whenever I mention something about a dream.

''No, it was just a little warm.'' She shrugged and snuggled closer against me. ''What time do you have to go to college?''

''Uhm in about..'' I stopped and glanced at the clock. ''in about one an a half hour. You?''

''Yay me too. We can drive together.'' She said.

I couldn't see her face but I knew by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. A smile grew on my face that Brittany always gets so excited to spend time with me. She was always excited about that, but lately it feels like she's more attached to me and wants to do more things than just sitting around in the house. I don't complain about that of course, I enjoy every minute of spending time with her.

''Great.'' I smile and rest my head on top of hears.

Finally after flicking through every channel, Brittany decided to let it stay on Animal planet.

''I like pandas, they look so cuddly.'' She mumbled.

I tried to keep my focus on the screen where a panda was eating some bamboo, but I was just staring at Brittany's bare legs that were barely covered by her sleep shorts. I tried to keep my breathing under control, but I knew for a fact Brittany could feel the increasing speed of my heart beat.

When after a half an hour the commercial started, my breathing has only gotten worse. Brittany was snuggled closer into me and had rested her arm lazily around my waist. The longer it lay there, the lower it wondered. Her elbow was lying on my crotch and every time she moved, it applied a little pressure on my sensitive center. It was an excruciating and amazing feeling at the same time.

I coughed occasionally to try to hide the fact that I was breathing heavily. My hands were longing to touch her, but I managed to keep them to myself. I didn't know exactly how to do this whole friends with benefits thing. I mean we set up some rules last night, but can I just start to rip off her clothes because I'm in the mood now? I have no damn idea how this works, so I'll just wait until Brittany makes her move. It was her idea in the first place.

I let out a sigh and turned my attention to the commercial that was playing.

''Those shaving commercials should stop shaving hairless legs. If they want to impress us, they should shave a panda or something.'' I said.

''I bet a nude panda would look super weird.'' Brittany laughed. God I love her laugh. ''But your legs are already so smooth and soft, so you don't need a different shave thing.''

When I wanted to reply, my words suddenly got stuck in my throat. Brittany started to stroke her hands up and down over my thigh. From the beginning of my sleep shorts, to just over my knee. Besides the burning tingles that it left all over body, I also noticed how soft her hands actually were. A moan escaped my throat before I knew and I wanted to just sink into a deep hole right now because she probably heard it too. Brittany just giggled and continued to stroke patterns on my bare skin. Tease.

I chose to ignore Brittany's comment and started my rant about the next commercial.

''And why is it that in girl tampons commercials they're always laughing and dancing? Shouldn't they be carrying chainsaws & burning shit down?''

Brittany laughed again which made my silly frustration go away slightly.

''Someone is a little grumpy today.'' She chuckled.

''I'm not, I'm just not seeing the logic in some of these commercials. Take this one!'' I said and pointed towards the screen to emphasize. ''They show that pizza like it's giving that girl a mouthgasm, when all I see is a too thick bottom and a way too greasy topping.''

''I don't think it really matters. I think pizza is like sex, when it's good, it's really good, and when it's bad.. it's still pretty good.'' Brittany shrugged.

''Well then you've never had some of Rachel's vegan pizza. She brought some to school last year. God those things were nasty, I wouldn't even give them to a homeless person.''

Suddenly Brittany turned the TV off and sat up from me.

''What?'' I frowned.

''I think we should eat some pizza now.'' Brittany said and sucked in her bottom lip.

''What? You want to eat pizza for breakfast?'' I asked confused.

''No silly.'' Brittany chuckled. ''I mean we should do something about your mood. Maybe relief some tension.''

Brittany's eyes darkened and were fixed on my lips before running over my body. My whole body turned into fire at the look in her eyes and suddenly I understood what she meant. Why does she have to use those confusing sex comparisons though, first play tennis, now she calls it eating pizza. It would be a lot easier for me to understand what she meant immediately if she just says it.

''You mean like uhm.. y-you want to have sex.. now?''

Brittany simply nodded with a seductive look in her eyes and it just felt like one of my dirty fantasies came true. I didn't know exactly what to do with the sudden intensity that Brittany was gazing with at me and I swallowed thickly. I glanced at the clock and then back at Brittany who stood up from the couch and outstretched her hand at me.

I stood up with a little hesitation, but reminded myself that it was just about the sex. I have to somehow shut my emotions out of this whole thing, or else it will not end well for me.

''Unless you don't want to now?'' Brittany asked when she helped me up from the couch.

''No, I want to.'' I smirked ''but we don't have that much time before we have to get ready for school.''

Brittany's face lit up and she pulled me with her to her bedroom.

''Then we have to make it fast.'' She giggled.

We were both giggling like little girls and after Brittany closed her bedroom door, I tried to shut off all my emotions and the awkwardness and launched myself at her. Muffled moans were filling the silence in the rooms as our lips slid against each other. Ignore your swelling heart Santana, focus on the sex. Just fucking ignore it.

I threw my arms around Brittany's neck to keep myself from falling backwards since Brittany was pushing us backwards. Hands were roaming all over each other's bodies and Brittany sucked a little on my bottom lip before letting it go with a popping sound.

''You sound like a fish when I do that.'' She chuckled.

''Wauw that's a huge turn on to hear that Britt.'' I chuckled.

Brittany smirked and launched herself at me again. We stumbled backwards a little and I hit my ass against something hard.

''Fuck.'' I breath out against her lips and turn around to see that I hit the point of her drawer.

''Oops.'' Brittany chuckled.

''Let's just go to your bed before you injure me somewhere else.'' I laughed and pushed Brittany on her bed. She pulled me with her by my waist and I landed on top of her with a loud squeak.

In one smooth move Brittany pulled my shirt off and reattached our lips again. Suddenly I felt her tongue sliding across my lower lip and my whole body started to shiver in anticipation. This was finally happening was the only thing I could think of. I quickly opened my mouth a little and our tongues met halfway. A moan rolled from my tongue onto hers and I started to scratch my fingertips lightly over her still clothed sides.

''Too much clothes around here.'' I breathed against her lips and I rolled us over so I could pull her shirt off and tucked her shorts down to her knees. I took a quick glance at her bare chest and it looked even more beautiful than the time I saw it after she showered. Brittany slid out of her shorts, but kept her panty on. She rolled us over again so I was on top and stopped kissing.

''Not fair.'' She smirked and started to tuck on my shorts too. I felt too aroused and turned on to wait for her to finally manage to take my short off, so I sat up and pulled off my shorts to throw somewhere into her room.

''Satisfied?''

I didn't wait for Brittany's response and straddled her lap to lowerd my head and suck in her neck. She tasted just like I imagined. Sweet and addictive, just like her kisses. I hummed by the sweet taste and Brittany let out a moan when she suddenly started to laugh. I stopped my activities on her neck and looked up at her with a frown.

''I'm trying to get you hot here and you just laugh?'' I asked sarcastically.

''No I'm just really ticklish there.''

''Where?'' I smirked and turned back to suck at her pulse point in her neck again. I knew I was probably sucking a little too hard and it will definitely leave a hickey, but I like that. Brittany started giggling again and I kissed the spot before kissing my way over her yaw line to the soft skin just underneath her ear. I bit down gently on her earlobe before sucking the spot underneath. I felt Brittany's hips bucking upwards into me and I smirked against her skin when I realized that I had the same effect on her.

''Please San, we don't have much time. Just start making cupcakes.'' Brittany breathed out and pulled me closer against her with her hand on my ass.

I lifted myself up and looked down at her with full confusion.

''Really, now? Making cupcakes will take a lot longer than this.'' I said confused.

''No I mean just do _it_ already.'' Brittany chuckled and before it clicked that she was using a strange synonym again, I felt a hand slipping between our bodies and suddenly Brittany's fingers against my heated center under my pantie. I gasped at the sudden feeling and let out a embarrassing loud moan when Brittany started to pleasure my clit. Maybe the fact that it was too long ago that I had sex caused me to be more sensitive, but I'm pretty sure it was because of Brittany.

''Feels good?'' Brittany asked in a sweet tone and I let out a muffled yes before I buried my head in the crook of her neck and enjoying the waves of pleasure that were slowly rising within me. I wanted to make her feel good too and I slipped my arm between our bodies too so I could reach underneath her panty. The warmth and wetness that my hand met, almost caused me to come already. I applied the same pressure against Brittany's sensitive part and started to move my hand in the same pace as she was doing. A soft moan entered my ear and it was the most addictive sound, besides her laugh, I've heard. It made me want to work faster to get more and soon we were riding each other's hands and moaning out the pleasure.

''So close.'' I breathed out and pressed lazy kisses against the skin in her neck.

''M-me too''

We both picked up the pace and our hips were rolling against each other to increase the pressure. The waves of pleasure followed more closely after each other and our moans became higher and higher until I suddenly felt Brittany biting hard on my shoulder and one long wave of intense pleasure rushed through me. I buried my face deeper into the crook of her neck and squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't see Brittany. No emtions, just sex, no eye contact.

I stilled my fingers on her clit to help her come out of her orgasm as Brittany did the same for me. When I was finally able to breath kind of normal again, I slipped my hand out of Brittany's panty and rolled off her so I was lying next to her.

''Wow that was..'' Brittany breathed out.

''I know.'' I panted.

''And we didn't really do an..''

''I know.'' I chuckled.

''You're rea..''

''Awesome? Good? Talented?'' I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

''I was going to say that you're probably late for class and me too, if we don't hurry up now. But yeah that too.'' She giggled.

A feeling of disappointment washed over me at the thought of leaving this bed with Brittany now. I felt so incredibly comfortable around her that I wasn't even that self-conscious about lying almost naked next to her and Brittany didn't seem to be either. It just felt so natural, even though that earth shaking orgasm by just rubbing each other off wasn't very natural. It was mind blowing. The thought of how it would feel if we actually did more than just that aroused me all over again.

''Uhm right, do you want to take a shower first?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure, I'll hurry up.'' She smiles and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek before standing up from the bed. ''Thanks.''

''You too.'' I smile and watch how Brittany wiggles in nothing but her panty out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. I can't help myself from scanning her almost naked body again and I quickly avert my gace when I feel myself getting turned on again. The last thing I want is to walk around on school all day with a throbbing pain between my legs.

As soon as Brittany is out of sight and I hear the running of the shower water, I let out a long deep sigh that I hadn't realize I was holding in. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of mixed emotions bubbled up inside of me. The high of what just happened had washed away and replaced by a disappointed feeling. This wasn't how I pictured any first time with Brittany. This was emotionless and rushed. The emotional switch that I had managed to turn off during, was switched back on and I felt something burning behind my eyes. I quickly shook my head back and forth and stood up from the bed. Woman up Santana, nothing to feel bad about here. You just got a mind blowing orgasm and made the girl of your dreams experience one too. Stop being such a wimp.

I shrugged the weird sad feeling off and started to walk out of Brittany's bedroom when I heard a buzzing sound. I turned around and saw Brittany's phone buzzing on her nightstand. Who would that be? It's probably just Quinn or Rachel or something. I wanted to turn back around when I heard a beeping sound that signals a text. The curiosity got the best of me and I heard Brittany singing under the shower. I quickly walked towards the nightstand and picked up her phone. The name on the screen made my heart crunch and caused me to squeeze the phone down hard in my hand. I know this is Brittany's privacy, but I kind of feel like I have the right to see what's in this text. I unlock the screen and read the message.

_INCOMING SOPHIE: We're still going out tomorrow right? Haven't heard from you..._

I felt jealousy and anger bubbling up inside of me and that weird burning feeling behind my eyes again. There's no way I'm crying over this, there's no way I'm every crying. Suddenly an evil thing popped up in my head.

No I couldn't do that, it's not fair to Brittany. But I would do it out of love and I just need more time to make Brittany realize that we can be more than best friends. If what we did just then doesn't make that more clear already. I still heard Brittany singing under the shower and I reacted out of impulse. I pressed reply and typed out a message.

_TO SOPHIE: Sorry something came up. Have to cancel again. _

A few seconds later I got a reply.

_INCOMING SOPHIE: Let's make it Monday?_

I wanted to reply something like, 'Leave me the fuck alone, I'm with Santana' but I know I can't do that. It's already bad enough what I just did, but I just need more time. I deleted the first message and my reply and left this message unopened on her phone before I placed it back. I heard the water in the shower shutting off and I quickly walked back towards my room.

* * *

_45 minutes later.._

I still feel sort of guilty when I dropped Brittany off in her class and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I walked towards my own classroom and plopped down next to Quinn.

''Morning.'' I said.

''Morning, h-… oh my god!'' Quinn let out shocked.

I looked around confused and then back towards her.

''Did you just discovered that Santa isn't real or something? What are you looking at?'' I frowned.

''That soft look in your eyes, those blushes on your cheeks, that lazy smirk on your lips and your lips are swollen! You totally just had sex, I know you long enough to see that!''

My eyes widened and I knew I was busted. Quinn knows my after sex look all too good and she's just too damn smart.

''Okay okay calm down, not everyone has to hear it.'' I hissed.

''I don't mean to eave drop, but good for you Santana. Glad you took my advice.'' I heard Rachel saying and I turned around to see her smiling at me.

''Oh my god.'' I face palmed myself.

''Sir.'' Quinn suddenly said out loud and outstretched her hand, ''Santana doesn't feel so good, can I walk her to the bathroom?''

I looked up to Quinn with a confused face when I felt her foot kicking against my shin.

''What the..'' I hissed but Quinn looked at me sternly. The teacher frowned at us before nodding.

''Sure, just make it fast. The class is about to begin.'' He said.

Before I could process what's going on, I felt myself being pulled along with Quinn into the girls bathroom.

''Tell me everything!'' She said excitedly.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I shrugged.

''Oh come on Santana, you know I'm smarter than that. You just had sex and please tell me that it was with Brittany after you romantically confessed your love or some thing.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Okay if I tell you, will you calm down and not act like an oversexed animal.'' I sighed.

''I promise, tell me!''

''Okay well, yes I just had sex, sort of. More like caressing and rubbing until we both came and yes it was with Brittany but..''

Before I could finish my sentence, Quinn threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

''Little too much detail, but oh my god I'm so happy for you two San! What did she say when you told her?''

''I didn't'' I mumbled.

Quinn pulled back from the hug and scanned my face confused before she let out a sigh.

''What happened?''

''Don't call me crazy right away, but we sort of have a 'Friends with Benefits' agreement since last night.''

Quinn's eyes widened, before she just shook her head back and forth with a compassionate look on her face.

''Santana what are you doing to yourself.'' She said softly.

''I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing okay. She just proposed it to me out of nowhere and how can I say no to it? Just put yourself in my position for a minute.'' I said defensive.

''I put myself in your position every day and I don't like what it's doing to you. On the other hand, it's weird that Brittany just randomly proposes that.''

''She had a sex dream about me, she told Rachel about it who came up to me with it.''

''Seriously?" she asked.

''Yeah that night when Brittany told me she had a bad dream, it was a sex dream about me. That has to say something right? I just feel that I'm getting closer to make her fall in love with me by every minute. I just see this as something that I can use in that process.'' I said more to convince myself.

''Okay listen.'' She sighed. '' I will not give you a huge lecture about how ridiculous this whole friends with benefits thing is, because you obviously know that yourself too. But you only have one day left, she's going on that date with Sophie tomorrow right?''

''Uhm no, Sophie just texted her this morning to turn it into Monday so I still have the whole weekend. And we're going to a family party together Saturday because of her cousin's birthday.'' I said. I left the part out that I took care of the delay of that date, but Quinn doesn't have to know everything.

''Well I'm sure that Brittany must have more feelings for you than she's admitting or realizing, so you just have to make sure she knows that somehow.''

''I know, but how? I already say and do sweet things for her.'' I mumble.

''Maybe you should try the other way around.'' Quinn says.

''What do you mean?''

''Okay, what do you feel when she talks about Sophie or better, what did you feel when you saw them together?''

''I felt horrible and I wanted to push Sophie off a cliff so I could kiss Brittany instead.''

''That's what I mean. You were jealous and that made you realize that you wanted to be the person who could do that with Brittany. You always do everything for Brittany and ignore every other girl when you're with her, maybe you should make her jealous and give her some less attention than normal on that party. '' Quinn said.

Quinn was right. Maybe I should flirt with other girls when Brittany is there to see it, maybe she'll realize that she wants to be the one who gets my attention. I remember how moody she sometimes was when Lizzie left our apartment or if I talked about her. But I know that Brittany doesn't like Lizzie anyway so maybe that wasn't about me, although I never really knew the reason why Brittany didn't like Lizzie.

''You're right, I'm going to make her jealous.''

* * *

**Brittany POV**

We were driving for almost two hours now and I've spend most of the time watching at how Santana was sleeping. It wasn't busy on the road so I managed to take more glances than usual. I was getting bored now though and I wanted to talk to her.

''Santana?'' I said and shook her shoulder with my hand a little.

''She's sleeping.'' She smirked with her eyes closed.

''No you're not.'' I chuckled. ''I'm bored, talk to me.''

''Ugh fine.'' She sighed and opened her eyes. ''How much longer is it?''

''We're almost there, it's your fault by the way that we're late.'' I chuckled.

''How is it my fault?'' Santana let out shocked.

''You wanted to do it in the shower.''

''Yeah and you practically threw yourself on me on the kitchen table.'' She chuckled.

''Okay we're both guilty of being late.'' I chuckled.

I turned up the radio more and glanced at Santana who rested her head back against the window with an adorable smile on her face. I felt completely relaxed with nice tingles all over my body and tummy and I was positive that my 'friends with benefits plan' is working out pretty good. I don't think I've ever laughed so much during sex and it made me feel even closer to Santana. Sex with your best friend is awesome.

''Can someone please just fucking call Carly Rae Jepsen so we can be done with this shit?'' Santana suddenly let out frustrated and put the radio on a different channel.

''Hey! I like that song!'' I said but I couldn't help but laugh at what Santana just said.

''Maybe you should call her then.''

''Well if you arrange that I meet her and she thinks it's crazy so she gives me her number, maybe I could.'' I chuckle and Santana just shakes her head in amusement.

''You always know what to say huh.'' She smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders in amusement and returned my attention to the familiar road. In the distance I saw the familiar house and I felt excited about seeing my family and my favorite cousin Cecily again.

''Look!'' I said excitedly and pointed forwards. ''You see that San?''

Santana sat up and followed my hand.

''No Britt, I don't see a huge purple blown up '22' balloon in front of that house that practically can be seen from across the country.'' She chuckled.

''I know, we're here.'' I smiled and a few minutes, I had parked the car near the house and walked towards the door with Santana by my side. I was so happy that Santana wanted to come with me. Not only because it's way more fun to have her here with me, but also because I can finally introduce her to Cecily and the rest of my family. My mom and dad have already met Santana when we decided to live together and they can get along so good.

I knocked on the door a few times, when it finally opened.

''Brittany!''

''Hi Ceci!'' I said excitedly and I threw my arms around her waist to pull her in a tight hug. ''Happy birthday honey!''

''Thanks! I'm so glad you could make it!'' She smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

''Of course, I would never miss your birthday.'' I smiled. ''I've brought my best friend Santana.''

''You're Brittany's roommate right, she always talks about you'' Cecily smiled at Santana.

''All good I hope'' She chuckled. ''Happy birthday.'' Santana smiled and gave her two kisses on the cheek.

I frowned because it were just birthday kisses, but it seemed like Santana lingered a little longer than normal birthday kisses were supposed to be.

''Well that's between me and Brittany.'' Cecily chuckled. ''Come in!''

Cecily walked into the house and I wanted to follow her when Santana stopped me by my arm.

''What's wrong?'' I asked confused.

''Britt you never told me how hot your cousin is!'' Santana let out shocked and amused.

I know that Cecily is a really pretty girl. Sometimes, before we both went to a different college, we went out and boys and girls were all focused on her instead of me. I didn't mind that because I wasn't really looking for attention because I had Sam back then. But Cecily is my cousin so I never really looked at her that way, but now I saw how stunned Santana was, I realized even more that she was actually really pretty. Does Santana think that too? That she's prettier than me?

''Yeah she is I guess.''

''I guess? She's beautiful Britt! Her eyes, her smile, her body, her l..''

''Okay okay, you made your point.'' I said and I felt irritated all of a sudden. Not because of Santana but because of myself. Why did I feel so frustrated about the fact how Santana looks at Cecily and how she talks about her. Usually Santana looks at me like that.

''Are you two keep standing outside or are you actually coming inside the house?'' Cecily chuckled and her voice shook me out of my inner rant.

''Yeah of course.''

* * *

An hour later, I was talking with my mom about how Lord Tubbington was doing and felt more relaxed again. Santana told me that she went to the toilet ten minutes ago, so I was wondering what took her so long.

''It's nice that Santana can get along so good with everyone and Ceci right? It's such a wonderful girl Britt, you're lucky to have her as your friend and roommate.''

''Yeah I know mom'' I smiled and felt a sense of pride bubbling up inside of me.

''Tucker seems to like her too.'' My mom chuckled and beckoned her head.

I turned around to where she was watching and saw Cecily and Santana laughing while playing with Ceci's dog.

''Uhm I'll be right back mom.'' I said and walked towards my cousin and Santana.

''Yeah his name is Tucker.'' Cecily smiled while Santana stroked the golden retriever.

''How old is he?'' Santana asked and stood up again.

''He's four. I also have a cat Leo walking around here somewhere.'' She chuckled.

''I saw him in the kitchen.'' I smiled and Cecily and Santana both looked up to me. ''I was looking for you two.''

''Oh I'm sorry, I should've told you that I went to talk to the birthday girl.'' Santana chuckled and gave a charming smile to Cecily.

Again frustration bubbled up inside of me and suddenly I felt the strong urge to wrap my arm around Santana's waist or remove the make up from her neck to show everyone that I gave her a hickey.

''It's okay.'' I smiled.

''I was just telling Santana about my birthday last year when we got so drunk that we didn't remember anything from that night so I had to put all the pieces together when I woke up the next day with a bruise on my face and a gash on my leg. Remember Britt?'' Cecily chuckled.

''Yeah we had a lot of fun that night.'' I chuckled.

''Sounds pretty bad ass to me.'' Santana smirked.

''I consider myself to be pretty badass, but I'm pretty laid back. Plus my body and dancing would hate me if I drink every weekend.''

''You dance?'' Santana smiled.

''Yeah, I have been my whole life.'' My cousin smiled.

''That explains your amazing body.'' Santana smirked.

Was she flirting with my cousin? I didn't really listen to the conversation anymore and just looked how they were interacting with each other. Santana had that charming smile spread on her face, she casually brushed against Ceci's arm when she said something back and she had that look of total adoration in her eyes. But she wasn't looking at me, it seemed like Cecily and Santana were completely in their own world talking. I'm sure if I would walk away now, they wouldn't even notice. Luckily someone's voice shook me out of my trance again.

''Everyone, the BBQ ribs are almost done!'' A guy yelled from the garden and I returned my attention back to the conversation in front of me.

''Yeah, I actually had six years of spanish so I'm almost fluent in it. Not quite though. I have to sit and think about a sentence before I say it.'' Cecily chuckled.

''Well you sounded muy bien to me.'' Santana chuckled.

''Why didn't I meet your roommate before Britt?'' Cecily chuckled playfully. ''She's pretty charming.''

''I have to, you're the birthday girl today right.'' Santana smiled and gave her a winke.

I managed to smile even though I felt overwhelmed suddenly by other feelings than frustration. I felt hurt and left out. Santana seems so mesmerized by my cousin that she doesn't pay any attention to me anymore. She used to give me winks, she used to look at me like that. We even just had sex and now she's flirting in front of my eyes with someone else.

I can't be mad at Santana for that, because no one here knows anyone back at school so our fake relationship plan isn't in danger. But I was still mad at Santana and the urge to just pull her away from my cousin became so big that I had to walk away from this before I would do anything stupid. I just walked towards the door of the garden with big steps when I felt a tear in the corner of my eyes. I quickly wiped it away and turned around to see if maybe Cecily or Santana followed me. I saw Santana whispering something in her ear and Cecily was laughing again. I shook my head and rushed through some people, into the back of the garden and felt a tear escaping my eyes again. I was confused with all these different emotions and was in no mood to party anymore. I felt like the fluttering tingles in my stomach that I felt in the car, were somehow changed into bees stinging my heart.


	11. I won't say I'm in love

**I'm sooo happy with the amazing response to this story so far. I love each and every review and I take them all into consideration. So this chapter is kind of sad, but I'm sure that you will all understand why it is happening. As I said before, trust me :) Everything in this chapter happens for a bigger purpose. **

**I used one song. ****From the disney movie Hercules - I won't say I'm in love. ( youtube) watch?v=I_bEWXs_FX4 **

**It's one of my favorite disney songs, and very fitting to the story. Listen to it!:D Okay I'll stop talking now, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was wiping tears out of my eyes with my sleeves while sniffing my nose. I have to get myself together before Santana sees that I'm crying. If she asks why, I wouldn't even know what to say to that. I don't want you to flirt with my cousin because it hurts? I don't want you to ignore me because it hurts? And why it hurts is the weird part to me. It kind of feels the same way as when I saw Santana with Lizzie at home. I always thought that it was because I didn't like Lizzie, but now I'm starting to wonder if it even makes a difference with who Santana is flirting or kissing. Maybe deep within me, I want it to be me. But how can that be? She's my best friend, I can't be in love with her right? Or am I? I love her so much that it's difficult to understand if it's because she's my best friend or if it's also real love. And what do I feel for Sophie then?

The realization that I might feel more for Santana than I thought I did, kicked in pretty good. There's no way she would feel the same way for me though, it only makes that more clear right now. She's so mesmerized by my cousin that she just completely forgets about me. Tears started to stream harder down my face until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my hand through my eyes and turned around to see my mom standing in front of me.

''What are you doing here by yourself sweetie?'' She asked with a confused look on her face.

''I uhm.. I just needed some fresh air.'' I said and wiped my sleeve over my eyes one last time so I was sure they were dry.

''Okay, can you now tell me the real reason?'' my mom smiles softly and strokes her thumb over my cheek. I know my mom could see immediately that I was crying, she knows what I'm feeling with one look.

I looked over her shoulder towards Santana and Cecily. They were still laughing with each other and it looked like Santana was enjoying herself pretty good with my cousin. Another sharp pain hit me with just the sight of it and I quickly shook my head to tear my gaze away from them. I saw my mom frowning and she turned to see what I was looking at. I turned my gaze towards the ground and tried to concentrate on what to say to my mom.

''It's about Santana, isn't it?'' she asked softly.

I looked up to her with wide eyes and saw a look of pure compassion in her eyes. I wanted to throw myself in my mom's arms so I could just cry for a few minutes and forget about the things around me. Just like old times when I was younger. If I was sad, my mom would hold me while I was crying and I felt so much better after that. But I can't do that now.

I just nodded at my mom and she let out a big sigh.

''Are you upset that she's talking with Cecily and not with you?''

''No it's not that, I mean she can talk to whoever she wants. It's just that.. I mean..'' I started to stutter and I couldn't find the right words. It all sounds so selfish.

''Honey.'' My mom began and grabbed my hand. ''I think I know why you're upset.''

''Really?'' I mumbled.

''Of course. I saw it the moment you two walked through that door.'' She smiled.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''You're in love sweetie.'' She smiles again.

My eyes widened at her statement and I took a step back from the sudden overwhelming emotions.

''I-I'm not in love with Santana.'' I let out. As soon as I heard myself saying those words, the more untrue they seemed.

''Brittany, I saw the way you looked at her. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest. Don't you feel that now?''

I tried to focus on my feelings while my mom took a step closer to me. I looked towards Santana again and felt my heart immediately beating at a rapid pace. Tingles started to spread through my body and a smile made its way to my lips. Until I saw Santana smiling at Cecily again and the stinging feeling came back. I turned my attention back to my mom and let out a shaky breath.

''I don't know.'' I mumbled softly. ''It doesn't matter anyway, because she doesn't feel the same about me.''

''Honey that girl is crazy about you.'' My mom chuckled. ''If you don't see that, then love really made you blind. Santana adores you.''

''Why doesn't she tell me that then?.'' I asked confused and didn't really believe what my mom was telling me. She's probably just saying those things to make me feel better. I know that my mom also doesn't like Sophie but thinks that Santana is amazing. She has always said that to me.

''That's what most people think, that you shouldn't hold your emotions when you start liking someone, and that you should reveal the feelings in your heart immediately. But that's not always the most effective way in winning someone over and getting them to date you, especially when you're already that close to each other. Maybe she's trying to discover if you feel the same way about her.''

''Well it doesn't really look like she wants to discover if _I _feel the same way.'' I said bitterly and looked towards Santana and Cecily again.

''Maybe you just didn't recognize the signs before.'' My mom said.

''Should I just ask her then?'' I asked confused.

''No, if she was ready to tell you, then she would've already done it. Something or someone is holding her back from telling you. Try to read her mind and pay attention to the little things. Know the answer even before you ask the question. It'll save you from a painful rejection and the chance of ruining your friendship with her. Even though I'm positive that she's completely in love with you.'' My mom said confidently.

''Thanks mom.'' I said because I really had no idea what else I should say right now.

''No problem sweetie. I know how hard things like this can be, but I'm here if you want to talk about it'' She said and pulled me into a tight hug.

My mom was right. I shouldn't ask Santana if she's in love with me if I'm not even a hundred percent sure what my feelings mean. But what could be holding Santana back from telling me if she really is in love with me. I think that she's scared to damage our friendship too, but there has to be something or someone else too. Something that makes her more insecure about telling me.

Maybe I'm confusing love with lust, or love with friendship. The last thing I want to do is risk to lose my friendship with Santana because I'm not sure about what my feelings mean. It wouldn't be fair to her, but I'm scared. What if I really am in love with Santana? I don't want to get rejected and get hurt myself. But how long can I keep convincing myself that I'm not in love with her? I have to figure out what Santana feels about me, then I'll know what to do.

* * *

**Santana POV**

We were on our way back home after a long day partying at the Pierce family. I've spent most of my time talking to Brittany's cousin Cecily. Mostly to make Brittany jealous, but she was really nice to talk to. It took everything from me not to run after Brittany when she suddenly walked away into the garden. I don't know why she just practically ran off while I was talking with Cecily, but I hope it has something to do with the fact that she was jealous. I would've reacted the same way if it was Brittany talking to Sophie for example.

Anyway, I think my plan worked a little too well, because Brittany barely said a word since we were in the car. The radio was filling up the silence which made me feel a little more calm. I took a few glances every other minute and saw that she looked really tensed. I already noticed earlier today during the barbeque, that her eyes were a little red and swollen, but I couldn't find the courage to ask if she had been crying. Maybe she was just allergic for something.

The longer we were driving without saying anything to each other, the more I felt the urge to just say something. Anything to come out of this weird vibe that was suddenly hanging between us.

''So..'' I coughed. ''That was fun huh?''

''mmhm.'' Brittany hummed without looking at me.

I let out a sigh and sucked in my bottom lip. This was really awkward somehow even though I don't really know why. It's never awkward between me and Britt. Sure, maybe I was a little too harsh on the party, but I didn't know it would have this much of an effect on her. Even though I kind of hoped this would happen, it means that Brittany really didn't like it.

''Is everything alright?'' I asked more softly.

Brittany shortly turned her gaze towards me before looking back at the road again. It felt like her eyes pierced right through me with an accusing look in them. She almost looked sad. I don't want to be the reason of that because I'm too busy with helping myself.

''Why wouldn't I be?'' she said.

''Uhm you're not exactly your happy self right now Britt. Is there something wrong?'' I asked carefully.

''No, I'm just tired.''

''Okay..'' I mumbled ''Do you want me to drive?''

''I'm fine Santana.''

''Okay, If you say so.'' I sighed and rested my head back against the window. It was obvious Brittany wasn't in the mood to talk to me right now. Did I screw things up completely today? If this whole making Brittany jealous plan backfires in a negative way, Quinn is so going to get it.

* * *

_The next morning. _

I got up early so I could call Quinn before Brittany wakes up. I have to talk to her about what happened yesterday and what to do next. I don't know why I go to Quinn for advice everytime, but she seems so much better in these things than I am. I only have this day left to make sure Brittany doesn't go on a date with Sophie tomorrow and get her to realize that she wants me. If that's ever going to happen though.

I tiptoed through the living room and softly opened Brittany's bedroom door. I peeked inside and saw Brittany curled up in her sheets in a deep sleep. She looks so peaceful and cute, even when she sleeps. I wish I could wake up to her every day so I could stare at her from up close instead of peeking through her door like a creep. After one last look that I memorized like a photograph, I closed the door and walked back to my own bedroom. After plopping down on the bed, I grabbed my phone and called Quinn's number.

After a few tones, she still hadn't picked up the phone.

''Come on, pick up the damn phone you b..''

''_Hello?_'' A sleepy voice picked up the phone before I could continue my rant.

''_What took you so long._'' I let out frustrated.

''_Uhm I don't know, maybe I was sleeping since it is fucking 7 PM on a Sunday.'' _

''_Well you deserve it because your plan to make Brittany jealous totally fucked everything up. Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen.'' _I let out frustrated. I knew it wasn't only Quinn's fault, it's my own fault I know that, but I just need someone to put the blame on to make it easier.

''_Oh I'm sorry, __maybe I was busy buying lottery tickets because I'm a freaking psychic.''_

''_Woah, sounds like someone has a morning temper.''' _

''_Whatever, just tell me what happened.'' _Quinn sighed.

''_Well I was trying to make her jealous by flirting with her cousin and on the way back she barely said anything to me. She looked really hurt or mad, I don't know. What should I do?''_

''_It sounds like she got jealous to me, isn't that what you wanted?''_

''_Yeah, but I don't want to hurt her either.'' _I sighed.

''_Okay so let me get this clear. __You have one more day to convince her she should be team Santana and not team Sophie.''_

''_You sound like a twilight geek when you say it like that.''_ I chuckled.

''_Santana I'm trying to help you out here.''_ Quinn sighed.

'''_Fine, yes that's what it comes down to.''_

''_Then I have one final advice for you, get your girl, sweep her off her pretty feet and don't call me this early in the morning again.'' _

''_You're right. I'm turning my swag on.'' _I smirked.

''_Uhm right, just act normal okay. __Now you just sound creepy.'' _She chuckled.

''_Shut up fabray.'' _I chuckled._''But thanks again, I see you tomorrow.''_

''_Bye San.''_

* * *

Three hours later I was preparing Brittany's favorite breakfast. I'm usually not a morning person, but I have to let Brittany know that I can and want to be everything for her. I felt kind of horrible since yesterday. I practically ignored her on a family party while she had asked me to come with her. In the end, I did it all for love so that justifies it for a part.

The eggs were boiling so I grabbed the pan of the fire and splashed the hot water into the sink. Brittany doesn't like to see how the shell comes off the egg, because it always reminds her of a baby chicken. I peeled the shell off and put the egg on the plate next to a warm croissant with some strawberry jelly and a little warm oven sandwich with cheese and ham. I grabbed the plate and walked towards the table in front of the TV where I had set everything down. The only thing missing was some orange juice with a pink straw.

After I had put down the orange juice on the table too, I took one last look at everything before walking towards Brittany's room. When I opened the door, I saw her lying on her side still wrapped up in her sheets. My heart swelled at the sight of the sleeping beauty in front of me and I decided to just shrug off all the awkwardness from yesterday and act as normal as possible. No matter what happens, she'll always be Brittany, my best friend through everything.

I walked towards the other side of the bed and crawled onto it towards Brittany. She didn't react to the bed dipping in so I inched closer. I threw my arm around her waist and cuddled into her from behind. It's nothing we haven't done before so it isn't weird that I'm spooning her.

''Santana?'' I heard a sleepy voice and a smile grew on my face when she pressed herself further into me.

''Yeah it's me.'' I said softly ''I made breakfast.''

''I'm not hungry.''

''It's your favorite.'' I said while lifting myself up a little to look at her.

''Really?'' She asked curiously and a small smile formed on her lips. Finally I saw that little sparkle in her eyes again too.

''Really. And I also picked up your second favorite Disney movie.'' I smiled.

''Hercules?'' She asked with an even bigger smile.

''Yep, so are you ready to get your Disney and awesome breakfast on?'' I chuckled.

Brittany nodded excitedly and practically jumped out of bed with a big smile on her face. I followed her towards the living room and watched as she plopped down on the couch looking with wide hungry eyes at the breakfast I made for us.

''This is awesome San, thank you.'' She smiled widely.

''No problem Britt.'' I smiled and plopped down next to her on the couch.

This feels way better to see Brittany smile than seeing her upset. Even though I was kind of a bitch on the party yesterday, I think it was worth it. From now on, I just want to see her happy. Even if that doesn't include me as her girlfriend. No what am I saying, I want her to be mine.

After a half an hour, Brittany ate all of her food and let out a content sigh while I put all the plates in the sink.

''So are you ready for some Hercules?'' I chuckled and walked back towards the dvd player.

''Are you sure you want to watch a Disney movie with me? You hate those.'' She said.

''Don't worry your pretty little mind Britt, I just say that I hate them so I look more bad ass.'' I chuckled and pressed play on the DVD.

''You don't have to pretend to be a bad ass around me. I know better.'' She smirked.

''Hey, don't help me out of my illusion.'' I chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch while the movie started playing.

Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile and turned her attention t towards the movie. I kept looking at her satisfying look for a few moments before I turned my look towards the TV too. After a few minutes, Brittany inched closer and rested her head on my lap while throwing her legs onto the couch. I stretched my legs so my feet were resting on the little table and started to stroke my hand through her hair. She likes it when I do that.

I was happy that everything was back to normal again, kind of normal, and felt myself relax more. After a while, Brittany's favorite song of the movie started and I prepared myself for some singing along.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
__I guess I've already won that  
__No man is worth the aggravation  
__That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
__He's the Earth and heaven to you  
__Try to keep it hidden  
__Honey, we can see right through you  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it  
__We know how ya feel and  
__Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way  
__I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh  
__why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche  
__I won't say I'm in love_

Brittany started to hum along while her head wiggles a little back and forth on my lap. I was smiling like a moron and not because of the song, but because of Brittany. It's cute how she still enjoys Disney movies so much on her age. Even though I will never admit it out loud, I kind of like them too.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh  
__You keep on denying  
__Who you are and how you're feeling  
__Baby, we're not buying  
__Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
__Face it like a grown-up  
__When ya gonna own up  
__That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Whoa: No chance, now way  
__I won't say it, no, no_

My eyes were fixated on the movie now instead of Brittany. I've heard this song before, but it's actually scary how much I could relate to the lyrics of the song now. Strangely, Brittany hadn't sing along one word, she was only humming a little. Normally she jumps up and starts dancing around the room like she's in the movie herself.

_Give up, give in  
__Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,  
__I won't say I'm in love  
_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
__You're in love_

_You're way off base  
__I won't say it  
__Get off my case  
__I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
__It's O.K. you're in love_

_Oh. At least out loud,  
__I won't say I'm in love_

The song ended and Brittany hummed the tune still a little before going silent again. I was still looking at the screen but the words of that damn Disney song kept playing in my mind. I tried to shrug it off and focus on the movie again when Brittany suddenly started to speak up.

''I don't understand why Meg just doesn't tell Hercules that she's in love with him.'' She said while keep looking at the screen.

I tensed a little at her words, but quickly got myself together again.

''I know.''

''I mean, it's just so much easier if she tells what she's truly feeling instead of being scared about something right.''

''Why are you talking like a fortune cookie Britt.'' I chuckled to get out of this question.

Brittany paused the movie and sat up from my lap. I frowned at her but she just kept looking at me with a serious expression.

''I just.. Don't you think it's weird that she's scared to tell Hercules that she loves him while they know each other so well. It would make things so much easier.''

''That's because she thinks Hercules doesn't feel the same way about her and she's scared to get hurt.'' I said and tried to keep the subject focused on the Disney movie instead of reality. I still had a feeling Brittany was talking about something else than Hercules and Meg. She has never been so frustrated about that before when she watched the movie.

''I know, but it's like with ice. If it's still too thin if you step on it, you'll break through it and get soaked in cold water. But if the ice is hard enough, thick enough, it'll even hold you when you jump on it or throw bricks on it. But the problem with ice is, that you can't see how thick it is, especially when there's snow on it.''

''What has that got to do with this Britt?'' I frowned.

''That she needs to find out how thick the ice is and the only way to know that is to wipe away the snow and stand on it at least with one foot. Otherwise you'll never know if it breaks or if it holds.''

Brittany was still looking at me with this serious gaze that I haven't seen before. I didn't know exactly how to respond at this little ice story, but I knew perfectly well what she meant with it. I didn't know why she was telling me this though. Does she know something about my feelings for her? Did she hear me talking on the phone with Quinn or is she really talking about Hercules?

''Uhm yeah that makes sense, I think.'' I said a little confused. ''Can we go back to watch the movie now, this is getting confusing.''

''I can't. Sophie texted me if we could have our date today instead of tomorrow so I'm going to get ready.'' Brittany said and stood up from the couch.

A sharp pain rushed through me again. It kind of felt like you have those severe hiccups, that every time one comes up, it feels like you're getting a heart attack. This felt a little like that only ten times worse by hearing Sophie's name.

''Y-you're going on the date with her? Today'' I asked barely audible.

''Yes, unless you have a good reason why I shouldn't?''

This was the moment that could change everything. I stood up from the couch and looked at Brittany. I couldn't read in her eyes what she wanted me to say. I couldn't read in her eyes if she's in love with me, I couldn't read a damn thing because my own emotions were blocking the sight. Just fucking tell her you love her Santana.

''I-I, uhm..'' I began.

Brittany took a step closer to me and kept looking at me with that intense look.

This was the chance to spit out all those sweet words, to really tell her how I feel. This is it.

''Uhm I, I just think that maybe..''

''Maybe what? Do you think I shouldn't go?'' She asked and took a step closer.

''Never mind. I don't.'' I said barely audible and felt that burning feeling behind my eyes again. But this time in my heart too.

''I guess I should get ready then huh?'' She asked again.

I nodded and averted my gaze away from her eyes. ''You should.''

* * *

An hour later when I actually had broken two glasses while doing the dishes because I was too damn pissed at myself, Brittany walked out of her room. She looked gorgeous in a simple jeans with a cute shirt on. Her hair was down and was shining even though there wasn't sunlight through the windows and her eyes were speaking with sparkles.

''You look nice.'' I managed to smile.

''Thanks.'' She mumbled but didn't seem that excited about the date. ''So, I guess I should be going then.''

''I guess you should.''

''Thank you for this morning, you know.. for making me breakfast and stuff.'' She smiled softly.

''Anytime Britt.'' I said. Why doesn't she just go. I don't know if I can take this much longer.

''I'll see you tonight then.'' She mumbled and walked towards the door.''Are you sure you have nothing that you want to tell me?''

I could barely manage to get a yes out and I don't know if I did got it out. A few moments later, I heard the door going open. Suddenly my mind was processing everything and I realized what was about to happen. I quickly ran towards the door while throwing a plate back into the sink.

''Brittany wait, I..''

''It's me.'' Quinn said and closed the door behind her. ''Brittany already left.''

My heart sank into my chest. My breath started to hitch, like I couldn't breathe very well and someone was pinching my nose. A knot started to form in my throat. It gets hard to speak and suddenly I felt the burning feeling behind my eyes getting worse again.

''What's wrong?'' Quinn asked suddenly worried and took a step closer to me.

Those words were enough to release the built up storm within me and before I knew it warm liquid was streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. Sobs started to fill the room and I knew they were actually coming from me. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and was walking all over it.

''Oh my god, you're crying!'' Quinn let out shocked and wrapped me up in a tight hug.

My arms were hanging down my body while I just cried uncontrollably into Quinn's shoulder. I closed my eyes and imagined for a second that Brittany was still here. Why did it all seem so hopeless since I was just given the chance. I didn't do a thing to make her stay. I didn't say a word to make her stay. If I would have known, could I've tried to make this easier. But I didn't do a thing, or say a word, one word would've been enough. It's funny on the other hand, how you think you actually mean something to someone and they just turn around and prove you wrong.

After a few minutes of crying and feeling all the pain pouring out of me through my tears, I finally felt strong enough to pull back a little.

''She's.. with Sophie...date'' I managed to breath out between my light sobbing.

''I'm so sorry San.'' Quinn whispered and pulled me back in a tight hug while rubbing her hand over my back. ''Maybe it's time to just tell her how you feel. You've tried everything.''

Suddenly something snapped in my head. As if the emotional switch in my head turned off by itself. The burning feeling behind my eyes and my heart stopped and tears started to stop falling from my eyes. I felt completely insensible and completely ignored what Quinn just told me. I'm done being sad over this, I'm done with all of this shit.

I walked towards the kitchen table and grabbed my phone to type out a message.

''Santana what are you doing?'' Quinn asked confused and walked up to me.

''Instead of making me happy, this is just messing up my life. So fuck love, I don't need it in my life. I'm making this all go away.''

I typed out the message and pressed send.

_TO LIZZIE: My place, in an hour? ;)_

* * *

**_So many feelings! Why does Brittany actually go on that date? Why is Santana asking Lizzie to come? What do you think?_**

**_Trust me, this date with Sophie and something with Lizzie happens for a reason._**


	12. Memories

**aaaaah I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews and sweet PMs I get for this story. I truly appreciate all of them and I'm beyond excited that everyone seems to love my brittana fantasy that I put out here:P For those who are reading my other fics, I'm really working on updates but I was just too excited about this one :) So the rewrite the date scene in this chapter to make it more brittana instead of Sophie. You'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I knew Quinn was talking to me, but somehow all my senses were shut off. My eyes were staring at the phone screen in my hand waiting for a reply from Lizzie. My ears were shutting out the lecture Quinn was giving me and caused her to talk even louder. My skin wasn't burning anymore, the tingles in my stomach were gone and the taste in my mouth wasn't the taste of Brittany. It was the taste of pure failure. I failed to tell Brittany how I feel when she gave me the perfect chance. I failed to protect her from running back in the arms of that heartless bitch. I just failed and let her slip out of my fingertips before I even had her. Suddenly I got shaken out of my own little world by the flashing of my phone screen and the vibration through my hand.

_INCOMING LIZZIE: I'll be there ;)_

Before I could reply, Quinn pulled the phone out of my hand and looked wide eyed at the screen.

''You're not serious about this right?'' She asked shocked while looking back and forth between me and my phone.

I rolled my eyes and made a move to take the phone back, but she quickly stepped back so I couldn't grab it.

''Give my phone back Quinn!'' I said irritated.

''Only if you cancel this thing with Lizzie, because it's fucking ridiculous! Why are you doing this? You're in love with Brittany!'' She said still looking shocked.

I knew this wasn't a good thing to do, I don't want Lizzie anymore. But somehow it's all I can think of to forget about Brittany, even if it's just for a couple of hours. I want this pain to stop.

''That's exactly the reason why I'm doing this. Don't you see? Brittany is probably sucking face with Sophie now and I'm not planning on feeling sorry for myself for the rest of my life because she doesn't love me back!'' I said and felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

''Who says she didn't go out with Sophie to tell her she doesn't want to get back together anymore.'' Quinn said and dropped my phone on the kitchen table before walking towards me. ''And how can Britt tell you that she loves you back, when she doesn't even know that you love her.''

''It's pretty fucking clear to me that she doesn't want me. You know how Britt is, she blurts everything out like it's nothing. If she loves me in the way that I love her, she would've told me that. Can you just please go away now, I have stuff to do.'' I said and brushed past her into the living room.

''You do realize that if you continue this disgusting booty call, you'll lose her forever.''

''Luckily I can't lose what I never had. I can't keep what's not mine and I can't hold on to something anymore that's not there. So like I said, it's pretty clear to me. '' I said and opened the door to make it more obvious for Quinn that I want her to leave now.

''You're making a mistake Santana. Please don't do anything with Lizzie, there are other ways to distract yourself. Come to my place, we can watch a stupid movie and stuff our faces with chocolate and ice cream.'' She said.

''There are only two ways to distract myself from the knowledge of Brittany with Sophie.'' I said.

''Which is?'' Quinn frowned.

''Sex.''

''Yeah I figured that one out.'' She sighed. ''What's the other way?''

''I don't know, never used that one.'' I said sarcastically and gave her a soft push towards the door.

''You know Santana..'' Quinn said in a defensive tone. ''I really wish you would grow a pair and just tell Brittany you're crazy about her. But I guess you don't love her as much as you say you do or you would man up and tell her.''

Before I could reply to that, Quinn walked away without any more lectures. I let out a long deep sigh and rested my forehead against the door. I closed my eyes to force the tears back that were trying to prick through my eye lids. All the feelings were messing with my head. I know that Quinn is right. It's my own fault that this is all happening this way, but the strength to fight the inevitable truth is just gone. Brittany doesn't love me and the only way to overcome that right now is to shut everything out and focus on something else.

I got myself together and walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked into the mirror I saw that my mascara was smeared over my cheeks. Feeling like a mess, looking like a mess. Just awesome.

I put on the water and stretched my hands out to let the water fill the space between it before throwing it over my face. The cool water caused me to shiver a little, so I did it a few more times and dried my face off with the towel. I looked back into the mirror and quickly averted my gaze. I don't want to look at myself right now and see the failure and broken heart. I don't want to see the shower behind me in the mirror and think back about the time that I was in there with Brittany. I don't want to see Brittany's pink toothbrush in the holder and think about that perfect smile. I don't want to see anything that's about Brittany right now. Unfortunately Brittany is everywhere around. Even if I close my eyes, I still see her in my mind. I still hear, taste and feel her. It's going to take a long time to get over these strong feelings. Honestly I don't think I will ever get over this feeling. I'll just have to find a way to put it away, far away. Especially if I see that Sophie monster walking around in this apartment again with that stupid smirk on her face.

I felt a shiver running through my spine just thinking about that and quickly tried to shrug it off. I grabbed my make up to put something back on and walked over to my closet. Maybe it's better not to wear a tight legging since it's pretty hard to get off. I don't want to waste any time talking to Lizzie and frankly I couldn't care less about what she has to say.

I decided to wear a short booty jeans and a tanktop. My hair was still all over the place and I tried to style it a little so I wouldn't look like a lion that's about to jump his prey. When I gave myself a final glance in the mirror, I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Again I saw Brittany smiling at me in my thoughts.

''Fuck'' I growled.

I opened my eyes and started staring at the ceiling. Just like the white of the paint on the ceiling, my mind slowly turned blank. There's nothing to think about now and I managed to switch the feelings off. Before my thoughts could wander off again, I heard a few knocks on the door. It's time to make this all go away.

My body was moving on his own and suddenly I was standing in front of the door. I let out a deep sigh and put my hand on the doorknob. Somehow I couldn't open it yet. If I open this door now, an other door would close. Maybe that door was already closed by Brittany when she walked out of here towards Sophie.

I shook my head back and forth and opened the door.

''Hi.'' Lizzie smiled.

''Hey Liz.'' I managed to smile and stepped aside so she could walk into the apartment.

She was wearing a tight black dress with high heels like we were going to a fancy restaurant or something. She looked hot though, but when I smelled the perfume she always wears, all the irritations I felt in our so called relationship came back to me. I'm positive it's not a good idea to talk too much with her, because I don't think I could handle that right now without acting like a total bitch.

''Sooo..'' She breathed out and turned towards me. ''I assume Brittany isn't here?''

A sharp pain hit me again by hearing that name, but as soon as it came, it was gone again. I felt like I just took a few sleep pills or something and everything in my body just didn't respond to any kind of drives.

''No, she isn't''

''I thought so.'' She smirked and walked towards me. I just kept looking at her and forced my eyes to scan over her bare legs and her breasts so I would feel more motivated to do what I planned.

She was now so close to me that I could easily lean in to kiss her. She started playing with the hem of my tank top and looked up to me through her eye lashes. When I thought she was going to kiss me, she turned her head to the side and brushed her lips against my ear.

''Don't worry, she won't find out. I know why you texted me and I miss this too.'' She husked before sucking in the skin underneath my ear.

I took a sharp breath in and tried to calm myself down. I squeezed my eyes shot and forced my hands to wrap around Lizzie's waist while she started to kiss in my neck.

''Why are you so tensed.'' Lizzie asked and pulled back a little. I opened my eyes and stared into her blue ones. It were not the blue eyes that make my heart beat faster. Her blonde hair wasn't the blonde hair that feels like soft silk when I run my fingers through it. Her waist under my hands didn't fit in perfectly like the waist I loved to hold. There was nothing left of my feelings for this girl in front of me. Brittany took everything I have without even knowing it.

''Santana?'' Lizzie frowned.

''There's too much talking going on.'' I said and crashed my lips against hers.

Muffled moans filled the room as we stumbled towards my bedroom. I ignored the voice in my head that was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this but I kept going. I kept kissing and I kept my hands roaming over her body until I managed to get turned on and shut everything else out. When I felt the back of my knees hitting the bed, I turned us around and gave Lizzie a push against her shoulders so she fell on my bed. Maybe it was a little too aggressive but Lizzie just smirked at me and beckoned her finger.

I hopped on the bed and lay down on top of her before crashing our lips together again. Her hands on my ass started to pull me closer into her and I squeezed her breasts through her dress. I lowered my head and started to suck forcefully on her pulse point.

''Hmm.'' She moaned out. ''You're so good at that.''

I felt myself getting nauseous and started to suck and kiss all over her neck to force the feeling down. Her hips started to grind into my clothed center and my body reacted on it naturally. The pressure there felt good and I started to focus on that.

''Santana we sh..'' Lizzie began and I quickly lifted myself up to kiss her again. A moan vibrated against my lips and I pushed my tongue through it to deepen the kiss. Her grip on me tightened and suddenly my shirt was being pulled upwards. I stopped the kiss and sat up to pull the shirt over my head.

Lizzie licked her lips and her eyes darkened even more. I saw light marks appearing in her neck from my aggressive approach. Maybe I was little too aggressive, but I can't help it.

''How much time do we have before Bri..'' She began and before she could pronounce that name I leaned down and silenced her with my lips.

''No talking.'' I breathed against her and let my full body weight rest on top of her again. My thigh slipped between her legs and caused her to moan louder in my ear.

Even the sound of Lizzie's moans from the pleasure I was giving her made me feel nauseous. I felt disgusted by myself. Even though my head was managing to let go of Brittany now, my heart was holding on to it. I've had sex without feelings before, why can't I just do it now.

Suddenly she rolled us over and placed a quick peck against my lips before standing up from the bed.

''Where are you going?'' I asked confused and lifted myself up a little on my elbows to look at her. She walked towards the end of the bed and turned towards me with a seductive look in her eyes.

''It's getting hot in here, so I'm taking off my clothes. '' She smirked and started to sway her hips in a sensual way in front of me.

**Meanwhile…**

**Brittany POV**

I was standing in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom of the restaurant. I don't know how long I've been standing here staring at my phone, but Sophie is probably wondering why I'm taking so long. My phone never went off, or vibrated to let me know I had a text message. I hoped that Santana would've called me or texted me that she wants me to come back home. When I left I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to stay. I could see that she squeezed her hands to fists when I pronounced Sophie's name. She always does that when she gets worked up about something and tries to hold it in. It was the reaction I wanted to see. I wanted to see that she actually cared about the fact that I was going to Sophie. But when I asked her straight out if there's a reason I should stay, she didn't say anything. Even when I was about to walk out of the door, I asked her again and she let me go without a word. I didn't expect her to barricade the door or something and drop down to her knees to make me stay, but I expected at least something in the form of 'Don't go'. Maybe my mom wasn't right after all, maybe Santana isn't in love with me. Or maybe I should've just asked her even though my mom told me not to. Or maybe I should've told her that I think I'm in love with her. Or maybe.. The maybes in my head started to run through each other and I almost felt a little dizzy. I kind of used Hercules to get Santana to talk to me about it though, but it didn't help much either. So here I am, waiting for something from Santana while my ex is sitting a few meters away waiting for me. I decided to shake off these feelings and maybe actually enjoy the rest of the lunch.

I took one last glance at my phone before letting out a deep sigh and tucking it back in my purse. I made my way back towards the table where Sophie was and already eating her salad. Apparently our lunch was already served while I was away.

She looked up to me when I sat down again.

''What were you doing in there Britt? Trying to come up with a plan to let those screaming kids stop being a living hell?'' She chuckled and nodded towards a table with four little kids and their parents. The kids were screaming and laughing with each other over a funny shaped piece of bread and started running between the tables.. A small smile formed on my lips by the cuteness of it and I turned back towards Sophie.

''I think they're cute.'' I shrugged and took a sip of water.

''They're annoying as hell.'' Sophie said and pretended to shiver. ''Maybe I should just go there and ask the parents to let their kids shut the fuck up.''

''Ssh what if they hear you. Just be nice, it's not that big of a deal.'' I said.

''Okay I'll ask them kindly to please shut the fuck up. That better?''

This was the part of Sophie I never really liked. She's always so rough on things and which I on the other hand just find cute or sweet. She's always a little on her edge, but luckily with me it wasn't that bad. Still it bothers me that she can be so rude about things or other people so easily. A beautiful face and a great body will never substitute for an ugly attitude and a hateful heart.

Santana can be like that too sometimes, but with Santana it's always a lot more innocent. It's almost funny how Santana handles some things without really being mean to someone. Santana would never say something like that to kids even though I know she finds the loudness of some of those kids irritating as well. While Sophie started talking about something that happened at school, my wind wondered off back in time when I was in an other restaurant with Santana.

* * *

_Flashback_

''_So I was just saying to Rachel at work that I found out about Lord Tubbington's drug addiction and she just laughed at me.'' I pouted. _

''_Well if you hear about someone's cat being a drug addict for the first time, it's a little shocking I guess.'' Santana chuckled. _

''_Why? He smokes too so it isn't that weird.'' I shrugged. _

_Santana looked at me with a big smile and shook her head in amusement. _

''_I believe you Britt.'' She winked and took a bite of her food. ''We should drop him off at a cat rehab so he can also stop his food addiction and grow a sixpack.'' She smirked. _

''_Now you're just making fun of me.'' I tried to pout but the laugh in my throat already made its way out. Santana started to laugh too and snored lightly which caused me to only laugh harder. _

''_I'm sorry I'm not making fun of you, it's just adorable.'' She chuckled and took a sip of her water to clear her throat. ''But if you want me to kick Rachel's ass for not believing you, just tell me a place and time and I'll make sure to jump off the bitch town express.''_

_I laughed at her words and this time it was my turn to shake my head in amusement. _

''_You don't need to bring snix out, it's okay.'' I chuckled._

''_If you say so, but the thing that's not okay are those screaming kids that are running around in here.'' _

_I looked around and just noticed the three little boys and an adorable little girl chasing each other through the restaurant and passed our table while screaming out the amusement._

''_They're cute.'' I smiled. _

''_I can't hear a damn word you say because of them.'' Santana said slightly irritated. _

''_Be nice San.'' I said and immediately her look softened. _

''_Fine.'' She sighed. ''Hey little buddies!'' She said a little louder and one of the little boys turned to look at her. _

''_What are you doing?'' I chuckled. _

''_Being nice and making this stop.'' She smirked. _

_The little boy walked over to Santana and the three others slowly followed him to our table. _

''_You want to know a big secret.'' Santana began and the four kids nodded excitedly with wide curious eyes. I just looked at the scene with a smile on my lips, not knowing what Santana was planning to do._

''_Well I heard that the waiters here play a game, if little handsome kids like you guys stay silent for more than a half an hour, they give free icecream!'' She whispered like it was a big secret. _

''_Really?'' One of the little boys asked excitedly. _

''_Sshh not so loud.'' Santana smirked in a whisper. ''If they find out that you guys know about the game, they don't give you ice cream but vegetables!''_

''_I don't like vegetables.'' The little girl mumbled. _

''_I don't either, but if you stay very quiet you'll get an icecream!'' Santana whispered. ''But don't tell them okay.''_

_The kids nodded with a cute smile and looked at Santana as if she was a secret Santa Claus who just told them when the presents under the tree would be there. _

''_Okay now go back playing, but remember… sshh.'' She said and pressed her wisefinger against her lips._

''_Thank you!'' One of the little boys whispered and they all giggled a little before walking away silently. _

_Santana asked for the waiter to come towards our table and told him to give the four kids an icecream over a half an hour and charge it on our table. The waiter nodded with a smile and walked away again. She turned to me with a big proud smile and raised her eyebrows. _

''_You're crazy.'' I chuckled. _

''_Just being nice like you told me.'' She chuckled. ''Now we can enjoy our lunch while I can actually hear what you say.''_

* * *

Warm tingles started to spread through my body again as the smile on my lips turned wider thinking back about that cute moment. I unconsciously was playing a little with the salad on my plate when I suddenly heard Sophie talking again.

''Britt where the hell are you with your head? I feel like I'm talking to a wall.''

''Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about uhm… about Lord Tubbington.''

''Don't tell me you still actually believe that your cat is a drug addict. It's ridiculous.'' Sophie smirked.

''It's not.'' I mumbled and looked down at my plate again. The more time I spend with Sophie the more I realize that I don't want to be here and the more I seem to think about Santana. I don't understand how I managed to be with Sophie while she can be so blunt all the time. Maybe I was just seeing through that because I needed someone to be with me.

''Okay let's not talk about that anymore okay. We're here for different things.'' She suddenly smiled softly and reached for my hand over the table. She started to stroke her thumb over my hand. I didn't feel tingles shooting through my body with just one touch like Santana can do. And now I noticed that Sophie's hands weren't as soft and comforting as Santana's were.

''I missed you, you know.'' She said.

''I uhm..'' I began but the rest of the words didn't come out. When I think about it, in the beginning of our break up I did feel that something was missing, but that feeling quickly got replaced as soon as Santana and I started the fake dating plan. Now I have that same feeling again, like I'm missing something and it can't be Sophie because she's sitting right in front of me.

''Here's the spaghetti ladies.'' The waiter suddenly appeared and placed the spaghetti plates in front of us. I was relieved that I didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because it wasn't what Sophie wants to hear I guess.

''Took you long enough.'' Sophie said with a disapproving look and I felt my cheeks burning a little when I saw the waiter looking a little insulted. He sighed without responding to it and walked away.

''I really don't like when you say stuff like that to people.'' I said softly.

''What? We're paying for the food and service. It's pretty normal to get your food before you've waited so long that your hair is starting to turn grey.''

I wasn't in the mood to discuss it so I started to change the subject.

''Look what I can do. It took me a little while but now I'm actually pretty good at it.'' I chuckled.

''Well I know one thing you're pretty good at.'' She smirked.

I ignored her comment and placed the plate with spaghetti and the meat balls right in front of me. I scooted back in my chair to lean down and started to roll one of the balls with my nose towards the edge of the plate just like they do in Lady and the Vagabond. After the ball was on the other side of the plate, I wiped my nose and looked up with a proud smile to see Sophie's reaction.

Instead of the smile I was expecting, she was frowning at me.

''You shouldn't put your face in your food, it's not something to be proud of.'' She frowned. ''Your face is dirty right now.''

I let out a disappointed sigh and started to wipe my face with the napkin. I kept my gaze on the meatball in front of me and my mind drifted off again.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Santana was making her favorite spaghetti while I was sitting on the kitchen stool waiting for it to be ready. The whole apartment already smelled really good and my tummy started to make noises because I was hungry. A few minutes later the spaghetti and balls were ready and Santana placed a plate in front of me before sitting down on the other bar stool with her own plate. _

''_Hmm it's so good.'' I smiled after a while when my plate was almost empty until there was only one meatball left with a few spaghetti strings. _

''_I know. I don't want to brag or something, but I'm one hell of a cooker.'' Santana chuckled and leaned back in the bar stool while rubbing her belly._

''_You are.'' I smiled. Suddenly I got an idea when I looked at that one meatball on my plate again and it reminded me of another Disney movie. _

''_Okay what are you thinking about, you have that look again like you just discovered what I've bought for your birthday.'' Santana laughed. _

''_I'm trying something. Watch.'' I smirked._

_I placed the plate with spaghetti and the meat balls right in front of me. I scooted back with the bar stool to lean down and started to roll the ball with my nose towards the edge of the plate just like they do in Lady and the Vagabond. After the ball was on the other side of the plate, I wiped my nose and looked up with a proud smile to see Santana's reaction._

_She was smiling so brightly with an amused spark in her eyes and started to clap her hands._

''_Really good Britt, you should've played in that movie.'' She chuckled. _

''_I guess so too'' I chuckled, '' You try it!''_

''_No I'm not a pro at moving things with my nose like you. It takes some kind of special talent'' She laughed. _

''_Pleaseeee. It's fun.'' I said excitedly. _

''_Okay fine, I'll try it.'' She said and rolled her eyes._

_She took the same position as me and placed a meat ball on the edge of the plate in front of her. She leaned down to roll it with her nose and suddenly a fun idea popped into my head. Santana was rolling with her eyes closed so I softly put a little sauce on the plate in front of the meatball. When she rolled a little further, the ball went through the sauce and came into her nose._

''_What the…'' She let out shocked and opened her eyes with the spaghetti sauce all over her nose. ''Brittany!'' _

_I was too late with putting the spoon back in the sauce and I started laughing uncontrollably. Santana was still looking shocked at me until she burst out in laughing to._

''_You're so going to get it now.'' She laughed and grabbed the spoon and dipped it in the sauce. I saw the naughty gaze in her eyes and I let out a squeal before standing up and running towards the nearest door which was the bathroom. _

''_Brittany you better open this door before I break through it!'' Santana laughed from the other side of the door. _

''_No, you're going to throw sauce on me!'' _

''_I would never just throw sauce on you Britt.'' She chuckled. ''I just need the bathroom to get the sauce out of my nose before it comes into my brain!''_

''_That can happen?'' I asked suddenly worried. _

''_Yeah and it's really painful.''_

_I hesitated for a moment, but I decided to open the door to let Santana in the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, Santana raised her hand and wiped it over my cheek. I felt sauce dripping all over my face and Santana started laughing._

''_You're so easy.'' She laughed. _

''_You cheated!'' I let out shocked but started laughing again too. _

''_At least it tastes good. If I was in a bad mood, I probably would've thrown something much nastier on you'' She chuckled and wiped her thumb over the sauce on my cheek before licking it off in her mouth._

* * *

I remembered that my stomach hurt the rest of that night from all the laughing, it felt like I did a hundred sit ups. But I always have that with Santana, I always have such a comedic relief when I'm with her_. _Especially when she's being as crazy as I am. She would never judge me for anything that I do. She literally said that a few times to me; 'always be yourself, because no one is better than you'.

''Okay what's going on Brittany, you don't listen to a word that I say here. '' Sophie's words shook me out of my thoughts again. My mind was just so filled with fun memories of Santana or things that she does that it's hard not to think about it. I looked up to Sophie's frown on the other side of the table and realized that this wasn't the place I should be right now. Sophie isn't the solution to the emptiness I feel inside of me, it's Santana. A big smile crossed my face and I stood up from the table. I'm sure now, I'm in love with Santana.

''I need to go.'' I said in an almost relieved tone.

''We haven't even finished our food yet.'' Sophie said confused.

''I'm sorry, I just really have to go.'' I said and started to put on my coat.

''Are you fucking kidding me? First you cancel our date multiple times, even Friday a day ahead, and now you're leaving already?''

''What do you mean I canceled Friday, you wanted to change it into Monday.'' I frowned.

''Because you texted me you couldn't make it Friday.'' Sophie said irritated and stood up too.

I started to think back about what I did that day, but I really didn't remember texting Sophie that. Maybe I texted it while I was watching TV or something then I don't really process it. But why would I text that in the first place if I didn't had anything else to do that night.

''I don't know anymore.'' I frowned. ''Anyway I really have to go now.''

I dropped some cash on the table and started to turn around when Sophie pulled me back into her.

''Running back to your girlfriend? I don't think she would be happy that you're here on a date with me huh.'' She smirked. It sounded really mean how she said that and I only wanted to go away even faster.

''I don't think you could call this a date.'' I snapped back. ''and if you're talking about Santana, then yes I'm going back home. This was a mistake.''

Instead of replying, Sophie pulled me into her and pressed her lips hard on mine. Before I could process what she was doing, she pulled back and looked at me.

''Can you tell me if that felt like a mistake too?''

I wiped my hand over my lips and nodded. ''It was.''

''Fine.'' Sophie snapped. ''Then go back to that pathetic ass back home who'll only manage to get a job on a stripper pole later.''

''Don't talk about Santana like that! You pushed me away by yourself.'' I said before taking a deep breath in. ''Honestly, I miss the feeling of having a sweet person who would stick around after seeing me in every way I can be and not take me for granted. Someone I can tell everything to like a best friend, but cuddle with afterwards. Someone whose smile keeps me wanting more after I laughed for an hour straight. Someone who will never judge me no matter what I do and makes me feel proud about myself. And yes that someone isn't you, never has been, it's Santana.'''

With that I turned around to walk out of the restaurant as fast as I could. I didn't want to face another discussion with Sophie right now. I can't believe why I thought this would've been a good thing. How could I've been so blind. All that time I've spend with Sophie, should've been with Santana. It was probably already after that first kiss when we practiced for our plan. One kiss and my heart knew, I was made to love her. It only took a while for me to realize that too.

A few minutes later I was sitting in the cab on the way home. I'm not wasting anymore time, I'm going to tell Santana how I feel about her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same, I've seen it. It just has to be right? The cab stopped in front of our apartment and I gave the driver some cash.  
I started to feel sick suddenly because of the nerves, desire and endless discussions in my head. I pressed my fists against my stomach to calm the butterflies in my tummy, took a few deep breathes in and opened the door of the cab.

* * *

**Oh noooooo!  
Let's hope Santana didn't do anything stupid!**


	13. Love letters

**aaaah Thank you so much for all the love you give me through reviews! I actually wanted to update next weekend, but since it's my birthday (yay happy birthday to me) and you guys are so awesome, I wanted to give you the next chapter on my birthday:) Hope you give me a review about what you think of this chapter as a present haha! I would appreciate it :) **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I walked through the big entry door of our building towards the elevator and shifted impatiently back and forth on my feet while waiting for it to come down. The nerves were becoming much worse than they were on the way here. It were good nerves for the most part, like the nerves you get when you open up a big present and you have no idea what it is. But there were also some nerves that I didn't want them to be there. The nerves who were telling me all these bad things if Santana wouldn't feel the same way about me. The nerves you feel when you have a big test and you didn't study for it. Santana is like a test I don't have to study for because I know all the answers except for this one. I just want to tell her how I feel and I don't want to be scared about the consequences anymore. I've been scared for too many things in my life for too long. I don't know why it has taken me so long before I could let my doubts go about this. Santana is the only one that I want and I'm going to tell her that.

Finally after a few minutes that seemed to take an eternity, the elevator stopped at our floor. I almost stumbled out if it and walked towards our door. Santana is probably still home since it's a Sunday so I don't have to search for my keys in my bag. When I reached our apartment door, I took a deep breath in and shook my hands a little back and forth. Maybe it helps to shake some of these nerves out.

''You can do this.'' I mumbled to myself.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. After a few moments Santana still hadn't opened up the door.

''Santana it's me!'' I said and knocked on the door again a few times.

Again nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh and started fumbling through all the mess in my purse. Why is it that always when you're in a hurry everything seems to be against you. Santana is probably passed out in front of the TV or something because I could hear the sound of it from here. I already started smiling at the thought of her sleeping form and just held my purse upside down so everything fell out. The keys fell onto the ground next to my wallet and I quickly grabbed it to open up the door. I shoved all the stuff on the ground inside our apartment with my feet and closed the door.

''I'm home!'' I said a little louder and after slipping out of my jacket, I walked into the room.

I frowned at the sight of it and looked around to see no sign of Santana. There were some pillows on the floor, two empty bottles of wine on the table but no glasses. The TV was flickering through the slightly dark living room and I opened up the curtains to let the late evening sun stream inside. Santana's bedroom door was closed so I walked over to it to. I softly opened up the door and peeked inside to see if Santana was sleeping. I frowned again in confusion at the empty bed in front of me. It did look like she just slept on it because her sheets and pillows were on the floor. I sighed in disappointment that she wasn't here and turned around to walk back towards living room. Maybe she went out with Quinn and drank some wine before they left, but normally she would text or call me to let me know that she would be going somewhere.

I plopped down on the couch and started to put some pillows back on it. I picked up the two empty wine bottles and stood up to put them next to the trash. My stuff from my purse were still lying in front of the door, I should probably clean that up. The TV volume was very loud though and it was echoing through the whole room. I quickly reached for the remote control on the floor and turned it off. When the TV turned black, I suddenly heard the water of the shower streaming down in the bathroom. A wave of relieve washed over me as I walked towards the door. Santana probably didn't hear me because of the noise of the TV and the shower.

''Santana I'm home'' I said before knocking on the bathroom door. ''I know that you're taking a shower, but I want to talk to you. Can you come out?''

I didn't get a response and I started knocking a little louder on the door.

''Santana?''

Suddenly I heard sounds that looked a lot like crying sounds. My brows furrowed in confusion and I leaned my left ear against the door to listen better. Between the clattering of the water, light sobs and sniffs were invading the sounds. Is Santana crying? My eyes widened at the realization and I started bouncing on the door more aggressively so she would open up.

''Santana please open up the door! What's going on in there?'' I asked worried and tried to pull on the doorknob to somehow pull it open. She has never cried before and if she is now, then there's definitely something very wrong.

''Please talk to me San, or open up the door!'' I asked more softly and rested my head against the door frustrated.

Again I got no response and I got more and more worried. I turned around to look if there was something lying here that I could use to force the door open in some way. Suddenly I remembered a little trick that Santana thought me when the broom closet always got stuck. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a small iron wire and ran back to the bathroom.

''Okay I'm going to come in now.'' I said and wiggled the iron wire into the lock until I was able to twist the doorknob open.

Immediately a cloud of hot steam blew in my face and I quickly reached for the ventilator switch to make the bathroom a little less hot. I looked inside the shower and my heart crunched at what I saw in front of me. There was Santana, sitting naked on the floor with the water streaming over her head. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and the only thing I could see was the dark hair hanging over her knees while her face was buried into them. I saw her shoulders shaking lightly and the sobs became louder. I was just standing there frozen in my spot with my heart beating uncontrollably. Even though it was very warm in here, I felt myself getting colder and colder just by hearing Santana crying. My mind was racing with questions and what to do and I quickly shook myself out of this weird state to help her.

I opened up the glass shower door and just stepped in without thinking about the fact that was still wearing clothes.

''Santana can you come out?'' I mumbled softly but she didn't look up to me.

When she didn't react at all, I stepped into the shower completely and just sat down next to her on the floor. My clothes were soaked immediately and I felt the mascara stinging in my eyes. I threw my arm around her bare shoulders and tried to wipe her wet hair out of her face.

''Please talk to me San, what's wrong?'' I asked barely audible because I felt a lump in my throat from seeing her like this. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand at all because it was muffled against her knees.

Suddenly she lifted her head up and buried herself into the crook of my neck while crying even harder. My heart sank even lower in my chest and I tried to keep myself from crying too. I don't know what has happened that caused Santana to be in this state, but I do know that I can't stand to see it.

''Sshh, I'm here.'' I whispered and pulled her closer against me. Her arm slipped around my waist and she held on to me like I would walk away at every moment. I know that it's no use to ask her to tell me why she's crying now, because the words barely made it out of her throat.

''No you're not.'' She slurred out between sobs against the skin in my neck. My brows furrowed at her words and I immediately smelled the strong wave of alcohol. By the sound of her words and that smell, I knew that she was drunk. She probably drank those two wine bottles on her own and I know that she gets way more emotional if she's drunk. But it still doesn't explain why she's crying in here.

''What do you mean, of course I'm here.'' I said confused and pulled her tighter against me. ''Can you tell me what's wrong?''

''Like you don't know.'' She said in a sudden bitter tone.

''No, I don't know why you're crying in here and I'm worried about you.''

Suddenly she loosened her grip on me and crossed her arms over her chest.

''I don't n-need your symf-sympathy.'' She said drunkenly

My confusion grew bigger by the angry tone in her voice, but I tried not to let it get to me because I know she doesn't mean those things when she's drunk. Her eyes were red and swollen, but because of the water in the shower I couldn't see that good if there were still tears. I saw goose bumps appearing on her arms and it made me wonder how long she's been in here already.

''Come on honey, you have to get out of the shower. You're freezing.'' I said softly without wanting to upset her more. She nodded hesitantly and let me pull her up from the ground. Her balance was nowhere in sight and I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall back and with my other hand I shut off the water. She threw her arms around my neck again and I tried to get us out of the shower without stumbling backwards.

''You smell so nice, did Sophie tell you that too?'' She mumbled and I felt her lips tickling the skin in my neck. ''You're so prrrrretty brrritty. I bet she never tells you that either''

''I don't want to talk about Sophie, it's not important anymore.'' I said and reached for a big towel so I could wrap it around Santana. I let go of her slightly so I could do that, but before I was able to wrap it around her, she stepped back slightly.

''Don't you find me pretty?'' She pouted.

''You are the pretties girl in the world and very drunk.'' I smiled softly and tried again to wrap the towel around her.

''Why don't you just take off your clothes and we can snuggle in the towel together'' She smirked ''or is our sexy plan off the table now you're back with Sophie.''

I just frowned at her and felt that the tone in her voice and the language of her whole body turned from sad to seductive to angry.

''I'm not back together with Sophie, that's what I wanted to talk about with you.'' I said and pulled her towards me to finally wrap the towel around her naked body so I could warm her up a little.

''Then talk''

''Not if you're like this.'' I said frustrated. ''Please just tell me what happened San, I hate seeing you like this.''

''Well what a surprise that you care, I feel so honored that you're spending your time with me now. Where's Sophie, waiting in your room to fuck her?''

A sting of pain rose in my chest at her sharp words and I tried my best to ignore the look in Santana's eyes. I can't describe what I'm seeing there, but it's something sad mixed with disappointment. She's drunk, she doesn't mean this.

''Please don't talk about me like that. That's mean'' I frowned and felt tears building up. This wasn't how I wanted this to go.

''Oh you want to talk about mean things.'' She laughed suddenly and stumbled a little backwards. Luckily the shower door was right behind her so she leaned against that. ''Well let me start if I may.''

''Santana stop, let me just take you to bed.''

''No no no this is just getting fun.'' She said and took a step towards me. ''You know what's mean? That Lizzie just messed up my whole room after I turned her down when she was practically standing in front of me naked.''

''L-lizzie was here? Did you have… did you..'' I mumbled and felt the burning feeling behind my eyes.

''I threw her out of the house. Yup you heard it. Santana Lopez turned down sex, but you want to know the funny part?'' She chuckled drunkenly.

A wave of relieve washed over me that they didn't have sex but I couldn't from any words. Why was Lizzie here anyway? I just kept staring at Santana who was now leaning with one arm on the sink.

''Is there a funny part about this..'' I mumbled.

''Well the funny thing is that I threw her out of our house and the one person that I wanted to be here was out with the love of her life no wait, with the bitch of her life. So I figured I might as well drink that wine by myself and then I got fucking depressed and fell in the shower. Isn't that hilarious.'' She laughed, but it was more a sad sobbing.

''What are you trying to say here?'' I asked confused.

''Nothing, I'm trying to say nothing. Because that's all I've been doing lately. Saying nothing. You know how hard it actually is saying nothing.'' She chuckled. ''While saying something is even harder. I've spent so much time lately protecting your feelings that my own were left defenseless. But it all doesn't fucking matter anymore now does it.''

''Santana you're not yourself right now, let's talk tomorrow. Come on I'll take you to bed.'' I managed to say and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her out of the bathroom but she pulled herself away from me.

''I can do that myself. Go to Sophie while she's still here before she gets mad at you for being late in bed.''

''Sophie isn't here Santana! We're not back together and we will never be, because I'm in love with you okay! I love you so much that I couldn't stand wasting anymore time away from you. I came back early to tell you that and now you're acting like a bitch and you won't tell me why you were crying.'' I let out loudly and suddenly felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

My eyes widened at what I just said and I saw Santana's eyes widen too.

''You… You're in love with me?'' She mumbled barely audible.

I could still avoid this question and say I meant something else. I could still choose the safe road back and just go to bed and avoid any rejection. But I don't want to do that anymore , I don't want to run away from this feeling anymore. I wish the circumstances were different now, but I know Santana is able to understand it perfectly well even in her drunken state.

Her gaze softened immediately and I could already see the regret of her behavior in her eyes. I averted my gaze and looked down to her toes with the pink nail polish on it. The nerves were back and I wiped my hand through my eyes to take away the tears. I've cried enough tears.

Suddenly I saw the toes taking a step closer to me until I felt a soft warm hand underneath my chin forcing my head up to look in Santana's eyes. I saw tears in her eyes again, but different tears than I saw in the shower.

''Please say that again.'' She said barely audible while looking in my eyes intensely.

I took a deep breath in and tried to regain the confidence that I felt in the cab.

''You make my heart pound so fast and sometimes I can't even catch my breath. You give me goose bumps all over my body and you're all I think about lately. I couldn't even have a normal conversation with Sophie without thinking about you. I love you so much and you just don't know it.'' I said and felt my body shaking a little. I let out a deep breath as I saw Santana's eyes soften even more as I continued. ''I'm in love with you and if you haven't seen that by now then you are blind. I used to think it was your mesmerizing beauty, but then I realized it's even more the inside that makes my heart beat at this pace . I miss you when you're gone. I miss you when you're sitting so close to me and I can't touch you. I miss you when you smile that smile at me. I miss not having you in my life, even when every day you are. You will be in my heart forever even if it is just as friends…I love you and I don't want to be with Sophie or any other girl, I just want you''

I let out a long breath as I stopped talking at the speed of light and just stared at Santana with an hopeful feeling inside of me.

Suddenly she broke down in crying again and I immediately felt an insecure horrible feeling washing over me. Is it a good sign that she's crying or not? I quickly took a step forward and hesitantly threw my arms around her. When I felt her arms wrapping around my waist and her warm breath hitting the shell of my ear, I relaxed a little more. At least she hasn't run out of the apartment yet, that's a good thing.

After a few minutes the sobbing stopped and I slightly pulled back.

''I'm so sorry.' She sobbed lightly.

''Y-you don't love me back?'' I mumbled softly.

''No that's not… I mean Yes! I lo…'' She began but suddenly a few loud knocks on the door startled us both.

''Brittany open up the door! I don't care if Santana is here, we weren't done yet!'' Sophie's voice echoed through from behind the door.

Santana stepped away from me with a weird look in her eyes and she stumbled towards the door. Before she could walk out of the bathroom, I pulled her back and put her down on the toilet to sit on the closed lid.

''Please wait here, I'll take care of this okay.'' I said softly and tried to hide my insecurity about what Santana just wanted to tell me. I kept my arms on either side of her body until she stopped wobbling back and forth and she was a little more stable. Surprisingly she just nodded and stayed seated. I closed the bathroom door behind me and made my way towards the front door where Sophie was still bouncing on.

I took a few breaths in, wiped the last tears out of my eyes and opened up the door. Sophie stormed inside immediately and looked around in the room.

''What are you doing here Sophie.'' I asked frustrated.

She opened up her mouth before confusion was plastered on her face when she was scanning down my body.

''Why are your clothes wet?'' She asked confused.

''Doesn't matter, can you leave? We were done talking.'' I said and opened up the door as a sign for her to leave.

''I'm not going anywhere until you give me another chance.''

'''Sophie I already told you…'' I sighed. ''I'm in love with Santana.''

''I don't fucking believe it Brittany. Where is that slut anyway?'' Sophie said angrily and looked around the room again.

''She's not here and don't talk about her like that. I'm sorry but I want you to leave now!'' I said louder and felt anger bubbling up inside of me mixed with all the anxious emotions from what happened earlier.

''I'm not leaving Brittany. I know you still love me.'' She said and took a step closer to me. ''Come on you know it's true. You need me, like I need you. I know you've missed 'us' lately. You were trying to make me jealous with Santana I understand, but that's not necessary anymore.''

I took a step back and felt more frustrated by the second.

''Sophie please just leave.'' I said barely audible and averted my gaze.

''I believe that Brittany asked you to get the fuck out of here.'' Santana's voice made me look up startled and I saw her stumbling out of the bathroom in her towel.

''Well well, if it isn't little miss thunderstorm. Now you've also become an alcoholic? Aren't you doing good in life.'' Sophie said sarcastically.

''San please, I can handle it.'' I said and walked towards Santana but she brushed past me towards Sophie. She wobbled closer to Sophie and stopped right in front of her.

''Leave, now.'' She said in a threatening tone.

''You really think you can intimidate me while you can't even keep standing up straight.'' Sophie chuckled and gave Santana a light push. I quickly took a few big steps forward and was able to catch Santana before she hit the ground.

''Oh hellz no!'' She said angrily and tried to launch herself at Sophie but I kept a strong hold on her.

''Pathetic.'' Sophie chuckled and shook her head back and forth.

I pulled Santana with me towards her bedroom and closed the door behind me.

''Brittany let me go, I'm going to smack some sense into her!'' Santana said and tried to pull out of my grip again.

''San you're drunk and Sophie won't hold back. I don't want you to get hurt, please let me take care of it. Just lie down and try to sober up a little so we can talk.'' I said.

She looked at me with a frustrated pout and she couldn't look more adorable to me now. Well maybe she could but this was pretty adorable.

''Fine, but if I hear her say something about me or you again like that I'm not staying in here!'' She huffed and lied down on her bed. ''She's lucky that I'm dizzy now. ''

Her words still came out with a lot of trouble and I know it's going to take a while before she's sobered up again. Probably after a long nice sleep, but that means I still don't know how she feels about me.

When she was lying on her bed, I grabbed the sheets off the ground and threw them over her.

''I'll be right back.'' I said and closed her bedroom door behind me.

''Locked the monster back in her cage?'' Sophie said who was now sitting on the couch.

''Sophie please, I'm tired and I really don't want to do this right now. I made it perfectly clear to you that we're not getting back together again.'' I sighed. ''Please just leave.''

She let out a deep sigh and if I wasn't that occupied in my mind with Santana in her bed right now, I would've noticed the tear escaping Sophie's eyes better.

''I.. I just.. I'm sorry..'' She suddenly said a lot softer.

''It's too late. I'm sorry too.''

'She wiped her hands quickly through her eyes and walked past me towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned around at me.

''You did love me at some point right? I mean… we did have some nice times right?''

She looked so small suddenly and even though I don't have any feelings left for Sophie anymore and the feelings I had for her are nothing compared the feelings I have for Santana right now, I still felt sympathy for her in some weird way.

''Yeah, we did.'' I smiled softly. ''But it's over, we both know that.''

''I guess it is.. ''She mumbled and cleared her throat. ''I hope you don't regret it Britt.''

Before I could reply, Sophie already walked away and closed the door behind her. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in and rubbed my hands over my face. Everything feels just so overwhelming all of a sudden and I immediately felt the need to go back to Santana again. It surprised me that she actually listened and kept lying in her bed without storming in again.

I turned off all the lights in the living room and the bathroom and made my way over to Santana's bedroom.

''She's gone.'' I said and sat down on the edge of Santana's bed.

When I didn't get a response, I turned around and saw that Santana was sleeping. Her breath had evened out and the wet towel was still draped over her body. I felt a shiver running through me suddenly and I realized that I was still wearing the wet clothes. I quickly walked back to my room and threw the wet clothes in the laundry basket and slipped into my sweat pants and a tank top. After briefly washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walked back to Santana's room. Maybe I should just wake her up to let her drink some water and give her an aspirin, and maybe I can ask her again what she wanted to say before Sophie knocked on the door.

I opened up her door and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. She looked a lot more peaceful now that she's sleeping and I could even swear there was a light smile on her lips. But I always see that on her even when she's not smiling. I decided to just let her sleep and stopped myself from being selfish and wake her up. I can't let her sleep in that wet towel though that will make her sick. I stood up from the bed and grabbed her sleeping shirt from the ground. I carefully removed the wet towel that was lightly draped around her body and managed to pull on her shirt without waking her up completely. She mumbled a few words, but they were too soft to understand. I stood back up to grab some underwear or at least a sweat pants, but I didn't see it anywhere. I walked over to her drawer and started looking inside. I found some underwear and a sweat pants and grabbed it out of it. Before I could walk back to Santana, I accidentally let the underwear slip out of my hands onto the floor. I let out a tired sigh and leaned down to grab it. My eyes got drawn to her trash can and a few big paper props around it. I frowned at the sight because Santana never writes her homework on loose papers, always in her note book.

I picked up one and unfolded the paper. Santana's hand writing and my name on top of it immediately drew my attention.

_Dear Britt, _

_You're the last thing on my mind at night. You fill every dream I have. You're the very first thing I think of when I wake up ... and you'll never know it…_

I frowned because it ended there, and I quickly picked up and unfolded an other paper.

_Dear Britt, _

_I want to laugh with you, I want to dance with you, but not as just best friends. I'm terrified because I want more than that. I want to talk to you all day long, I want to make love with you instead of making separate ways. I want to look at you and lie next to you when you wake up in the morning. I don't understand why I'm writing this instead of saying it to you, but I need to say this someway because I don't have the courage to tell you yet. Can you promise me something? Keep believing in me, because everything that I do is for you. _

My heart was swelling in my chest at every word and my whole body warmed up from happiness. She does love me back. I picked up one more that was lying next to it and unfolded it with shaky hands.

_Dear Britt,_

_I don't know how to __start __this letter, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our friendship. Or if I'm lucky, the realization of my dreams, which is for you to love me as I love you. I told myself I might as well take the risks because it's the only remedy I know that could unburden this feeling I've been keeping in ever since I love you.__  
__  
Sometimes I get scared to show it. It feels like when you're around me, my mouth becomes locked and all the words I want to say just stop. My lips are tied together because my love is so strong, and the words that I want to say just won't be said. Sometimes I want to __open __up to you and tell you how I feel - I guess I am too scared to open up and be real. I know you love me and you have hidden feelings inside too, or maybe I just want to believe that._

_Brittany, __I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you now how much you mean to me. I could hardly understand what I feel for you, knowing how to get through those long sleepless nights just thinking only of you on the other side of the room. I've never been like this before. I just don't know how to pour out my feelings for you. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but words __continue __to make no sense to me, what would they be? Something poetic? I'm sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary like you. You're special and you deserve special. I'm afraid it's no use; every time I look at you, the words want to come out the same… I love you. Please just look into my eyes and you'll see what I feel. Just look a little closer. _

The smile on my face was so wide that I don't know how my mouth was still on my face. My heart was beating so fast that it's probably audible through the whole building. The emotions and sadness slowly got replaced by the butterflies and tingles again as I felt a tear escaping my eyes. A happy tear this time so I didn't wipe it away. I quickly stood up and softly put on the underwear and sweatpants on Santana. She stirred a little as she wrapped herself tighter up in her sheets. I walked over towards the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. I hesitated for a moment but then all the words that I just read came back into my mind and stopped the doubting. I crawled closer towards her and threw my arm around her waist while laying my cheek on her shoulder. She scooted back against me a little more in her sleep and I wrapped my arm tighter around her. We have a lot to talk about and I still want to know what got her so upset even though I have a good idea now why she could've been. Nothing is going to stop me from making her mine though, not anymore.

Sometimes we don't understand the person we love the most and yet we can't stop loving them. We might push them away at times and yet we can't live without them either. Love, life, and reality can really change any person out there. Making Santana Lopez my girlfriend, sounds like a pretty good plan to me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ! :)**


	14. when dreams become reality

_Thank you so much for all the sweet brithday messages and reviews :) made my birthday a little more awesome!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter too, love to hear your thoughts about it!_

* * *

**Santana POV**

A light warm wind brushed against the back of my neck which caused my hairs to stand up straight and my brows to furrow in tired confusion. I felt myself lightly breaking out of sleep while my whole body was desperately trying to push the awaken feeling away. A pounding in my head and a strange rotating movement behind the darkness in my eyes, caused my eyes to squeeze shut again. The light warm breeze against my neck returned, only this time followed by a soft humming noise. I recognized that peaceful sound immediately and I tried to turn around slightly so I could see if my mind was messing with me again or if Brittany was really lying behind me. When I felt a weight over my waist holding me back a little, I reached down with my hand to feel an arm around me. It was too dark to really see whose arm it was, but when I took a unsteady breath in, I immediately smelled that sweet scent. My head was literally spinning and racing with thoughts that I wanted to force back in my mind. What happened that Brittany is now lying in bed with me? Little by little the events from last night returned to me. How disgusted I felt when Lizzie was crawling towards me with that look of pure sex. The way I imagined it to be Brittany, but who was on that date with Sophie. When I kicked Lizzie out, I wanted to wash her scent off me, her taste off my lips and her hands off my body. I had let myself drop in the warm shower water and remember enjoying the pleasure of that warmth. The pleasure of it suppressed the pain, that had pierced my body more than any physical pain ever did. It only lasted a few minutes though and when I broke down, I heard Brittany's voice echoing through the room behind the door. I thought it was all in my head again until I actually felt her arm wrapping me up into her. And then she.. did she tell me she loved me too?

Slowly but surely her words came back into my mind and caused my head to become even lighter.

"_I love you and I don't want to be with Sophie or any other girl, I just want you''_

A huge smile spread across my face and the soft beating of my heart increased speed. Brittany loves me back and I almost screwed everything up by having sex with Lizzie and acting like a drunk idiot. I still can't believe she actually said that to me, now I have to make it clear that I love her too. I probably passed out when Sophie stormed in here before I got the chance to make that clear. If it isn't obvious to her already. The fact that Brittany is lying next to me right now does make me feel a little relieved, because that means she's not mad. Or at least not the kind of mad that can't be fixed anymore.

When I tried to turn around underneath her arm so I could face her, the room started spinning again and my stomach turned around instead of my body. I felt the sour alcohol rushing upwards through my throat and I quickly got up from the bed and rushed towards the bathroom. I stumbled over a pillow on the way there and grabbed the handle of the door to steady myself. My hand was in front of my mouth and as soon as I reached the toilet, I dropped on the floor and let my head hang over the toilet seat. My breathing became heavier and I was preparing myself for the next turning of my stomach and the sour mess that would pump upwards. Not long after I let out a frustrated sigh, the liquid came out of my mouth and I leaned into the toilet. After puking two times, I rested my head on my elbows and waited for the rest. I felt like shit even though it was my own fault that I've drunk so much.

''ugh.. gross.'' I mumbled.

''Santana are you okay?''

My head shot up at the soft sound of Brittany's tired voice and the bathroom light went on. I groaned at the brightness and turned my head to see Brittany standing in the door opening, squeezing her eyes to brighten her sight. Her brows furrowed in confusion but before I could say anything I felt another nauseating wave rushing upwards and I leaned back into the toilet to pour it out.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Brittany sitting down next to me and a warm hand started to stroke up and down my back. Another warm hand brushed against the skin in my neck until I felt my hair being held upwards. It calmed me down instantly and when I felt that I had everything puked out, I finally dared to lift my head up a little.

''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled and wiped the back of my hand over my mouth.

''That's what you get when you drink everything by yourself.'' Brittany said.

I raised my brow in frustration and looked up to see a playful smile around Brittany's lips.

''I know, I'm an idiot.'' I said and let out a big sigh. I still felt a little nauseous and dizzy, but after puking all the shit out of my stomach I felt slightly better.

''Feel better now?''

My stomach made a weird sound, but I didn't feel the need to puke anymore. I guess everything is out now. I nodded and let out a big sigh.

''Come on, I'll take you back to bed.'' Brittany said softly.

Before I could protest against any form of movement, I felt two strong arms wrapping around my legs and shoulders and I was lifted into the air. I let out a squeal and quickly swung my arms around Brittany's neck to hold on to her while she was caring me bridal style.

''Britt what are you doing.'' I asked shocked but amused.

She leaned down slightly at the door to click the light off and darkness fell over us again. Only the light of the moon was brightening the living room a little so I could still see the smile spread on her face.

''Well it didn't look like you were planning to move, not to mention the fact you're still wiggling back and forth.''

''Hmm true.'' I chuckled and just enjoyed the moment of closeness. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and let her scent calm me down. A light cute giggle made my heart almost burst out of my chest and I hummed lightly in response. My head was still spinning but I'm sure it's not because of the alcohol anymore. This just feels too good to be true.

''I'm sorry'' I mumbled again as we entered my room.

''I know you are and I am too. We'll talk tomorrow okay.'' She smiled.

God why is she so calm and happy. It makes me nervous and I didn't even tell her yet how I'm feeling. She placed me back on the bed again and threw the covers over me. I noticed I was in my sleep shirt and a boxer, but I didn't remember changing my clothes.

''How did I get into this?'' I asked confused.

''Oh I just grabbed some comfy clothes from your drawer. After a few times I'm getting pretty good at changing you while you're in a deep coma'' she chuckled lightly.

I was grateful that the room was dark because she would've seen my embarrassment even better. I felt guilty so I did what I always do, laugh it off or twist it around so it wouldn't feel that stupid.

''So you checked me out while I was sleeping?'' I smirked and snuggled into the cover.

''I can roll a meatball over a plate without watching so this was easy. Doesn't mean I didn't though'' She said playfully.

''You're a dork.'' I chuckled. It was more like a soft groan because I felt myself dozing off again. Suddenly Brittany's silhouette walked away towards the door instead of the other side of the bed and I instantly sat up confused again.

''Where are you going?'' I asked in a slight form of panic. I knew the alcohol was still making everything bigger and more dramatic in my head but I tried not to sound so desperate for her to stay with me.

''Ssh lay down. I'm just getting some water for you.''

''Oh.. okay.'' Damnit Santana, get it together.

I lay back down on my back , staring into the darkness. After a few moments my eyes were adjusted and I could see better in it. The door cracked open again and Brittany walked in with a big glass of water. I sat up slightly when she handed me the glass and hoped my stomach would allow me to drink something without throwing it back up.

''Thank you.'' I said softly and took a sip before placing it on my night stand.

''Santana Lopez, you better drink that whole glass of water.''

''I'm not thirsty.'' I pouted.

''I'm not lying down until you drink all of it.''

''Fine.'' I groaned and sat up to throw back all of the water in the glass. Brittany can be very stubborn and I don't want to risk the chance of missing a night of sleeping in the same bed again. Even though I hope this isn't the last chance I get.

Brittany walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers so she could crawl underneath it. A breeze of cold air hit my body and caused me to shiver a little. Immediately the cold disappeared when I felt Brittany's warm body lying on her back against me. The goose bumps stayed though, but it weren't goose bumps of cold anymore. My stomach was still spinning but not because of the alcohol. It felt like thousands of butterflies were twirling around in there waiting to come out. Again I'm stuck with what to say and decided it was probably for the best to talk about it tomorrow. Words like this never come easily, only when I write them down. If I tell her the right words, at the right time, then maybe she'll be mine. She'll be mine tomorrow when I'm sober enough to make that happen.

Instead of saying everything I was feeling, I was trying to narrow it down to the most important part. I took a deep breath in as I was staring up into the darkness and shifted a little closer against her. I knew Brittany wasn't asleep yet because I heard her breathing a little heavier. A shiver of nerves ran through my spine and caused me to shake a little before I could say it out loud.

''Are you cold?'' Brittany whispered.

''Are you?''

''A little.'' She whispered back.

I swallowed thickly at the idea that was popping into my mind and I was having endless discussions in my head again if I should do it or not. I decided to just do what my heart was longing for and it helped to know that Brittany loves me back so she probably wouldn't mind what I was about to do. I'll find out soon enough.

I took a deep breath in and shifted even closer against her. She was already practically lying against me so I didn't have to turn that much to reach her. I pressed my front against her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer into me. I slipped my other arm underneath her neck and softly pulled her head towards me. Brittany let out a content sigh and the warm breeze hit the skin in my neck, causing to pump the blood even faster through my veins.

''Is this okay?'' I whispered.

''Mhmm'' Brittany hummed lightly and confirmed it even more by nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck.

My heart was beating so fast that I'm sure Brittany is feeling it too. All my senses were sharpened by this moment of pure closeness. Her scent calmed me down, her soft skin against mine warmed me up and the cute noises she's making only encouraged me to finally tell her the most important part.

''I... I love you.'' I said barely audible.

I didn't know if she heard me until I felt a soft pair of lips pressing a feather light kiss against the pulse point in my neck where my heartbeat was pumping against my skin.

''Finally.'' I heard her mumble against me until she dozed off.

What did she mean with that? Doesn't matter, she knows now and that's the important part. I love her and she loves me back so that's all the matters right now. I knew she was sleeping by the even warm breaths floating against my neck. I pulled her even closer against me and closed my eyes. I know it will probably take a while before I fall asleep, but I don't care. Now I'm even more sure that I'm in love because reality is finally better than my dreams.

A beeping sound broke me out of a deep sleep and I groaned into my pillow when I still felt a pounding in my head. You never get used to hangovers, at least I don't. I peeked my eyes open and I was glad my curtains were still closed so I wouldn't be blinded by the sunlight. I noticed that I was in my bed alone and I immediately felt disappointed that I didn't get to see Brittany wake up with that cute tired pout. Where is she anyway?

Another beeping sound caught my attention and I turned my head to the side where my phone screen lit up on my nightstand. My whole body was aching and I had to stretch my arm to reach my phone instead of sitting up. I quickly rubbed my hands through my eyes and opened the first text message.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Goodmorning San. I had to work because someone called in sick. In case you're confused, and I know you are, you don't have class today so you can stay in bed. I'll be done at 6. We'll talk when I get home okay? Xxx_

Even when Brittany isn't here, she still manages to put a smile on my face while I'm feeling like shit. I stared at text for a few more moments before I opened the second one.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: I know you probably didn't get up at the first text, but I'm pretty sure you will now, Breakfast in the kitchen! _

She knows me too well, it's scary sometimes. Like I have a chip in my head and Brittany has the remote control to it.

_TO BRITTANY: Thank you Britt, you're the best. I'll see you tonight. Xxx_

After sending a text to Brittany, I send a quick text to Quinn because I feel kind of guilty for treating her like crap yesterday too. All this time she has been there for me and helped me figuring out my true feelings. She didn't deserve it, especially because she was simply telling me the truth.

_TO FABRAY: I'm sorry about yesterday… nothing happened between me and Lizzie. I'm going to fix everything tonight and finally follow your advice. Talk to tomorrow at school?_

_INCOMING FABRAY: I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have push you so hard. Good luck at getting your girl, want some details tomorrow !:) Love you bitch. _

I smirked and shook my head in amusement. I'm glad Quinn isn't really that mad at me, she knows me and that I can be hard to handle some times.

_TO FABRAY: Love you too moron. ;-)_

I lifted myself out of bed and opened up the curtains. I cursed at the bright sunlight and sauntered through the living room into the kitchen. There was a small note next to a plate with scrambled eggs and I recognized the handwriting immediately.

_There are two aspirins next to the sink, I thought you might need them. Hope you feel better than last night. _

_X Britt_

My heart swelled in my chest at all the sweet things Brittany was doing for me this morning. I mean, she always does this when I have a hangover or when I feel sick, but now she still does it after I treated her like crap. I wish I could take it back what I said to her last night about her and Sophie, but unfortunately our broom closet isn't really a time machine like Britt says, so I can't. The only thing I can do right now is to make sure that I make things right. I'm not really hungry so I took a few bites of the breakfast Brittany made for me, swallowed the two aspirins and made my way to the bathroom.

A few hours later, I felt renewed and my usual confidence slowly came back to me. I grabbed the keys and my phone and walked out to get the stuff I needed.

* * *

**Brittany POV.**

I brought the bill to the last table in the restaurant and cleaned the other ones before I walked into the back to change out of my work clothes. The whole day went by super slow because I was only able to think about Santana. She send me a text to thank me for the breakfast, but that was it. Luckily Rachel didn't have to work today, because I'm sure she would ask me questions about Santana again. She always seems so interested in what we have that it makes me wonder if she knows what's really going on. I'm sure Quinn didn't tell her about the plans, she wouldn't do that. Even if Rachel knows, it doesn't really matter anymore. Things with Sophie are officially over and I think Santana and Lizzie are too. I mean I know Lizzie was in our apartment yesterday, but Santana kicked her out before anything happened. At least that's what she told me in her drunken state. I believe her and I think I know why Lizzie was there. Santana probably felt frustrated that I went on that date with Sophie and tried to set her mind on something else. I wish she did it in some other way though and I'm sure Lizzie couldn't wait to seduce her. I'm so glad that I read those letter last night, otherwise I'm sure I wouldn't be this calm and happy right now. It feels like I'm floating on a big cloud and Santana is the one blowing it forwards. I'm in love with her and she is in love with me if I can count on those letters. Now I can't wait to see if the written words are truly meant and the only way to find out is to ask her when I get home. I'm not going to run away from these feelings anymore and now every obstacle is out of the way, there's nothing holding us back anymore.

A half an hour later I was standing in the elevator between a few other people who live here. Sometimes it's so awkward standing there in silence that it makes me want to take the stairs. I've been on my feet and running between tables the whole day though so I just can't get myself to take the stairs today.

Finally I reached our floor and made my way towards our apartment. After a quick search through my bag I found the keys and stepped in. The hallway was dark and only a small bundle of light lit up the living room from my point of view.

''Santana are you home?'' I asked confused while hanging my jacket on the coat rack.

''I'm in here!'' I heard her saying.

''In wha…'' My words died on my lips when I walked into the living room. All the furniture was set aside and a green tent was standing in the middle of the room with small lanterns around it. Santana was sitting on a camping chair in front of it, smiling at me shyly.

''Hi.'' She smiled.

''Hi…'' I said still very surprised. ''What is all of this?''

''I thought it was fun to have a little camping night. Do you remember the first time we did that?'' She asked with a more confident smile this time.

I scanned the room with a growing enthusiasm and I instantly knew what Santana was talking about.

''Yeah with our college introduction week three year ago. We had to draw lots to make pairs for in the tents and you drew me.'' I smiled thinking back about that time when we first met.

''Exactly'' She smiled. ''We had so much fun that week even though I couldn't stand camping.''

''You were bitching at everyone around you.'' I chuckled.

''I wasn't mean to you!'' She said in a defensive amused tone.

I shook my head in amusement and sat down next to her on the other camping chair in front of the tent.

''Hmm well the first thing you said to me and I quote; If you make me miss my sleep and/or wake me up in the middle of my sleep, be prepared to suffer the consequences'' I laughed.

Santana laughed and held her hands in front of her face to hide her embarrassment.

''Okay maybe I was, but I got better the rest of days. '' she chuckled. ''Remember that I helped you freeing all the fish secretly when the teacher wasn't looking. Everyone had spent the whole day to catch at least one for dinner, but you were convinced it were al Nemo fishes who were trying to find their way back to an aquarium.''

''Hey we got pizza instead so no one complained.'' I laughed.

''True. Speaking of pizza, may I invite you into our tent for some fancy dinner.'' She smirked and grabbed a lantern next to the chair before opening up the tent and stepping inside.

Tingles started to run through my whole body again as I followed Santana with my eyes. Just spending time with her, digging up funny memories and not thinking about the bad ones makes me feel better. When I stepped inside, I saw two sleeping bags on Santana's big matrass and two boxes of pizza. The smell caused my stomach to growl and I didn't realize how hungry I actually was.

I plopped down on the matrass across from Santana and opened up the pizza box.

''You still remember what I had that night?'' I asked surprised and looked up to see Santana taking a bite from her pizza.

''Pizza Hawai, without the pineapple and ham, but you refused to just call it a pizza margarita.'' She chuckled.

After some small talk about how work was and how she survived her hangover, we were almost done eating while still laughing about all the fun things we did at that introduction week.

''I can't believe you remember all the stuff that I said to you. I thought you weren't even listening half of that time.''

''Yeah, I'm pretty good at hiding what I'm really feeling.'' She suddenly said when her smile faded off her beautiful face.

I got startled a little at the sudden direction this was going and I shifted a little so I was facing Santana better. I took a deep breath in and looked up to Santana again who was looking down at her pizza.

''Yeah.. me too.'' I mumbled.

Santana coughed a little and finally looked back into my eyes. Her gaze was soft and unsure that it made me just want to hug her. She took a sip from her drink and cleared her throat.

''I just want you to know that… I mean.. you know nothing happened with me and Lizzie yesterday right?'' She mumbled.

''Yeah.. I know.''

''I'm sorry for acting like such an ass too. I know it's not an excuse, but you know how over dramatic I can be when I've drunk too much. I was just so frustrated… and I..I just..'' she started to stutter.

I shifted closer and put my hand over hers to calm her down. An electric shock floated through my body by the feeling of her hand in mine, but I held on tight. She stopped her rambling and shook her head as if she was trying to shake the words out.

''It's okay Santana, I know.''

Santana looked down at our hands and back up to me.

''Did you mean all those things you said to me last night? You know.. about the love thing…'' She asked barely audible.

I felt my heartbeat speeding up and nerves floating in between the butterflies in my stomach. I shifted the pizza box to the side so I could sit closer to Santana. Our knees were resting against each other while I still held our intertwined hands on my lap.

''I meant every word of it.'' I smiled softly. ''Did you mean everything in those letters?''

Santana's eyes widened at what I just said and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

''You read my letters?'' She asked shocked.

''Yeah I found them on the floor last night, when I was searching for some sleep clothes. ''

''Oh my god.'' She mumbled and tried to hide her face behind her hands, but I quickly grabbed them back in mine.

''Don't be embarrassed san.'' I smiled. ''It was probably.. no let me rephrase that… The things you said in those letters are definitely the sweetest, most heartwarming things anyone has ever said about me. I didn't even know you had such a romantic talent for words.'' I chuckled softly to lighten up the mood.

A smile returned on Santana's face as she looked up to me again. I started to stroke my thumb over the back of her hand and just smiled back.

''Really?'' She asked softly.

''Yeah, really.'' I smiled. ''I just wished I would've found them sooner so I would've realized sooner too that I'm crazy about you. I think I just became used to the fact that I loved you so much as a best friend, that it felt naturally to think about you in a romantic way too. I didn't realize how in love I am with you because it was already natural for me.''

Suddenly I saw another tear falling from Santana's eyes while I was talking and I immediately stopped talking.

''Are you crying?'' I asked worried.

She shook her head back and forth and rubber her hand through her eyes. She took a few breaths in until I felt her squeezing my hand.

''It's just that I'm really happy.'' She smiled softly.

A wave of relief washed over me as I saw her smiling again. I'm still not used to see Santana cry so I immediately get worried when I do see it. These were happy tears though so luckily there's nothing to be worried about.

''Please don't cry anymore every time that you're happy, because I'm planning to make you happy every day.'' I chuckled lightly and raised my hand to wipe the last tear off her cheek. ''If you let me though..''

She sniffed a little and lifted my hand up until it was resting just above her breast. I felt her heart pounding against my hand at a rapid pace and I was sure mine was beating just as fast.

''Isn't that obvious.'' She chuckled lightly.

''It feels like an elephant is trying to come out of you'' I chuckled by the funny feeling of Santana's heart beating underneath my hand.

''I just want to let you know that these last two days without so much as talking to you has given me a lot of time to think about how I feel about us. I've decided a long time ago though that I am definitely, hopelessly in love with you. What made me realize this is not so much that I think about you all the time, though I do. But it might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, your humor, your magical mind and the brightest mile that can even brighten up my morning mood.'' She chuckled before she continued. ''These things set you apart from everyone else. It might also be the little things ... the way you walk, the way your eyebrows wiggle when you dream or that adorable pout when you want something from me. I become a better person just by seeing a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare combination of so many special things, too many to say or write on letters. You are the one I have been waiting for all of my life and you were right there in front of me all this time. I know this all probably sounds pretty lame and cheesy but..''

Before Santana could finish I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I felt overwhelmed and warm inside by all the things Santana was rambling out with so much passion in her eyes and in her voice.

She pulled back slightly before reconnecting our lips perfectly together. I hummed at the feeling of Santana's lips massaging against mine again even if it's not that long ago. But this time felt different, it felt like a first real kiss that you will remember for the rest of your life. Santana brought her hands around my neck to pull me closer into her as I wrapped my hands around her waist. Even though the kiss didn't deepen, it was enough for both of us to know this was real. I pulled back slightly and rest my forehead against hers.

''I love you too.. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. And because of that, I think anything is possible.'' I smiled.

Santana smiled and gave me a soft addictive kiss again that shot a desire through my whole body.

''Woah, what did I do to deserve that one.'' I chuckled while licking my lips to taste Santana's lipgloss.

''I did it, just because I can now.''

''Aren't you a sweet talker.'' I smirked.

''Mmhm, and I'm just getting started.'' She chuckled.

I wanted to say something back, but a big yawn interrupted my words.

''I think we should get some sleep. You have class tomorrow morning too right?'' She asked.

''Yeah, what time is it?''

''Uhmm..'' She hummed and wiggled her phone out of her jeans. ''It's 2 AM.''

''Yeah sleep sounds pretty good then.'' I chuckled.

We both crawled out of the tent and got ready for bed. When I finished brushing my teeth, I clicked off the bathroom light and raised my brows when I saw Santana crawling back into the tent.

''What are you doing san?'' I asked confused.

''What? You think I've cursed for an hour straight putting up this tent on my own and not sleep in it?''

''But you hate sleeping in tents.''

''Yeah when we're lying between mosquitos, bears and sticks.'' She laughed. ''Now get your ass in here before I change my mind.''

My smile grew wider on my face and I let out a squeal of excitement as I crawled into the tent too. Santana started to wiggle into her sleeping bag and I sucked in my bottom lip nervously.

''What?'' She asked amused.

''Can I sleep with you in the sleep bag.'' I mumbled.

''There are no bears here britt.'''She chuckled.

''I know, but what if I wake up and I forget that we're in our living room and think we're lying in the woods.''

Santana shook her head in amusement but zipped her sleeping bag open so I could crawl in next to her. It was a tight fit, but I snuggled into her side so we both fit in. I hummed contently as I felt Santana's arms wrapping around me.

''You know.. I would've asked you to sleep in the bag with me anyway.'' She whispered. ''But you better not snore like you did in the woods three years ago.'' She laughed.

I raised my head a little to look at her with an played offended look and gave her a soft slap against her arm.

''I didn't snore! That were just woods sounds.'' I chuckled.

''Whatever you want Britt.'' She laughed. ''But it still doesn't change the fact you sounded like a lawn mower that first night.''

''I had a cold okay, I don't snore.'' I laughed.

''Mhmm okay, as long as you don't wake me up every minute because you heard a bear drawing rainbows on our tent, then I'm okay.''

''Okay I did say that, I admit it.'' I chuckled and nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck as I felt her pulling me closer against her.

''Well, don't worry. I'll keep you safe.'' She suddenly said in a much softer voice.

''I know.'' I smiled when I felt lips pressing a kiss on my forehead.

A comfortable silence washed over us and caused my mind to race again. Most days in a year don't really stand out. They start with the sunlight and end with the moonlight, mostly without lasting memories. Most days don't have any impact in your life. You easily forget what people tell you, what they did, but you will never forget how they made you feel. Feeling Santana's arms around me and her pulse beating against my cheek, I knew this day was one of the rare ones you'll remember for the rest of your life.

After a few minutes just stroking my hand up and down her side, Santana reached for the lantern and turned it off so we were lying in darkness.

''This is kind of weird though.'' She chuckled softly suddenly.

''What is?''

''That we're lying like this now and that I can kiss your head without waiting for you to be asleep.''

''It's going to take some time to get used to this change, it's a good change though.'' I mumbled as I felt sleep slowly overpowering my body.

''I can definitely get used to this.'' She whispered and pressed another kiss on my forehead.

I know it's still fragile and a little weird, but I have no doubt in my mind that Santana and I will make it. With that on my mind and Santana's body wrapped around me, I allowed myself to fall in a much needed sleep.

* * *

:)


	15. Study to cuddle

**Hi there! :) I got some messages that some of you weren't able to review previous chapter. That was probably because I deleted the author note chapter so the previous become a second chapter 14. And apparently fanficion doesn't allow it to review a chapter twice so that was my fault I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I think I cried enough about the brittana break up and it's time for some sweet brittana times! I made this chapter drama free and full of sweetness. I have no doubt that they'll get back together on the show though :) Hope this chapter will lighten up your brittana mood a little ;P**

_**Songs used:**_

_**Taylor Swift - Mine (Now you can think of something happy when you hear the song after reading this:) )**_

_** Adele - One and Only**_

_**Freestylers - Push up**_

* * *

**Santana POV.**

_INCOMING BRITT: San! Wanna come to the cafeteria for lunch?=) me, Rachel and Quinn are sitting in the corner! X_

I smiled at the text and quickly looked up to see if the teacher noticed that I was on my phone before sending a reply to Brittany.

_TO BRITT: I'll be right there ;-) X_

I tucked the phone back in my pocket and tried to concentrate on the rest of the class. It was almost impossible to do though with Brittany blurring every thought in my head. My mind kept wandering off to last night and how perfect it felt. I was so happy with how everything went that it still just feels like I have dreamed everything and it didn't really happen. This morning when I woke up, I looked right into those captivating blue eyes who were staring at me with so much tenderness. I even sneaked in a goodmorning kiss before we had to get ready for school.

''Santana can you repeat what I just said please.'' The teacher's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly sat up in my chair. A sharp pain went through my lower back and I groaned a little at the irritating feeling. I guess sleeping in one sleeping bag isn't that comfortable for my body as I thought it would be.

''Uhm sorry I wasn't really paying attention.'' I muttered and saw some other students giggling. Normally I would've given them an attitude, but nothing can shake me out of my good mood today.

''That's what I thought, try to be a little more active in class Santana. The test next week isn't easy.''

Before I could reply the bell rang and I quickly packed my books up in my bag and stood up to leave.

''Okay guys, don't forget to study page 120 till 153 for tomorrow!'' The teacher yelled.

I should probably write that down somewhere, but I don't want to waste any more time being away from lunch and most importantly Brittany.

I made it through the busy hallways, occasionally pushing some people out of my way and opened up the doors of the cafeteria. I scanned the crowded room for the familiar faces and spotted Brittany in the right corner waving at me. Just seeing her makes me tingle all over my body and it has gotten even worse now I know that Brittany feels the same way.

The line for the food was insanely long and I didn't bother to wait for my turn so I just walked towards the table where Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were sitting.

''Hi san.'' Brittany smiled and patted on the spot next to her.

''Hey.'' I smiled just as wide and plopped down next to her. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and a small blush appeared on her face. It's still weird for me to know how I should act around her now, because we're not officially girlfriends. I don't really know exactly where we're standing at this point.

''How was class?'' Rachel asked while putting some salad on her fork.

''Awful, I'm pretty sure that teacher hates me.'' I sighed.

''Like every other teacher you have.'' Quinn chuckled. ''I'm sure it's not that bad.''

''I think so too and besides, it's not even possible to hate you.'' Brittany smiled and bumped her shoulder into me. I giggled shyly and smiled back at her, enjoying the way her eyes were sparkling and gazing at me.

I felt a foot kicking my shin underneath the table and I looked up frustrated to see Quinn smirking at me with that knowing look.

''You two seem to be in a good mood today.'' She smirked.

''Yeah and it's so not fair to look at you two. It's depressing how much in love you guys are and I'm here being single.'' Rachel chuckled.

If she only knew everything that has happened before this day, I think she would've said something else. But the fact that Rachel is seeing the love in our looks, made me realize that she probably always saw that in my eyes. The admiration I have for Brittany isn't easy to hide, not anymore.

I felt a warm hand resting over my thigh and my breath hitched in my throat when Brittany squeezed it a little.

''You'll find someone perfect too Rachel, trust me.'' Brittany smiled briefly at me before looking at Rachel. Quinn just kept smirking at me and I mouthed to her to 'stop it' but she just shook her head back and forth in amusement.

''Let's hope so.'' Rachel sighed. ''Oh by the way britt, do you want my summary for the test we have tomorrow or do you already made one yourself?''

''Oh shit, I totally forgot about that one.'' Brittany sighed and buried her face in her hands. I was glad she did that because the burning feeling that her hand left on my thigh was making breathing harder than normal.

''You haven't studied for it yet?'' Rachel frowned.

''No.'' Brittany mumbled.

I shifted a little closer against her and threw my arm over her shoulder to pull her into my side. She let her head rest against my shoulder as a frustrated sigh escaped her again.

''Don't worry Britt, I'll help you study after school okay?'' I said softly.

''But didn't you have plans with Quinn?'' She asked and slightly lifted up her head before snuggling into me again.

I looked at Quinn to see her smile at me and I know she doesn't mind it if I cancel our plans. We didn't really had plans anyway, she just wanted to attack me with questions about what happened the last two days and how things with me and Brittany are now.

''It can wait, right Q?''

''Yeah, uhm actually can I talk to you for a second?'' She asked and beckoned her head towards the restroom.

''You can't talk to me about it here?'' I frowned and still rubbed my hand up and down Brittany's arm to calm her down a little more. I know she's probably freaking out in the inside because she hasn't study yet. It always takes her a little more time to memorize stuff so one night is going to be hard, but I know she can do it.

''No, not really.'' She said and looked at Brittany briefly before she looked at me.

''Fine.'' I sighed. ''I'll be right back britt, berry can you explain some stuff for the test tomorrow right?''

''Yeah sure.'' Rachel smiled.

Brittany lifted her head up from my shoulder and still had an adorable pout on her lips. I wanted to lean forward to turn the pout into a smile with a kiss, but I'm still not sure if I can do that now. Instead I placed a kiss on her cheek, that lingered a little longer than a normal peck and pulled away with a reassuring smile.

''Don't worry okay.'' I smiled and stood up from the table to follow Quinn.

''Okay.'' She pouted.

I gave her a wink and let Quinn drag me into the girls restroom.

Two girls were standing in front of the mirror applying some lipgloss and mascara while talking over some dude that apparently is 'nothing but an asshole' and 'no good for you'. It's always interesting how much information you can get around here without actually knowing those people. After a few minutes the girls left and Quinn almost attacked me in a big hug. My arms were hanging awkwardly against my sides while Quinn's arms were pressing them into me.

''Whoa calm down, you're not going to rape me now we're alone here right.'' I chuckled.

''Oh shut up you perve.'' She chuckled and pulled back slightly. ''I'm just so happy for you two.''

''You don't even know what happened.'' I chuckled.

''Well Brittany was talking non stop about you and your night in a tent before you arrived at the cafeteria. Smooth move Lopez, smooth move.'' She laughed.

''Yeah that worked out pretty well.'' I smirked.

''So are you guys like, together for real now?''

''I don't know.. I mean we both told each other that we're in love and stuff, but I didn't officially ask her to be my girlfriend yet.''

''You are going to do that right?'' Quinn frowned.

''Of course I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, I just want it to be special I guess.'' I shrugged.

''Hmm okay, well I'm glad I don't have to put you through another quiz, because it seems like you finally grew some lady balls.'' She chuckled and pulled me in for another hug.

''Stop it, you're crushing me.'' I groaned while she was tightening her grip on me.

Finally she released me from the hug and pulled back with a big smile on her face.

''You'll always be my little moron though.'' She smirked and pushed me towards the door. ''Now let's get back to your girl.''

I shook my head in amusement and felt the smile on my face growing wider as I heard the words 'your girl'. Finally hearing that out loud made my heart swell in my chest. Brittany will definitely be my girl officially as soon as possible.

We made our way back to the table and immediately Brittany lifted her head towards me with that a cute little smile. That smile could light up my day no matter what shit is going on. Normally that smile wouldn't be that cheerful for me because I never thought that her smile would be because of me. But now it actually is because of me, and it felt pretty damn good.

''Everything alright?'' Brittany asked as I sat down next to her again.

''Yeah, more than alright actually.'' I smiled and before I knew it, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It's the first peck I gave her on school that was actually real and it was already addicting to do.

Brittany still had her eyes closed when I pulled back, like she was still enjoying the kiss. I felt tingles on my lips and I trailed my tongue over it to savor Brittany's sweet taste on them.

''Ooookay, I think it's time for us to leave.'' Quinn chuckled and shook us out of our trance.

Brittany opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before tearing her gaze away from me towards Quinn and Rachel. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled shyly before she said goodbye to Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

**Brittany POV, later that night.**

I flipped through the pages of the thick book and let out a frustrated sigh as I tried to memorize the words in front of me. It was impossible to concentrate and I already didn't feel motivated because I know there's no way I could pass this test tomorrow. Santana tried to help me by reading the paragraphs out loud and make stories of it that made sense. It's always easier for me to memorize things when they're told in a story. I think it kind of helped, but having Santana lying next to me on the bed was too much of a distraction to keep the concentration up. I kept staring at her lips when she was talking and thought about kissing her. I kept looking at her hands that were moving all over the place when she emphasized different parts of the story and thought about them caressing my body. The hem of her shirt crept up every time when she shifted on the bed a little and showed the caramel skin just above her waistband. It's safe to say that I didn't memorize anything when I started noticing all of those things, so I kicked her out of my room so I could try to concentrate and learn it by myself.

She didn't want to leave at first and I didn't want her to either, but if she stayed in here with me I have no doubt in my mind that studying would be the last thing I was going to do. Eventually Santana realized it was best for her too , because she had to read a few pages for her class tomorrow and she didn't want to give the teacher a reason to bother her again.

I finished reading the ninth chapter and opened up my laptop screen to type out the summary of the underlined sentences. I like the underlining part better because I use different colors of crayons which makes my book look like a rainbow.

I shifted on my bed so I was lying with my back against the pillow of my headbord and stretched my legs out so I could place the laptop in my lap and the book in front of it. I logged on and started ticking a melody on the side of it, waiting for it to be started up. Skype and messenger popped up and I clicked it away so I could start typing my summary.

''Okay, here we go.'' I sighed to myself and scanned the book for the underlined lines to type it out.

After a few minutes I started to get bored again and took a little break because my fingers started to cramp from all the typing. I clicked my Itunes open and scrolled through the 'recently added' playlist. I couldn't choose so I just started on the top of the list and clicked play. Taylor Swift's 'Mine' filled the silence in my room and I started humming along on the song to relax a little.

_I say can you believe it?  
__As we're lying on the couch  
__The moment I could see it  
__Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Suddenly a beeping sound through the song caused me to snap out of it a little bit and I looked at my screen to see a skype pop-up. I paused the song and clicked on it.

_Santana Lopez is calling you…_

I chuckled to myself and shook my head back and forth in amusement before accepting Santana's skype call.

The black screen changed into Santana with messy bed hair and a cute little pout on her lips. I saw the top of her book underneath the screen and a pen in her hands.

''_This sucks.'' _She pouted.

''I know, it's pretty boring.''

''_How much do you still need to do?_'' Santana said followed by a loud yawn.

''I'm typing out my summary and then I still have one more chapter to read and summarize. Then I have to read the summary and memorize that and then…'' I stopped in the middle of my sentence and yawned too. If I see someone yawn, I always have to yawn as well. I think it's contagious. ''And then I can maybe go to sleep.''

''_Shouldn't you be doing it without music then_?'' She chuckled.

''Yeah I just took a little break, it helps me relax. How did you know I was listening to music?'' I smiled.

''_You always listen to music to relax and the fact that my room isn't more than a few meters away makes it pretty easy to hear too._'' She chuckled '_'But put it back on, I liked that song._''

''Okay, but I'll start typing on my summary again in the meantime.''

I minimalized the skype screen and clicked Itunes open again to press play where I paused the song. The melodies started playing again and I instantly relaxed a little more.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I started typing again until I heard Santana singing along with the song. Her voice sounded soft in the beginning until she sang along louder. I never noticed how good she can actually sing. Her voice is raspy, but soft too and the light vibration in it caused goose bumps to appear on my arms.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
__And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
__You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

I clicked the Skype screen back open and saw Santana singing while reading the book in front of her. I pretended to be typing so it looked like I was working too, but I couldn't get my eyes off of her.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Santana didn't seem to notice that I was staring because she wasn't looking at the laptop screen. She was just singing out loud without probably realizing how mesmerized it sounded. I scooted down a little more on my bed and put the book next to me. I grabbed my laptop and brought it closer to my face so I could look at Santana better. A lazy smile was plastered on my face and I just kept staring at Santana who was still singing intensely while scanning the book in front of her. How can she do that at the same time though?

_Do you believe it?  
__We're gonna make it now  
__I can see it  
__I can see it now_

The song ended and I started clapping my hands while whistling loudly. I saw Santana shooting up and heard a loud thud, probably her book that fell off her lap.

''_Brittany you scared the crap out of me_!'' She said still startled.

''I didn't know you were such a good singer.'' I smiled.

''_Yes, as a matter of fact I'm really awesome at it actually. I just don't let people hear it too much because that would just make them extremely jealous of my talent you know._'' Santana chuckled sarcastically and disappeared shortly out of the webcam screen to probably pick up her book from the floor.

''Oh is that so huh.'' I smirked. ''Then let me hear it again.''

''_You just want me to sing so you can stare at me again. I saw you looking at me the entire time britt._'' She smirked.

Okay maybe I wasn't that subtle about it as I thought. I shifted the laptop a little further away so Santana wouldn't notice the blush on my cheeks, but by the little smirk on her lips I think she already saw it.

''I was just checking the text on my screen for grammar errors okay.'' I chuckled.

''_Whatever you want britt. Now let me hear a new song so you can check your text again._'' She smirked.

I saw myself in the corner of the skype screen and noticed the stupid grin on my face. I wanted to smile normal or more sexy maybe, but it was impossible to take the grin away. I minimalized the skype screen again and started to scroll through my Itunes for another song for Santana to sing along. She'll never admit it, but I think she actually likes to sing. I clicked the first song on top of my list and smiled when I realized which song it was. I saw a smile on Santana's lips too and she started to wiggle her head on the beat before she started to sing along.

_You've been on my mind__  
__I grow fonder every day lose myself__in time__  
__Just thinking of your face__  
__God only knows__  
__Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go__  
__You're the only one that I want_

She was now singing while looking directly in the webcam and her eyes were piercing right through me. Her voice sounded even more beautiful than the song before this, probably because she is focusing on the song more now.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
__Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,__  
_

Suddenly she disappeared out of the screen again and it looked like she was standing up from the bed. I scanned the screen confused while the song continued.

_You'll never know if you never try to forget your past__  
__And simply be mine_

Suddenly my bedroom door swung open and Santana was standing in the door opening with her hairspray in her hands and used it like it was a microphone. I threw my hands in front of my mouth to stifle my laugh so I wouldn't interrupt the music. Santana chuckled lightly before singing along again in a playful concentration.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile__  
__Until the end starts_

Santana started to walk through the room as if she was playing in a music video and it caused me to laugh even louder. She started to walk to the end of my bed and pointed at me with her right hand.

_Have I been on __your mind__  
__You __han g__on every word I say, lose yourself in time_

She withdrew her hand and hugged herself with her arms while trying to keep the hairspray in front of her mouth and her laugh stifled so she could sing along better.

_At the mention of my name, will I ever know__  
__How it feels to hold you close  
__And have you tell me which ever road I choose you'll go_

She stepped on my bed and almost stumbled backward, but she quickly got her balance back.

''You're such a dork.'' I chuckled while looking up at her but she just kept singing.

_I don't know why I'm scared, cause I've been here before__  
__Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,__  
__You never know if you never try to forget your past__  
__And simply be mine_

She blew me a kiss and stepped off my bed again to walk to the side where I was lying before dropping down on one knee.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it playfully.

_So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts_

The lyrics of the music stopped and piano tones started playing instead, before the songlyrics would continue. Santana stood up again, but didn't let go of my hand.

''Even though you made fun of it a little, that was beautiful.'' I smiled.

''Told you.'' She smirked and gave me a wink.

''But the song isn't finished though, this is just an emotional instrumental break before she sings again.''

''I know, but if I sing more I 'm afraid you have to start paying for it.'' She chuckled.

''Hmm I don't think so.''

I pushed my laptop to the side and quickly wrapped my arms around Santana's waist to pull her on my bed. She let out a loud squeal as she landed on top of me and I quickly squeezed her tighter against me so she couldn't struggle against it.

''Can I pay with something other than money then?'' I smirked seductively and immediately saw Santana's eyes widen at my statement. She's so easy to turn on, I've learned that already from our little friends with benefits plan.

''You can pay with everything you want, I might ask some interest though.'' She husked and scooted up on my body so our faces were directly in front of each other.

My breath hitched in my throat and I think my heart is beating so fast that it can run out of my chest any moment now. Yeah Santana can probably turn me on even faster than I can. It's like as if she knows exactly how to look at me, when to use the Spanish accent and how to trail her hands up and down my sides that makes me yearning for more. It's really mesmerizing and I don't think there will ever be a time that Santana wouldn't be able to turn me on with just one look or just one word.

''Can I pay in advance.'' I said barely audible and brought my hands up from her waist to cup her cheeks.

Her eyes scanned my face with a growing lust and I just stared at her lips that were now close enough to touch. I trailed my finger over her bottom lip and slowly dragged my fingers over her cheek and brought her closer to me by her neck. Santana closed the distance and pressed her lips on mine so feather light that it made me dizzy. I let out a disappointed groan when she stopped and pulled her back into me. I felt her smiling into the kiss and I dragged my fingertips and nails over the skin in her neck again, softly tickling over the little hairs on the end of her hairline. I don't know everything what she likes yet, but I've learned from the previous times that she at least likes being tickled in her neck.

Her lips parted slightly and I moaned maybe a little too loud when I felt her tongue trailing over my bottom lip. I parted my lips and hummed at the sensation of Santana's warm tongue massaging mine. I threw my legs around her and pushed her further into me. A soft groan escaped Santana's throat as I tangled my hands through her silky hair and unconsciously bucked my hips up into her. I didn't realize how much I had craved for this to happen again until now.

Things got heated pretty fast and muffled moans were filling the room along with the music. I started writhing underneath her touch and tried to keep up with the kisses that became more and more rushed and passionate, but slowly the realization of what I'm supposed to be doing came back to me. I broke off the kiss to catch my breath and Santana started to lower her head and sucked in the sensitive skin underneath my earlobe. I moaned at the sweet feeling again and let out a muffled moan with Santana's name, but it wasn't loud enough.

She started trailing kisses over my yawline and I trailed my hands down her back and caressed the bare skin just above her waistband. Her shirt was scooted up a little bit so I had a perfect view of the dimples on her lower back. I'm pretty sure I don't stop this now, I won't be able to stop for the rest of the night.

''S-san, we have to stop.'' I groaned as she cupped my breast in her hand and squeezed it with tenderness.

''No, we don't.'' She breathed out and scooted up a little more to capture my lips in a sweet kiss again.

She was still lying in between my legs and she started rolling her hips up and down, causing a delicious friction over my clothed center. I almost got lost in the moment when suddenly the song changed and the volume was a lot louder than the previous one. It was one of the house remixes that I like to dance on in my room when I have too much energy. We both snapped out of the addicting trance a little startled and I quickly reached with my arm towards the spacebar of my laptop to pause the song. With that I saw my book lying next to it and reality was completely back. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked back to Santana who clearly noticed my struggle, because a cute pout was appearing on her swollen lips.

''You're distracting me way too much.'' I chuckled lightly.

''Hmm, your lips were pretty involved too.'' She chuckled, her voice thick and low from arousal.

''As much as I want to continue this.'' I whispered and pecked her pout. ''I really have to finish my summary for tomorrow and read through it.''

''I know.'' She sighed and rolled off me so she was lying next to me. ''Can I stay here though or are you kicking me out of your room again?''

''I'm kicking you out, so I can pass my test and celebrate it with a nice dinner tomorrow.'' I smirked.

''Oh, are you asking me out on a date?''

''Maybe…''

''What if _I_ want to take _you_ out on a date.'' Santana smiled and leaned towards me again.

''Then I say no because I want to take you out first.'' I chuckled.

''So not fair.'' She pouted.

''You'll get your chance, now get out before I have to carry you out.'' I chuckled and quickly leaned in to give her a last kiss on her lips before pushing her away playfully.

''Fine.'' She mumbled and got off my bed and walked towards the door. Just before she closed it behind her she turned around with that seductive smile that makes my legs turn into jelly. Luckily I'm not standing now so that made it a little easier. ''Are you sure you don't want to make out and cuddle instead of studying.'' She said seductively and wiggled her eye brows,

''Go Santana.'' I laughed and threw my pillow towards her.

She catches it in a quick reflex and hugged it tightly against her before throwing it back.

''Okay okay I'm going, jeez don't get all aggressive on me.'' She chuckled and closed the door behind her.

I was still smiling widely and the butterflies in my stomach intensified immensely. Even though the throbbing between my legs was really distracting, I got myself together and picked up my study book and laptop to finish my summary. A frustrated sigh left my throat as I trailed my tongue over my lips. Santana's taste was still lingering there and I had to take a sip of my soda to keep my mind from wondering off to that delicious feeling again.

After a few minutes typing, I suddenly heard a song again. I frowned at my computer because I was pretty sure my Itunes was closed. The song kept playing and I opened Itunes to turn the volume down but it didn't help at all. I got more confused by the second and I closed every internet window on my computer and checked if my phone or Ipod was on. Everything was out though but the song kept playing.

_Where I come from we don't play around  
__And when it's time to party, we know how to get down  
__And where we're goin' baby, you don't have to worry 'bout a thing  
__Take my hand, move your body up and down_

_And push up  
__Your body, your body next to mine  
__Push up  
__I gotta make that sexy booty mine_

The song and the lyrics were actually kind of addicting and while I was searching for the source of the music that did seem to come out of my laptop, I started wiggling on the beat a little. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice singing along again and I realized I hadn't closed off the skype call with Santana. I laughed and opened skype to see Santana popping up on my screen.

_Push up  
__And shake it, baby shake that ass  
__Push up  
__I love it when you feel like getting nasty_

She was singing along with an seductive smirk on her face and tried to hold back her laugh. She knows she is driving me crazy, in a very good way though.

''You're unbelievable.'' I laughed and took one last glance at her before closing the skype window too.

Finally after two more hours, I managed to read five times through the summary I made and threw the papers to the side of my bed. I was exhausted and saw the words and letters still floating in front of my eyes. I let out a loud yawn and cleared my bed from all the crayons and my laptop. Santana is probably already asleep so I guess I'll just sleep in my own bed. Before I could get up from my bed, my phone vibrated on my night stand. Maybe it's Rachel to ask how the studying went. I lifted myself up slightly and unlocked the screen to see a text from Santana.

_INCOMING SANTANA: Come cuddle? :-) _

I smiled at the text and quickly got ready for bed before I walked towards Santana's bedroom. I opened the door and Santana smiled tiredly at me before lifting up the covers on her side so I could crawl in next to her. By the tired soft gaze in her eyes, I could tell that she has already been asleep, but I probably woke her up when I accidentally dropped the crayon box.

''Didn't know you were such a cuddle bear.'' I chuckled lightly and crawled in next to her. As soon as my back hit her matrass, she threw her arm over my waist and snuggled into me. Her warm breath floated through my neck and I shivered a little before wrapping her up into me.

''Don't tell anyone.'' She whispered tiredly and made a cute humming noise when I placed a kiss on her forehead. ''I'm just hopelessly devoted to you.'' She sung in a raspy voice.

''You didn't watch Grease instead of reading your book right?'' I chuckled and stroke my hand up and down her arm that was tightening around my waist.

''Don't tell anyone that either.'' She whispered. ''And as much as I like to text and skype with you, I like the real version better so you're forced to sleep in the same bed every night from now on.''

I smiled and placed another kiss on her forehead.

''You are the one I want, you are the one for ooh ooh ooh honey.'' I tried to sing the grease song but failed miserably at it.

''Grease rocks.'' Santana chuckled. ''And I take those ooh's as a yes.''

''Go to sleep.'' I laughed and shifted impossibly closer against her.

''You're pretty commanding tonight huh.'' she chuckled and I felt her smile against me.

I hummed in response and let the sleep take over my body after I felt plump lips pressing a good night kiss on mine.

* * *

**Santana POV**

The alarm clock shook me out of a nice sleep and lifted my head from Brittany's chest to see her still sleeping. I quickly slammed my hand on the alarm clock and cuddled back into her. It was almost weird how naturally we floated into the state where we are cuddling and kissing in bed as a couple. It didn't take me any effort to act this way because I was longing for it way too long to really worry about the right way to go into this change. I was still a little hesitant with calling her sweet names and kissing her on school, but that will change when I make her my girlfriend officially. I hope she passes her test today though, so she isn't sad when she gets home. I believe in her that she can do it though and she really studied hard last night. It's going to be hard, but we'll celebrate it even more if she passes today and otherwise she can still retake it.

Shit her test!

I looked back to the alarm clock and noticed that a half an hour already passed since it went off. How come time goes so fast when you have to get up and trying to prolong it?

I quickly shook Brittany lightly back and forth but it didn't help to get her out of her sleep. I placed a kiss on her lips and whispered for her to wake up. I didn't want to startle her, but if she doesn't get up now she'll be late for her test.

''Wake up Britt.'' I said a little louder and trailed my finger over her forehead just above her eyebrows.

She stirred a little and ocean blue eyes pierced through me when they opened tiredly. ''Hmm, what?'' she mumbled.

''You have to get up for your test, it's already 8:00 AM.''

Suddenly her eyes shot open wide and she practically jumped out of the bed. She stumbled through the room as she was still in a light sleeping state and mumbled things I couldn't really understand. Only the 'shit'' words were pretty understandable.

A half an hour later we were in the car towards college. I didn't have class until 1 PM, but I wanted to drive her there because she was too stressed to drive herself. She was twisting in her seat the entire road and ticking with her hands on the side of the door. I placed my hand over the console so that it was resting on her knee to calm her down a little. She's making me kind of nervous too.

''Relax britt, you'll do fine okay.'' I smiled.

I saw that she calmed down a little from my touch so I kept my hand there until we reached the college.

I parked the car in front of the entrance so she didn't have to walk over the entire parking lot, even though I'm sure she would've sprinted over it instead of walking.

''Thanks for driving me san, I'll see you tonight!'' She said and quickly got out of the car.

''Good luck!'' I yelled after her.

I kept standing there with the car until she vanished behind the doors of the building. Just as I was about to drive back home to catch some more sleep, the doors swung open again and I frowned at the sight of Brittany running towards the car again.

She opened the door a little out of breath with a stressed smile on her face.

''Did you forget something?'' I asked confused.

''Yeah..'' She breathed out and leaned forward to press her lips against mine. Even though it was short, it was enough to almost fall forwards when she pulled back because I wanted more. ''I forgot about that.'' She whispered and with that she ran back into the building.

I stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the tingles on my lips, until I seemed to get back into a state that I was actually able to drive again. Yeah, it's safe to say that I'm pretty damn whipped.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter ?:)**

**Oh and maybe a love interest for Quinn? Who do you want that to be?**

**Thank you guys!**


	16. Halloween

**woah over the 500 reviews! Thank you guys so much! A lot more to come for this story, hope you're still enjoying it!:)**

* * *

**Santana POV.**

I was shifting in my seat impatiently waiting for the class to finally be over. My eyes drifted towards the clock and I noticed it was an hour after Brittany should be finished with her test. It was no use to secretly text her doing the class, because we were in such a rush this morning to get her there on time that she forgot her cellphone. She promised me to text me as soon as she got home though so I'm on the edge of my seat the entire time. I know how important it is for her to pass this test because she needs the credits to make it through this year. Even though I'm sure that she passed it, I still feel nerves rushing through me the whole day.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating against my boobs and Quinn coughed a little to hide the noise it made so the teacher wouldn't notice the sound. The nerves doubled inside of me because that's probably Brittany texting me how the test went.

''Why do you keep your phone in your bra weirdo.'' Quinn chuckled in a whisper while keeping her head towards the front of the class.

''Do you know a better place?'' I said sarcastically while beckoning my head towards the short skirt I was wearing.

''Well you can always put it in y..''

''Okay I'm going to stop you right there you perve.'' I said while trying to get my phone out of my bra as discrete as possible.

''Iewl gross, I was going to say in your shoe.'' Quinn snorted a little too loud which caused the teacher to snap his attention towards us.

The timing couldn't been any better. His face turned to full confusion as I raised my brow to act nonchalant. There's nothing subtle about my hand under my bra though, covering the phone that the teacher probably doesn't know is there.

''Uhm..'' he coughed ''Just uhm pay attention Miss Lopez and Miss Fabray.'' He said while his face turned a light shade of red.

I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled my phone out of my bra when he turned around again. Quinn shifted her chair closer towards me and peeked down to look at my phone screen underneath the table.

''Do you want me to hold the phone in front of your face for a better look?''

''Just open your text, I want to know how cute you and Brittany are texting each other.'' She whispered while wiggling her eyebrows.

''You really need to get a boyfriend, because my relationship with Britt is slightly turning into an obsession for you. '' I chuckled. ''Or you can get a girlfriend too, still not sure what your sexuality is.''

Quinn's eyes widened and she gave me a slap against my arm which caused me to let out a painful groan.

''Ladies! One more time and one of you can sit here in the front.'' The teacher said a little more pissed than last time.

We nodded obediently and I let out a frustrated sigh because I still haven't opened Brittany's text. After a few minutes of silence, I finally found the chance to look down at my hand underneath the table and open up Brittany's text. It probably looks weird too that I'm just looking down at my crotch, but if the teacher bothers me again I'll just pretend I was sleeping or something. I swear that dude always bothers me, like I'm the only one not paying attention in this class. Puck is always asleep, Mike always has his headphones in and Artie is always playing games on his laptop. I say one fucking thing to Quinn and he threatens I have to sit in the front like we're in high school or something.

''So, did she pass it?'' Quinn whispers. Her whisper shook me out of my little inner rant and I immediately looked down to my phone again.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Not sure how it went.. I hope I passed it but I think it's not that good =( I'm listening to sad songs that only make me more sad and I don't want to be sad. =( I get the result tonight.. when will you be home? xo_

_TO BRITTANY: I'm sure it's better than you think Britt, it always is! I'll be home soon so I can tell you one of my stupid jokes to cheer you up ;) xo_

Quinn bumped her shoulder into me with a questioning look and I shook my head back and forth to let her know that Brittany wasn't that positive about it. I'm not trying to think about the fact that she's probably crying at home right now, because that makes me almost run out of the class.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: I like your stupid jokes :) and I like you :) _

I was probably smiling like a moron because from the corner of my eye I saw Quinn wiggling her eyebrows up and down again.

''Stop it.'' I whispered but I couldn't hold back my laugh. Who knew love could make me such a sissy.

I quickly send a text back to Brittany before tucking the phone back in my bra and gazing at the clock again.

_TO BRITTANY: I like you more :)_

* * *

I raced back home to get to Brittany as soon as I could. I may or may not have driven through the red stop light on the way home. It's not like it was dangerous, there wasn't a single car on the other road and I double checked. I won't tell Britt that though, because she hates it when I don't drive safely.

I quickly connected my phone with the hands free mode and typed in the number of our apartment to let her know I was on my way. After a few tones Brittany still hadn't picked up and it switched over to voicemail.

A few noises on the background startled me which sounded like a glass or a bottle falling on the floor, before our voices echoed through my car.

''_Shit, fucking bottle just slipped out of my hand''._ I heard myself saying with a drunk voice on the voicemail and Brittany's laugh on the background. '_'How do you make a message on this thing? I can't understand the instructions. It's fucking,.._

''_San I think it started already._'' Brittany laughed in a just as drunk voice.

''_Oh I got this. Hello and welcome to the mental health hotline...If you are obsessive compulsive press 1 repeatedly. If you are retarded ask someone to press 2 for you. If you have multiple personalities press 3, 4, 5 and 6. If you are delusional press 7 and your call will be transferred to the mother ship. If you are schizophrenic listen carefully and a small voice will tell you what number to press.''_

''_Santana stop'' _Brittany laughed and continued herself_. ''_ _This is Brittany, and no, it's not Pete's Pizzaria. It's not the Credit Union either, and no one named Pam lives here. You can leave a message for us. Oh shit Santana fell off the couch, are y… _

*BEEP*

I was still laughing at our ridiculous and long voicemail. I forgot we had that voicemail. We made it on one of those nights where we got drunk in our own apartment. Strangely those are the nights that I remember most of. Just the amount of fun we always have when we're together, drunk or not, is something that will always be my favorite thing about living together.

Finally I made it back to our apartment building and I ran upstairs instead of using the elevator. I reached our floor and didn't bother to wait for Brittany to open up the door so I quickly grabbed my keys and opened up the door.

''Honey, I'm home!'' I yelled. ''I've always wanted to say that.'' I chuckled and dropped the keys on the little table in the hallway.

I walked into the room and saw Brittany lying on her side on the couch with her eyes closed. She was holding my pillow in between her arms and by her even breathing I knew she was asleep. A smile formed on my face and I felt my heart swelling in my chest. It always has something magical to see Brittany sleeping. Even though her ocean blue eyes aren't looking at me, you can see the other things way better without that beautiful distraction. The cute little freckles around her nose or the small birthmark on the right side above her lip. The small frown on her forehead caught my attention too and I softly kicked off my shoes to walk towards the couch. I lifted myself over the back of the couch so I landed behind Brittany. I wrapped my arm around her waist and scooted closer against her.

''Hmm san?'' Brittany mumbled and threw her arm over mine that was resting over her waist.

''No, it's the neighbor from downstairs.'' I said in a creepy voice.

''Oh that's fine too.'' She mumbled with a small smile on her lips.

''Hey!'' I laughed and squeezed her tighter against me. ''You've been hanging out with the neighbor without telling me?''

''How do you do that?'' she smiled without continuing the joke.

I frowned confused by the sudden question, because I had no idea what she's talking about.

''How do I do what?'' I asked confused.

She turned around in my arms so we were lying face to face. Her sparkling blue eyes immediately stole my attention as she cupped my cheek with her hand.

''You always know exactly what to do or say to make me feel better.'' She smiled and stroke her thumb over my cheek.

''Yeah because I'm sure you've passed that test Britt.'' I smiled and dragged my hand up and down her back. ''What time will you get the result?''

''The teacher said he would mail the results today, but it can take a while. I keep checking my phone and I'm going crazy because I really don't want to retake it. What if I don't pass that one either, then I don't even have enough credits to pass the whole year and then..''

''Woah stop Britt, don't get ahead of things. If you have to retake the test, which I'm sure you don't, then you have more than enough time to study for it right?''

''I guess..''

''What do you always say to me when I'm worrying about something?'' I asked.

''Worrying is stupid, it's like walking around with an umbrella waiting for it to rain.'' She mumbled.

''Exactly.'' I smiled.

'But..'' She pouted but I stopped her again.

''But nothing. Don't think about it okay. Let's do something fun to distract you, what do you want to do tonight?'' I smiled and tucked a string of her soft hair behind her ear.

Her pout finally turned into an adorable smile and her eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

''Maybe we could…'' She whispered and trailed her hand that was cupping my cheek down to my neck. Her index finger started to run up over my collarbone, causing my breath to get stuck in my throat. ''do something like….'' she continued and slowly trailed her index finger back down over my collarbone towards my chest.

I swallowed thickly as I waited in anticipation what Brittany was planning to do. Her finger that was trailing more down to the crease of my breasts left a burning trail on my skin. It was extremely hard not to launch myself at her, but I don't know if that is what she wants or needs now. The intense gaze in her eyes and her finger that kept traveling lower made it pretty obvious for me though where this was leading to and an arousing shiver rushed through my spine.

''Do something like what?'' I said barely audible and trailed my tongue over my lips.

Brittany smiled at me before looking down at my lips. Suddenly she closed the distance between us and pressed her lips softly against mine. We both hummed at the sweet but still unfamiliar feeling and I pushed her closer into me with my hand on her lower back. Her hand lowered even more and went over my breasts until she suddenly pulled my phone out of my bra.

''Something like play angry birds on your phone that you always keep in your bra when you don't wear a pants.'' She chuckled and placed one more kiss on my lips before focusing her attention on my phone in her hand.

''You're kidding right?'' I asked confused and sexually frustrated at the same time.

''No, I like this game.'' She smiled and rolled on her back while I kept my arm around her waist. I lifted myself up on one elbow and just stared at her with disbelief plastered on my face. I was still breathing heavily and my arousal was still very distracting.

''But we were…'' I started but didn't know exactly how to finish it.

''We were what?'' She smirked without taking her eyes off the phone screen.

''I thought we were about to make cupcakes, eat pizza or play tennis.'' I pouted.

''I don't feel like doing any of those things, I'm not really hungry and we don't even have rackets to play tennis.'' She shrugged.

My face scrunched up in total confusion that Brittany didn't understand her own words that she normally uses instead of sex and I buried my head in the crook of her neck. A sigh escaped my throat as I tried to push the arousing feelings away, because apparently nothing else is going to take that away right now.

I guess snuggling into Brittany while her sweet scent and the warmth of her body surrounds me isn't that bad either. Suddenly Brittany starts laughing loudly and I lift my head up to see what could possibly be so funny about that stupid angry birds game.

''What's so funny?''

She dropped my phone on the table and in one smooth move she threw her leg over my waist and straddled my lap.

''You really think I would choose angry birds over some sweet lady kisses with you.'' She chuckled.

''Well I hoped not because it did hurt my feelings a little.'' I pouted playfully.

''Hmm, you're cute.'' She hummed and leaned down to press a kiss to my pout. I rested my hands over her thighs and squeezed them affectionately as our lips locked perfectly together.

I pulled back out of the kiss slightly while I kept massaging her toned thighs.

''So your idea of feeling better is to make fun of me?''

''I would never make fun of you.'' She chuckled and leaned down to pepper my face with small kisses before she lowered her head and started sucking in my neck.

''You're not giving me a hickey right?'' I chuckled when I felt her sucking a little more forcefully.

''Maybe..'' She smirked against my skin. Before she could continue her assault on my neck, I quickly sat up and threw her backwards so I landed on top of her. My body came down in between her legs and I held her arms above her head.

''Then I have the right to give you one too.'' I chuckled while Brittany was still a little startled from the flip over.

''No san that's not fair. It's way more noticeable on my skin than yours.'' She laughed and tried to wiggle out underneath me.

I pressed my full body weight on top of her to keep her in place and Brittany closed her eyes briefly followed by a soft moan. I realized that the skirt she was wearing had scooted up just like mine from the flip over and my full body weight was pressing against the thin fabric of her panty.

''I'm sorry, I though you wanted to play angry birds, but that sound you just made tells me something else.'' I smirked.

''I didn't…'' She began but stopped when I rolled my hips forcefully into her.

A louder moan escaped her throat and her eyes fluttered open again when I stopped the movement to tease her a little bit. Keeping the teasing up is pretty hard though when I'm in this position with Brittany, but it's fun to see her writhing underneath me. My own arousal took over though and I trailed my hands over Brittany's sides to pull her skirt even more upwards. I did the same to my own and scooted up just a little more on her body so we were in the perfect position for what I was planning to do.

''Maybe this will make you feel better.'' I husked and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss while I started to roll my hips so my center bucked into hers. The fabric of our panties were thin enough to still create a delicious feeling with every thrust of my hip. Muffled moans vibrated against our connected lips until I pushed my tongue through it and explored Brittany's sweetness. The warmth of her tongue against mine and her nails scratching in my neck only caused me to thrust harder and faster into her and soon we found a rhythm that caused a delicious friction. Our breaths became heavier with every roll of our hips and I stopped the messy kiss to rest my forehead against hers. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt Brittany's warm breaths floating against my face.

''Open your eyes.'' She breathed out heavily. ''I want to see them when you.. hmm''

A moan replaced the end of that sentence when I palmed her breast over her shirt and Brittany arched her back into my touch. I did open my eyes like she asked me though. It's not that I don't like eye contact during, I just try to prolong my orgasm right now because I want to come with her. If I look at Brittany, there's no way I can prolong it any more.

Brittany's hands trailed down over my back and squeezed my butt playfully until I felt her tucking on my panty.

''Take them off.'' She panted.

Another shot of arousal shot through me at the thought of what was about to happen.

''Yours too.'' I hummed and pressed my lips against hers softly. I slowly started to trail my hands down towards the beginning of her panty so I could pull them down.

''San just…take….off.'' She groaned. I leaned my forehead against hers again and after another thrust of my hips, I slowed down and started to pull Brittany's panty down.

''PARTY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!'' Puck's voice and some laughter echoed through the whole apartment and Brittany shot up startled which caused me to fall off her on the floor. I groaned at the feeling and quickly pulled my skirt over my panty again. Brittany was readjusting her clothes too, just in time before the laughter came into the living room.

I sat up and saw Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sugar, Rory and Mike walking into the living room.

''Hey guys!'' Brittany smiled excitedly and a little breathless. ''What are you doing here?''

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to hide my frustration. Talk about fucking timing.

''The haunted houses opened up tonight since it's almost Halloween and we thought you two might want to join us.'' Rachel smiled and plopped down next to Brittany on the couch.

''What are you doing down there Lopez.'' Puck smirked and opened up the fridge to grab a beer from it.

''Something fell underneath the couch.'' I muttered and lifted myself up to sit next to Brittany who still looked pretty heated.

''Found what you were looking for then?'' Quinn smirked.

''Almost, until you idiots came bursting in here. You know, you could've called too.''

Brittany giggled and placed her hand over mine that was resting on my lap and I instantly calmed down a little.

''Maybe you should lock the door next time that you're 'looking for something'.'' Quinn chuckled.

She probably already saw what was really going on when they came in here. Brittany's hair was a mess , her lips were swollen and I still felt heat radiating off her body. I probably looked just like that.

''Yeah it's pretty dangerous to just leave it open all the time.'' Mike said and sat down on the arm rest of the chair that Quinn was sitting in.

''I know, but Santana always forgets to lock it when she comes in last.'' Brittany chuckled. ''Where's Tina by the way?''

''She couldn't come, she had to work.'' He shrugged with a pout.

''Yeah, but we can go again tomorrow when the rest is here too. Let's just go to that new big haunted house called Haunted holidays tonight. They have Christmas and Valentine and stuff when you walk through it only in a horror version.'' Puck chuckled.

''Whoew I love haunted houses!'' Sugar said excitedly and jumped up and down. ''You guys are coming too right Britt and Santana?''

Brittany looked at me with an adorable smile and I know she probably wants to the haunted house. To be honest, they scare the crap out of me and I always get the urge to punch one of those creeps in the face when they suddenly jump up from a dark corner or something.

''Sure, let's go then.'' I sighed and stood up from the couch.

Everyone stood up and started to talk through each other while walking towards the door. Brittany's hand on my arm stopped me from following them and I turned around with a confused frown. Before I could say anything, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a soft kiss. When she pulled back, my eyes fluttered open to see her smile at me again.

''Thank you.'' She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

''For what?''

''For cheering me up.'' She smiled and gave me a final peck before letting go of me. ''I promise I'll help you searching underneath the couch when we get home.'' She chuckled and gave me wink.

''You better.'' I smirked and playfully slapped her ass when she brushed past me to follow the rest.

I followed her towards the door, threw on my jacket and locked our apartment door behind me. Brittany was talking to Sugar about her next cruise and Quinn bumped into me.

''I'm sorry for interrupting your sexy time.'' She chuckled.

''Whatever Fabray, I hope they abduct you guys in that haunted house.''

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. ''You love me.''

''Not that much right now.'' I said sarcastically.

''We're going to have fun grumpy. Brittany needs the distraction too.''

I looked up towards the elevator to see the group walking in with Brittany holding the door open for me and Quinn. The smile on her face was so big that I instantly copied it. I guess having a night out with our friends without Brittany worrying about her test result the whole time isn't that bad. Although I could've thought about a better way to distract her from that.

* * *

**Brittany POV **

We were all walking on the sidewalk towards the Haunted House and me and Santana were at the back of the group behind Sugar and Rory. I was holding Santana's hand since we left our apartment building and started swinging our intertwined hands back and forth. Although our hands are different and imperfect, they fit together perfectly.

''Remember last year when we visited that haunted house about horror movies.'' I smiled.

''I don't want to be reminded of that.'' Santana chuckled.

''You slept in my bed with me for three nights afterwards because you were scared someone was going to jump out of your closet.'' I giggled.

Santana widened her eyes in amusement and a small smile formed on her lips.

''Pff, I wasn't scared, my room was just cold because my heater was busted.''

''Really? Then why did I have to check underneath your bed and in your closet for almost a week long.'' I laughed.

''Okay maybe I was a little freaked out about it, but this shit is scary okay.'' She chuckled. ''I only went in that haunted house because you like it.''

''If you don't want to go in, I'll just wait outside with you until the rest comes out.''

''No no, it's fine.'' She smiled. ''I think I'm going to enjoy Puck screaming his ass off way too much.''

''I heard that!'' Puck yelled from the front of the group.

''Don't worry San, I'll protect you in there.'' I said and squeezed her hand affectionately.

It feels good that I'm the brave one for a change. Usually Santana protects me from all kinds of things, mean people at school, drunk guys when we're going out, she even removes spiders in my room for me even though she's scared for spiders too. It's weird to me that Santana finds this so scary, because the people in it aren't real killers or zombies, they're actors. But everyone has their own fears and Santana just happens to be scared for haunted houses.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Haunted House and a big line was in front of the little ticket house.

''I already have tickets guys, my dad owns the company.'' Sugar smiled and took the lead towards the entrance.

''How many companies does he own?'' Mike frowned.

''Even I still don't know that.'' Rory chuckled while being dragged along with Sugar.

We made it to the entrance and had to wait 5 minutes after the group of people before us went in. You could hear the horror music and the screams of the people in the house and I felt Santana squeezing my hand tighter in hers with every sound.

''Are you sure you want to go in?'' I asked softly.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She smiled nervously.

''Okay, but don't beat anyone up in there okay.'' I chuckled.

''Only if they are not going to mess with my girlfriend, or else they have a big problem with me.''

My heart instantly skipped a beat, maybe even two, and my eyes widened by the words Santana just said. She said girlfriend. She called me her girlfriend. I still looked at Santana and she was just staring towards the entrance like her life depended on it. I think she didn't even realize what she just said. We haven't really talked about our status and honestly I don't even know what we are. I do know that I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend because I want it to be a special moment and Santana didn't either. The words that just slipped out of her throat though, made me even realize more how much I want to call her my girlfriend offically.

''Next group is up!'' The man at the door yelled.

''Before we die, I just want to tell you I love you Britt.'' Santana chuckled but I could hear the real fear behind her voice.

''We're not going to die silly. '' I laughed. ''But I love you too.''

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek as Santana tightened her grip on my hand.

* * *

**_Haunted house time :) Hope you liked the chapter :)_**


	17. Panic room

**What's about to happen in the story, is a big part of the story line of this love at second sight story. Just trust me. Thank you for always taking the time to review and encouraging me to keep writing :)**

* * *

We walked in the haunted house with Quinn and Puck in front of the group and me and Santana at the back. She was clutching on to me with both of her hands squeezing around my right and I slowly but surely felt the blood rushing out of my hand. We weren't even beginning with the tour through the house yet, because there was a big pale guy with an ax standing in front of the first door. I pressed a quick kiss to Santana's forehead to reassure her a little and maybe get her to release the death grip she had on my hand a little. A small smile tucked on her lips until the big guy started speaking and the fear returned on her face. So did the grip on my hands, maybe even tighter. I didn't mind though, I'm glad I can be some kind of comfort to her. After all, I was the one that made her go into the house.

''Hello mortals. Welcome to the last haunted house you'll ever go in. There are creatures in there that haven't seen the light of day in ages. Maybe that's for the best because some of them deserve to be locked up in hell after what they've done. If you do make it out safely, there's a chance you'll look a lot paler than you do now. You've been warned _Muhahaha._''

Even that deep laugh at the end caused me to shiver a little, but I was also amused by the story that he was telling to scare us. I'm not scared that easily but when I glanced to my side, Santana was not amused. She was muttering some words under her breath that didn't seem to be in English. I bumped my shoulder into her to get her attention and her eyes flickered up to me.

''We can still go out if you want.'' I whispered.

''No just.. stay close.'' She mumbled.

''Always.'' I smiled and urged her to let go of my hand so I could swing my arm around her waist. I pulled her into my side as she wrapped both of her arms around my waist. I wouldn't mind going through a dozen haunted houses with Santana if she's holding on to me like this.

The big guy opened up the first door and waited until we were all inside before closing it behind us with that same terrifying laugh. There was a TV flickering on the right side with the movie 'the ring' playing on the screen.

''I fucking hate that movie.'' Santana growled and held on to me tighter.

I looked in front of us and everyone was holding on to each other like one big ball rolling through the room. It was actually pretty adorable to see. Puck, Rachel and Quinn were clinging on to each other. Mike seemed pretty relaxed in front of Rory and Sugar that were wrapped up into each other like me and Santana were. We moved at the speed of a turtle as we walked through the other side of the room to open the door that leads to the next. Suddenly an ice cold scream echoed through the room and we all jumped up by the girl that came out of a hatch in front of the television.

''That's the fucking bitch from the movie!'' Santana practically yelled and pointed furiously to the girl with long black hair that covered most of her face.

The scary girl tilted her head to the side in a scary way and slowly walked up to Santana who instantly buried her face in the crook of my neck.

''Fuck fuck fuck.'' She breathed against my neck and I had to hold back my laughter. She was adorable like this and it was pretty hard to get scared with Santana acting this way and clutching on to me. Even though that girl did scare the hell out of me too when she jumped out of that hatch.

''Don't say those things Santana, they'll just come after you!'' Mike laughed.

''Open the freaking door Puck!'' I heard Quinn saying at the front of the group in a slight form of fear.

''Geez I'm trying.'' He chuckled back and opened up the door that led us to the next room. Everyone pushed each other through and I closed the door behind me.

A huge bed was standing in the middle of the room with a girl lying on it that seemed to be not moving or alive. I couldn't even see if she was real because the light in the room was really dark.

''I think that's the one from the exorcist.'' Sugar mumbled as we all walked past the bed to the other side of the room.

''The bitch better be dead.'' Santana mumbled which caused us to laugh a little.

Everyone had their eyes glued to the bed with the girl on it while shuffling through the room, when suddenly somewhere behind our back a guy that looked like a dead pastor came out of nowhere and caused us to scream loudly. Right after that the girl on the bed sat up with a loud scream and made us all practically run to the next door.

''This isn't good for my heart.'' Rachel breathed out and clasped her hand in Quinn's.

''I think it's fun.'' I shrugged and turned my head to see Santana looking at me like I was crazy.

''You're crazy.'' She said. Yup, I was right about that look.

''Oh shit guys, this is from Saw.'' Puck said as we entered the next room.

''I thought this was a haunted holiday house with Santa's and Easter bunnies.'' Rory frowned.

''Think we took the one with all the horror movies.'' Quinn mumbled as we walked in the next room.

''No shit Sherlock.'' Santana breathed out and pressed her fingertips into my waist while her other hand was clutching on to my shirt.

I stroke my hand up and down her back as I grabbed her hand that was holding my shirt. If I didn't I'm sure she would've ripped it apart and I like holding her hand. It felt damp and warm from the adrenaline and I raised it to my mouth to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

''You're doing great.'' I smiled.

''Liar.'' She mumbled shyly and looked up to see where we were in now.

The room looked like a big bathroom with barely any light. There was something written on the wall that seemed to be written in blood and a guy, that was sitting on the floor, was trying to cut his leg free from the chain. Yes, this is definitely from the movie saw.

''If we just walk a little faster then maybe we d.. Holy shit!''

Puck's sentence got cut off when a guy that was wearing the clown mask from the movie swung the next door open and slapped against the wall with a big knife. Santana pushed me up against the side wall and buried herself into me while she was gibbering out Spanish words. I'm pretty sure it weren't nice words by the tone of it.

''Santana it's okay.'' I chuckled. ''He's already gone.''

''This is priceless.'' Quinn laughed while Puck was taking a picture with his phone.

Santana slowly turned around and got herself together quickly.

''Shut up, I was just trying to protect Brittany.'' 'She said defensively and made a move to grab Puck's phone. He pulled it away quickly and hid from Santana behind Rachel.

''Come on guys, let's go on before the next group comes in.'' Mike chuckled and walked through the door to the next room.

Puck managed to get away from Santana as he walked into the next room first. Santana grabbed my hand to pull me with her, but I pulled her back into me. She let out a little squeal and looked at me with amused eyes.

''What are you doing Britt?''

I cupped her cheeks between my hands and pressed my lips against her plump ones. A soft humming noise vibrated against my lips and I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. I saw the fear slowly ebbing away and getting replaced by softness and adoration. I could never get tired of the way she looks at me and I'm pretty sure I'm looking the same way at her.

''I've been wanting to do that since we left the couch and you're making it very hard to control myself if you're being so cute.'' I smiled and graced my nose against hers.

Before she could react, a loud scream that sounded like Quinn or maybe it was Rachel startled us both.

''Let's get out of here so we can continue this at home.'' Santana smirked and turned around to pull me with her towards the rest of the group in the other room.

The guy that was still on the floor pretending to cut off his leg was staring at us with wide eyes and open mouth and quickly averted his gaze when Santana glared at him.

''You better keep working on those chains.''

I shook my head in amusement and the guy just laughed a little before preparing himself for the next group.

The rest of our way through the rooms was basically the same. Screaming when someone popped up out of nowhere, Santana yelling at the creepy people, Puck taking pictures of a crazy going Santana, Rachel and Quinn jumping into each other's arms, Rory and Sugar being pushed forward by Mike and every other room I had to pull Santana back from punching one of the zombies. It did seem like she was a little less scared after our kiss in the Saw room, but that's probably because she has her mind set on other things now. Safe to say my mind was racing with thoughts about what Santana had in mind for when we get home. I know that whatever it is, it's going to be amazing and fun because it's with her.

We passed through a small hallway where lights were eerie and dim, illuminating spider webs and people with their guts (probably spaghetti) spilled out on the floor. I quickly began to identify areas of deep darkness as places where zombies and vampires popped out at us with horrifying masks and haunting laughter. I heard Mike saying that we were at the exit, but the haunted house had one last surprise for us. The _varrrroom_ of a chainsaw echoed through the hallway as we got closer to the exit. I glanced wildly side to side to see where the sound had come from, only to find that it was swiping at our knees. Luckily Santana didn't see it because she was breathing heavily into my neck while her arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I lifted her up from the ground because there was no way she was about to walk backwards. She tightened her grip on me and as soon as we exited the last door, I put her back on her feet again.

''That was some scary party.'' Puck laughed and everyone started laughing. Some of them actually looked a little crazy but that's probably because of the adrenaline.

I squeezed Santana's waist a little and she slightly lifted her head backwards to look at me with an adorable pout.

''I'm so proud of you.'' I chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips. ''It was fun though right?''

''This was hell Britt, but I would do it all again for you.'' She smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

''Okay lovebirds, ready for the next one? Haunted holidays is better than this one, at least you'll get scared.'' Puck said excitedly.

''Oh please, your screams back there sounded even higher than mine.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Because you and Rachel kept pushing me into those rooms first.'' He huffed.

''Not guilty.'' Quinn smirked and winked at Rachel who smiled back.

I frowned at the sight of it. Since when did Quinn and Rachel become so close. I mean I know they're sort of friends because they have many same classes at school, but I've never seen them looking at each other or acting that way. Haunted houses really bring different sides up from people I guess.

''Stop bickering, let's go to the next one.'' Sugar smiled and jumped up and down from excitement.

I looked towards Santana and one look was enough to see that she really didn't want to go through one again. I could see the fear coming up again and the tensed line above her frowning eyebrows. She would come if I wanted to though, but I don't want to put her through that again. The thought of spending the rest of the night alone with Santana was pretty alluring too.

I grabbed Santana's hand and coughed a little to raise my voice. ''Uhm we're going home guys.''

''Oh, are you sure?'' Quinn asked while she still had her hand clasped into Rachel's.

I turned my head to see a smile forming on Santana's lips and the tension slowly drifting out of her face.

''Yeah, I'm a little tired from that test today so it's probably for the best if I'm not going through another haunted house and go to bed early.''

''I'm sure Santana is perfectly okay with not going through another one. I've got some pretty hilarious pictures of you on my phone now.'' Puck laughed.

''I swear if you post them on facebook or something, I'm going to post every awkward picture I have of you at that costume party on twitter, facebook and youtube. And believe me, I have a lot of those.'' Santana smirked.

I nodded. ''She does.''

Puck shook his head in defeat and muttered something that wasn't audible enough to understand. We said goodbye to everyone and I gave Quinn, Sugar and Rachel a hug. They all walked towards the line in front of the haunted holiday house and I turned to see Santana smiling at me.

''You didn't have to do that you know.'' She mumbled.

''Do what?''

''Pretend to be tired so we don't have to go into another one.''

''Hmm, is that what I was doing?'' I frowned and threw my arms around her neck. ''How do you know so sure that I'm lying?''

Her hands circled around my waist and a playful squeeze caused my blood to pump through my veins with higher pressure. Her eyes darkened with lust as she looked up to me through her eye lashes.

''Because I have other plans with you.'' She husked into my ear and I could feel the top of her tongue sliding over my earlobe, causing me to shiver underneath her touch.

''We'll see.'' I winked at her and started to walk towards home, leaving Santana amused behind me. She ran up towards me and tangled her hand in mine.

''We'll see?''

''Would you rather want a no?'' I teased.

''No.'' She chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek before running away. ''The first one to be home makes the plans!''

I laughed and started running after her. It doesn't matter who wins the run home, I think we both have the same plan in mind.

* * *

**Santana POV. **

I was starting to run out of breath and I quickly looked behind me to see Brittany sprinting after me. Damn I really need to work out more. Maybe all the energy got ripped out of my body in that stupid haunted house. I really don't understand why people think it's fun to walk through closed off dark rooms while getting a heart attack every freaking minute. I stopped running and lifted my arms behind my head to fill my lungs with as much as air as possible.

''Looks like someone is giving up.'' Brittany breathed out in a teasing smile when she came to a halt in front of me.

''No, I'm just being sweet by letting you win.'' I shrugged and tried to push the smile back into my mouth. It was impossible not to smile at Brittany though so I failed miserably.

''Hmm okay, what did I win exactly since you're deciding what the rules are.'' She smirked and inched closer to me.

''Well..'' I began and wiggled my fingers so she would step into my arms. She giggled a little and took the last step forwards so I could pull her into me with my hands around her waist. ''You get to decide what we're going to do for the rest of the night.''

Her fingers started to run up my arms, leaving goosebumps on its trail. She sucked in her bottom lip and played with a string of my hair in pure concentration. I looked around us to see almost no one on the streets and the idea of taking Brittany here and now became even more alluring.

''I think I can come up with something to do.'' She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

''Tell me.'' I whispered and dragged my lips over the soft skin in her neck.

I didn't put pressure with my lips or graced the skin with my tongue, I just wanted to hint her in the right direction. I could tell by the soft moan that vibrated through her throat and the rapid heartbeat at her pulse point that it was working.

''I think we should light firework.'' She whispered before pecking my nose.

''Brittany….'' I whined and pulled on the bottom of her shirt. ''We don't have fireworks and I don't want to light them even if we had it. I want to...''

Before I could finish my sentence, she silenced me with two fingers on my lips. She shook her head and pulled me into a mesmerizing kiss. Her tongue immediately grazed my bottom lip as she tangled her hands through my hair. At this point every tiny bit of fear that was still in my body from the haunted house, got replaced by light sweet tingles that came to a rest between my legs. I opened my mouth to be met with that delicious warmth and taste again as I pushed her closer into me with my hands on her lower back. She pulled back when things got a little too heated and rested her head against my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw her sparkling eyes scanning my face.

''I meant lighting this kind of firework.'' She chuckled softly and I understood that she was just referring to what I had in mind in a strange way again. Even though I must say that kiss felt a lot like actual freakin fireworks.

''Hmm I'm okay with that.'' I chuckled and interlaced our fingers. ''Let's go before the whole neighborhood can enjoy the fireworks too''

''Wait, can we buy something to drink first in that small grocery store across the street, we don't have anything at home except for water.''

I looked over her shoulder towards the little night grocery store and saw that it was still open. I'm fine with just drinking water the whole night if that means I get to have Brittany sooner, but those blue puppy eyes can basically get me to do anything.

''Sure le…- BEEP BEEP.'''

I got cut off by Brittany's phone that went off and she wiggled it out of her pocket. She brought the phone closer to her face and the frown disappeared when she could see who it was.

''Who is it?'' I asked curiously.

''It's Quinn, I'll call her back later.'' She said but before she could put the phone back in her pocket I stopped her.

''It's okay you can take it, I'll get something to drink at the store in the meanwhile.'' I smiled.

Before I could walk away Brittany pulled me back like she did in the haunted house earlier and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. The kiss was so soft and yet so passionate that my heart wanted to burst out of my chest.

''I love you.'' She smiled dreamily and stroke the back of her hand over my right cheek.

I leaned into her touch and tried to let those words sink in and never lose the feeling of hearing that again. She has said 'I love you' so many times to me, ever since we really became best friends that's all we said before we both went to bed, before one of us left the house, before and after practically almost anything. Now it's the kind of 'I love you' that I had craved for so much longer than I had realized. It was the 'I love you' of love and not just of friendship. Why is it so damn hard for me to ask her to be my girlfriend then, was I still afraid of the consequences? Was I still doubting about her and Sophie? I realized it weren't all of those things, it was the thought alone calling Brittany my own that scared me. It scared me because I think I would never feel worthy enough to call her mine. I don't think anyone could ever be worthy enough for her, but I sure as hell am going to try to be as worthy as possible. Quinn was right, I have to stop being such a pussy all the time and just ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't want to do it here on the sidewalk though, I think I can wait a few more minutes until we get home.

''You think too much.'' Brittany's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I stared back into her eyes. They seemed a little worried so I quickly reassured her by giving her a kiss back.

''I just…'' I averted my gaze for a moment but my chin got lifted up by Brittany so I looked into her eyes again. The word vomit was traveling through my throat but the only thing that really matters were the words that popped out before I knew it. ''I love you too.''

''You had to think long enough about it.'' She teased and poked me into my side.

''I just still have the feeling this is all a dream and something is going to get me out of my sleep anytime and I just can't t..''

Before I knew it Brittany pinched me in my arm and a light sting of pain startled me.

''You didn't wake up so it's real.'' She chuckled and rubbed her thumb over the spot where she just pinched me.

''You couldn't think of any other way to convince me that it's real.'' I pouted a little to pretend I was still hurting.

''I'm planning to show you that as soon as we get home.'' She smirked and playfully slapped my ass as I began walking towards the store.

''Wanky.'' I smirked and winked at her before she picked up her still ringing phone to answer Quinn's call.

I practically floated over the street towards the grocery shop instead of walking. So this is what it feels like to be on a cloud and be whipped. I turned my head slightly to look at Brittany and immediately caught staring when she looked back at me. She smiled through her words to Quinn and I smiled back before I turned back around to open the grocery store door.

When I came in I didn't see any other people in the store except for a blond woman with a little bubbly girl next to her, probably her daughter. I walked towards the fridge in the back where some soda bottles were and I opened up the right one to grab some diet coke. Brittany thinks it tastes better than the original, but I personally think it just tastes like chemicals. I grabbed a bottle of 7Up for myself and was about to close the fridge door when a loud scream startled me. The two bottles of soda fell out of my hand and I quickly turned around to see a man dressed in all black with a black cap over his face pointing with a gun towards the guy behind the register. I immediately dropped to my knees and felt my heart beating in my throat. This must be some fucking sick Halloween joke or something.

I slowly peeked around the corner and clasped my hand in front of my mouth when I saw the blond woman lying unconscious on the floor while the little girl was crying next to it. I quickly looked up to see the robber screaming to the guy behind the register to put the money in his bag. The little girl started crying louder when her mom didn't say anything back and the robber grabbed her arm harshly to try and silence her.

''Fuck, this can't be happening.'' I breathed out in panic and tried to grab the phone out of my pocket. My hands were shaking like crazy though but I finally managed to grab it and type in 911.

''_911, what's your emergency_.?'' A woman's voice came through the other side of the line.

''_There's a robbery going on at… at.._'' Fuck what's the name of this street again. My mind just stopped thinking and I desperately tried to remember the name.

''_Try to stay calm miss, can you describe the street if you don't know the name_?''

''_At the little grocery shop one block away from the haunted houses. H-he has a gun._''

''_I know where that is, my colleagues are on their way. Stay on the phone until they get there okay._''

I swallowed thickly and glanced towards the front again to see the little girl sitting next to the mother that was waking up again slightly. The robber wasn't there anymore though and I frowned when I still saw his bag of money lying on the counter and the guy behind the register was staring wide eyed at me. I started to worry about Brittany standing outside and an adrenaline boost and the need to protect her overpowered me and caused me to jump up. As soon as I was standing I saw the man in black clothes coming towards me from the corner of my eyes.

''You fucking bitch you called the cops!''

* * *

**Brittany POV.**

I just got off the phone with Quinn who asked if we got home safely. I told her we were at the grocery shop and I would text her if we got home. Quinn is always so caring about me and Santana, I don't think there are many people like her that care so much for their friends.

Speaking of the grocery shop, Santana should be back by now right. I started to cross the street towards the shop when suddenly police cars came around the corner with loud sirens. A anxious feeling overpowered me and I suddenly starting to worry. I immediately felt something was wrong with Santana and I started running towards the grocery shop. I swung the door open and I saw a terrifying half unconscious woman hugging her little girl close to her. I heard noises in the back of the store and I ran in further.

''Santana?!'' I yelled and stopped dead in my track when I saw what was happening on the floor in front of the fridges.

A tall guy dressed in black clothes was hanging over Santana with his hands wrapped around her neck and his knee on her chest. Santana was barely moving and before I could really think of the best way to do something I launched myself at the guy to push him off Santana. At the same time four police man ran into the store and overpowered the robber before he could do something back to me. My heart was racing and I was out of breath for no reason while I dropped down next to Santana's unmoving body.

The whole scene next to me where the police was handling the robber grew silent in my head. All I could see was Santana lying on the floor in front of me and I felt a sense of shock overpowering me. I snapped out of it when I heard more sirens outside and cupped Santana's face between my shaking hands. Panic, fear and an indescribable pain overpowered all my senses.

''Santana wake up! Santana!'' I started yelling on the edge of panic and started shaking her back and forth.

''Santana don't do this to me. Come on stop playing games. I don't like this game. Santana..please..'' Tears started to drop from my face onto hers as I tried to kiss her awake, shake her awake but nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly two strong arms lifted me away from her as two officers kneeled down beside her. One agent started to pinch her nose closed and blew air into her mouth while the other one started to resuscitate her. I yelled her name as loud as I could, kicked around me to make them let go of me so I could stay with her. I didn't hear clear words anymore only the vague noise of people talking and sirens. My eyes were glued on Santana's, desperately trying to find those brown loving eyes looking back at me as I got pulled further away from her. But they never looked back.


	18. Keep a promise

**I've received so many reviews and messages that it was only fair to update sooner than planned. It makes me really happy to see that so many of you really care about this story. Thank you so much:)**

* * *

Big raindrops were falling down on me, slowly turning towards the ground through my eyelashes. I've been staring towards the same mud stain on the grass since we walked outside for the last part. I couldn't even remember anything that happened before I was standing here and somehow I wasn't even trying to remember it.

On either side of me, I felt an arm linked through mine. I didn't know who they were and I didn't care. It weren't the arms that I wanted to be there, those were gone. There was no comfort at all in this touch, not in the subtle squeeze one of the hands did in my upper arm, not in the small shoulder that bumped into me, there was nothing that made me want to look up from the mud stain towards the ugly truth. The low voice of the mortician shook me out of the trance and I tried to listen to the words he was saying.

''On behalf of the family, I want to thank all of you for coming today to remember the beautiful Santana Lopez. We've heard a lot of special things at the service inside about Santana and..''

The rest of the words were blocked in my mind again after hearing her name. I didn't want to hear it all over again, I didn't want to know what was about to happen. I turned my gaze back to the ground and tried to find the familiar mud stain that I had been staring at for the past few minutes.

''Britt, don't you want to see this..'' Quinn's soft whisper made it through and I slightly looked up to her. Her voice was drenched with grief but somehow I couldn't really understand why.

Her eyes were red and it was hard to see because of the rain, but I think there were tears falling from her eyes too. I swallowed thickly and looked in front of me where a brown coffin with flowers draped all over it was slowly disappearing into the ground. A sharp deep pain pierced through every piece of my body and I had to close my eyes to force a breath out of my lungs.

The soft sound of people crying caused me to snap my eyes back open and to look up where it was coming from. Santana's mom was clinging on to Santana's dad while they were staring through their tears towards the coffin. I looked around the circle of people that was standing around the coffin and everyone was crying. Even Puck that I've never seen letting one tear was patting his eyes with a tissue. I frowned at the sight and found that Rachel and Quinn next to me were crying too. Everyone was crying, everyone but me. Why is everyone acting like Santana is gone, she isn't. I know and feel that she isn't.

I wanted to scream that everyone had to stop acting like she was dead, to make them stop crying and make the pain inside of me float away into their lies. I shook my head instead and turned my gaze back to the ground. Someone was asking me if I wanted to say some words before they would put the earth on top of the coffin to bury it. I just shook my head and listened to the rain ticking on top of the wood of the coffin. After a few minutes the ticking had stopped and had gotten replaced by soft thuds of dirt that was thrown onto it.

The final goodbye came closer with every sob that filled the suffocating air around me. If it was possible then I would've wanted to have at least one more conversation with Santana. Then I would say that I'm waiting for her and that the future was smiling at us. Then I would say for the hundredth time I don't ever want anyone else but her. I would say that I love her, god I just have so much more to tell her.

A hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked up to see Santana's mom Maribel standing next to me. She looked horrible and so sad that the reality of what was happening hit me even harder.

''Everyone is going inside, if you want you can still say something…'' She whispered softly.

I looked back to see Quinn, Rachel and the rest of the big group walking back to the building.

''You don't have to, I understand that it's hard Brittany.''

I turned my gaze back to Maribel's sad eyes and nodded slowly to let her know I wanted some time alone with Santana. She forced a small smile on her lips and turned around to fall into the side of Santana's dad. I waited until everyone was gone and turned around to the grave.

There was a picture of Santana engraved in her stone and I stopped my eyes from reading the text underneath it. The picture was too distracting anyway to really let my eyes look at anything other than her face, her smile.. I let out a big sigh and dragged myself closer. It stopped raining and a small bundle of sunlight broke through the clouds. The warmth of the sun should warm my body up more but it didn't change the cold shivers running through my spine.

''God that was so depressing, I might actually be dead right now.''

A familiar raw voice startled me and I turned around immediately to see Santana smiling at me. My eyes widened and I rubbed my hands through it to make sure it was real. She just shook her head in amusement and stopped when she stood next to me, staring at the stone. I didn't know what to do so I turned back to the stone too but kept my eyes set on her. I scanned every little part of her face, memorized every beautiful feature so I would never forget it.

Suddenly she interlaced our hands and the familiar warmth immediately made my heart beat faster. How was this possible, how can this happen.

''Are you r-real.'' I choked out and startled myself how broken my voice sounded.

''I'm as real as you want me to be Britt-britt.'' She smiled and turned so she was facing me.

''But you died, I saw you..-''

''I'm not dead Brittany, I'm fighting.'' She whispered softly and brought her other hand up to cup my face. I leaned into her touch and felt a tear rolling off my cheek onto her hand.

''What do you mean.'' I asked confused and tightened the grip on her hand to make sure she wouldn't go away.

''I'm fighting to stay here with you. I just need you to believe me that I'm trying everything to come back to you Brittany. I know you feel that I'm still there, promise me you'll never forget that feeling.''

''But I don't understand San, you're already gone.'' I sobbed lightly.

I threw my arms around her waist and buried my face into the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent and even that seemed real to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and engulfed me in her embrace. ''You promised me you would never ever leave me alone.'' I sniffed.

Her hands were stroking up and down my back and with every stroke my body warmed up a little more. She felt so real.

''I'm not planning on breaking that promise. I need you to believe that your dreams are more powerful than the facts.'' She smiled and leaned back slightly. I opened my eyes and stared back into the brown loving eyes that were closed the last time I saw them.

''I.. still don't understand.'' I said barely audible.

''Did you feel the rain and the wind?''

I nodded slightly and pressed myself even further into her warm body.

''You'll feel me like the rain and the wind on your skin. I'll be with you every step like the light of the sun hidden behind the clouds. Find me in everything and you'll see me. Just whisper my name when you need me and I'll be there. I'll be there every step of the road wherever you are.'' She said softly and pressed her lips against my forehead.

''B-but I need you here..'' I sobbed. ''You can't leave me behind Santana, please don't leave me.''

''Ssh it's okay.'' Another kiss on my forehead. ''I'm not leaving you that's what I'm trying to tell you. This is not the time to give up, not before I even had you. Just remember that I will always love you the most, our love is stronger than death Brittany.''

Tears were streaming harder down my face and I wanted nothing more to believe what Santana was telling me. Everything around me just felt so surreal, the only real thing that I was feeling was Santana. Not just in front of me but also inside of me, she was still here.

''Promise me you won't give up on us, I'm fighting Britt.''

I nodded again before wiping my nose clean on my sleeve. Santana nodded too with a smile and leaned forward to capture my lips in hers. When I tried to put more pressure on her lips I felt her arms slowly slipping away from my body. I mumbled to 'stay' against her lips but the more I tightened my grip on her, the more it felt like she was slipping away. A hard cold wind brushed against the side of my face and I opened my eyes to find that Santana was gone.

* * *

I shot up straight in my bed and looked wildly around me. I was in Santana's bed, in Santana's room, in our apartment. A big sigh of relieve washed over me as I let my body fall back into her matrass. I felt warm liquid on my cheeks and wiped it away with the back of my hands. I tried to put my breathing back to normal as I felt my heartbeat slowing down again from its rapid speed. This was the third time this week that I've had this dream. Every time I wake up with old tears on my face and sweat damping my forehead. Every time I'm going through the same hell that's playing in my dream about Santana's funeral and every time Santana says the same thing. She's fighting to come back to me.

Only the thought of Santana being dead was excruciating and I buried my head into her pillow to force those negative thoughts to the back of my mind. She's not going to die, I feel it. Besides the funeral dream, I keep dreaming of me and Santana being married and living on some deserted island. That was a good dream, but lately the other one kept pushing its way into my mind before I go to sleep.

I took a deep breath in and smelled the vague scent of Santana's shampoo that still lingered on her pillow. This was the first night that I slept at home since Santana was taking into the hospital five days ago. Quinn and Rachel forced me to go home and eat something else than the hospital food and actually take a shower. I didn't want to leave Santana there, but her parents were with her when I left and I had to go back home anyway to get some more underwear and sleep clothes for Santana.

When I finally felt my body calming down again, I reached for my phone on the nightstand and called Quinn's number. She promised me she would check on Santana and let me know how it was before I go back myself after some breakfast and packing some of her stuff.

''_Hey britt_.''

''_How is she?_'' I immediately asked, my voice still drenched with tiredness.

''_I'm sorry there's still no change in her situation_..'''

Every time I heard that sentence it felt like another punch in the stomach. I tried to stay calm and strong for Santana, but it didn't become easier as each day went by without any change.

''_So she didn't move or opened up her eyes or something_?''

''_No_..''

''_Are her parents still there_?''

''_They just left to get something to eat and change, they've been here since you left_.''

''_Who's with her now then_?''

''_I'm here with Rachel until you get here okay Britt. The doctor said he wants to talk to you.''_

''_Me? What about her parents?''_

'"_He already talked to them, but there's something he needs to discuss with you. I don't know what it is but it seemed pretty serious.''_

''_I don't like anything serious right now_.'' I mumbled softly.

''_I know, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Get something to eat and I'll see you soon okay?''_

''_Okay thank you Quinn, I'll be there as soon as I can._''

I hung up the phone and my face frowned in confusion when I started to think about why the doctor wants to talk to me. I tried to shut if out of my mind, there's no use to come up with all kinds of negative scenarios about what the reason for that might be.

I drag myself out of her bed and walk into the kitchen. I make some coffee, grab the morning paper from the doormat and drop down onto the couch with her cup in my hand. Instead of reading the paper, my mind drifts back to the past. The pain that I tried to suppress for just a moment was back and I started wondering about where Santana was now. Was she in the hospital, or was she here with me somewhere while her body was in a coma. I shake my head and throw the paper away in frustration. It landed on a picture frame of me and Santana next to the television. My mind immediately wanders off again to all those sweet moments I had with her so far, to the life we shared when she was still close to me.

My eyes are scanning the picture where the paper was partly draped over and it was the picture of me and Santana that we took a long time ago on the beach. We had so much fun that day, laughing at each other when one of us fell off the surf board and we ended up talking while lying on the towels until it became dark. I closed my eyes and felt a hint of a smile on my lips thinking back about Santana's laugh. If I tried hard enough, I could even feel the water of the sea softly passing over my feet and hear her laugh behind me as she was splashing the water up to me.

* * *

_Two years ago.._

_''Brittany I'm not going into the water anymore, it's too damn cold.'' Santana said and put on her best pout. Normally that look would've worked for me, but I really want to get that big shell that I saw on the bottom when I fell off my surfboard._

_''But I really want that shell San.'' I whined. ''I can't hold my breath that long and you can. Please get it for me.''_

_Santana rolled her eyes at me but I already saw in the way she was trying to hide her smile that she was going to do it for me. I don't know how I always get Santana to do something so easily for me, maybe because we're such good friends, or maybe because she simply is just a nice person. Some people don't understand why Santana and I became best friends in such a short period of time, but I see something in Santana that other people don't. Or at least other people don't take the time to really figure her out. It wasn't easy in the beginning, she was really mean to me but there was something about her that made me want to stay close. I soon figured out that if you looked past that hard exterior, there was a person inside that would only let you in if you stick around long enough without getting scared away by her behavior._

_I still don't know why Santana sometimes acts really mean towards people, I guess it's a shield she keeps up so no one could hurt her. I've already figured out that if you take away that shield, there's a vulnerable girl with such a big heart inside that it's easier to break it then most people think. I'm planning to always keep that big heart in one piece though, somehow I feel that it became my task to keep her safe ever since she trusted me enough to let me in._

_''Hellooooo britt,..'' Santana's voice that sounded slightly annoyed brought me back out of my head. ''Are you high or something? You were completely gone for a second.''_

_''I was just thinking about something.'' I chuckled and gave her a playful slap against her arm. ''Will you get it for me pretty pretty please?''_

_I put up my best pout and puppy eyes and shifted a little with my feet through the wet sand._

_''Fine I'll get it.'' Santana sighed but shook her head with a playful smirk. ''You have to show me where it was though, I'm not going to swim down the entire coast to find it.''_

_I made a little victory dance and ran into the water. As soon as the water hit my knees I made a little dive into the water. Santana was right, it was a lot colder than an hour ago when we stopped surfing. A cold wave rushed through my body and I had to concentrate on my breathing to stop the shaking of my body a little. I turned back around and saw Santana still standing on the beach._

_''Cold?'' She smirked._

_''No…''_

_''Your lips are already turning blue Britt.'' She laughed._

_''Okay I admit that it's cold, but are you coming in for my shell now? I think it was here somewhere.''_

_I started to spin circles in the water to look towards the bottom. I swam a little back and forth until I suddenly saw the big shiny shell lying underneath me._

_''I found it san!'' I said excitedly but she was still standing outside the water._

_''I will buy a freakin shell for you in one of the beach shops okay, I don't want to go into the water. I just dried up, the sun isn't warm anymore, our towels a..-''_

_''I'll take you to breadstix tomorrow if you get it for me.'' I cut her little rant off and started wiggling my eyebrows._

_She chewed in her bottom lip and uncrossed her arms from her chest._

_''Can I order the shrimps?'' She mumbled as she already took one stop closer towards the water._

_''Yes you can order the shrimps.'' I laughed. She was acting so cute like this._

_I almost got an idea to make her dive up more shells from the bottom. Probably not the best idea to ask that right now if she isn't even in the water yet. I saw her overthinking it one more time until a big smile appeared on her lips and she quickly dove into the water. When her head appeared right next to me from underneath the water, her lip already started shaking a little and tiny goose bumps appeared on her neck._

_''Okay I'm in.'' She shivered. ''Where's that thing?''_

_I stopped treading water for a minue so I could see more clearly where it was. It was easy to see though so I quickly spotted it again and pointed with my arm under water._

_''It's right underneath you.'' I smiled._

_Santana stopped treading water for a second too and then took a deep breath in before diving under. I could see her swim beneath me and the red of her bikini got smaller with each movement downwards. After what seemed like forever, Santana came back to the surface with the big shell in her hands and a big proud smile._

_''Here you go my lady, you ordered a shell?'' She smiled while wiggling it between her fingers._

_I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. ''That's not the one that I wanted.''_

_Santana's smile dropped and a little frustration bubbled up on the line above her eyebrows._

_''You're kidding right?''_

_''Yeah, I was kidding.'' I chuckled and threw my arms around her shoulders to hug her. At least I tried to do so in the best way I can while being in the water. A soft chuckle erupted from her throat and I felt one arm of her wrapping around my waist._

_''You're a dork Britt, can we get out of the water now though.'' She asked and let go of me to start swimming back._

_A few minutes later we arrived back at our towels and plopped down. I still had the shell wrapped up in my right hand and turned to face Santana who was still shivering a little._

_''Thank you.'' I smiled sincerely and bumped lightly into her with my shoulder._

_''You know I would've gotten it for you too without a dinner at breadstix.'' She smiled shyly and started pulling a little on the towel dreads between her legs._

_''I know.'' I smiled and scooted a little closer so our shoulders were touching. It felt a little more warm being closer to her. Even though we've put on our shorts and tshirts, it was still pretty chilly with the sun almost dropping into the sea._

_A smile tugged on Santana's lips as she kept playing with the towel underneath her. It almost looked like she was nervous or being shy, but I don't know why she would feel either of those things around me. I turned my gaze from the slowly starting sunset towards her face. I let my eyes drop down further towards the curve of her hips and over her legs towards her pink toe nails. I was staring at her shamelessly but I think she's used to it by now. I've been caught staring at her so many times, but I just admire her looks. She's beautiful and I'm always proud to tell people she's actually my best friend._

_''You're doing it again.'' Santana mumbled._

_''Doing what?'' I asked while keeping my eyes on her face._

_''You're…. you're looking at me like that again.''_

_''Like what?'' I chuckled and scooted a little closer so our thighs were now resting against each other too._

_''Like… like you can't look at anything else but me.'' She mumbled barely audible and finally looked up to me._

_''Just admiring the view.'' I smirked. Santana didn't react to it but by the smile that grew wider on her lips I knew that she had heard me._

_After a few minutes of silence and enjoying the sun sinking into the sea, we've both scooted closer together and I was resting with my head on her shoulder. I had my arm lazily draped around her waist to make it easier for me to fit more into her side. Santana knows I'm a touchy person, especially with my friends so she reacted by throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me even closer into her._

_''I was thinking about something this morning.'' She suddenly broke the silence._

_I hummed a little and squeezed myself closer against her warm body when a cold wind brushed against us from the side._

_''About what?''_

_''I'm sick of that tiny little dorm room and my roommate Kitty is such a bitch. If I have to spend one more morning listening to her bitching around I swear I'm going to throw her off the nearest cliff.'' She sighed. ''I just want some more space and I don't want to be tied up to those stupid rules. Aren't you tired of it?''_

_''Well I'm sharing a room with Marley and she's actually pretty nice. She doesn't talk that much though..'' I shrugged._

_''Quinn is lucky that she got that Sugar girl as her roommate. She's on a vacation most of the time so Quinn has the room to herself mostly.''_

_''So what are you trying to say here?'' I mumbled when I started to feel a little sleepy by staring at the sun while being engulfed in Santana's warmth._

_''Well I've been searching on the internet and there's a really nice apartment not far from college with two bedrooms and a bathroom with a bath and a shower. It also had a pretty big living room and kitchen. It's pretty affordable if you live there with two people.''_

_I lifted up my head from her shoulder slightly so I could look at her. I saw a little hesitation in her gaze, but it started to click what she was trying to say here._

_''So, you plan on renting that apartment then?'' I asked._

_''Well I kind of wanted to ask you if.. you know we always talk about how much fun we would have and…. well you're pretty much the only one that I want to.. I mean.. so yeah.. uhm..''_

_I chuckled a little at how Santana was stumbling over her words and I rested my head back on her shoulder. I felt my heart actually beating faster at the thought of living together with Santana and the fun we would have. I don't know if Santana is really being serious about this and if it is actually affordable, but I like letting my imagination believe it._

_''I would love to move into that apartment with you, I think we would have an amazing time there.'' I smiled._

_''How did you know I was going to ask that?'' Santana chuckled and I could hear some relieve in her voice that she didn't had to ask it out loud. Maybe she was scared that I would've said no._

_''I don't need to hear the words to understand what you're trying to say. I know you.'' I shrugged._

_A brief silence almost made me want to say it again that I would love to move into that apartment with her because maybe she didn't really understand that I said yes. But right before I opened my mouth to say it more clearly, her arms tightened around me and her head leaned down on mine._

_''You're my best friend.'' She mumbled barely audible._

_I closed my eyes briefly and felt my heart melt a little in my chest._

_''You're mine too.''_

* * *

Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory. Lately I've been reliving all those little moments almost a thousand times day. It makes me feel that she's still with me, she's living inside of me until she opens up her eyes in the hospital again. Because she will, she has to.

I looked around our apartment and smiled a little that we actually pulled it off to rent this. I soon found out after that conversation two years ago that Santana was actually serious about it and two weeks after that day on the beach, we were already moving our stuff into it.

The smile on my lips faded away as soon as I was back into the bitter reality. I need to be with Santana in the hospital now.  
After grabbing the newspaper off the picture frame and readjusting the white shell against it, I slipped into some clothes and grabbed the bag with some of Santana's stuff for in the hospital. I closed the door of our apartment behind me and waited for the elevator to bring me down.

Nervous tingles were rushing through me thinking about what the doctor wants to talk to me about. He said to Quinn it was something serious and he didn't even want to discuss it with her or with Santana's parents. I had to shut out the dark thoughts that came with thinking about that conversation and I hugged Santana's bag tighter against me while forcing tears back into my eyes.

No matter how big the challenge is though, love will always lead us into the right direction. I just have to keep in mind that she's fighting in that hospital bed. Santana might be in a coma now, but she's fighting to come back to me. She promised.


	19. I'll protect you

**_Thank you as always for the sweet messages! just wanted to say after one specific message I got, that I'm not english so I'm sorry for the spelling errors but I do my best._**  
**_The person that makes his appearance in this chapter was already mentioned in chapter 1. So if you're confused, you can read that back._**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I arrived at the hospital in a haze. When I clicked the car keys to lock the car, my brows furrowed in confusion. I didn't even remember how I came here, obviously with the car, but I couldn't remember what happened on the road. A shiver rushed through me when I think about what could have happened in that state. It's probably for the best if I take a taxi or ride with Quinn to the hospital next time. Santana is just the first and only thing I think about every awaken moment, even when I'm asleep she's there every night in my dreams. It's almost impossible to really focus on other things right now. I think about how her lips feel on mine, the sound of her laugh, the color of her eyes, the way her hair curled when she just got out of the shower, her funny angry rants, the list is endless.

The electric doors of the main entrance opened up and I could blindly walk towards Santana's room. Luckily her parents aren't here now because honestly I can't take it to see her mom or dad cry for another minute. It almost feels like they are giving up on Santana and it makes me angry. I don't want to be angry at them, especially because I can somewhere understand why they feel so hopeless. I've been avoiding them for the most part though, afraid to take my anger out on them. All these dark feelings are scary to me. I've never felt so angry and sad at the same time and the combination was slowly but surely turning me into a bitter angry person. I know I'm not really fun to be around now, but Quinn and the rest already told me they understand it and know how I feel. I always have to clench my jaw at those words, because no one would know or even understand a little how I feel. Even Santana's parents wouldn't know, it's their daughter so they have a different kind of pain. I know I'm acting really selfish, especially towards her parents. I love them, I love my friends who are here almost every day too, but there's not enough love inside of me now to show that to anyone. The most scary part to me was that I even didn't care that much anymore. It feels like I'm losing parts of myself with every minute that Santana isn't awake.

I shook my head to try and clear it from these thoughts and walked towards the end of the hallway. Room 45a, Santana's room.

The door was closed when I finally got there so I knocked a couple of times to make sure I didn't interrupt an examination or something. Quinn opened up the door for me with a small comforting smile and immediately shook her head back and forth. I think she's pretty used to it by now that my first question when I see her is if Santana moved or woke up.

I gave Quinn a hug and mumbled a thank you before dropping my purse next to the door and walking over to Santana. I leaned down slightly and trailed the back of my hand slowly over her cheek. Her skin feels warm and soft, but somehow cold underneath my touch. Tears were already trying to pierce their way through my eyelids, but I squeezed them shut so they wouldn't fall out. I leaned down further and pressed my lips softly on her forehead.

''I'm back honey.'' I mumbled against her skin before pulling away to study her closed eyelids. Sometimes I think that if I stare long enough that they will open up. In those Disney movies the princes always wakes up after a kiss, now I don't like Disney movies anymore because it's a lie.

A hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked up to see Quinn looking at me with a worried look.

''Are you okay?'' She asked softly.

I shrugged and looked back towards Santana's peaceful face.

''No, but I will be.''

It's strange. She lookes so peaceful and except for the breathing machine, there isn't any sign that there might be something wrong. If you didn't know any better, she was just having a beauty sleep.

I sat down on the chair next to Santana's bed and interlaced our hands. My thumb automatically started to stroke over her hand, desperately searching for a little squeeze back.

''Brittany did you even eat something this morning?'' Quinn sighed and took the seat next to me.

''I'm not really hungry.'' I mumbled as my eyes kept roaming over Santana's face.

''I understand that britt, but..-''

''You don't.''

I saw Quinn shaking her head from the corner of my eyes and I immediately felt a little guilty for reacting like that.

''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled and gazed at her shortly.

''It's okay, I'll get you something to eat from the hospital cafeteria okay?'' She said and stood up from her seat.

''Santana would've probably shoved it through my throat if I refused to eat it.'' I chuckled a little while squeezing in her hand affectionately, but again no squeeze back.

''Yeah and she would probably blame me.'' Quinn chuckled softly. ''I'll be right back.''

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I took the stairs towards the cafeteria instead of the elevator. I feel like I need to move to get some of this weird energy out of my body. Every time I see Brittany so broken and Santana so.. silent in that bed, I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure Brittany is going to be okay while Santana is in a coma. I owe that to Santana.

It's hard lately because Brittany is so introverted and when she does actually react to my questions, she just acts out in a bad way. I try to understand what she's going through, but it seems like she doesn't understand she's not the only one that's hurting. Seeing Santana like this and knowing that she might not wake up kills me inside. I try not to think too negatively about it, but it's hard.

The doctor looked so serious when he asked where Brittany was and Santana's mom left the hospital in tears. I probably won't see them anymore today since I have to go to school in a few hours. Brittany misses a lot too but I'm not going to tell her now that she has to follow at least some of the classes. It would be pointless anyway and would only lead to her being angry at me and ignore me.

I walked through the busy hallway that leads towards the cafeteria and suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly tucked it out and even through this depressing time, somehow the name on the screen caused my heart to swell up a little in my chest.

_INCOMING RACHEL: Hey are you still at the hospital? How's Santana? I wish I could've stayed a little longer. I hated to leave after you just cried.. Want me to come over later? Xx_

It was weird this thing that was happening between me and Rachel. Weird but also nice in a strange way. Ever since the haunted house we became a lot closer. I've never had feelings towards a girl before and I don't know if this thing that I feel around Rachel is something you could put in that category. I do know that I like spending time with her and when I'm around her, Santana's situation feels a little more bearable. I wish I could talk to Santana about it, she would probably make me do one of my own quizzes and then rub it in my face that I finally showed my feelings for ''gay berry''. I smiled at the thought of how she would say that to me and it only hit me harder how much I actually miss that crazy girl.

I quickly texted Rachel back so I could focus on getting Brittany something to eat.

_TO RACHEL: Yeah Britt just got here too. Still no change in her situation, I'll let you know if something happens. It's okay I was happy you were here, sorry for that by the way. It just became a little too much. And yeah, I'd like that.. Xx_

I tucked the phone back in my pocket while I was walking a little faster until I bumped into someone. I quickly looked up to apologize but the words died on my lips when my mouth opened up in surprise.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked probably a little too bitchy. I blame Santana for teaching me how to do that.

''Well it's good to see you too again Quinn, how have you been?''

''I asked you what you were doing here.'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''Look I'm not here to cause any kind of trouble. I just heard the news about Santana and I thought Brittany might need some support.''

''And what makes you think that she wants that from you Sam.'' I asked surprised by his nonchalant tone.

''I know it seems weird after what happened between me and her. But that's two years ago and I still care about Brittany. I was in town and I just wanted to know if she was okay. Puck told me about what happened to Santana and that Brittany was here now.''

I scanned his face for any truth behind his words and it did seem a little sincere that he wanted to know how Brittany was doing. But the last thing Brittany needs right now is Sam showing up here out of nowhere and I'm sure Santana wouldn't like it either to say the least.

''I'll tell her that you stopped by, but I'm sorry, I can't let you go in there now.''

''You don't get to say who goes into that room.'' He said defensively.

''God damnit Sam, you dumped Brittany without any explenation and left without letting her know where you went. She was really upset that time and now you think she needs to have you around when her girlfriend is in a coma.''

''There was a reason I had to leave, but wait a second.. What do you mean girlfriend?'' He frowned confused.

''Brittany and Santana are together so you have no business here whatsoever.''

''Wow I didn't know that.. I mean I did know Brittany was bisexual. I guess it makes sense though when I think about it. Brittany always talked so much about Santana..'' Sam mumbled.

I saw a slight from of disappointment in his eyes, but I honestly couldn't get myself to care about that.

''If you care about Brittany like you say you do, then you turn around and leave them alone. No let me rephrase that, you turn around or I'll make you leave.''

I felt a sense of protection and the responsibility towards Santana to defend this thing for her. She can't do it herself now, so I'll make sure that it won't happen.

''Wow relax Quinn, there's no need to be like this.'' He frowned and put his hands up in front of his chest like an imaginary shield.

''They've already been through a lot Sam, just please leave.'' I sighed. I really didn't have the energy to stay in a discussion like this for too long.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet and a frown appeared above his eyebrows. I could see he was thinking about the options in his head, but I think my whole body language was enough to make up his mind.

''Fine..'' He sighed. ''I'll leave now, but I still want to talk to Brittany and I will.''

I just shrugged tiredly and shook my head back and forth.

''We used to be friends too you know..'' He said.

''Yeah we were.. Maybe you could've thought about that too before you treated Brittany like crap.''

I saw that he wanted to say some more and contradict me again, but I think he realizes this is not the time for that.

''I hope Santana gets better soon.'' He said sincerely and turned around to leave through the big doors.

I let out a big sigh and rested my hand against my forehead. This is seriously fucked up.

A few minutes later I was on my way back to Santana's room. The door was slightly opened and I was about to walk in with some orange juice and some sandwiches until I heard Brittany talking.

''I´m not sure if you hear me now, but I´m going to keep talking anyway. I still believe in my heart that you can hear me or feel my hand in yours. Please just give me a sign Santana, I need you to wake up..'' She sobbed.

Silence..

''I know you´re fighting to come back to me.. Just squeeze my hand, I know you can do it..''

Silence..

I swallowed thickly and leaned my head against the door post. I didn´t feel right to listen to this but it also didn´t feel right to interrupt.

''You know this morning I was making some coffee and I made too much for mýself because I always wake you up with some. I still have to get used to the emptiness without you there..There´s not a single day that goes by that I don´t feel you with me, that I don´t miss you.. The bed is too cold for me when you´re not in it so I don't get much sleep. Weird right.. Our house feels less like home with no sound of your voice in it. Sometimes I even scream your name and close my eyes to wait for some kind of response but it never comes. I keep believing that you´ll hear my voice against all odds. But you'll come back to me though right? You have to..''

A hand on my shoulder startled me and the first thought was that Sam might have come back, but when I turned around I saw the doctor standing in front of me.

''I didn't mean to scare you, but is..'' He stopped and looked down on his paper. ''Is Brittany S. Pierce in there now?''

I quickly wiped a tear out of the corner of my eyes and nodded. ''Yeah she is.''

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was lying with my forehead on Santana's hand while trying to stop the tears from falling. I moved her fingers with my hand so that it felt like as if she was actually stroking my head by herself. She always did that if I had a headache or if I was about to fall asleep with my head in her lap in front of the TV.

The sound of the door handle caused me to lift my head up slightly. I expected it to be Quinn but the doctor came walking in first. Quinn was behind him with some sandwiches in her hands.

''Hey Brittany, how are you?'' He said friendly and stretched his hand out to shake mine. I didn't want to let Santana's hand go, but it would be pretty rude if I didn't shake his hand.

''I'm okay..'' I said not that convincing.

''I understand.. I need to talk to you about Santana's situation. Do you mind if we do that in my office?''

''Can't we do it here?" I asked after resting my hand back into Santana's.

''I'll wait outside.'' Quinn said and left the room.

The doctor took a seat next to me and scraped his throat a little. I started to draw little forms with my fingers on Santana's arm while the doctor started talking.

''So for clarity I will explain Santana's situation again briefly. As a result of the strangulation, her heart stopped beating and her brain had a long time no oxygen. Luckily they managed to resuscitate her successfully so her heart started beating again. Because of the lack of oxygen in her brain though, she fell in a coma state.''

I nodded and took a brief glance at Santana's peaceful face.

''We don't know what the brain damage is until she wakes up. Sometimes people lost pieces of their memory or lost the ability to, for example, write. We don't know what her situation is until she wakes up. That leads me to the next point that I needed to talk to you about. I went through Santana's medical files and she made a change in her record a year ago.''

I've already heard everything that he was telling me except for the last part that caught my attention.

''What did she change?''

''Well in the standard records there's always someone who decides what happens in these kind of situations. Usually it's the parents or someone in the family but Santana filled in your name instead of one of her parents.'' The doctor said.

''What do you mean.'' I frowned confused.

''I'm going to be honest with you Brittany. I don't know how long it's going to take for Santana to wake up. The results of the tests we did still don't show any change in her brain activity. It might be that she wakes up tomorrow, it can take a week, but it may also be that she never wakes up..''

I tried to block the words out by looking at Santana instead of the serious gaze in his eyes. But I was obligated to listen to this, it's about Santana.

''I will tell you if the chance that she wakes up again is small. It's still early to say that but when that time comes, you're the one that has to give us permission to take her off the machines..''

Santana's words in my dream came back to me and even though it was just a dream, it never felt more real than now.

_''I'm fighting to stay here with you. I just need you to believe me that I'm trying everything to come back to you Brittany. I know you feel that I'm still there, promise me you'll never forget that feeling.''_

Suddenly anger and an overwhelming sense of protection bubbled up inside of me and I quickly stood up from my chair and stood in front of Santana's bedside.

''You can't just take her off the machines, she'll come out her coma!'' I practically yelled.

''We won't do that Brittany, I'm still hopeful. But it is my job to inform you about the things that might happen in the future to prepare you for it.''

Quinn came into the room with a shocked face and I was trying to get my breathing under control. I started to feel dizzy from the irregular heavy breathing and had to sit down before I fell.

''I know it's a lot to take in so I'll be back in a few minutes to let it sink in. Try to calm down a little.'' The doctor said and nodded towards Quinn.

Suddenly it all becomes reality as Quinn wrapped me up into her arms and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. That this is where it might end for Santana and me. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind while I'm only hoping that love will find a way back on time.

''What did he say Britt?'' Quinn whispered while I buried myself further into her.

I didn't know what to say because what do you say when people already think it's all over? What do you know when nothing's going right and the troubles in your mind keep building up? What can I say now except for nothing at all. I'm going to protect Santana, no matter what they say.


	20. Come back to me

**Time for happier times**

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

The contours of the land fade into the mist as we're driving towards the hospital again. The night is slowly erased by the dawn as I'm trying to fully wake up. In a maze of emotions the time is passing me by. I only feel the pain of missing Santana and I really can't handle it anymore. I wish I could beg someone on my knees to wake her up, if I knew who to ask. But the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks and still there is no change.

Rachel picked me up this morning to drop me off at the hospital. She tried to convince me to go to class with her, but I can't concentrate anyway. I've been to a few lessons lately, but I don't really care about it anymore. I had so many ideals, but without Santana I don't have them anymore. One of my teachers has send me a mail yesterday that I passed that important test and normally I would've jumped around from happiness, but not even a smile had formed on my lips when I read it.

I lost myself when Santana lost consciousness, I feel lost in this cruel world, I even feel lost inside this car. I don't know how to describe what it is that I'm feeling, but it aches and it burns. A silent killer inside that broke free from the darkest side of me and I can't do anything to stop it. But a voice in my head keeps banging on my heart, saying Santana will come back to me. So I'm holding on to that small voice, that small little hope I have left.

I let out a tired sigh and rest my head back against the window. I gaze at myself in the side mirror of the car and study the tired features on my face. I'm a shadow of the happy energetic girl that I used to be. My head feels empty, my heart broken and the only thing I'm holding on to is Santana's hand every day. If I'm not holding on to her in that physical way too then it gets too hard to stay hopeful mentally.

I lift my head up slightly when I see the surroundings. Rachel is driving over the parking lot of the hospital and stops the car right in front of the main entrance.

''Are you sure you're going to skip this class Britt?'' Rachel asks softly.

I unbuckled my seat belt and shook my head back and forth to let her know I wasn't going. Right before I could get out of the car, her hand on my arm pulled me back inside.

''Can I talk to you..'' She mumbles as she retracts her hand from my arm.

''I actually just like to go to Santana if you don't mind.'' I manage to say without sounding too frustrated that she's holding me back from that.

She coughs a couple of times to scrape her throat and looks down slightly before she speaks up to me.

''We're all worried about you Brittany. I can't even remember the last time lately that you said more than a few sentences. You barely eat or sleep and all you do is sit in silence next to Santana's bed. I know that it's important for you to be there for her, but you can't put your whole life on hold. It's not fair to yourself and Santana wouldn't want you to fail this year either.'' She said and I slightly turned my head away from her. ''Just at least talk to me about how you are feeling Brittany, don't keep it all locked inside.. I understand that you're going through a really rough time, but-''

''You really want to know how I'm feeling Rachel?'' I snapped back and turned my head to look at her. ''Imagine like you just got a bullet shot straight through your heart, imagine that someone is pouring boiled water over your body every time you try to smile, imagine that you're lying in a nest of rattlesnakes when you are trying to fall asleep. Every time you close your eyes one of them bites you and sends a pain through your whole body that paralysis you for the rest of the night. I feel like I'm standing on ice and it's slowly melting away underneath my feet, but there's not a damn thing I can do about it.''

Tears were forming in my eyes again, most of them angry tears.

''Britt I di-'' Rachel began but I shook my head and cut her off with my own words again.

''I can't eat because it reminds me of how Santana hummed songs when she cooked dinner, I can't sleep because it reminds me of how Santana wrapped me up in her arms if I had a bad dream, I can't do fucking anything because every small little thing reminds of her. People tell me that everything happens for a reason or that time will heal, but how am I supposed to blindly believe that this happened for a reason? Does that supposed to make me feel better?''

I feel myself shaking and suddenly the car is suffocating me. The pained look on Rachel's face doesn't make it any better and all that I want to do right now is hold Santana's hand inside.

''Santana was our friend too..''

Something in my head snapped again at those words and I almost felt the need to slap Rachel in the face, but an old part of me deep inside prevented me from doing that.

''She **is** your friend. She's not dead so don't talk to her in a past tense.''

''I didn't mean it like that Britt. You can keep pushing us all away, but we won't stop caring about you or trying to help you. I just want you to know that we're all hurting over this and-''

''Well you all have a damn good way to hide that. Just go to school Rachel, thanks for dropping me off.'' I said and slammed the door shut behind me.

I kept walking in a steady pace towards the entrance without turning around to see if she already drove away. I didn't hear the car start so I assume she's waiting until I entered the hospital. Somewhere in my head I know that I was too hard on her, that Rachel only tried to understand what I'm going through, but still I didn't have control over that anger. It's scaring me but also helps me to relieve some of the built up frustration inside of me.

After a few minutes I reached Santana's room again and walked in. Somehow every time I walk into her room, I feel more at peace and that dark side of me hides again. I just have to look at her and it reminds me of who I really am.

I just dropped my purse on the chair next to the window when Santana's mom walks in.

''Oh hey Brittany, I didn't know you were coming.'' She smiled softly and places a new vase of flowers on the right nightstand.

''Yeah I didn't have anything important at school and I wanted to see her.'' I lied and took my usual seat next to Santana after placing a kiss on her temple. My hand automatically curls up into Santana's and spreads a little more warmth inside of me.

''Okay well I'm glad that you're here, because I was about to leave to get some groceries for her abuela.''

I nodded and turned my gaze back at Santana's closed eyes and the calm movement of her chest heaving up and down. A hand on my shoulder startled me and I didn't even notice that her mom had walked up to me and was now standing next to me with a concerned look in her sad eyes. We already had a long talk about the fact that I was the person that Santana had set on her medical records that I was the one to make the final decisions in situations like this. Luckily we both had the same point of view. I promised her I wouldn't say anything about it to the doctors without discussing it with her or Santana's dad. It was hard for them that Santana didn't fill in their name and also strange for me, but Maribel told me that she kind of knew that I was the person that Santana trusts the most.

''I appreciate it that you're here for her so much Brittany, but don't you think it's better for yourself to go home and get some rest.'' She smiled sadly.

''Santana is my home.'' I mumbled.

She nodded and grabbed a chair to sit next to me.

''You know, every time that I talked to Santana about how school was going or other stuff around the house, somehow she always started talking about you. Although I don't think I've ever had a conversation with her that she didn't mention you. I hope you realize how much she loves you.''

A hint of a small formed on my lips as I stared into Maribel's eyes. They were the same big brown eyes that Santana has, only with an older soul and less darker brown dots in the center.

''I know.'' I smiled lightly and squeezed Santana's hand to remind her that I love her too. Even if she might not feel that now.

''So if you don't mind me asking.. are you and my daughter more than just friends? I mean I've seen how much everyone cares about her here and it's so good to see, but I can't help but notice the way you look at her, or the way she started talking about you lately. Almost as if she was in love. .and I know that you both have broken up with your girlfriends and I was just thinking that maybe something happened between you two?''

I swallowed thickly at her sudden personal question, but I knew that her mom was okay with Santana being gay. Santana told me that her mom hadn't met Lizzie because she's pretty hard on who is good for her daughter and well Santana didn't even want to introduce Lizzie to her parents.

''I love Santana more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world.'' I said barely audible because of the sudden nerves.

''And does Santana know that?''

''She knows, but we didn't get the time to figure those feelings out.. They just took her away from me before we even started.'' I sighed and bit my bottom lip to force the lump in my throat back down.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug and I hesitantly threw my arm around her mom too while I kept a firm hold on Santana's hand.

''I couldn't be more happier about that Brittany, she's crazy about you.'' Her mom mumbled before letting me go.

''Thank you'' I smiled lightly and turned my gaze shortly at Santana. I swear I could see a hint of a smile on her lips but that is just my imagination playing cruel games with me again.

''Also if you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me. I feel as lost as you probably do and from what I've seen you barely sleep too. At the moment, take heart from those around you who want to care for you and be there for you in this time. They don't always know how, they don't always do it right, but they try. I know it's hard because I have the tendency to take my frustration out on the people tjat I love too. In the end it won't change the situation, it'll only make it worse.''

It was as if she was reading my mind or she probably just witnessed how I was acting towards the people around me when they were visiting Santana too. Her mom is right, I shouldn't take my sadness or anger out on the people that love me and just want to help me. Maybe I do that because I know they can take it from me, because I know they wouldn't leave me alone even though I'm acting selfish and angry towards them.

''I know..'' I sighed. ''I'm not giving up on Santana though, you know she's fighting right?''

Her mom swallowed thickly and wiped a single tear out of the corner of her eye. She placed her hand over the back of Santana's where mine was lying underneath.

''She's probably going all Lima heights in there.'' She chuckled lightly with a proud smile and caused me to smile too.

''And ranting in part Spanish, part English and part fictional language.'' I chuckled.

Her mom shook her head in amusement as she kept smiling at Santana.

''See? It's nice to talk about her, we shouldn't keep those things locked inside like she isn't here.''

''You're right.'' I smiled and turned my gaze towards Santana too.

''Well, I'm glad we had this talk. I should be going now, I'll be back later today with Antonio too.'' She said and leaned down to press a kiss on Santana's forehead and leaned down again to press a kiss on my head. It was a small gesture, but it felt like it had a much more bigger meaning. It felt like it was the full acceptance or more her full permission that Santana and I can be together. I smiled at her as she slowly started to leave the room.

I looked up to her mom and all I could think of is that she's such a strong person. I always wondered where Santana got that strong side of her from, now I know it's her mom. Her dad isn't that much of a talker so I don't really know him well, but the fact that he isn't here as much as her mom is makes me wonder if he can handle it just like Maribel.

Suddenly a light movement in my hand startled me and I immediately turned my head towards our interlaced hands. My heart started beating at a rapid pace and I stared intensely back and forth from our intertwined hands to her face.

''S-santana?'' I said barely audible and scraped my throat to say it louder. ''Santana can you squeeze my hand?''

I could even hear my heartbeat picking up speed and it almost felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. My hand underneath Santana's squeezed lightly and I waited for 5 long minutes but nothing happened. No squeeze back, no brown eyes opening up in front of me and no spoken words. Maybe I was imagining it again like the last couple of days, but something about this movement felt so real and shot an electricity through my whole body. When I was sure nothing was about to happen, I quickly ran into the hallway and asked for a doctor. A few moments later the doctor came walking in with a nurse and a hopeful look on his face.

''You wanted to see me Brittany?'' He asked.

''Yeah I was holding Santana's hand and I think.. I mean I think that.. she just squeezed back.'' I said a little overwhelmed by this sudden boost of hope and barely believed the words that came out of my throat.

The doctor frowned at me and then looked at the machines next to Santana with all kinds of different numbers and lines on them. His frown increased and he grabbed the medical record that was attached to it.

''Are you sure she squeezed in your hand Brittany? Did you see it happen?''

''I was looking at her mom, but I swear that I felt her squeezing. I'm not crazy.'' I said a little frustrated that he didn't seem to believe me. Even though I didn't really believe it myself either.

''I'm not saying that you're crazy at all, but sometimes people tend to imagine things they want to be happening. Especially in these kind of situations. We'll do some new tests, but the machines don't show much change in her brain activity.''

''Then you're not looking right. She squeezed my hand, I still feel it tingling.'' I said and quickly sat back down in the same position before he walked in here. I grabbed her hand in mine again and leaned forward. ''Squeeze my hand again San, I know you're there..''

The doctor stepped a little closer too and gave the medical record back to the nurse with some instructions about new tests.

With every second passing by and nothing happening, I felt my heart beat slowing down more and more.

''I'm sorry Brittany I don't think it was her.. but to be sure we'll take her this afternoon for some new examinations and tests okay.''

I let out a disappointment sigh and rested my head on top of our intertwined hands when I heard the doctor walking out of the room. Maybe I was going crazy and craving for things to happen that weren't there, but those tingles that I felt in my hand and through my whole body weren't lying. It gave me hope though that things were going to be okay, sometimes it's good to hold on to hope. I should never lose that hope again on the person that I love. Even if she's now the reason that my heart is aching and hurting, Santana is still the very reason why my heart is still beating anyway.

* * *

**_One week later…_**

The nurses just did their usual night check up on Santana and had left at the same time that her parents left to get some sleep at home. I haven't said anything to them about the squeeze in my hand a week ago because I didn't want to give them false hope. The tests that the doctor did didn't show any difference and I was starting to wonder if it was all in my head again.

The talk I had with her mom helped me a little to act more positive towards my friends. I apologized to Rachel and Quinn who are here the most with me and drive me here almost every day. I actually took a few classes again, but the concentration was still nowhere in sight. I mostly did it to make them less worried and show them that I can still take care of myself and not completely been swallowed in a dark hole. Even though it still feels like I'm sitting in the deepest dark hole there is. But ever since that squeeze, it feels like a rope is slowly falling down to pull me out of it.

After a phone call with my mom and changing into more comfortable clothes, I closed Santana's room and made my way over to the chair I've been sleeping in so many times. It's not that comfortable, but it's better than sleeping at home where I'm just driving myself crazy. They offered me a bed in another room here, but I want to be as close as Santana as possible just in case something happens.

I clicked the lights out in the room and kept the curtains open so that the light of the moon at least made it possible to see Santana. I tried to make myself comfortable in the chair, but after a while I just gave up and sat up straight. Tiredness fell over me and I was starting to think about sleeping in another bed. It's in the same hall way so if something happens I'll probably hear it too and they would wake me up. I looked back to Santana who was breathing in an even pace and suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of wanting to be close to her. It's been so long that I could fall asleep happily in her arms or with a feeling of safety with her snuggled up to me. We've had too little chances to sleep like that together. If I just be careful not to touch the wires attached to her then it shouldn't really be a problem right.

I carefully lifted up her arm so I could lift up the cover. I rested it on her stomach so I could crawl in next to her on the bed. After I slipped underneath the cover, I softly rested my arm over her waist and cuddled up to her. I was moving very slowly and concentrated so I didn't touch anything important. When I was sure everything was still fine, I carefully laid my head on her chest and moved my arm so my hand was resting over her heart. The soft beating of her heart against my hand calmed me down and immediately made me feel less restless. It was a small bed so I scooted a little closer against her so I wouldn't fall off. Even though she's been her for more than a month, she still smells like herself. I took a deep breath in and placed a delicate kiss in her neck before resting my head back on her chest.

I don't know why I've never placed my hand over her heart before since she's lying here. I literally feel her live underneath my hand, maybe I even feel my old self beating there too.

After a moment of appreciating this new source of rest, I felt the urge to fill the silence and just talk to her.

'' Someone asked me about you today at school. It's been so long since anyone has done that. It felt so good to talk about you, to share my memories of you, to simply say your name out loud. She asked me if I minded talking about what happened to you or if it was too painful to talk about it.  
I told her I'm here every day and speaking to people I don't know that well about it helps me to release the dark thoughts whirling around in my head. She said she never realized the coma would last this long and she apologized for not asking sooner. I told her, 'Thanks for asking' I don't know if it was curiosity or concern that made her ask, but told her, 'Please do it again sometime soon because I like talking about you' It was too painful at first, but your mom helped me and Quinn and the rest too.''

I snuggled closer into Santana with my hand still on her heart and closed my eyes.

''Mike and Tina were here today, they brought a huge card with a rainbow on it. You probably think it's too big, but they wrote really sweet things on it. I've hung it above your bed next to all the other cards you got. Oh and I forgot to tell you this yesterday, but I bought season 2 of Pretty little liars on DVD because we always missed the episodes on Friday since it was our date night. I remember that time when you didn't even go to your cousin's birthday because it was Friday and you wanted to hang out with me.'' I chuckled lightly thinking back about that memory. ''A shame that we missed so many of them when we both got together with the wrong people.. You should wake up soon though before I already watched all the episodes on my own and we miss too many fridays.''

I stopped talking for a while when I noticed salty tears on my lips. I didn't even realize that tears were falling from my eyes, but I guess it's inevitable when I talk about the future. Sometimes it feels so far away.

I sniffed a couple of times and rubbed my hand through my eyes before placing it back over her heart.

''It's still hard without you though, it's getting harder every day. Even though I'm getting better now with handling it, I still feel so lost and empty without you Santana. I keep reliving that night in my head and think about what I could've done differently. You know I would've died for you trying to protect you..''

A few talks in the hallway caused me to look up at the door, but the voices slowly ebbed away. Probably just the nurses on their way back from their shift. I rested my head back down and closed my eyes.

''I'm trying to stay strong San, but I.. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I just need you here, I need you..''

Tears starting piercing through my closed eyelids, but there was no way they would stop now.

''I love you so much and I-I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I need you to come back before I do something stupid.''

I stopped talking to swallow the fluid caused by the tears and actually didn't have the energy to say anything more.

Suddenly I noticed a change underneath my hand that was resting on her heart. I thought the vibration I felt was my body shaking from the crying, but when I forced the crying to stop a little, I felt Santana's heart picking up speed underneath my hand. I sat up slightly and tried to stay calm so I could judge the feeling better.

''Santana?'' I mumbled.

Again I felt her heart beating faster underneath my hand and something on the machines started peeping faster than before. Now I was sure my mind wasn't playing with me and I wanted to get up from the bed to get a doctor, but I was too overwhelmed and didn't want this moment to stop.

I sat up so I could use my other hand and cupped her cheek with it so I could stroke my finger over her eyebrow. My other hand was still lying on her heart that was still beating faster. My own heart was racing in my throat and my breathing became more and more uneven as tingles started to spread through my whole body again.

I leaned down and rested my lips on her forehead.

''Come back to me..'' I whispered and pulled back to look at her face again.

When I was about to stand up to get a doctor about the different pace of her heart, something stirred underneath her eyelids. My eyes widened and suddenly I felt completely frozen and unable to move as I was staring intensely at the movement. And then when I was about to pinch myself if I was dreaming, Santana's dark lashes moved and slowly but surely her loving brown eyes opened up and looked back at me. I was home.

* * *

**Much appreciated if you let me know what you think:) **


	21. A new perspective

**As always, thank you for the amazing support I get for this story! I enjoy reading all your feedback so much and it keeps me focused:) This chapter is maybe kind of a filler, but I think you guys will enjoy it:) especially since brittana is having a little rough time on the show right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany POV **

Santana's eyes were roaming all over my face without saying a word. She probably has no idea what is going on and I don't want to scare her by immediately throwing myself around her. I tried my hardest to hold back tears, but they were already flowing from my eyes. I still had her face cupped between my hands as I was smiling through my tears from pure happiness that I was able just to look in her eyes again. A warm feeling slowly spread through my body and suppressed the coldness that had been there these couple of weeks.

''You came back to me.'' I smiled softly while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

Suddenly a frown appeared above Santana's eyebrows as I saw panic slowly building up in her eyes. She swallowed thickly a couple of times and her mouth opened to just close again without forming a word.

I should probably get a doctor, but I couldn't seem to make myself go away from Santana now that she's back. I've been too long without her.

''You're in the hospital honey, but you're going to be okay.'' I said softly and stroke my thumb over her cheek that seemed to be warmer than before.

The frown increased, but she didn't look around the room. She kept staring at me as I tried my hardest to stay strong for her. Suddenly I remembered the doctor saying something about possible brain damage and the fear of what is going on in Santana's head right now triggered the worries within me. What if she doesn't know who I am? What if she can't talk?

I didn't realize I was tightening my grip on her face until she moved her head away from my clinging hands. I slowly shook my head while I forced tears back into my eyes. She's pulling away from me.

''Santana please, can you say something?'' I asked with a slightly cracked voice. I didn't let go of her face even though I noticed she wanted me to. She was too weak to really move her head away from my touch and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go. Not again.

She opened her mouth slightly and her tongue trailed over her lips that probably felt dry. I leaned closer to her when I heard a small gargle coming from her throat and saw her swallowing thickly.

''Who..'' She began and swallowed thickly again while taking a big gulp of air through her mouth. She still had wires through her nose from the breathing machine and she probably doesn't know why.

The warmth inside of me increased even more when I heard her voice again after such a long time. It was soft but I could hear the familiar husky tone that sounded even more raw than normal. I was so taking away from looking into her eyes and hearing her voice again, that I didn't even noticed what she just barely let out.

I saw her struggling to get something out again until she scraped her throat and stabbed me right in the heart with her next words.

''W-who are… y-y..''

I didn't let her finish that sentence, I can't take that right now. As soon as that warmth had spread through my body again, as soon as I felt the cold and darkness making its way back to my heart. I quickly leaned forward to close the remaining distance between us and pressed my lips on Santana's. Her lips were still a bit parted because she was trying to finish the sentence that I didn't want to hear. I don't want to know that she doesn't know who I am, because I know it's not true.

I closed my eyes as I tried to pour every inch of me into the kiss to make her feel who I am. My heart beat picked up at the feeling of having her soft lips fitting perfectly between mine. Flashes of memories ran through my mind as I pressed my lips more firmly onto hers. Flashes of Santana smiling at me, sounds of her laugh, warmth of her hugs, everything that I missed so much and thought I never would experience again.

I don't know how long I've been massaging her lips with mine now, but finally I felt her kissing me back. I smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away with hope spreading from my lips into my mind and putting the memories back to make room for new ones. This kiss definitely gets a number one spot up there.

I scanned her face again and Santana opened her eyes slowly as the frown above her brows got replaced by a small smile spreading on her lips.

''Britt..'' She smiled softly.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and sounded more like a chuckle mixed with a happy sob. I nodded rapidly and pressed another longing kiss to her lips before running into the hallway to get a doctor.

''Can I get a doctor please! My girlfriend woke up from her coma!'' I practically yelled through the empty hallway. Almost immediately after that, a nurse came out of a room and pressed her pager to probably alarm the doctor while running towards me.

I quickly ran after her into Santana's room and I felt relieve washing over me that she was still awake and now scanning the environment around her.

The nurse had a shocked expression on her face like she couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't even believe that this was real either, but after that kiss I knew I wasn't dreaming. I took my seat next to Santana's bed again as I wrapped my hand around hers.

''This is impossible.'' The nurse let out in disbelief and immediately walked towards the machines next to Santana's bed.

Santana turned her head slightly to look at the machines she was attached to and fear mixed with confusion appeared on her face.

I quickly squeezed her hand lightly to get her attention and tried my best to smile as convincing as I could.

''Don't worry San, you're safe.'' I smiled to calm her down and raised her hand to press a kiss on it. ''I won't let anything happen to you ever again.''

* * *

_**One week later…**_

_**Santana POV **_

The doctor just left the room and another one was already coming in. I sat up slightly in my bed and groaned a little from the pain in my muscles that was still bothering me. The only thing I wanted right now instead of answering all those stupid questions from the doctors, is having Brittany here and just look at her. It startled me when I realized how sad and tired she looked. It looked like she hasn't slept in days and according to my mom and Quinn she hasn't.

Brittany told me everything about what happened, but honestly I couldn't remember anything. I'm kind of glad that I don't because what Brittany told me isn't really something I want to remember. I'm glad that guy who did this to me is rotting away in jail right now. I'm just glad I'm still alive and nothing happened to Brittany that night.

''Good morning Santana, how are you feeling today?'' The doctor asked and got my attention as he was scrolling through some papers in his hands.

I sat up a little more and pulled the sheets with me.

''I'm okay, little tired which is pretty weird considering I've been asleep for like a month.'' I sighed and tried to find a position that made the pain in my muscles less hurtful.

''It's normal that you feel tired Santana. Even though your body doesn't do anything, a coma can be very hard to recover from. You've only been off the breathing machine for a day and your body is getting used to do the work on its own again.'' He said as he was scribbling some notes on the paper.

''I feel nauseous too.''

''Yeah you'll have that for at least a couple more days. Your body is adjusting to normal food again instead of the enteral feeding. I'll talk with the nurse to give you some stronger medication for that.''

I nodded and let out a frustrated sight as the doctor sat down on the side of my bed. It frustrates me that I'm so dependent now and that I can't do anything instead of lying in bed all day. I don't want people to take care of me and treat me like I'm some kind of moron. But as long as I can't do it myself, there's no other way. The sooner I can go home, the sooner I can focus on making sure that Brittany is okay.

''You can consider yourself very lucky though, it seems like you don't have any serious brain damage as far as the tests point out. Have you noticed some things yourself?'' He asked with a serious voice.

I shook my head lightly ''No, except for the fact that words sometimes come a little slow and I can't concentrate on multiple conversations in the room.''

''Hmm.. That can be caused by the tiredness, but we have to keep an eye on those small things too.''

Before I could react to the doctor, a bright smile and a string of blonde hair caught my eye. Brittany was practically hopping into the room with a big flower bouquet and a big yellow smiley balloon.

''Hey there beautiful.'' I smiled.

Brittany smiled but her smile immediately faded away when she noticed the doctor.

''Everything okay?'' She asked with a voice that was filled with fear.

I felt guilty for making her feel like that and it kills me to see the way she keeps looking at me. Like I'm going away any second now. I can see her fear fade away sooner every time we talk or touch though, but it's still there.

''Yes I was just talking to Santana about how she was feeling. We'll come get her for some tests in a few minutes. I'll leave you two alone now.'' He smiled and walked out of the room.

''Are you alright?'' Brittany asked and plopped down next to me.

''I am Britt, but if someone comes in here one more time to ask me if I know my own name or what year it is then I'm going to punch someone.'' I sighed frustrated.

Brittany chuckled lightly and leaned forward to press a short but sweet kiss on my lips. When she pulled back I still felt it tingling and her blue eyes had some of those old sparks back.

''I think it's good they keep an eye on you like that, considering you can be very stubborn.''

''I should just tell them my name is Lady gaga and see how they react to that.'' I chuckled and played with Brittany's fingers in mine.

''Don't even think about it.'' She chuckled.

''Fine..'' I pouted playfully. ''You bought me flowers again?''

''No they're actually from Puck, I'll put them in a vase next to the other ones you got.'' She smiled and stood up to walk towards the sink. ''You want to know what he wrote on your card?''

''Probably something that has to do with sex.'' I chuckled.

Brittany shook her head and read the card out loud ''_I very well know the reason, why you are taking so long over there. You are probably being nursed by some sexy girls in white small outfits aren't you. I won't tell Brittany, just get better soon cause I miss your crazy ass. P.s. I have some funny pictures of you that I still need to show you ;P''_

''So I see Puck is still the same old moron.''

''They were all so happy when I told them the good news.'' Brittany smiled and walked back towards me with the balloon in her hand. ''I got you this one.''

I lifted my arm slightly to grab it from her and it felt like my arm was the size of a whale. As soon as the thin wire of the balloon was in my hand, I dropped my arm back on the bed. I immediately saw Brittany getting worried again so I just smiled at her like it wasn't bothering me that I can't even raise my arm properly yet.

''I love it. Why a big yellow smiley though?'' I chuckled.

''It probably sounds stupid..'' She shrugged.

''Britt nothing you every say is stupid, you know that.'' I grabbed her hand a squeezed it tenderly. It caused her to look to me again instead of the balloon.

''Well.. the longer you were in a coma.. the more I forgot the way it looked like when you smiled. I even forgot how to smile myself because it hurt too much.. But then I remembered the first moment I told you that I loved you. You smiled then, and your whole face changed with it. It kind of lit up, like there were sunbeams coming from inside you.'' She stopped shortly and pressed a kiss on the back of my hand. ''Then I started seeing your smile again in my dreams. I allowed myself to be swept away by it, to drown in it - the way I'd done so many times before. The way I would willingly do again, because at least I had that. A smile.''

My heart swelled in my chest as Brittany was describing something simple like a smiley on a balloon in such a way that it made me feel even more loved by her. She was smiling at me now, but the smile seemed misplaced. As if she was forcing it to make me feel better, to make me feel less guilty. Because she knows how I feel, she knows that I hate myself for putting her through this even though I couldn't do much about it. We haven't really talked about everything that happened yet or the problems that are waiting for us. Like school, my recovery, or other shit. It's not something I want to talk about now and probably Brittany doesn't want to either.

I squeezed her hand to get her to look at me as I saw her secretly wiping away a tear that had fallen from her eyes. It kills me to still see her so upset and I don't know exactly what I can do to make that sadness go away. She's probably still unsure if I'm going to be okay even though I'm talking and moving already which the doctors think it's a freaking miracle. I don't think it's a miracle if I have Brittany to fight for.

''Come here.'' I smiled and pulled a little on Brittany's hand.

She got the hint and started to stand up from the chair. I tapped my hand lightly on the bed and tried to scoot over a little. After a few groans of pain and Brittany lifting me up slightly, I managed to do so. She carefully laid down against me on the bed and rested her head on my chest after carefully putting my IV a little to the side.

''Am I hurting you?'' She asked softly.

Actually her weight on my body caused my muscles to protest a little, but I couldn't care less about the muscle pain right now. Brittany needs this comfort and I need to feel close to her in this way again too.

''No..'' I said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She snuggled closer into me and maneuvered herself underneath the sheets too. Her hand caressed my lower arm until she rested it over the spot on my chest where my heart was beating more rapidly.

''You know, we were lying in the same position when you woke up a week ago.'' She mumbled softly.

''You were lying on top of me?''

''Yeah I was just.. I didn't know what to do anymore and I figured.. I wanted to cuddle with you one last time.''

I slowly took her words in and a shiver ran down my spine when she talked like she was going to hurt herself if I hadn't woken up. I laid my hand over hers on my heart and rested my chin against her forehead.

''It doesn't matter anymore now Britt, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere.''

''I know..'' She said with still a little doubt in her voice. ''Do you remember when you woke up?''

''Not exactly but I do remember that you were there..''

''You didn't recognize me at first..'' She mumbled sadly.

''Yes I did.'' I said confused.

''No, you were asking me who I was and then I kissed you and then you remembered.''

''Okay maybe I didn't know your name, but the moment I opened my eyes and looked at you, I knew.. I knew you were my everything..''

Suddenly Brittany lifted her head up and smiled at me so brightly that it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. It even made me forget about the pain in my muscles for a second. She placed a lingering soft kiss on my lips and another peck after pulling back.

''I love you so much.''

God, that never gets old to hear that from Brittany.

''I love you too.'' I said as we fell into a comfortable silence. Simply enjoying being around each other now and feeling that closeness slightly returning.

''Just so you know, you can still lay on top of me whenever and wherever you want to.'' I said with a playful voice.

She laughed a little and tightened her grip around me.

''You're crazy for thinking about that right now..'' She chuckled.

''It's kind of hard not to think about those things with you half on top of me.'' I smirked. ''But it's probably a big turn off that I'm still wearing a fucking diaper. ''

''Would you rather want to pee in your bed?'' She chuckled.

''It's not funny. It's embarrassing.'' I pouted.

''It's normal in your situation. Don't be embarrassed about it honey and besides, tomorrow the physiotherapist will help you start walking again so you can go to the bathroom by yourself and stuff.''

''Still, I'm wearing a damn diaper Britt.''

''You're still sexy to me. What if we're ninety years old and we're incontinent? Then we're both wearing diapers.''

''Ew gross.'' I laughed and kept a stupid grin on my face because Brittany still sees us together if we're ninety years old.

''You're telling me you won't think I'm sexy anymore if I'm old and incontinent?'' She let out pretended to be offended.

''Uhm no but probably a lot more sexy times in the shower then so we can change our diapers afterwards.'' I laughed.

Brittany started laughing as well as she was probably picturing that too. Laughing hurts a little in my stomach but it feels way too good to finally see something of the old happy Brittany back. She cuddled back into me and I slowly feel the familiar tiredness creeping over me again. I just close my eyes for a little while now.

* * *

**Brittany POV. The next day**

Santana made me promise to go to school today and eat something at home instead of a hospital meal. It was hard to leave her behind, but now I left with the knowledge that she would still be there when I came back. I briefly talked to some of our friends at school to keep them up to date about Santana's condition. They all want to visit her, but the doctor told me it's probably too tiring and overwhelming for Santana to handle right now. She called me this morning that she took a few steps today with the doctor and that the diaper she hates so much is off now. She can be so stubborn sometimes though, but that's one of the many reasons why I love her.

It's still a miracle that she doesn't have any brain damage. At least so far it looks like that and she remembers me and her parents. Quinn visited her too because Santana asked about her and the doctor thought it was good to see one more familiar face. I'm still worried about her even if she's doing so good. I notice that she's very tired and falls asleep even in the middle of a conversation. When she talks it's very slowly and sometimes it seems like she struggles to find the right words. I talked to the doctor about it and he said he would keep an eye on that, but considering how long Santana has been in a coma he thought it were normal aftermath symptoms.

I just got off the phone with Santana's mom and she told me they were visiting later tonight too and if I wanted to pass that along to Santana. She tried to call Santana herself but she was probably sleeping so she didn't pick up the phone.

A few minutes later I entered Santana's room and found her staring towards a card in her hand. I recognized Tina's card and smiled that Santana was reading all the cards people had send to her. There were different cards spread over her lap and she was so occupied with the card in her hand that she didn't even notice that I had walked in.

''Hi.'' I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. ''Are you reading all your cards?''

Santana didn't really respond and stared back to the card in her hand. She looked confused and scared and it made me frown to see her like that. I leaned closer so I could read what the card was saying and it was a very sweet message from Tina. Why would Santana be upset about that? I turned my gaze back to Santana's face and because I was closer to her face now, it was easy to trace the tracks of old tears.

''Have you been crying?'' I asked worried and sat down next to her.

''N-no..'' She replied with a broken voice.

''Santana don't lie to me, not now. What happened?'' I asked softly and stroke my hand through her hair.

She just shrugged so I took the card from her hand and read it one more time to see if there really wasn't something in it that might upset her. Suddenly something came in my mind.

''Don't you now... uhm do you know who Tina is?''

''Of course I know who Tina is.''

''Then what got you so upset about the card San?'' I asked.

''Just because.. I don't want to talk about it okay.'' She said a little annoyed.

''Why did you cry?''

''Brittany please drop it.''

''I want to help you, but if you're going to close yourself off now I won't be able to. Why did you cry after reading Tina's card.'' I asked again in a pleading voice.

Santana looked at me with frustration, but then I saw her gaze softening. She avoided my eyes and shrugged ''I didn't read her card..''

''But I saw you looking at it.'' I frowned.

''I didn't read her card, because I can't!'' She yelled. ''I tried every damn card I got and I can't read it Brittany. I can't even read who wrote it!''

It startled me that she suddenly started yelling, it startled me even more what she was yelling and now she was sobbing in her bed while burying her face in her hands.

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and forced the tears back to be strong for her. I quickly walked to the other side of the bed where her IV wasn't in the way and sat down next to her. I threw my arm around her and as I pulled her into my side and she buried herself into me.

''Sshh.. it's going to be okay.'' I whispered while rocking her carefully back and forth in my arms.

''I c-can't even r-read'' She sobbed lightly.

''I know, but you can learn it again. I'll help you every step of the way okay, it's going to be alright.'' I whispered. ''You've made it this far, this is just a small bump in the road.''

''I feel like a moron, even a four year old can read.'' She mumbled while sniffing her nose.

''You've been in a coma for 5 weeks Santana, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything right now. You're a fighter and you can learn to read again.'' I smiled and squeezed her tighter against me. ''Let me show you something.''

I carefully let go of her and stood up from the bed. I have to show Santana that this isn't something to get depressed about, but something that we'll overcome together again. I walked towards the other side of the bed and grabbed the wheelchair that she can use.

''What are you doing?'' She asked confused. ''I don't want to see the doctor now.''

''I know, I'm taking you out of this room for a little while to set your mind on other things.''

I carefully lifted her out of the bed and she let out a little squeal before I placed her in the wheelchair. I made sure her IV pole was attached to the wheelchair and rolled her out of the room.

''It's probably no use to ask you what you're planning to do huh?''

''You'll see.''

After a few minutes I rolled her out of the hospital doors. It was cold outside since it's already december, so I wrapped my coat around her before kneeling down next to her. People were looking at us, probably wondering what we were doing in the middle of the sidewalk, but I didn't care.

''Okay now what?'' Santana chuckled.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. ''Look around and tell me what you see and hear?''

''Uhm people staring at me.''

''What more.'' I chuckled.

''Okay let's see, I hear honking cars, see people running around, a homeless person and uhmm stoplights.''

''Okay now remember that.''

I stood up and rolled her back inside the hospital and into the elevator. I pushed the button of the top floor and enjoyed how Santana was still frustrated about what this was all about.

We reached the top floor and I rolled us towards the end of one of the hallways.

''What are we doing here?'' Santana asked confused but curious.

I opened up the door that led towards the roof and rolled the wheelchair towards the beginning of a small stairs. It was only a few steps but too many to lift a wheelchair with Santana on it on my own.

''Okay hold your IV bag, I'll carry you up.'' I said and before Santana could protest about going on the roof, I lifted her up bridal style and made sure Santana had her IV bag in her hand. After reaching the roof, I sat her down on top of a big block and quickly ran down to grab my coat and her wheelchair.

''You're not planning on throwing me off the roof or something huh?'' She chuckled playfully as I reached the top again.

''No then I would've already done it.'' I teased back.

''Okay then tell me.'' She smiled as I lifted her back in the wheelchair and wrapped my coat around her again.

''Okay..'' I began and rolled us towards the edge where a small fence was for safety. ''Tell me what you see here.''

We both looked up and saw stars brighten up the sky and I heard Santana gasp by the sight of it.

''I see stars.'' She smiled.

''Mmhm, what more?''

She looked in front of her and then looked around.

''I see skyscrapers, birds, the moon.. oh and our building in the distance..''

''A little different up here isn't it'' I smiled as I sat down next to her. ''and yet it's the same. We haven't gone anywhere. We're just looking at things from a new perspective up here. Inside of you and me too, there are honking cars and stoplights. But there's also this.. '' I smile as I point towards the view again. ''We just have to do the work and climb the stairs to find it. ''

''I don't know how you did it, making me smile when I was sad. But thank you for this.'' She smiled. ''And as we're seeing things from a new perspective from up here.. can I see you as I my official girlfriend then?''

I smiled and sat on my knees in between her legs. I rested my arms over her thighs and tucked my coat a little tighter around her.

''I secretly already told everyone here that you're my girlfriend.'' I chuckled softly.

Santana's eyes widened but I could see the big smile spreading across her face.

''Well then will you please wheel me to my bed and just like cuddle, kiss and be cute already '' She chuckled.

''Whatever you say.'' I smiled and place a soft kiss on her lips before rolling us back towards the stairs.

As we're on the way back to her room, I look around me. I see people running around, always rushed, always late.. But sometimes it slows down just enough for all the pieces to fall into place. Fate will work its magic and make Santana better. Even if fate sometimes needs to have a push in the right direction.

* * *

**what did you think?:)**


	22. Pet names

**I hope you'll all have an amazing christmas! :) As always, thank you for the response I get to this story!**

* * *

Two weeks later…

**Santana POV.**

I've been sitting on the side of my bed for an hour now, gazing through the window towards the sunlight. It's been a rough couple of weeks and I'm finally getting released from the hospital. I have a long way to go, but at least I know I'm not alone in this. Brittany has been here every single day and every time Quinn or someone else came with her. I guess one thing about this accident made me realize how much everyone cared for me. I always thought that most of them just hung out with me because I was Brittany's best friend back then. That's the only good thing that came out of this whole fucked up coma thing though. I still can't read and I haven't even been trying. It's too embarrassing to have a nurse here trying to teach me how to read again. The first lesson I discovered that I also couldn't write anymore, which is probably logical. But still it felt like another punch in the stomach, an aftershock that dropped me back to a darker reality. A reality that's most of the time brightens because of Brittany though, but I see something in her behavior too that's not like her. She smiles, but it still seems misplaced sometimes. I wonder why that is, maybe she regrets being my girlfriend.. Maybe she -..

''Oh I thought you still had to get ready to leave.''

My mom's voice startled me and shook me out of the thoughts that were whirling around in my mind. I turned my head to see her leaning against the doorpost with a small smile on her lips. I could see her swallowing thickly and squeezing her eyes a little. Here we go again.

''O god, will you please cut the crying. Never knew you were such an emotional mess.'' I smiled teasingly.

Instead of laughing or rolling her eyes at me, a trait I probably learned from her, she sighed with a serious expression on her face. ''I know what you're doing hija.''

''As far as I know, I'm waiting for Brittany to take me home.''

''I know it's hard on you.'' She said and took a seat next to me on the bed.

I averted my gaze from her and looked back towards the window. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''You're seriously going to make me explain? You've been my daughter for twenty years now, don't you think I see or notice when you're worried about something.''

I shrugged and before I could do it again my mom rested her arm around my shoulders.

''Still don't know what you're talking about.'' I mumbled.

''You're using jokes and snarky comments to hide the fact that you're worried about something, or someone.'' My mom said softly. ''I know cause I did it all the time when I was your age. We're so much alike, I still don't know how your dad didn't go crazy with us.''

A chuckle escaped my throat and I felt the wall that I've been trying to hold up lately slowly crumbling down. I've kept it up to be strong for Brittany and not to worry her, but around my mom it's useless.

''I just feel so..'' I stopped and shook my head to force it out. '' ..I feel so stupid. I can't read or write, how am I supposed to pass this school year.''

''Now you listen to me Santana.'' My mom said in a sudden stern voice. ''You could've died! You were in a coma for what felt like a century, you could've had amnesia or not being able to talk or walk or even worse. You have countless people here that support you in this. Reading and writing is something you can learn again within a heartbeat, can't you be happy that you at least have a heartbeat.''

It startled me how my mom suddenly had such a confident tone in her voice. It made me look up to her and see the brown eyes with such a strong soul and character staring back at me with an almost pleading look. I think I haven't really thought about how my parents were feeling while I was in a coma.

''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled barely audible.

A sigh brushed against the side of my face as I felt my mom pulling me into her side.

''I know how important school is for you and I promise you we can arrange something about the tests you missed. I'm sure they can arrange something considering the circumstances.'' My mom said in a soft voice that put me a little more at ease. ''But that's not the only thing you're worrying about right?''

''No..''

''She loves you hija.''

I closed my eyes and let my head rest on my mom's shoulder. ''Are you like a freaking mind reader all of a sudden.''

''There you go again.'' My mom chuckled. ''Come on, tell me what's worrying you about Brittany.''

''I don't even know…Sometimes she just looks so.. I don't know.''

''Sad?''

''Yes, she's not her old self. Every time that I caught her looking like she's lost or something, she shakes her head and just smiles at me to cover it up. It makes me think that maybe she regrets being my girlfriend. That she just did it out of pity and I would even understand it. Maybe I pushed her into a relationship too fast and this whole thing made her t-"

''Do you even have any idea what Brittany was going through?'' My mom said while me cutting off in the middle of my rant. ''She was here every day for hours straight, she didn't go to school, she barely ate and I literally had to drag her away from here and let Quinn take her home to take some rest. When everyone was giving up on you, when even I started to loose hope, she was the one that convinced everyone you were going to come back.''

Mixed emotions flooded through my whole body by the words my mom was letting out. Sad emotions, because I had no idea that Brittany had been in such a dark place, happy and warm feelings that she did all those things for me. That she always believes in me.. even when no one else would.

''She told me she wanted to lie in that bed instead of you, she would've died for you. Just like I would have, that takes a lot of love to say something like that Santana. Brittany loves you more than she loves herself.''

''I love here more than myself too.. But if it's true then why does it feel like she's slipping away from me already, why does it feel like she's sad more than happy being with me.'' I mumbled so my mom wouldn't hear the crack in my voice and look down to see me cry.

''She feels guilty.''

My head shot up from my mom's shoulders and I pulled free from her embrace.

''Why?'' I asked confused and startled.

''She thinks it's all her fault what happened to you, because she made you buy a drink in the first place.''

''That's fucking bullshit, it wasn't her fault!''

''You and I know that, everyone knows that, but Brittany probably doesn't feel that way. ''

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. ''I can't believe she thinks this was all her fault, I'm such a moron for not seeing that.'' I mumbled.

''Not seeing what?''

My head shot up at the familiar soft voice and I quickly wiped a hand through my eyes to hide that I was upset. My mom stood up from the bed and walked over to Brittany.

I turned around and saw my mom hugging her. ''I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm taking care of the rest of the papers with the doctor.''

''Okay, see you later.'' Brittany said and watched my mom leaving the room before turning to me with a smile.

''Are you ready to go home?'' She smiled brightly.

''Ugh, I can't wait to leave this shithole and go home with you.'' I smiled. ''Since when did you become best friends with my mom by the way.'' I chuckled and outstretched my arms at her.

''We talked a lot, she's nice.'' Brittany shrugged and walked towards me.

''Hmm don't team up against me though.'' I smirked and wiggled my hands impatiently. When she was in reach, I pulled her by her jacket towards me so she was standing in between my legs. I threw my arms around her waist and cuddled into her chest.

A cute giggle above me made me smile and I felt Brittany throwing her arms around my shoulders, hugging me closer into her.

''So what was it that you were talking about with your mom before I walked in here?''

I lifted my head from her chest, but kept my arms tight around her waist. When I looked up, I saw her smiling at me with happiness behind her blue eyes. I want to talk to her about it, but I just want to make today about us and not think about everything for a change. I still have to talk that whole sense of feeling guilty out of her head, but for now I think Brittany wants to enjoy the moment too.

''Nothing, let's go home.'' I smiled.

I stood up and let myself fall into her while burying my head in the crook of her neck. Her arms slipped from my shoulders down to my waist and practically lifted me up from the ground.

''Aren't you cuddly today.'' She chuckled.

''I'm going to stay like this all the way home.'' I chuckled and kept standing flush against her with my head buried in her neck. The sessions with the physiotherapist caused me to get enough strength back in my legs so I could stand and walk. I can't walk for hours yet, but it's getting better. I took a deep breath in and smelled the scent of her vanilla shampoo. She probably took a shower before she got here, but then again, she always smells good.

''If I want to take you home then I have no other choice but to do this..''

Before I could react, I felt her lifting me off the ground and throwing me over her shoulder so my legs were bungling in front of her. I squealed and braced myself with my arms against her back.

''Britt, put me down.'' I laughed.

''Huh? Did I hear someone?'' She said playing to be confused and turned us around a few times. ''Nope, I don't see anyone.''

''You're a dork.'' I chuckled. ''Put me down.''

''If I were you I wouldn't call me that right now.'' She said and I could hear by the sound of her voice that she was smirking.

''And why nooaa auw!'' I squealed when I felt her hand hitting me against my ass.

''Wow you got some butt muscles there.'' She laughed and started walking towards the door with me still hanging over her shoulder.

''Butt muscles with a freakin red hand print on them right now. Didn't know you were into that kinky stuff?'' I smirked.

Suddenly in one smooth move, Brittany grabbed my waist and pulled me back so I stood in front of her again. Her hands on my waist pulled me into her body again and I closed my eyes when I felt her lips capturing my bottom one. I hummed at the feeling of our connected lips, but before I could deepen the kiss she pulled back slightly and bumped my nose with hers.

''I'm not, but I am kind of into you.'' She smirked softly.

''Kind of huh?'' I whispered and leaned back in to get a deeper kiss but a knock against the door stopped me from closing the little distance between our lips.

''Really? You're not even out of the hospital room yet and you guys are already dry humping?''

When I turned around, I saw Quinn smirking at me. Instead of reacting to the dry humping comment, I rolled my eyes and turned towards her. ''Look who rolled herself out of bed and decided to make the pillow the hairstylist today.''

''Yeah yeah whatever, give me a hug and make it a good one.'' She chuckled and stepped closer to me to engulf me in a one of those Quinn hugs that you can only get out of if she decides that the hug is over. I didn't fight it this time though because I was happy to see her too so I returned the tight hug.

When I pulled back I saw my mom and the doctor walking into the room too.

''I see you're ready to go home Santana.'' The doctor smiled. ''Please remember to take a lot of rest and don't do anything that's too exhausting for you now. So that means no partying or other stuff that's too intensive.''

''So just stick to the dry hum..-'' Quinn began but I elbowed her before she could finish that sentence.

''Shut up.''

My mom and the doctor frowned at each other and then back at us.

''Anyway.. I'm happy to see you already standing and walking a lot. Don't forget to practice with the physiotherapist on that. Also if you need help with learning how to r..''

''Yep, got it.'' I quickly said before he could start the lecture about me not being able to read or write.

Quinn doesn't know, only Brittany and my parents. I don't want anyone else to know yet, not just because I'm embarrassed but I also don't want to see pity on their faces every time they see me. Brittany knows my thoughts about it and even though she thought it was good to tell at least Quinn too, I didn't want to. Not yet at least.

''Okay well then there's nothing else I should say except for best of luck to you and I hope to never see you again.''

''That's mean.'' Brittany mumbled confused behind me.

''He means here Britt.'' I chuckled and turned around slightly to intertwine our hands.

''I hope so too doc, thanks for taking care of me here.'' I said and outstretched my hand to shake his.

Brittany stepped forward and outstretched her left instead of her right hand, because I had her right one in mine. It caused an awkward left handshake and the doctor chuckled lightly before saying goodbye to Quinn and my mom too.

''I'll get your bag San, Quinn can you ride the car to the front entrance?'' Brittany said and let go of my hand causing me to pout at her at the loss of contact.

''Don't look at me like that.'' She chuckled and quickly leaned in for a quick peck before walking off to get my stuff. Leaving me and my mom at the door.

''Your dad and I are going to stay in town for a little while to make sure you're alright, we'll stop by tomorrow.'' My mom smiled and hugged me. ''Don't shut Brittany out hija and talk to her about her feelings.'' She whispered.

''I will, but today I just want to forget about it for a while.'' I sighed.

''Of course, you girls have fun at home.'' My mom smiled when I suddenly felt an arm around my waist.

''I got your stuff San, we can go now.'' Brittany smiled.

''Finally, we'll see you soon mom, thanks for the help.''

''Sure, and no funny business until you're 100% better. Don't want to find you here again because you wanted to get your mack on too early.''

My eyes widened and I saw a pink blush creeping on Brittany's cheeks. Luckily it's not very noticable if I blush.

''I can't believe you just said that, you're turning into dad.'' I sighed but couldn't help but smile a little.

''I'm not blind, you can't even let go of each other's hand for more than one second.'' Maribel chuckled and pointed at our intertwined hands again. ''And I know what being in love feels like, when your dad and I were younger I wanted to rip his clothes off every t..-''

''Ugh gross, bye mom.'' I quickly said before she could finish that and quickly pulled Brittany with me to to the exit.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I slipped into the back seat next to Santana as Quinn started the car. I told Quinn that I wanted to make a quick stop before we headed home and I hope Santana isn't too tired for what I had in mind.

''Hmm, you're so comfy.'' She mumbled as she nestled further into my side.

''Lay your head on my lap.'' I said softly and shifted towards the window so she could put her legs on the backseat too. After adjusting a little, her head was lying on my thighs and I started stroking my fingers through her hair. ''Do you have a headache?''

''No..'' She mumbled and shifted closer to me so her nose was pressed against my stomach.

''Liar..''

''Am not.''

''Yes you are, you have a headache because you squeeze your eyes.''

''I'm not squeezing my eyes.''

''Because they're closed now, you did it in the hospital.''

''No I didn't.''

''Okay then you didn't.''

''I didn't.''

''I love you.'' I sighed lazily.

''I love you too.''

''You're still lying to me.''

''Okay maybe a little.''

''So you do have a headache?'' I asked.

''Oh my god, you guys are giving me a headache now, stop the bickering!'' Quinn said and looked at me through the rearview mirror with a stern look.

''We're not bickering.'' Santana and I said at the same time.

''Well whatever you two call it, stop it.''

''Someone has a case of morning grumpiness.'' Santana chuckled and I felt her breaths floating against my shirt.

''When she picked me up this morning, she had that look on her face like she was about to eat me.'' I chuckled.

''I'm sitting right here, I can hear you.'' Quinn said.

Santana laughed but kept her eyes closed. ''I know that look Britt. The only one that can eat you is me though. So you better get yourself together Fabray.''

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the tingle that shot through my body when she said that. It's been too long since I've been touched there and the benefits plan we had before all of this, was always rushed and we never got to be _that_ intimate. I can't wait to explore every part of her body and the little things she likes, but I know it's not good for her now to do those things. I tried to suppress the thoughts of having Santana in that way too and continued the stroking through her hair. ''Well that menu is closed until you're better.'' I mumbled.

''Can you not discuss your sexy times when I'm sitting right in front of you.'' Quinn said and looked at me with a scrunched up face.

''Why? Are you getting hot and bothered?'' Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a laugh ''Shouldn't you be asleep or something.''

''I missed teasing you way too much to sleep now.'' Santana smirked.

''Yeah, I missed it too.'' Quinn admitted and smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

It was nice to just talk like this, it was even nice to hear Quinn and Santana insulting each other. It almost felt like nothing has changed, even though I know things are changed. I want to talk to Santana about school and how we're going to make her better with learning to read again and stuff, but she probably doesn't want to talk about it today. I don't want to think about everything that happened either, even if it's just for one or a few days. Even though it's hard not to think about it, because I think about what happened every time I look at Santana. But seeing her smile so contently and talking so much since we left the hospital, feels too good to ruin that right now.

Santana opened up her eyes when Quinn stopped the car after a few minutes and looked up to me confused.

''Are we there already?''

''No, we're somewhere else. Come on, it won't take long.'' I smiled.

Santana groaned lightly and lifted her head off my lap. ''Where are we then?''

''You'll see.'' I smiled and opened up the door. ''We'll be right back Quinn!''

''Sure, I still need to call Rachel anyway. I'll wait in the car.'' She smiled.

''Why does she have to call Rachel?'' Santana frowned when I closed the door behind her.

''Long story, I'll tell you later. Now it's brittana time.'' I chuckled and tangled our hands together to pull her with me across the street.

''Brittana time?'' Santana laughed.

''Yeah, that's what you get when you mash up our names.'' I said proudly.

''Hmm, then why can't you call it Santittany time?'' She asked playfully.

''Because I'm a top, so my name should go first.''

''I'm a top too!''

''Well we can't be both on top, unless Quinn wants to join us or something.''

Santana's eyes widened and then she playfully slapped me against my arm. ''Don't even think about it, you perv.'' She laughed and clung a little tighter to my arm.

''You didn't even say 'wanky'?'' I laughed.

''No, because you're all mine and I don't want to share. Don't even want to make jokes about it.'' She mumbled suddenly very shyly.

I stopped our walking and turned her towards me so I could lift her chin up to look at me. My heart started beating faster just by looking into those playful brown eyes staring back at me. It's cute how she suddenly becomes nervous around me. I guess we're not taking things slow anymore when it comes to us, we're moving at the speed of light. But it feels right and I don't want to waste anymore time. I'll never take the sight of her eyes looking back at me for granted anymore. I realize even more, that even just that simple look could help make me feel better. Maybe I should do that more often now, so she can make feel better and help me getting all the darkness out of me that's been piling up from the couple of weeks. I suppressed the negative thoughts and focused back to what Santana just said.

''I'm all yours huh?'' I smiled softly.

Santana smiled and threw her arms around my neck. ''Mhm, You're so mine''

I leaned in to kiss her but stopped right before our lips touched. ''You're my girlfriend for two weeks now, can I give you petnames?''

She chuckled lightly and tucked a string of my hair behind my ear. ''What did you have in mind?''

''Uhm.. how about cuddle bunny?''

''Uhm how about no. That's a total reputation destroyer.'' She laughed. ''Something else.''

''Huggy bear?''

''Britt..''

''Okay what about.. Sweetalicious, peachie pie, hot cha cha, snuggles or…bambi. He had big brown eyes too.''

Santana shook her head in an amused way and cupped my cheeks between her hands. ''I'm freezing out here and I can't wait to get home, so how about we just start with the simple ones like 'babe' and when we get home you can call me whatever you want.'' She smiled.

''Okay baby.'' I smiled as I felt the word rolling of my lips. Santana pressed her lips against mine and I was pretty sure I felt dizzy from kissing her again. I felt her smiling into the kiss and when I carefully poked my tongue out to run over her lower lip, a voice startled us.

''OH COME ON, I'M WAITING HERE.'' Quinn yelled from across the street through the car window.

''Once a cock blocker, always a cock blocker.'' Santana groaned when I gave her a quick peck before pulling back.

''Come on, we're going to buy a tree.'' I said excitedly and pulled her with me towards the little shop on the other side of the street where Christmas trees were standing outside.

''Wow, it's almost Christmas?'' Santana asked confused.

''Yeah, just a few more days and I wanted to wait with buying a tree until you got released from the hospital.'' I smiled.

''But don't you always go to your parents with Christmas?'' She mumbled softly when we reached the shop.

''No, I'm spending my Christmas with you in our apartment, with our tree, with my girlfriend.'' I smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead. ''My family wanted to visit us instead when I told my mom I wasn't coming though, but only if you want to, so I didn't confirm anything yet.''

''Uhm no that's okay, my parents are probably still here too though. Maybe we can all invite them?''

''Wouldn't that be too much for you already honey?'' I asked carefully.

''I'm okay I promise.'' She smiled. ''So you've added 'honey' to the petname list?''

''Yes honey.'' I chuckled.

''Okay I think I can agree on that one too, _babe_.'' She smirked. ''Now let's get us a Christmas tree.''

After walking through the trees for a few minutes, we found the perfect Christmas tree. It was pretty big so I hope it fits into Quinn's car. I gave the owner of the shop the money for the tree and heard a cracking noise behind me. I turned around confused and saw that Santana broke a stick off our tree.

''What are you doing?'' I asked when I walked towards her.

She raised the stick to hold it above our heads and threw her other arm around my waist.

''Mistletoe..'' She whispered and looked down at my lips.

I felt my heart skip another beat as I licked my lips. ''Can't break the rules of a mistletoe.'' Í whispered and gave her a quick peck.

''That wasn't a kiss.'' She pouted when I pulled back.

''If I'm going in for the real kiss, then I won't be able to pull back and I don't want Quinn to drag us back to the car.'' I chuckled. ''And besides, it's cold and you've already done too much for today.''

''Fine..'' She sighed.

I pressed another kiss on her pout, just because I can now, and started to walk back to the car with the tree in my arms and Santana's hand on my lower back.

After a minute we reached the car and Quinn's eyes widened when she saw the size of the tree.

''That's never going to fit into the car.'' She let out shocked as she stepped out to help me carry it.

''Maybe if we put one of the backseats down.'' I said and opened up the passenger door so Santana could already sit in the warm car.

''I want to help.'' She said but I pushed her back into the seat.

''Hello have you seen my guns?'' I joked and raised my arm to tense my muscles. I was wearing a thick coat so it wasn't very noticeable but she laughed anyway. ''I can handle that tree without you.''

''You're just acting crazy to make me smile.'' She chuckled. ''But you do have awesome guns.''

''Luckily it's working then.'' I chuckled and playfully squeezed her cheek before closing the door and helping Quinn to put the tree inside of the car.

After a few minutes, Quinn and I finally got the tree inside of the car.

''Okay let's go before it pops out.'' Quinn chuckled but I could hear that she really did worry about the tree popping out of the car. When I was about to open up the backseat door to get in, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took off one glove and wiggled it out.

_INCOMING PUCK: Where are you guys? We're all waiting to surprise Santana!_

''Shit..'' I mumbled to myself. Santana can't handle a house full of screaming people right now, even if it are all people she loves.

''Quinn..''

''Yeah I got Puck's message too, this isn't good.''

''What do we do?''

''Well we're almost at your apartment and we can't sent them away anymore. I'll tell them they can only say hi and then they have to leave or something.'' Quinn said.

''I should've told them Santana can't handle a lot of people at the same time right now. She needs rest.'' I mumbled.

''Britt not everything is your fault, you need to stop thinking like that.'' Quinn sighed with a comforting smile. ''It's going to be okay, we'll just kick them out after a few minutes.''

I nodded and hesitantly opened up the door to take a seat in the back next to the top of the tree.

''So, cutie patootie, let's get you home.'' Quinn chuckled.

''See Britt, she's just going to tease me with those names.'' Santana whined and I could already hear by her voice she was tired.

Before I could say something back, Santana opened the passenger door and after that opened up mine.

''You want to sit here?'' I frowned.

''With you.'' She mumbled with a lazy smile and crawled on top of my lap. We squeezed together to be able to get the door closed and Quinn shook her head with a smile and started to drive home.

''Are you tired honey?'' I said softly as Santana snuggled into my neck. I dragged my hands over her legs on my lap to warm them up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

''Hmm, no.'' She mumbled barely audible.

''Liar.'' I chuckled softly. ''I'll wake you up when we're home.''

She hummed a response and I felt a soft pair of lips pressing a kiss in my neck. I smiled at the gesture and pulled her closer against me. I tried to not worry about all the people in our apartment, but I had a feeling Santana wasn't looking forward to something like that right now.


	23. Cheesy

**I hope everyone had a nice christmas!:) Enjoy New year's eve and be safe! :D After these holiday chapters, the story will slowly come to its end. I think around 5 more chapters left, I really appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of each upcoming chapter and if there's anything that you want to see happening in the upcoming ones.. I already have a lot of stuff planned out, but I like to also include things you feel that is still missing in the storylines. To answer a question from last reviews, yes the thing about Sam will be included too.**

**Okay I'll stop the boring talk now, See you in 2013!:) **

* * *

A few minutes later I felt that the car was slowing down and Brittany's hand that was rubbing over my thighs came up to the side of my face.

''We're home honey.'' She whispered.

All I could was humming something in response and snuggling closer into her neck. I didn't feel like getting up from her, or getting up at all. Even though the tree was pinching into my feet on the other side, lying against Brittany made me feel warm and carefree. Besides, I was just getting used to cuddling with Brittany since we haven't really had time to do that a lot.

''Quinn can you help Santana to go up.'' I heard Brittany saying. ''I'm going to take care of.. you know.. first.''

''Hmm, what?'' I mumbled and tried to force my eyes open a little.

''Uhm.. I forgot our keys at Quinn's room so I'm going to get them from our downstairs neighbors.'' Brittany said softly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. ''Can you get up?''

''I don't wanna..'' I groaned and pressed myself even further into her. ''Since when do they have our keys though?'' I asked confused.

''Uhm..''

The door of the car opened and a cold wind hit my face which caused me to fully wake up. Brittany didn't finish her sentence, but I didn't really care why they had them. I was home, with Brittany and I don't care how it happens, but I can't wait to go inside our small apartment.

''Santana you have enough time to play a huggie cutie patootie bambi bear for the rest of your life, now you need to get your ass up before mine freezes off.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Stop teasing her Quinn.'' Brittany smiled as she carefully pushed me off her lap and out of the car.

''I might have been in a coma, but I can still kick your ass.'' I huffed as Quinn swung an arm around my waist to hold me up. I guess I wasn't really stable on my feet yet after that little nap.

''Oh I know that, just making sure you still have that badass thing going on.'' Quinn chuckled as she threw the car door closed. ''Even though we all know you're just a softie.''

''Whatever.''

When we walked into our apartment building with Quinn's arm still around my waist, Brittany came out of the elevator looking a little breathless.

''That was fast Britt, did you get our keys?'' I asked as I walked out of Quinn's arm and into Brittany's.

''What keys?'' She frowned.

''The keys from th..''

''Oh right the keys!'' She smiled and then shook her head. ''Of course, yeah I got the keys. Let's go.''

I frowned at Quinn to see if she understood why Brittany was acting so strange, but she just shrugged at me.

''Everything okay babe?'' I asked Brittany as she led me into the elevator with Quinn following behind us.

''Of course, you're home.'' She smiled and pressed her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

There was that look again. That look that was filled with worry, but got replaced with a worried smile as soon as I looked at her. Maybe it's best if I talk to her now about everything that has happened, I don't want to see that broken smile again.

The elevator stopped at our floor and I tangled my hand into Brittany's. I could feel that she was nervous about something because it felt like her hand was on fire. I squeezed her hand a little tighter and stopped walking which caused Quinn to bump into me.

''What's wrong?'' Brittany asked confused.

''Before we go inside and pretend there's nothing wrong, I want to talk to you about something Britt..'' I said and turned my gaze towards Quinn.

She looked at me and then back to Brittany before nodding. ''I'll go get the tree from the car.''

I watched how Quinn got back into the elevator and gave me a comforting nod before the doors closed and Brittany and I were alone in our hallway.

''You don't want to talk inside?'' Brittany asked confused while stepping closer to me.

''I have to do this now, because once I'm inside our house again, I want to make it all about us and not about my accident. Because that's what it was, an accident..'' I said softly and stepped even closer to her so I could place my hands on her hips.

Brittany tore her gaze away from me as soon as the words left my mouth and started to stare to the ground. There was that broken face again. My mom was right.

''I know that..'' She mumbled.

''Do you?'' I asked. ''Because I'm not blind Britt, I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. You're looking at me with so much sadness and I don't want you to be sad when you're around me.''

''I'm not sad around you..'' She said and started to swing our hands back and forth, still avoiding my eyes.

''I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened that night. I was there at the wrong time at the wrong place. I called the police in there and probably talked too loud, I made those decisions and none of us could've predicted that some kind of psycho would be there and do this to me. You hear me?'' I said a little louder to emphasize my point and untangled one of our hands to lift her chin up. ''It's not your fault.''

Her eyes were scanning my face as I saw water pooling up in them. It was like I was drowning in an crystal blue ocean that was pulling me in deeper with every blink of her eyelashes.

''Come here baby.'' I smiled softly and threw my arms around her neck to pull her into me. Her head pressed into the side of mine and soft sobs filled the silence in the hallway. ''Please stop feeling guilty about this, it's killing me to see you like this.''

I started to rub my hands soothingly up and down her back because she still hadn't respond. Her hands were clinging on to my coat like I was about to run away any second, but I know she needs the closeness right now just like I do. She started mumbling some words that weren't audible enough to hear so I kept whispering little words of comfort until the light sobbing ebbed away. A few moments later, Brittany pulled back slightly and pressed her forehead against mine.

''It.. was the scariest night of my life..'' She whispered.

''I know.'' I whispered back and brought a hand up to wipe away some tears from her cheek. ''But it's over now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.''

She chuckled lightly through her sob and pulled me back into her for another hug. ''I love you.''

A smile formed on my lips as I felt warmth spreading through my body. I don't know if the warmth comes from Brittany's body pressed against me, or from the love I feel inside that gets stronger with every heartbeat that pumps Brittany through my veins.

''I love you too.'' I whispered and pulled back to press a kiss on her lips. I could still taste some salt from her tears, but I hope I don't have to see or taste tears on her face again after this. ''So, what was I telling you?''

''T-that it wasn't my fault..'' She mumbled barely audible.

''Good.'' I smiled. ''Now, let's go inside before Quinn knocks us over with the Christmas tree.''

I started to pull Brittany with me, but she stopped me this time.

''If we're being totally honest right now, I need to say something to you too.''

I looked at her confused, but felt more at ease when she started to rub her hands up and down my arms.

''Okay..''

''If I need to stop feeling guilty about what happened, you need to stop trying to be strong for me all the time.''

''What do you mean.. I feel fine.''

''I know how much it's bothering you that you can't read or write and I also know that you think you're stupid now because of it. You're acting like it's not bothering you that much whenever I'm around. I'm stronger thank you think, I want to help you so you need to tell me about these things. We're going through this together okay?'' She smiled softly. ''And I don't ever want you to think that you're stupid. Remember what you always said to me if I thought I was being stupid; 'Britt, you're not stupid, you're special, a sheer genius.. and don't let anyone tell you otherwise'.''

Her thumb started grazing the skin on my cheek and I allowed myself to lean into her touch. Maybe it was more of a surrender, an attempt to let the wall around me crumble just enough for Brittany to see how I really feel. I should've known that Brittany sees right through me, she always has. I felt kind of glad that she did, because it became harder for me to act like nothing was bothering me and trying to keep strong for her. Brittany is so strong, I need to put my trust in that.

''I just didn't want you to worry about me after what you've been through already.'' I sighed.

''I'm worrying about you more when I see that's something is wrong and you're not telling me.'' She said and cupped both of my cheeks with her hands. ''And besides..'' She began and lifted her head to press a kiss on my forehead. ''You really are the smartest person I know.'' She smiled with her lips still grazing my skin.

''Yeah.. I'm kind of a genius.'' I chuckled lightly when she pulled back with a smile. ''But you're the sheer genius here.'' I smiled and bumped my shoulder lightly into her.

''I'm not..'' She chuckled shyly before intertwining our hands together. ''Thank you for making me feel better..''

''No, thank you.'' I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Her hands wrapped around my neck to stop me from pulling back, but I had no intention to do that. I pulled her further into me with my hands on her hips and connected our bodies flush together. This time I wasted no time and trailed my tongue over her bottom lip, still tasting some old tears, before she parted her lips and allowed me to graze my tongue over hers We both hummed at the familiar, but sweet feeling of our breathes mingling together and slowly heat started to trail through every part of my body. I think we both needed the physical intimacy to get used to each other again, but most of all to feel this was all still real. I needed more so I started to slowly push us towards the door of our apartment, but Brittany pulled back with a wide grin, giving both of us to chance to get some air.

''I think I'm going to break one of the rules the doctor gave me and start some work-out in the bedroom.'' I smirked while scratching my nails over her lower back and pressing my body into her after she hit the door. ''Or in the kitchen..'' I breathed and softly nibbled her earlobe. ''Maybe the couch is a good start..''

Brittany's chest heaved up and down heavily as I saw the ocean in her eyes darken with lust. ''As much as I want to right now, we… ugh god you have no idea..'' She moaned when I pressed wet kisses over her jawline and managed to spread her legs with my feet. ''I.. hmm.. I think we should listen to the doctor.''

''But.. we can take it slow though..'' I said huskily and leaned in to suck lightly in her neck, just enough to turn her on more. ''I'll let you be the top for now.''

''Okay too much information!''

Quinn's voice startled us and I groaned frustrated at the interruption. I backed away from Brittany so I could turn around to Quinn struggling with the tree in her arms and a huge smirk on her face.

''You really need to work on your timing Fabray.''

''And you guys need to work on those hornymones and stop going at it every time that I'm around.'' She chuckled with a wink.

''Sorry, no can do.'' I smirked and pressed another kiss to Brittany's swollen lips from our short make out session. Her cheeks turned a little red, probably from Quinn's interruption. So damn cute.

I felt relieved for having this talk with Brittany now instead of letting it hang in the air the entire time. I don't want to walk inside our home with those thoughts whirling around in my head. Everything that has to be said for now has been said and I truly hope Brittany doesn't feel like I'm blaming her or still feels guilty about the whole thing. I'm also kind of glad I don't have to pretend like I'm not frustrated as hell about the after effects of the coma, but like she said, we're going through this together. No matter how frustrated I get, no matter how fucked up everything looks, I only have to look at Brittany's smile to feel better.

''Thank you for getting the tree Quinn.'' Brittany smiled after snapping out of the bubble and walked over to help her. ''Can you open the door San?''

* * *

**Brittany POV **

It felt like I was floating on my feet after that kiss with Santana. It felt like our first kiss all over again, as if I was falling in love with her all over again, only with so much more love. I didn't even know it was possible to have so much love in your heart for someone, I always thought people would get a heart attack from it. But I've never felt more alive than I do now. And I've probably never felt more turned on than I do now too. Santana is such a big tease, but I really want to make sure we follow the doctor's advice so I have to keep strong against her seductive charms.

I'm glad we talked about our feelings. I knew that she noticed I wasn't fully there with my thoughts. She was right, I did feel guilty, only I didn't quite realize that it was guilt that was feeding the dark side inside of me. Now I feel like weights dropped off my shoulder and the negative tension was slowly floating out of my body with every touch and smile I got from Santana.

I watched as Santana puts the keys in our apartment door and smiled at Quinn through the needles of the tree. Maybe I told Santana a little lie about why I went up first. I told everyone inside our apartment not to scream and not staying longer than a half an hour. I did ask some people to come back some other time. I know that Santana will be happy to see our friends, but I only asked our close friends to stay and asked the rest to leave after thanking them for their support. They understood that it might be too overwhelming for Santana now.

When Santana opened up the door, I watched nervously as her eyes widened at the sight of Puck, Rachel, Mike, Tina, and Sugar. My nerves disappeared as soon as Santana started smiling widely and while being engulfed in a hug of Rachel.

''We're so glad you're home Santana.'' Rachel smiled as she pressed Santana tightly against her. I know Santana always feels uncomfortable if Rachel is in this state, but after a roll of her eyes she hugged Rachel back.

''I am too.'' She smiled. ''Now you really need to let go of me before this gets really awkward.''

Rachel laughed and pulled back, only to make room for Puck who threw his big arms around Santana's shoulder.

''So, did you get any phone numbers from a hot nurse for me like I asked?''

Santana pushed him playfully away from her and Puck just shook his head with a laugh.

''Uhm Britt, can we get this tree inside. I don't feel my arms anymore.'' Quinn sighs and shook me out of the trance. It just felt so good to see Santana smiling and to see her in our apartment again. Finally the scary silence wouldn't be there anymore when I come in here and the walls wouldn't look like they're enclosing me. All I see now is Santana.

''Yeah.. sorry.'' I smiled and pushed through the door with Quinn and the tree.

As soon as everyone was seated in the living room, I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. When I was about to pour it in the cups, I felt two arms around my waist and a warm body pressed against me from behind.

''Thank you for this.'' Santana mumbled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

''It was Puck's idea, but is it not too much? Because if you're tired I'll just tell them th-'' I stopped talking when Santana pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth.

''Babe, stop worrying, I'm fine.'' She mumbled while she hugged herself tighter against me. I relaxed into her body and turned my head far enough to give her a kiss. She's okay, stop thinking about it. But I'm going to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**_Three days later, Christmas._**

''Santana can you open up the door? I'm about to drop all the groceries to the floor!'' I said and bumped the door with my foot.

A few moments later, Santana opened up the door and quickly grabbed one of the bags out of my hands.

''Wow Britt, are we going to feed the whole building or something?'' She chuckled and placed the bag on the kitchen counter.

I quickly dropped the bag on the counter too and let out a long breath.

''Yeah maybe it's a little too much, but I wanted to make sure that we have enough food for everyone.''

''Well I think you've got that covered.'' She chuckled and grabbed my hand to lead me towards the couch. She plopped down on it and pulled me into her lap. I giggled slightly when she playfully bit my shoulder abd buried her head in my neck.

''I think I can get used to this cuddle version of you.'' I chuckled and started to stroke my hand through her hair. ''How long have you been up?''

''I woke up right after you left.'' She muttered against my skin. ''I wanted to come with you.''

''Yeah, I know, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, it's not much fun doing groceries when the store is only open for two hours. It was chaos and that's not good for you right now.'' I placed a kiss on her forehead and started to stand up from her lap to put the groceries away. Beofore I managed to get up, Santana tightened her grip on my waist.

''I know what's good for me right now..'' She whispered with her raspy voice. Her lips were planted on the spot just below my ear that's really sensitive and caused me hold in my breath. How did she already find that spot so fast?

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat and betrayed I was getting turned on. But with Santana it doesn't matter what she does, it's hard not to get turned on. Just looking at her is enough.

When her hand started to travel upwards from my knee to my inner thigh, I quickly placed my hand over her wrist to stop the movement before there's no willpower inside of me to stop the consequences.

''W-we can't.''

She groaned against my skin and pulled her lips off my neck.

''Why not.'' She pouted.

''Because the doctor said you need to have rest and to keep your blood pressure down. So that also means no sexy times, even though it's damn hard to not straddle you right now.''

''You're already straddling me.'' She smirked to remind me of our current position.

''I mean naked.''

Her eyes widened with lust when I said it, but before she could say something about it, I quickly leaned forward and silenced her with my lips. Her frustrated groan changed into a cute humming when I grazed my tongue over her lips for entrance. This was probably my favorite thing ever right now, making out with Santana, whenever I want to. I'm pretty sure that favorite thing will change in something else as soon as the doctor says she can do more intensive things again.

''Please don't say things like that when I can't actually rip your clothes off and take you right here and now.'' She groaned and licked her lips when I pulled back from the kiss.

I laughed at her cute behavior and placed a final kiss on her lips before standing up and pulling her with me.

''It's hard for me too, but it'll be worth it eventually. I promise.'' I winked and pulled her with me towards the bathroom. ''Now go take a shower before our parents and my sister are here.''

''Are you implying that I smell bad or something?'' She pouted and played to be offended.

''No, but you always take super long showers and I need to take one too.''

''Hmm is that so? Well last time I checked, there's enough room for two people to shower at the same time.'' She smiled seductively and ran her finger up and down on my arm. Goosebumps appeared under her touch and an exciting shiver rushed through my spine. Yeah, I still have no defense to those charms. But the thought that Santana's blood pressure can't go up, helps me to resist her in that way.

I playfully pushed her further into the bathroom and away from me. ''You're awful.''

''You love it.'' She chuckled and blew a kiss before closing the door.

She's right, I love every bit of it. Her playfulness also means that she has more energy again. It seems like her energy level goes up every day, she even fell asleep at 10 p.m. last night. The last couple of days she was already exhausted at 7 p.m. and sound asleep against me at 8 p.m. Her first reading lesson also starts in two days and from there it can only get even better.

* * *

**Santana POV. **

After getting out of the shower, a much needed cold shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and opened up the bathroom door. Brittany was standing in the kitchen, already preparing some food for tonight. I walked up to her and placed my hands around her waist from behind.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm trying to figure out how long this meat has to bake.'' She mumbled and stared at the package in her hands.

When I was about to take the package from her, the reality hit me again that I couldn't read it anyway what is on the box.

Brittany realized it too probably, because immediately she turned around at me and started to speak up when her eyes landed above my towel. I saw a pink blush creeping on her cheeks by the sight of me in just a towel. Just the reaction I wanted.

''You really couldn't put on some clothes before coming in here?'' She breathed out and put her hands in front of her eyes.

''Babe, stop shielding you're eyes, I won't drop the towel okay.'' I laughed and pulled her hands away from her face.

''You need to stop making it so difficult for me. I just want to do what the doctor said.'' She pouted.

Ugh that damn pout, too cute to be good for me.

''I know I'm sorry babe, I'll stop the teasing.'' I smiled and pressed a kiss on her pout. ''Now, let me see that box. It's a good first reading exercise right.''

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she quickly grabbed the package of meat from the counter again to hold it in front of us.

''Okay remember what I told you about the letters yesterday..'' She began .

''I only remember you telling me that the B looks like two boobs, the O is shaped like one boob, the P looks like a person with one boob..''

''You said it looked like that when I wrote the alphabet out for you, not me.'' She laughed.

''Well it helps memorizing the letters if I attach an image to it in my mind.'' I smirked.

''That's true.'' She chuckled. ''Okay we'll only do the first word because I have to take a shower too and you need to get dressed. Okay just do it letter by letter, can you see which word it is?''

I stared at the word she was pointing at, but I only recognized a boob, the O, in the word and I was too distracted by Brittany to really focus on the rest of it. Brittany was still looking down towards the package while keeping her finger underneath the first word. As if she had a hard time to read it herself. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her lips though, her bottom one sucked in her mouth lightly. Her perfect shaped eyebrows and not to mention her mesmerizing eyes. God she was just so..

''Beautiful.'' I breathed out while roaming my eyes over her face.

''No, try again, okay what about this one, this is shorter.'' She said while keeping her eyes focused on the package in her hand.

I didn't even bother to look down because I wouldn't be able to read it anyway, instead I inched closer to her. ''Adorable.''

Her head looked up to me confused until her gaze softened and she realized I had been staring at her the entire time.

''You're way easier to read, those words just came up when I look at you.'' I smirked and threw my arms around her neck. I traced a pattern with my finger on her shoulder, leaving a burning trail on my fingertip. ''That spot right there says 'kissable'.''

''You're so cheesy.'' She chuckled with a light blush.

''Only for you.''

''Again, cheesy.''

''You make me want to be cheesy.''

''You're just trying to talk me out of my pants.'' She chuckled as she squeezed my waist playfully.

''Is it working?''

She unwrapped her arms from my waist and softly pushed me out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

''No, because I'm wearing a legging.'' She winked. ''Go get dressed honey, I need your help later with all of this food.''

''Okay fine, I'll be right there.'' I sighed and started to walk towards my bedroom to get changed.

''Oh, I asked Quinn to leave her recipe for apple pie yesterday, is this it?''

I turned around to see Brittany with a folded paper in her hands. She opened it and I practically launched myself at her, but the towel wrapped around my body wasn't helping to get to her fast.

''Britt wait! That's not..''

Before she had the time to unfold it and read it, I already snatched the paper out of her hands.

''What is it?'' She asked amused.

''It's nothing, just some stupid stuff that Quinn wrote for me yesterday when you were at work to talk to your boss.''

Brittany inspected the look on my face and I knew I was busted. My cheeks were probably burning red right now.

''Hmm, what stuff?''

''Just some school stuff for her project or something.''

''Okay, why can't I read it then?'' She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Okay fine it's not school stuff..'' I muttered. ''It's.. I miss writing, like those letters I wrote.. and something popped up in my head that I wanted to have written down so I asked Quinn to write it for me. It's not a big deal..''

''Can I see?''

''You're just going to call me cheesy again.'' I mumbled.

''I was joking about that, you know how much I loved those letters you wrote for me back then.'' She smiled and carefully reached her hand out to grab the small piece of paper out of my hand.

''Fine.. You and your damn puppy eyes..'' I said and rolled my eyes with a smile.

She made a cute little victory jump and immediately grabbed the paper out of my hand and unfolded it.

''I'll read it out loud.'' She smiled and then turned her attention towards the paper in her hand. I couldn't help but smile and stare at her lips that were starting to mumble the words out loud.

''_To Brittany, I know you_.'' She began and looked up to me briefly with a smile before returning her attention to the paper.

_I know you.  
I know what you think,  
catch your feelings,  
understand what you say without words.  
I know your wishes and your dreams,  
I can share them,  
if you feel lonely._

_You know me.  
You hear my thoughts,  
see my questions without asking,  
discover what I want.  
You know the route of my life  
and show me the way  
when I lose direction._

_We know us._

Brittany kept staring at the paper in her hands after reading it out loud and I quickly grabbed it back.

''See, I told you it was nothing. Just something I came up with and..''

Her lips on mine stopped me from finishing the sentence and pulled every bit of air out of my lunges. In a good way. I'm guessing she liked what I came up with.

My eyes were still closed from that intense kiss when Brittany had already pulled back. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw her smiling back at me.

''It's beautiful, I love it.'' She smiled.

''Really?''

''Yeah really, can I have it?''

''Of course, I wrote if for you. Well Quinn actually wrote it on there, but.. you know what I mean.'' I chuckled lightly still feeling a little high from that kiss.

''Thank you, it's perfect. A little cheesy though, but I like cheesy.'' She shrugged.

''You promised you wouldn't call me cheesy!''

''I'm just kidding baby.'' She laughed. ''You should really put on some clothes now though.'' She chuckled and nodded her head to my bedroom.

''Orrrrr, I can just take them off.'' I said playfully and wiggled my eyebrows.

She laughed while shaking her head back and forth and giving me a final push towards my bedroom. ''Get in there.''

''Fine, I'm just checking.'' I laughed and walked back towards my room.

When I turned around at the door to make another joke, I saw Brittany reading the paper again with a bright smile on her face. She probably didn't notice I was still standing there. It warmed my heart to see that smile again, that's the smile, Brittany's old happy smile. It automatically caused me to smile too and I tried to capture the warmth that spread through my chest from just the sight of it.

When she tucked the paper back in her pocket and walked back to the kitchen, I softly closed my bedroom door and walked over to the closet to pick a dress.

''Okay..'' I sighed to myself. ''In which dress can't my dad embarrass me in front of Brittany's family..''


	24. Christmas Eve

**I decided to split this chapter in half cause it got too long otherwise. Santana's big surprise for Brittany will be next chapter. Enjoy and thank you. **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I quickly sprayed some last hairspray through my hair before walking out of my room to see if Santana was ready too. Normally she's always ready to go out or getting dressed way faster than me, except if it's in the morning. When I entered the living room I didn't see her on the couch or in the kitchen either. I softly walked towards her room and knocked two times before opening it.

''Santana are you ready?''

I peeked around the corner of the door and saw her lying on her back on the bed with her legs dangling of the edge. Her chest was rising and falling in a calm pace and I couldn't help but stare at her for a few more minutes before walking up to her. I noticed she was already dressed in a tight dark blue dress, revealing more skin than what's good for me. I sat down next to her on the bed which caused her to groan slightly before making a cute humming noise, still with her eyes closed. My hand had already landed on her upper arm and I dragged my fingers over her warm skin towards her wrist, before slowly sliding it back up.

''Wake up baby, our parents are here any minute now.'' I practically whispered.

When Santana didn't react to it, I leaned down on my side and placed a delicate kiss on her slightly parted lips. I smiled into the kiss when I felt her kissing me back. ''You're awake.''

''I was waiting for you to do that.'' She mumbled sleepily against my lips.

''Sneaky.'' I grinned. ''But I would've kissed you anyway. You look breathtaking.''

I stood up from the bed and pulled a smirking Santana up with me. It didn't go very smooth, because she barely made any effort to stand up herself. Suddenly her eyes widened when she was on her feet and I frowned at the sight of it.

''What's wrong?''

''Wow…'' She breathed out. Her eyes were scanning from my head towards my toes and then back up to rest at a point on my shoulder. I felt myself blushing underneath her gaze and shifted my weight to my other leg. ''You were right, I look breathtaking.'' She breathed out.

She brushed past me towards the mirror behind me and looked at herself while turning her face from side to side. Before I could perform my famous pout she turned around with a cheeky smile. ''Just kidding, you're absolutely gorgeous Britt.'' She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

After all this time that we've been best friends and complimenting each other, it suddenly felt way more special to hear her say that to me as my girlfriend. It made me shy all of a sudden, because I was now completely aware of her eyes scanning every inch of my body.

''S-so y-you like the dress?'' I stuttered with a smile. I wasn't really sure if I should go too fancy or just sexy but decent. I went for the last one and apparently Santana liked my tight black dress that was the same length as the one Santana was wearing.

Her hands fell from my neck towards my arms when I didn't know how to move properly anymore and she wrapped my arms around her own waist before returning hers around my neck.

''Like? I love it. I love it so much that I actually want to rip it off of you right now, does that make sense?'' She chuckled.

''Mhmm, is my girlfriend trying to seduce me before Christmas dinner?'' I chuckled playfully and squeezed her closer against me.

Her head that was buried in my neck pulled back and she smiled back at me. ''What did you just say?''

''If you were trying to seduce me..?'' I repeated.

''No the other thing.''

''Before Christmas dinner?'' I frowned. ''Are you feeling okay?''

Santana chuckled lightly and leaned her forehead against mine. I could barely concentrate on what I was saying with her so close to me because she was wearing my favorite perfume. Well actually it's her favorite perfume, but it's smells so nice that it became mine too. Or maybe it's my favorite because it's on Santana. I remember spraying a little on my pillow before I went to sleep when she was still in the hospital.. If I closed my eyes and I tried hard enough, I could picture her next to me. Usually it didn't work because I knew better, but a few rare nights it did help me to get some sleep.

''I meant the first words you just said..'' She whispered, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

Suddenly I remembered and I grinned widely at her. ''My girlfriend..''

''Yeah those words.. you have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you say that.'' She chuckled with a husky tone. Her fingers played with a string of my hair while she started to lean in closer to my lips and I immediately felt the deep desire returning that I had managed to push away earlier today.

''You're.. my…'' I breathed out and inched even closer to her so our lips were placed together but without any pressure. ''..girlfriend.''

Suddenly Santana pushed her lips roughly on mine and I almost fell backwards if It weren't for my arms around her waist to keep me against her. I didn't notice we were slowly walking backwards towards the bed until the back of my knees hit the sheets and I was pushed onto it by Santana. It all happened in a quick second and before I knew it Santana was lying on top of me with her arms on either side of my head and her lips latched onto my neck. When she tried to straddle me by throwing one leg over my waist, she let out a frustrated groan and settled with lying flat on top of me. My breathing got heavier with every second and it felt like I had just ran a marathon. What a make out session with Santana does to a human body, well my body in particular, can't be healthy.

''Fucking dress is too tight to move normal.'' She groaned frustrated while she shifted a little so her head was hovering over mine. I wanted to say that she should take it off then, but I almost couldn't control myself anymore with her on top of me and I know for a fact that if she takes off the dress, our parents will have a really awkward welcome. And besides that, I still have to keep in mind that Santana can't do too much that intensifies her blood pressure right now. Although I was pretty sure that her heart was hammering in her chest already cause I could feel it beat against my boobs.

I chuckled lightly and brought my hand up to tuck a string of her hair behind her ear.

''What's so funny?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Nothing..'' I smiled. ''I'm just happy.''

Santana's frown got replaced with a smile and her eyes softened even more. Her pupils were really big and looked like a big sparkly brown diamond that was filled with love. I've read somewhere that someone's pupils widen 55% when they look at someone they love. If that's true, than Santana loves me a lot.. or she's just really horny.

''So you're staring at me really creepy because you're happy?'' Santana chuckled and playfully poked me in my side.

''I'm not staring like a creep!'' I laughed. ''I'm just admiring the view.''

''I think my view is prettier.'' She whispered suddenly very serious. ''Have I told you lately how much I love you?"'

''Uhm right after you came out of the shower, then before I went to get dressed myself, then when you stole some food out of the kitchen and I caught you and right before you went to your room to get changed again.''

''Okay, way to kill my smooth romantic line.'' She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

''I'm just kidding.'' I chuckled. ''I love you too.. Oh that reminds me of something I have for you!'' I said excitedly and in one smooth move I rolled us over and stood up from the bed to grab my little present.

''I was just getting comfortable..'' She muttered before looking up at me with a pout from her sitting position on the bed. ''What's that?'' She pointed at the little note that I just grabbed from her drawer.

''Your cute letter reminded me of a little something I wrote when you were in a coma.. I want to give it to you so you have an extra motivation while learning to read again.'' I smiled softly. ''Quinn told me you always wrote because it was easier than saying it and well.. I couldn't really say it to you then..''

Santana smiled and tapped her hands on her lap, motioning for me to come to her. I tightened the hold on the little note in my hand and walked over to sit on her lap. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

''Is it a sad note?''

''No, it's something that I wrote when you squeezed my hand at the hospital and no one believed me. I knew then.. that you were on your way back to me.'' I coughed a little to suppress the lump in my throat before I continued. ''It's obviously not as good as your poems, it's not even a poem, just some lines.''

''I'll always find my way back to you..'' Santana smiled and pressed a kiss on my cheek. ''Can you read it to me?''

''Nu-uh, you'll read it yourself in some time.'' I smiled. ''Until then, I'll keep it safe for you.''

''You're underestimating my reading powers Britt.'' Santana smirked. ''Read the note out loud in your head and I'll show you what I mean.''

I wasn't really sure what Santana was trying to do, but I did what she asked me and looked down at the words I wrote and started to read it out loud in my head.

''Are you reading it?'' Santana asked and squeezed my waist a little.

"I already started.'' I chuckled, still sounding a little confused about what her intentions were.

''Start again.''

I looked down at the paper again and read the first sentence.

''You're complimenting me, probably something like I look beautiful or cute..''

''How did you know that?'' I frowned because I actually started the letter with the sentence that she looks beautiful even when she's asleep.

''Because the left corner of your mouth turned upwards a little and both of your eyebrows turned slightly upwards, you always do that when you compliment me.. Go on with reading.''

I smiled at her, still somewhat amazed she guessed it and continued reading the letter in my head. A few moments later Santana leaned her head on my shoulder again, causing me to stop looking at the letter.

''Now you're writing about me making you laugh or acting like a bad ass to make you laugh. Even though we all know that I am in fact, a bad ass.'' Santana smirked as she kissed my shoulder.

''Okay this is scary, did you learn how to read again in like two hours?'' I frowned.

''No, both of your mouth corners turned upwards this time and your eyebrow twitched a little, your eyebrow always does a weird thingy when you laugh. So it probably has something to do with me making you laugh.'' Santana chuckled. ''One more..''

I was just staring at her with amazement as I felt my heart warm with every word. ''Okay one more to see if it wasn't luck that you got it right.'' I chuckled.

''Your eyes narrow a little, a pink shade is creeping on your cheek and your thumb shifted nervously over the paper.. you're writing about something that you want to do with me that is extremely wanky.'' Santana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. ''And you're biting your bottom lip which means you're thinking about it right now too.''

''I was actually thinking about it the whole time you were talking just then..'' I smiled and threw my arms around her neck. ''But seriously, that was pretty amazing how you did that.. it's not far from what I actually wrote..''

''Well, I can't read actual words or write something other than the boob letters yet, but I don't need any words to read you..'' She smiled and I quickly gave her a peck on the lips before she continued talking. ''We shared plenty of moments the last three years where we opened up to each other and shared our secrets, our feelings of happiness, sadness, sometimes anger and made fun of each other countless times... I remember every reaction, every little sound and every look in your eyes when we talk about those things.''

I smiled down at her, feeling my heart grow ten times larger in my chest and butterflies whirling around through my body.

''That's probably the creepiest.. but the most beautiful and cutest thing someone ever said to me.'' I chuckled to lighten up the mood a little.

''Shut up, I'm trying to be cute here.'' She chuckled and pinched my thigh playfully. ''Don't know the last sentence on that note though, because you were in your dirty mind and didn't finish it.''

''Okay I guess I can tell you since you already guessed the most part. It says: _We promised each other that no matter what, we would be together because fate had brought us to do so.__ Today, fate has laid a hand and squeezed mine through yours. No one believed me, no one saw, but I felt it. Just like I've always felt that I loved you_.''

''That's beautiful Britt, thank you. I didn't know you could write like that, I mean it's kind of my thing'' She smiled teasingly and squeezed my hand around the note. ''But since we're being all romantic and it's Christmas eve, I want to ask you something too.''

''Okay.'' I smiledd when I noticed she started playing with my fingers. She's nervous.

''I want you to move in with me.''

''We already live together silly.''

''I mean, move in my room with me. Like, sleep in my room every night, with me.''

''You're such a dork.'' I chuckled lightly but secretly have thought about asking that too. ''And yes I will miss Lopez. Your bed is way comfier than mine anyway.''

Santana rolled her eyes with a big smile and by her hands digging into my lower back, I knew she wanted me to lean in closer and let her direct me to her mouth. The kiss was slow and soft, but still I felt all the passion pouring through it. Everything felt right in this moment, every dark thought getting sucked out of me and getting replaced by sweet tingles. When we both pulled back from the kiss to catch some breath, we giggled shyly and stood up from the bed. I grabbed her hand in mine and lead her into the living room. Before we could plop down on the couch, a knock on the door startled us.

''I think our family is here.'' I said excitedly and stood up from the couch to open up the door.

''It's going to be a long night..'' Santana sighed.

* * *

**Santana POV  
**  
I walked up to the front door when I heard the familiar loud voice of my mom saying hi to Brittany. I peeked around the corner and saw Brittany being engulfed by my mom's hug and my dad standing awkwardly behind them.

''Oh there you are.'' He said as he spotted me.

''Hey dad.'' I smiled.

He was about to put his arms around me to give me a hug, when he stopped with a disapproving look on his face. ''Is that a dress or just a really tight t-shirt?''

''I'm not going to change dad, it's fine.'' I sighed and threw my arms around his neck to give him a hug. He's always been protective over me and always says just what he thinks. I know how to handle it after all those years so I learned to sometimes just say no and ignore it.

''Okay okay, you look great though. How are you feeling?''

Before I could answer my dad's question, my mom had pushed herself in front and threw her tiny arms around my neck. When she pulled back after squeezing the life out of me, she smiled at me briefly before shaking her head. ''Are you eating well Santana? Do you take enough rest? Because the doctor said that..''

''Can you please not talk about this tonight.. it's Christmas.'' I mumbled frustrated.

My mom nodded with an uncertain smile and swallowed the rest of her words.

Brittany closed the door and walked up to me, pulling me into her side after pressing a kiss on my forehead. ''Let's go inside, we made a lot of food and if my parents didn't bring Lord Tubbington then we have a lot of work to do.'' She chuckled.

An hour later, we were all sitting at the dinner table, well everyone except for Brittany because she was working on dinner in the kitchen. When I tried to help her, she told me that she got it under control and I had to keep our parents and her sister company.

''So, how are you Santana?'' Brittany's father Jason asked.

''I'm doing better.'' I smiled politely. I didn't want to have this conversation, but I guess it was unavoidable.

''We're all so happy that everything is okay. Brittany was so sad too.. It's good to see her happy again.'' Her mom phoebe smiled.

''Yeah, your daughter is pretty amazing.'' I smiled.

''Are we still talking about my sister? Because I can't really remember all that awesomeness you guys are talking about.'' Her sister Emily smirked when Brittany walked in with several plates.

''Shut up Em.'' Brittany chuckled and punched her sister against her arm.

''Ouch.. control your roommate over here Santana, she doesn't know her own strength.'' Emily muttered while rubbing her hand over her arm.

''I might punch you too if you're not being nice to Britt from now on.'' I smirked and winked at Brittany.

''Yeah yeah whatever badass, dinner almost ready?''

''Emily..'' Brittany's mom Phoebe said in a stern voice. ''Put your phone away for just one second and behave yourself. Doesn't hurt if your 69 twitter followers don't know what you're doing right now.''

''Wanky.''

Emily looked confused at me when Brittany giggled a little.

''First of all, I have more twitter followers than that, and I wasn't even on twitter just then.''

''It's not polite to be on your phone while eating dinner Emily, put it away.'' Jason said.

''Oh it's fine Jason, we're used to a rebellious teen. Santana wasn't always the easiest at home either..''

''Mom!''

"What? It's true..''

''Yep.'' My dad nodded.

''What did I miss?'' Brittany smiled when she walked to the table with the rest of the food.

''Nothing Britt, it smells delicious.'' I smiled and pulled her down so I could place a kiss on her lips before she could sit down.

''Yes, wonderful job Brittany.'' My mom smiled.

''Did you just kiss Santana on the lips?'' Emily frowned.

''Yes I kissed her, because that's what girlfriends do so I'm doing it.'' Brittany smiled and gave me another kiss before sitting down.

Both of our moms smiled at us and our dads and Emily had dropped their cutlery and looked at us wide eyed. I suddenly became nervous about my dad's look in his eyes and noticed Emily forming a smile.

''Never thought I'd say this sis, but damn you did good.'' Emily chuckled.

''I'm sorry, was that you complimenting me?'' I laughed when Emily rolled her blue eyes at me.

''That doesn't happen a lot.'' Brittany chuckled and grabbed my hand underneath the table.

''Well.. I always wanted another daughter.'' My dad broke the awkwardness. ''I'm happy she picked you Brittany, never liked that Lizzie girl. I've never met her, but I've heard Santana complaining about her so many times. I remember that time when-.''

''Yeah thanks dad.'' I quickly said and noticed Brittany tightening her hold on my hand.

''I think it's never been a surprise, you two were always so close.'' My mom said.

''Wait, you already knew?'' My dad asked with a frown.

''Of course I knew, I'm not blind like you. Didn't you see the way Brittany looked at Santana the whole time she was in the hospital with her?'' She smiled. ''I already had a good talk with Brittany a few weeks ago.''

''Me too.'' Phoebe said.

''Okay, can we like start eating now or something? I'm starving.'' Emily sighed. ''Happy for you guys though, I hated Sam and Sophie.''

A sharp sting rushed through me at hearing the name of Brittany's exes, but I quickly got myself together when Brittany's thumb started grazing over the back of my hand underneath the table.

''Emily just eat already.'' Brittany sighed.

''What? Sam easily could've been our brother. I'm just saying.'' She shrugged before she took a bite of the chicken.

My mom choked in her food and I saw my dad holding back his laugh. I couldn't hold back my smile either, because Emily just said exactly what I always thought when Brittany was with Sam.

''So, tell me how this happened?'' Jason smiled.

''Well that's a long story, but I guess it got kind of hard to pretend to be just best friends with someone special when every time you look at that person all you see is everything you want to have.'' Brittany smiled shyly at her dad. The smile on my face grew wider too as I started rubbing my hand over her thigh to make her more comfortable. How come she gets more adorable every day? Didn't know it was physically possible.

''Ugh, that was so cute that I almost started puking rainbows.''

''Tell me again, why did I invite you?'' Brittany chuckled.

''You love me.'' Emily smirked and poked her tongue out.

''You're a mini version of Santana when she was your age.'' My mom chuckled at Emily.

''She's only two years older than me.''

''Older and wiser.'' I smirked.

''Why is everyone talking so much, this chicken is delicious.'' My dad sad with his mouth full.

''Thanks.'' Brittany said blushing a little.

I smiled proudly at Brittany before finally eating some of my food too. Damn, it really was delicious.

''Lord Tubbington misses you by the way.'' Phoebe said and took a sip of the wine. ''He always sleeps on your old bed.''

''I miss him too.'I'll come visit him soon, but only if he's sober and stopped being a member of that weird gang.''

''Who's Lord Tubbington?'' My mom frowned with a little worry in her voice.

''My cat.''

''Y-your cat joined a gang?'' My dad chuckled through a frown.

''It's alright, he stopped going there.'' Phoebe smiled and Brittany nodded.

My parents just looked confused at the whole scene and I couldn't hold back the chuckle that left my throat. What can I say, Brittany always had a weird relationship with Lord Tubbington, most people think it's weird how she and apparently her parents too, talk about a cat. I think she just has a wild imagination that's extremely cute.

''Okay now I know for a fact that I'm adopted.'' Emily said.

Before anyone could react or laugh about it, the sound of the doorbell startled us.

''Who the hell is that on Christmas Eve.''

''Maybe it's Quinn or something..'' Brittany frowned and started to get up. ''I thought she was with her parents.''

''She is. I'll get it though, you've already done enough work for tonight.'' I smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

''Make sure that you look through the door hole first!'' I heard my dad yelling from the living room.

Normally I just open the door withouth looking who it is first, but ever since my accident I became more careful. I'm not scared, I'm just.. well yeah maybe I'm still a little scared. But I'm pretty sure that's normal considering what has happened. I'll get over it.

When I reached the door I quickly took a peak through the hole and I immediately wished I had never done it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I couldn't wait to send him away just as soon as I saw him. This is not going to ruin this night, he has no right to be here.

I opened up the door with my arms crossed over my chest. ''What the hell are you doing here.''


	25. As long as it's beating

**Sorry for taking longer than normal to update, gotta give my social life some attention too every once in a while:p anyway, most of you probably won't like a certain person in this chapter, but that part of the story needed some closure too so I had to write it. Promise next update will be soon:) 2/3 chapters left on this story!**

**Oh and also, keep believing in Brittana on the show, they'll find a way to each other again. Endgame remember ;)**

* * *

**Santana POV **

''What the hell are you doing here?''

Sam's eyes widened when he saw that I was the one opening the door. I think he expected it to be Brittany, because as soon as the words left my mouth he took a tiny step back.

''Santana.. I uhm.. good to see you're doing okay again.'' He stuttered while scanning the surface behind me.

I took a step forward and closed the door so it was just a tiny bit opened, but just enough to tell him to get the fuck out of here.

''I don't care what you have to say, I don't even care why you're back in town, but if you take on more step forward I swear to god I will break the first thing that comes in reach.''

I felt my blood boil inside of my body and the surprised smirk on Sam's face only threw oil on the fire. I was getting dizzy just from the anger. The anger of Brittany's ex standing in front of our apartment on Christmas eve, the same ex that caused her so much pain, the same ex that scarred her heart for life. I know I have to find a way to calm myself down before I launch myself at him and my blood pressure gets too high.

''I know it's weird and I understand if you feel threatened by me being here, but I just want to talk to Brittany for a minute.'' He said this time with more determination.

I laughed sarcastically and crossed my arms back over my chest. ''You think I feel threatened by you? Please, you have no idea what I've been through the last couple of weeks, I can handle you and your giant face. And if you think Brittany even wants to see you, you must be more stupid than you look.''

''Why is everyone so violent against me, Quinn too, I just want to apologize to Brittany and move on with my life.''

Quinn knows he's here? Well I guess I'm going to have a word with her for not telling me Sam is back.

''Geez, I wonder why we're not falling in your arms and kissing the ground underneath your feet.'' I said sarcastically while tapping my wise finger against my chin. ''Oh wait I know, maybe because you were an asshole to my girlfriend.''

''Okay this is pointless..'' He sighed. ''I just want to talk to Brittany and I'll be on my way again.''

''What do you want from her?''

''I already said that.''

''I'll pass the message on, goodbye.'' I said with a slightly shaky voice from the anger. Or maybe it was more actual fear, but I wouldn't admit that.

His foot stepped between the door and prevented me from closing it. When I was about to push my whole weight into the door to close it anyway, I saw Emily coming around the corner.

''Hey Brittany asked me to come check if ev..'' She began but stopped talking when she saw what was happening.

''Everything.. is… f-fuck.. .fine!'' I puffed out while pushing against the door.

''Emily is that you?'' Sam shouted from behind the door.

Emily stiffened in her place before I saw an anger rise within her that looked a lot like me when I was about to go all Lima Heights. She walked towards me and the door, so calmly that it was even more scary. She gently pushed me aside and immediately the door flew open with an out of breath Sam.

''Isn't that our long lost brother.'' Emily smiled sarcastically.

''Hey Em! I remember you always called me that. Never understood why though.'' Sam chuckled lightly.

''Yeah I remember everything too.'' She said and without any warning she swung her leg up and hit Sam perfectly in his crotch. He let out a loud yell while he grabbed his crotch with both hands and stumbled back a little.

''What was that for.'' He breathed out still with pain written on his face.

''That's for messing with my sister you asshole.''

I was witnessing the whole thing in shock. This girl can't possibly be related to Brittany who is against violence at all times. She must have been swapped in the hospital or something or at least be my half-sister. Even though she's blonde and has blue eyes. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy this though.

''I'm beginning to like you.'' I smirked and high fived Brittany's sister.

''What's going on here?'' Brittany's voice came closer and I immediately felt myself panicking. Shit.

She came around the corner of the kitchen and I noticed she was wearing her apron again. People always look weird in those things if you ask me and not sexy at all. That's why my mind wondered off a little when I noticed how cute and sexy she looks in that. I wonder how she would look in an apron without that dress underneath it..

''Britt..'' Sam breathed out and shook me out of my thoughts.

Brittany's eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her open mouth. She looked back between me and Sam while Emily silently tip toed back to the living room. I was standing with my back towards Sam, my eyes scanning Brittany's face for any signs. I didn't know what I was searching for. Signs of her being happy to see him? Maybe signs that she just wanted him gone so I could kick the door in his face now. I didn't see any of that, her expression was blank. I wanted to take a step towards her but I felt myself freeze up in my spot, completely unsure of what to do. Suddenly she shook her head and I saw a hint of anger, but most of all concern spreading on her face. She seemed to snap out of her shock and took a big step towards me instead of Sam while placing her hands softly on my shoulders.

''Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'' She said while looking at me like I just got hit by a car or something. I was still breathing heavily from the little fight with the door, I guess my stamina still sucks. Her right hand cupped my cheek and she brushed her thumb up and down like a light feather. With every stroke I felt myself calming down and the anger floating out of my body. When I was about to answer that I was okay, she turned to Sam with an angry glare. ''How dare you showing up now and make Santana so heated. You're lucky she's okay, because I swear I would…''

''Britt I'm fine..'' I said and grabbed her wrist to pull her back towards me and away from Sam. ''It's okay, calm down baby.''

As much as I like to see Brittany talking to Sam like that, I know she would probably regret it later. Not because it's Sam, but because she doesn't like it to be mean to people. I don't want to be the cause of her getting herself so worked up.

I swung my arm around her waist and placed a grateful kiss to her cheek. She looked at me to probably see if I was telling the truth, before she let out a long breath of air and seemed to relax with my touch.

Sam coughed awkwardly while he was obviously a little taken back by Brittany's strong protective side over me. Maybe he was at least expecting her to be more happy to see him.

''I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I'm just here to –''

''To what Sam?'' Brittany snapped. I tightened my hold on her waist when I saw Sam staring at my arm around her. That's right, she's mine.

''Can we talk privately? I understand if you don't want to, I mean I didn't exactly give you a reason to still wanting to talk to me.. but I owe it to you. To us.''

''There is no us anymore Sam, I'm with Santana now. This ''us'' that you are talking about left when you did, just like everything that I felt for you, a long time ago.''

I smiled proudly at Brittany and couldn't help but throw Sam a little victory glare.

''I know, but just please let me explain why I left.. ''

I know that Brittany really struggled and thought about many scenarios why Sam had left without telling her or saying goodbye. Not even a text message or a tweet in the time that he was gone either. As much as I want Sam to leave, I know it's not fair to Brittany if she doesn't talk to him because of me. I know she wants to know the reason. I tried my best to sound sincere and keep the anger out of my voice.

''Maybe you should talk to him Britt..'' I said softly.

''Thank you Santana.''

''Oh shut up trouty mouth, I'm not saying this for you. I wouldn't mind if you got hit by a bus or something, hell I would even drive that bus if I could, even though those airbags you got there on your face would probably bounce the bus away. But Britt deserves the truth, since you were too much of a coward to tell her back then.''

''Okay you made your point.'' He sighed while rolling his eyes.

Brittany ignored him and turned to me. ''Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I don't have to talk to him.''

I threw my other arm around her waist to and pulled her flush against me. I noticed Sam turning his gaze away from us before I directed my full attention towards Brittany.

''Yes you do.. don't worry I understand.'' I said and brushed a string of her hair behind her ear. ''I'll be just around the corner if you want me to kick his ass okay?''

A small smile lingered on her lips, which were pressing against mine for a soft kiss right after I noticed it. I unwrapped my arms from around her waist and took a step towards Sam who looked a little relieved.

''If you do or say anything that upsets her, I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?'' I said barely audible so Brittany wouldn't hear it. Sam just nodded, but I could see he understood that I was serious. ''Oh and one last thing..'' I barely whispered. ''Make no mistake, she's mine.''

I stepped back to turn towards Brittany and rubbed my hand over her arm before walking back into the kitchen, leaving her and Sam alone in the hallway. I know I don't have to worry about it, but still I couldn't shake the feeling away that I should've kicked him out when I got the chance.

* * *

**Brittany POV **

Mixed emotions were messing with my head. On one side I was happy to see Sam again, not because I missed him, but because I could finally ask the reason why he left so abruptly with no warning or whatsoever. On the other side I was boiling inside. I could see that Santana was upset about Sam being here and that she only stayed calm for me. I don't know why Sam has a look on his face like he just got kicked in the balls, maybe he wasn't expecting this kind of welcome from me either.

''Let's not do this here.'' I sighed and motioned towards the hallway outside our apartment. He nodded and took a few steps back so I could step out and close the door behind me.

''Thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you..''

''Why are you doing this now Sam? Our families are here, it's Christmas Eve, Santana is still struggling with her health and I really don't have anything to say to you..''

''I wanted to do this sooner, but Quinn kicked me out of the hospital when I wanted to talk to you a few weeks ago.''

''You were at the hospital?'' I frowned.

''Yeah..'' He mumbled. ''I heard about Santana's accident and I knew that she's your best friend a-''

''Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend.''

''I didn't know that then Brittany. So, when I heard it, I wanted to make sure if you were okay.''

''You didn't care about that when you left me.'' I mumbled.

''I had no choice Britt.. My parents were in huge debts because my dad lost a few poker games. Well, he actually lost all of our money because of poker. We couldn't afford to live here anymore. We had to move to some crappy hotel on the other side of the state and I had to drop out of school to get a full time job to help and support my family.''

I had many scenarios in my head why Sam left, but I've never thought about anything like that. And even though I hate it, I felt kind of bad for him.

''I'm sorry..''

''Me too.. I'm fine now though. I got a degree to get into college and my dad got it back together so my parents are back in a normal house since a year ago.'''

''That's great Sam, but I just don't understand why you didn't just tell me this back then? Why did you had to leave? I thought you loved me.'' I said softly and tried not to think about how I felt so heart broken.

''I did love you, I was just so ashamed about it. I didn't want you to be with some kind of loser, you deserved better than that. That doesn't mean it was easy for me.. I still regret that choice every day. The whole forgetting about you thing isn't working out for me too well anymore..''

''I deserved the truth. Do you know how long it took me to trust in love again?'' I let myself lean against the wall which in some sort of weird way gave me more courage to continue this conversation. ''It's best if you keep forgetting about me, because we will never get back together again.''

''I know, I should've handled it better I know that now. But you're happy right? With Santana?''

Only Santana's name already lightened the weight on my heart that I suddenly felt. I nodded slowly and looked back up to Sam. ''Yeah.. we went through a hard time, but she's recovering pretty well. She makes me happy.. happier than I've ever been.''

''I can tell by the way you look at her.'' He mumbled with a small smile. ''It's the same way you used to look at me. Now even with more sparkles in those mesmerizing eyes when you look at her. She's lucky to have you.''

''Sam..'' I sighed.

''I know I know, I'm not trying to win you back or anything I'm just stating the facts. I remember you always said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes, but now you can barely look at me.''

I realized I had been staring towards the floor more than I actually looked at him. I don't know why, it was just too confronting. Not because I still had feelings for him, Santana has every piece of my heart, but maybe because I knew that as soon as I looked at him, I would forgive everything. It's just something my mom and dad taught me. Also Santana's accident taught me the same, life is too short to keep anger inside of you. Although it's not always easy to let anger go so fast.

''I don't want to talk about that time, it's in the past. Did you say everything you want to say?'' Because if you don't mind I'd like to go back to my Christmas dinner and Santana now.''

Sam scanned my face as I saw a tiny smile forming on his face. He nodded without letting out a sound and made an attempt to give me a hug but I stepped back so I was against the door.

''Don't.''

When he was about to say something, I almost fell back when the door suddenly opened behind me. Santana's arms wrapped around my waist to hold me back up. Warmth spread through me just by seeing her and I knew with just one look in her eyes, one touch of her hands, that this is where I'm meant to be for the rest of my life. In her arms.

''Everything okay here?'' She said and placed a kiss on my cheek. She glared at Sam while squeezing her front tighter against my back.

''Yeah, Sam was about to leave. Right?''

Sam scanned between me and Santana and I noticed that he was lingering his gaze on Santana's arms around me again. I couldn't help but rest my hand over Santana's on my stomach to make my point even more clear.

''Uhm yeah.. I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you Britt and I'm really happy you're doing well again Santana. Enjoy your Christmas Eve..'' He smiled through a sigh.

''You too Sam.'' I said with a small smile, relieved this was over and knowing the truth now.

''Whatever trou.. –'' I cut Santana's words off with a stern look and a squeeze in her hand. She gazed shortly at my face and rolled her eyes before mumbling a barely audible 'Thanks, you too.'

''Girls dessert is getting cold!'' My mom's voice echoed through the hallway from behind us, which caused Sam to stop walking away.

''Isn't dessert supposed to be cold?'' Santana frowned. I shrugged and turned to see my mom behind us.

''Hi Mrs. Pierce.'' Sam waved awkwardly.

My mom frowned at the sight of Sam and I saw in her eyes that she was also still mad at him. I can't remember how many times she talked about how disappointed she was in him for leaving me like that three years ago. But knowing my mom and her character of forgiving people, I knew what was about to come. And I was sure that Santana wasn't going to like it.. neither did I.

_Two hours later.._

I watched as my family and Santana's parents walked into the elevator, not missing Emily who stuck out her tongue at me, before I stepped back inside the apartment. It was nice to see them again, I think Santana and I should visit them more often. Even Emily admitted that she missed me right before she walked out of the door, even though she said not to tell everyone. Sometimes she's just like Santana when she was her age. Never showing what she truly feels, always a badass attitude but one of the sweetest persons out there. Speaking of Santana, she had been mostly quiet for the rest of the night. When my mom invited Sam to stay for dessert because 'no one should be alone with Christmas no matter what', I saw Santana's pleading eyes that were asking me to stop that. She would've done so herself is she didn't have so much respect towards my parents. I know that even if I would've tried to stop it, my mom wouldn't let me. The fact that Sam didn't turn the invitation down was shocking to me, because he knows how much Santana would hate it. And how much I didn't want him to be part of my first Christmas with Santana as my girlfriend. Our parents did most of the talking at the table, to make it less awkward, but Santana's death glares and Emily's snarky comments made it everything but enjoyable. I didn't say much either because what could I have done? Talk about the weather or school with Sam? I understand why my mom did it, but sometimes I wish she wasn't such a good person to everyone. I also noticed the longer Sam was in here, the more Santana ignored me. I kept rubbing my hand over her leg underneath the table if I noticed that she was struggling to keep the anger silent, especially when Sam was talking. I counted the times she smiled at me, a tight lipped forced smile, just two times.

I realized I was still standing in the hallway, knowing that Santana was probably mad at me for letting it happen. I really don't want to fight with her, it just seems like such a waste of time after everything that has happened. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed that all the dishes were thrown onto a huge pile in the sink and a broken wine glass on the floor. I also noticed the two empty wine bottles, but couldn't remember anyone else drinking the red wine except for Santana.

I blew out all of the candles and turned out the lights, before walking over to Santana's room.

''San, I'm coming in! Hope you're naked.'' I said to lighten up the serious mood.

I opened up the door and tried to hold back a chuckle when I saw Santana sitting up against the headboard of the bed with her arms crossed over an onesie clothed chest.

''Don't you dare laugh at me right now.'' She mumbled with an adorable pout while pulling the sheets higher over herself. I smiled lightly and shrugged before walking over towards the closet.

I quickly took off my tight dress, smirking lightly when I noticed Santana's eyes glued onto my body. When I turned my head slightly to look at her, she quickly averted her gaze like she hadn't been drooling at me.

''Can you throw my sleep shirt?'' I asked and pointed at the black tank top on the bed next to her. Without looking at me she grabbed it and threw it in my direction. I took my time to put it on, maybe doing some extra stretching to take Santana's mind off of Sam.

I crawled into the bed next to her and sat up against the headboard too, my shoulder lightly brushing against Santana's. She was staring straight forward like she was watching an intense movie and only puffed out some air that increased the frown on her eyebrows.

''Are you mad at me?''

''Yes.'' She said with that adorable 'trying hard to stay mad' voice.

''Ahw baby, come here.'' I giggled and tried to untangle her arms so I could cuddle into her chest, but she kept a firm hold.

''No.''

''But I want to cuddle with my little angry bear.'' I pouted and instead of fighting to get her arms untangled, I shifted closer, held up the sheets and threw my leg over her thighs so I was straddling her. Now she couldn't really stare into nothing anymore and when her eyes caught mine, I smiled brightly, earning a little smile tugging on her lips too.

''I'm mad at you..'' She mumbled, getting her angry act together again.

I shook my head with a pout and leaned closer towards her to capture her lips in mine. Like I expected, she didn't turn her head away or stopped me from kissing her. I even felt her tongue grazing my bottom lip for a second, but when I was about to deepen the kiss, a small 'no' stopped me from doing it.

''Stop distracting me, I'm serious Britt.'' She said with now more actual anger in her voice. I knew she wasn't angry at me, but by the way her eyes were softening I knew she was probably more worried about Sam's return and how I was thinking about that.

''Can you tell me why you're mad at me?'' I sighed and sat up a little, but I refused to get off her lap. Her arms that were crossed over her chest loosened a little and dropped like a feather onto my thighs. If I didn't see it happening, I think I wouldn't even notice her hands there.

''Because fucking fish face was in my line of sight the whole freaking night. I even caught him staring at you a few times and I couldn't throw him over the table because your parents were there.''

''Yours too.''

''Yeah, but they are used to me going a little crazy sometimes. Fuck, I wanted to punch him so badly. I can't believe you let your mom invite him inside on our first official Christmas together..''

''I'm sorry, you know how she is.. I didn't like it either, but she was right a little though.. No one should be alone, not even Sam.'' I said carefully so I wouldn't upset her more.

A light tuck on my arm let me know that she wanted me off of her, but I kept straddling her like I didn't notice it.

''So you're even taking his side now? Wauw, happy fucking Christmas to me.'' She cheered sarcastically and threw her hands up in the air like a little happy dance.

I let out a deep sigh because I knew that no matter what I would say right now, Santana is in a raging place and she doesn't come out of that very fast usually.

''Santana, stop. I don't want to fight with you.. not now, not after everything that has happened.''

''Do you still love him?''

''What?'' I let out shocked.

''I asked you if you still love him? Because if you do, then just tell me now and spare me a long talk about how 'it's not, you it's me' before dumping me and riding off into the sunset on his lips. Just make sure his chopstick is..hmmpf-''

I pressed my lips hard on hers to silent her from ranting any further and cupped her cheeks to keep her lips against mine. Not long after I sucked lightly on her bottom lip, her hands came to a rest on my lower back and pressed me further into her. ''You're so weird sometimes.'' I mumbled against her lips.

''Please just answer the question..'' She said barely audible with pain hidden in her voice. I nuzzled my nose against hers and pressed a kiss on a tear that just fell from her eyelid.

''Why would I ever think of leaving you silly.. I don't love Sam, I love you.. you'' I said and kissed her on the right cheek. ''you'' kiss on her left cheek. '' and only you.'' Kiss on her forehead. ''forever you.'' And ended with a peck on her lips.

A small smile spread on her face as she shook her last tear away. She took a deep breath in to release it in a tight lipped puff.

''I just need to be alone right now to think..'' She mumbled.

I didn't understand why she was pushing me away again when I just made it pretty clear that Sam means nothing to me anymore. I guess she's still a little in a Lima Heights state and she doesn't want to upset me. Sometimes she blurts out things that she regrets later, certainly the amount of wine she had been drinking during dinner didn't help her mind to be in a rational state. I decided to let her do what she asked me so she could cool off a little bit. Without saying anything more, I stepped off her lap and on the floor next to the bed. When I was about to walk away into the living room, her hand caught my wrist.

''Wait, where are you going?''

I turned around confused and noticed the way she was clinging on to my hand.

''I thought you said you wanted to be alone..'' I mumbled confused.

''Yeah.. but with you here.''

I frowned through a smile but hesitantly crawled over her to my side of the bed and got underneath the sheets. I laid down on my side, facing away from her so I wouldn't be tempted to stare at her.

''This okay?'' I whispered.

I heard a click behind me and the room fell into darkness, except for the tiny bit of moonlight shining through the small space between the two curtains. I'll close them when I need to go to the bathroom in the night, because I know how much Santana hates it to wake up with bright sunlight streaming in in the morning.

I didn't get a response from Santana so I assumed she was still inside of her drunken thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to just cuddle and kiss her asleep, but I know it wouldn't work right now. A tired sigh escaped my lips and my eyelids got heavier with the second so I slowly let them fall close and take me into dreamland. Before my mind completely drifted off, I felt the bed dip in behind me and an arm carefully draping around my waist. The back of my body got engulfed with warmth when I felt Santana nuzzling into me from behind. Her hand tucked my hair behind my ear and her fingers brushed lightly over my jaw. Not long after that I felt plump lips pressing a kiss on my cheek then my temple and my neck, before her head pressed against my shoulder blades.

''Hmm, done being alone?'' I hummed and pressed my body even more into her, effectively tangling our legs together too.

''I'm sorry for being a drama queen again.'' She whispered and tightened her hold around my waist.

I chuckled lightly and felt a hint of a smile pressed against my back. ''You're cute when you're mad. But why are you so worried about Sam? Are you that insecure about us?''

''It's not that I'm insecure about us..'' She began and took a long pause before she continued again. It almost made me think she fell asleep. ''I'm just so sure that we're meant to be forever, that I'm scared I'll mess it up..''

I grabbed her hand that was resting over my stomach and placed it over my heart, covered with my own hand. My heart was beating faster with Santana so close to me so she should be able to feel it beat against her hand.

''As long as this is beating..'' I said softly while pushing her hand tighter against my heart. ''This is forever.''

* * *

**let me know your thoughts about the chapter please:) Next chapter will continue where this one stopped. :)**


	26. Let it go

**Santana POV**

I felt Brittany's heart beating against my hand. A steady rhythm that took away some of my anger with every beat. I didn't know exactly why I felt so angry, obviously because of Sam's face I had to look at the whole night, but maybe deep down I was jealous of him. I know it's crazy because Brittany is with me now, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam once kissing her, not to mention doing other things with her. It makes me sick.

''You're still thinking about Sam..'' Brittany's soft voice erased the vision of Sam and her in my mind. I tightened my hold around her and started to lightly tickle my fingers over the place where her heart was beating.

''It's fine, don't worry about it.''

A deep sigh echoed through the dark room when suddenly Brittany sat up a little and turned the lights on. She sat up against the headboard of the bed which caused my head to fall into her lap.

''Come here.''

When I looked up I noticed her eyes were still trying to adjust to the light as she beckoned her arm for me to sit up too. I groaned when I had to move my body up, so instead of sitting up against the headboard too, I let my head fall against her chest and cuddled into her. I draped my arm over her waist for a better grip and closed my eyes again when she stroked her soft hand over my arm.

''Hmm babe?'' I hummed as I felt her resting her chin on my head. ''We can also cuddle and fall asleep like normal people.. you know.. like lying on our back with the lights off.'' I smirked and pressed my cheek further against her chest, effectively using the beginning of her breast as a soft pillow.

''Yeah, but we still need to talk about this. I don't want you to worry about Sam anymore.'' She mumbled in a sleepy voice.

''You're seconds away from falling asleep Britt..'' I chuckled. ''We can talk about it later okay.''

''Are you sure? Because even though I'm not good with words like you are, I want to make sure that you're okay. That.. we're okay.''

This time it was my turn to sigh and sit up. I rolled onto my stomach so the half of my body was resting over hers and in a smooth move I hooked my arm around her lower back and pulled her down so she fell on the bed. She giggled as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me completely on top of her.

''We both still suck at this you know that right..'' I smirked as I reached to stroke the back of my hand over her cheek. ''I'm sorry for doubting our relationship and your feelings for me. It just still feels so unreal, especially since we haven't really been intimate since my accident and the start of our relationship. I just feel like.. I know sex is important to you and I can't give you that right now and it fucking sucks because.. I can't even satisfy my own girlfriend right now.''

''Wait a minute, this isn't about Sam anymore is it?''

I lowered my gaze so I was staring at the beginning of her tank top and shrugged.

''Are you afraid of losing me because we can't have sex?''

I heard the shock in Brittany's voice and I know it probably sounds crazy, but I can't help but think about it. Brittany has always been a sexual person just like I am.

''Dunno..'' I mumbled vaguely.

Brittany's hand stopped stroking my back and came up to lift my chin up.

''Babe, there's a reason why we can't have sex now and that's your health. Do you really think that makes me love you any less? I mean, yes of course I hate it that we can't be intimate in that way because there's nothing I'd rather want, but even if we would never be able to have sex again, I would still love you, I would still want to be your girlfriend.'' She smiled and lifted her head quickly to press a kiss to my pouty lips.

''Really?'' I pouted. "So you would really be fine being with me if we could never have sex? Like never never?''

''Yes, although I hope to god that that's not the case because I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world and it would be kind of hard to stop my hands from wandering.'' She chuckled which caused me to laugh too.

''And that would be a shame because I know how good you are with your hands.'' I said seductively and wiggled my eyebrows. ''But, uhm have you.. you know..''

Brittany scanned my face with a curious smile and placed her hand back on my lower back.

''Have I what?'' She chuckled.

''You know.. done it yourself?'' I stuttered out.

''Done what myself?''

''Oh come on you know what I mean.'' I felt my cheeks starting to burn but Brittany just kept smiling at me.

''Nope, I don't know what you mean.''

''You just want me to say the word don't you.''

''Come on San. We've been best friends for a long time, we talked about sex stuff all the time. Are you getting shy about this now you're my girlfriend? You're so adorable.'' She giggled.

''I'm not shy.'' I huffed. ''So..uhm''

Okay maybe I'm a little shy all of a sudden.

''Yeah…?''

''Have you gotten yourself off? Like,didyoumasturbateorsomething?'' I said the last words so fast that it sounded like just one long word.

''See, that wasn't so hard.'' She smirked and lifted the hem of my shirt up and started to stroke her hand over my bare back underneath it. ''But no I haven't. I mean, yes I felt the need a few times when you were being impatient and all kinds of sexy, but it's not fair if you can't so I wanted to wait for you.''

A warm smile spread on my face as I was staring into Brittany's eyes. There was so much sincerity in them and so much sweetness that I couldn't stop myself from inching closer to her and press my lips against hers. We both hummed with the feeling of our lips sliding against each other and I let myself drop further into Brittany underneath me which caused her to groan slightly into the kiss. My leg fell in between hers and rested against her center, I didn't thrust upwards with my thigh, afraid that she might stop kissing me.

''San..'' She breathed out against my lips in a tone that tried to let me know I shouldn't go too far.

''It's okay.'' I rasped out and closed the distance again, but this time with a more determined kiss.

Her hands on my back rose up on my skin along with my shirt, but she didn't pull it too far so that I would be able to wiggle out of it. When I pushed my tongue through her lips a little more forceful then I had intended, her nails scratched slightly from my shoulder blades down to my lower back. It send a shiver through my spine and I already felt my heartbeat picking up speed. I've never felt the need to be close and touch someone as I did now and it was messing with my mind. Brittany's heavy breaths and the warmth I feel in my entire body when I'm with her didn't make it any easier. I felt like a tiger that was determined to get his pray. Only this pray was the girl that I've loved longer than I've ever let myself admit and now that I have her, there's no stopping any of this anymore. Not even an advice from a doctor that prevents me from making love to my girlfriend. I'm sure though that Brittany won't allow me to get much further than what I was planning, because she's worried I would get too worked up. If she only could feel my heart hammering so fast inside of my chest, then she had already stopped me.

I broke off the kiss when I felt her breathing in sharply through her nose to give her some air and lowered my head into the crook of her neck. Her hands were roaming all over my back, causing me to slightly buck into her and put pressure on her center with my thigh. A low moan escaped her throat, right into my ear.

''Ugh..'' I groaned, feeling frustrated about the feeling of wanting more of those sounds. I lowered my hand from the side of her face, over her collarbone, until I reached her breast and began a light massaging. The scent of her perfume drew me closer to the skin in her neck and I immediately found her pulse point. Wasting no time, I ran my tongue over the spot before sucking it into my mouth. I realized I was probably sucking a little too hard and when I pulled back a little, I already saw a small bruise forming there. When I started to kiss my way over her jawline towards a sweet spot behind her ear while my hand began massaging her breast a little harder, a louder moan than the one before erupted from Brittany's mouth. It only encouraged me to thrust harder into her center with my thigh and I tried to place myself in a position so that my own throbbing center wasn't rubbing against her thigh. Because when I would feel that delicious friction, there was no way that the tiger within me would go back into the cache on time. And I know Brittany is probably already fighting herself in her mind to stop this because she's worried about me. I'll just have to put my own pleasure aside for her. I know she needs this, we both need this.

''S-san..'' Brittany hummed and I smiled a little against the skin in her neck when I felt her hips bucking upwards into my thigh. ''S-stop.. don't...''

''Just let me do this for you..'' I whispered. ''Don't make me stop, please.''

''We can't, the doctor said th-''

I cut her off with my lips and immediately she gave me entrance to massage our tongues together again. The kiss became sloppier as I was thrusting against her again so I rested our foreheads together and enjoyed the way her warm shaky breaths floated against my cheek.

''I promise I won't go too far, just let me help you to relax a little okay.'' I smiled softly and stared into her blue eyes that were almost fully dark blue by now. ''I'll be quick, but please...I need to..''

Instead of reacting she swallowed thickly while her head pressed further into her pillow from the nice friction I was giving her. I took this as a sign to finish what I intended and pressed my lips softly against her. We both didn't move our lips, her bottom one locked securely between mine as my hand lowered down her body. As soon as my hand went under the waistband of her short and cupped the source of her arousal, her mouth opened and a big sigh of pleasure floated against my lips. An electric spark rushed through me at the warm wet feeling underneath my hand and started to move my fingers.

''Oh my god..'' She moaned as she closed her eyes again and accidentally bit my lip out of pleasure. I hissed softly at the slightly painful bite in my lip but I tried to concentrate on making her feel good. I pressed wet kisses over her jawline and returned to assault her neck with my tongue and lips. Her taste drives me wild and I had to keep control to not ride her thigh that was inches away from my own arousal. I can't risk it that she stops this. I changed my thumb with two fingers and kept caressing her until I completely directed my attention to the little bundle of nerves. I went back and forth with forming small circles, intensifying the pressure and pressing my thigh against my own hand to intensify the pressure on her folds.

The moans became heavier and louder every time I changed the pressure or circle forming. I stopped assaulting her neck and looked up to her face. Her eyes were squeezed tight, one of her hands was digging into my lower back while the other one was draped over her face. She was biting in her own arm to keep herself from moaning too loud and I scrunched my face slightly at the sight of it. It was almost like she wouldn't allow herself to enjoy this. I couldn't get her arm away myself because I was leaning on my other arm.

''Britt.. look at me.'' I said, surprised that I was able to speak loud enough so she would hear me. ''It's okay.. Let it go baby.''

She opened her eyes and I smiled sweetly at her before puffing out some air because I hate to admit it but my stamina is still nowhere where it should be. She visibly relaxed more and when I felt her back lifting up from the bed I knew she was close.

''So good..'' She moaned while her eyes rolled back into her head again. ''S-so close.''

I decided I had prolonged it long enough, she needs the release. Even though I want to keep this up as long as possible without making her come and just let her float into pure ecstasy. I stilled my finger for a second, rested my head on her damp forehead and made the 'come here' motion with my finger that I knew would send her completely over the edge.

''I love you.'' I whispered and repeated that motion on her clit two times more until her whole back lifted off the bed into me and a long heavy moan that sounded like my name erupted from Brittany's mouth.

''Oh..fuck..'' She breathed out. I kept massaging her until her orgasm wasn't so intense anymore and I let my body fall limp on top of her. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of her panty and rested my arm over her waist. Even though I was dying to make her feel even better, I know she wouldn't let me before the doctor says it's okay.

I was trying to concentrate on her heart beat underneath me to calm myself down before Brittany notices how fast my heart is beating. I can't imagine how fast it would've been beating if I had gone further.

I pushed myself up a little so I could look at Brittany who was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed. The light of the lamp next to the bed caused a small shadow on the right side of her face. Her blonde hair was sprawled out over the pillow and her lips were swollen. I could just stare at her all night without falling asleep, she looks so at peace. I pressed a kiss on her chin and she opened up her eyes.

''You're so beautiful.'' I smiled as I tried to memorize the look of pure relaxation on her flawless face.

A moment of silence fell between us and just some staring back and forth. Her arms wrapped around my waist as I saw a hint of a tear in her eyes.

''Thank you.'' She whispered barely audible.

I felt my heart swelling in my chest and a feeling of pure freedom floating through my body. She didn't say 'thank you' because I said she was beautiful. She didn't say that 'thank you' because I just pleasured her. That 'thank you' meant so much more and I knew what she meant. It was a thank you for giving us this moment of closeness that we both needed. This moment that actually proved this was all real and not just whispers of love. A moment of pure intimacy that we shared, it wasn't just a quick rubbing off, it was an act of love. I know Brittany is more a physical person, while I'm more a person of words, that I most of the time can't even express right.

I reached for the light next to the bed to turn it off, before I grabbed the sheets and threw it back over us. This time Brittany cuddled into me as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her so tight against me that she giggled a little.

''Are you okay?'' She asked with a sudden hint of worry in her voice. She probably felt the speed of my heart when she laid her head on my chest. ''Oh my god I should've never let it get that far, this is so not good. Your heart is beating way too fast. What if –''

''Babe, calm down. I feel fine, I feel even better than before.'' I smiled and softly pressed her head back against me. ''And besides, my heart is always beating so fast when I'm with you.''

''You're better not lying to me..'' She whispered and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

''I promise, I feel fine, just a little tired. How do you feel?'' I asked, my voice a lot raspier than normal.

''Just that I love you Santana Lopez and I can't wait to finally show that to you in every way there is.'' She said softly.

I couldn't see her face, but I felt her heart beating just as fast as mine. I kissed the top of her head and enjoyed how she cuddled even further into me. I didn't know who was falling asleep first, but one thing I did know, that we both had a lazy grin on our face when it happened.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

A loud squeal woke up me from my sleep and I squeezed my eyes a little before opening them up. Instead of the sight of a sleeping Santana somewhere next to me. underneath or tangled on top me, I was hugging her pillow against me. Before I could think about where she was, the bedroom door flew open and a bright smiling Santana practically jumped on top of me.

''Baby wake uuuuuuuuuuuup!'' She squealed and was still kind of jumping up and down while straddling my lap.

I still felt tired but a lazy grin was probably still plastered on my face from last night. I felt guilty for letting it get that far because I wanted to wait for Santana to be ready too, but I think it was something we both desperately needed. It was frustrating that I couldn't do anything for her, but felt relieved too that I was able to hold myself back after that intense moment last night.

''Never knew you were such a Christmas morning fan.'' I giggled as I placed my hands on her thighs.

''I wasn't until today since I know have my own Christmas Angel.'' She smirked and leaned down to give me a kiss. ''Merry Christmas baby.''

When she pulled back I licked my lips to savor her taste. The familiar warmth in my heart spread through me again as those words left her mouth.

''Hmm pancakes. Did you make breakfast?'' I hummed.

''I sure did, your favorite.''

''So you were squealing so loud because the pancakes taste so amazing?'' I chuckled and leaned up on my elbows so I could steal another kiss.

''Obviously they taste amazing because I made them, but actually I just got a call from the hospital..'' She smiled brightly. As soon as I heard the word hospital my whole mind turned instantly into stress mode and I think Santana noticed it too because she brought her hand up to cup my cheek in a soothing way.

''Did they have your test results?'' I asked carefully.

''Yes and everything is fine, well except for the fact I still don't have the ability to read and write back but you know, I'm getting better with every lesson.''

I squealed loudly too and almost tackled us both off the bed. Santana ended up underneath me just on the edge of the bed and we were both giggling like little kids opening up their first Christmas present. Even though I couldn't have wished for a better Christmas present than Santana's health. I started to attack her face with kisses as she was trying to wiggle out underneath of me.

''Are you trying to dodge my kisses?'' I said playfully offended.

''You're kissing away my make up.'' Santana giggled while shaking her head until we both stopped laughing and just smiled at each other.

''You don't need it anyway.'' I smiled and leaned down to capture her plump lips between mine. The sweet pancake taste on her lips made my tummy growl a little and it reminded me that I was actually pretty hungry.

''Hmm, I think my christmas angel is a little hungry.'' Santana chuckled.

''I wish I could just eat you up.'' I chuckled but instantly felt my face turning a little redder. Santana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. ''Wait.. those results mean that we can go all the way..''

Santana nodded with a wider smirk and suddenly I wasn't really that hungry for pancakes anymore. Instead of just my face, my whole body heated up as I saw Santana's brown eyes turn dark too.

''Sounds like the best Christmas present to me.'' I said and wiggled my eyebrows too causing Santana to giggle cutely.

''Well your actual present comes next week, don't ask me why because that will ruin the surprise. Don't try to get it out of me with puppy eyes or a pout either.''

''But baby..'' I pouted with my best sad look.

''No.. nope.. nope.'' She said stubbornly and closed her eyes so she didn't see my face. ''I'm not going to tell you Britt.''

''Fine.'' I sighed. ''Well I guess my present could've been a better timing now, but I'm sure you like it.''

''What is it?'' She smiled.

''WAKE UP EVERYBODY WE GOT THINGS TO DO.'' Quinn's voice echoed through the apartment after the sound of an opening door followed by a laughing Rachel.

''EVERYBODY PACKED ALREADY?'' Rachel more sang than yelled.

''You've got to be kidding me..'' Santana groaned frustrated as I got off of her.

''We're going away for the weekend, I thought it would do us some good..'' I said and chewed on my lip nervously. ''You don't like my present?''

"'What? No, of course I do. It's very sweet of you babe'' Santana smiled as she stood up to wrap her arms around my waist. ''It's just that.. I guess I was just looking forward to some alone time, especially after the news from the hospital.. but I guess we can have that too somewhere else.''

''We're going to have so much fun'' I jumped excitedly in her arms. Santana laughed too and pulled me into a warm hug. I pressed a kiss to her cheek before nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck. ''And don't worry.. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you anyway'' I whispered into her ear and playfully bit on her earlobe.

''Tease..'' Santana muttered as I let go of her and walked towards the bedroom door.

''Hey guys, Merry Christmas!'' I smiled and saw Quinn and Rachel sitting on the bar stools of the kitchen while eating some of Santana's self-made pancakes.

''Oh yeah just help yourself, it's not that I made those for myself and Brittany anyway .'' Santana mumbled behind me.

''Morning love birds, you two look surprisingly relaxed today. Merry Christmas.'' Quinn smirked as I saw Santana glaring at her.

''We just got some really good news. All the test results were fine so Santana is in almost perfect health again.'' I said while smiling brightly and bumping my shoulder against Santana who smiled back at me. I know Santana still doesn't want to tell Rachel and Quinn about the fact that she lost the ability to write and read because of the coma, until she's a little better with it.

''Oh that's amazing Santana!'' Rachel smiled and practically attacked Santana into a tight hug. I mouthed to Santana to 'be nice' as she hesitantly hugged Rachel back. Quinn also jumped up from the barstool and threw her arms around Santana and Rachel, causing Santana to be squeezed in between them.

''Don't tell me this weekend getaway is going to be one big orgy or something cause that's not really my thing.'' Santana chuckled, her voice muffled because of the hug.

Quinn and Rachel immediately let go with some giggles and I made my way over towards the pancakes. I rolled one up in my hand and quickly took a bite to taste Santana's famous pancakes again.

''Hmm, so good.'' I mumbled to myself as I was searching for some syrup.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me from behind and Santana's body practically pushed me against the kitchen counter.

''Those words sound familiar.'' She husked, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. When I was about to turn around in her arms, she slapped my ass playfully and sent me a wink before walking over to the couch where Quinn and Rachel were sitting.

''Tease..'' I mumbled.

''Sooo, fabgay and gayberry, care to explain what's going on between you two? Because I would like to know it if Britts and I have to prepare ourselves for any form of PDA between you two this weekend.''

Quinn almost chocked on her drink as I saw Rachel blushing a little.

I quickly grabbed another pancake and plopped down on the couch next to Santana. Quinn had spilled some of her drink on the table and Rachel quickly got up. ''I'll go get a dishtowel for that.''

''Did I say something wrong?'' Santana asked confused.

''Maybe Quinn would like to tell you that when Rachel is not around.'' I said softly and saw Quinn shooting a thankful smile towards me.

''Fine, I can also just guess 69 times?'' She smirked.

This time it was my turn to laugh and almost choke on a piece of pancake. Santana giggled too and rubbed her hand over my back until I stopped coughing.

''Well I don't have to guess 69 times to figure out what you guys are going to do the whole weekend, you little horn balls.''

''Don't worry, we'll be quiet, right babe.'' I chuckled and saw Santana smirking at me.

''Right.''

''Okay can you at least wait with the eyesex and sexual tension until we're in the car. You guys still need to pack.'' Quinn sighed.

''No problem, I love sex in the backseat anyway.'' Santana smirked and caused Quinn to widen her eyes.

''That was a good one.'' I smiled.

''Thanks babe.'' Santana smiled and leaned forward to give me a kiss.

''Awh look at them being all cute and everything.'' Rachel smiled as she came walking back with a wet towel to clean up the water on the table.

''You have no idea..'' Quinn muttered. ''Go pack, we're leaving in 20 minutes.''

I stood up and pulled Santana up with me who was muttering something about hating to pack. ''We'll be ready in no time!'' I tangled our hands together and pulled Santana with me towards her bedroom.

''Uhm Britt, aren't your clothes in your own room?'' Rachel asked confused.

''Oh yeah, right..'' I mumbled and looked at Santana who visibly looked frustrated.

''Well we know who's going to be the cock blocker this weekend.'' She muttered as she reluctantly let go of my hand.

''I heard that!'' Rachel said as I walked over to my own room and heard Santana slamming her door closed.

This is going to be the best weekend ever.

* * *

**Two chapters left, thanks for the continuing support. Love hearing what you guys think of the chapter :)**


	27. The cabin in the woods

**Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated :)!**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

''I'm so excited for this weekend! I mean, this is the first time we spend Christmas all together. How was your family dinner last night by the way?'' Rachel beamed while she turned around in the front seat to look at us. Quinn was smiling through the rearview mirror and I looked next to me to find Santana muttering barely audible Spanish words. It's actually cute how frustrated she is, but the fact that Rachel has been talking for the whole past hour there now doesn't make it any better.

''Uhm well it was really nice with both of our families there.'' I smiled. ''Even though Sam decided to show up unexpectedly.''

''What?'' Rachel practically yells and Quinn almost bumped the car against the side walk but quickly steered back to the middle of the road again.

''Yeah funny how you forgot to mention that to me that he was in town Quinn.'' Santana snapped.

''I didn't know he was still here..''

''Well he fucking was.'' Santana said a little more annoyed and I placed my hand over her thigh to calm her down. She looked at me with anger flashing behind her eyes, but when I gave her a smile she sighed and shook her head, tangling our fingers together in her lap.

''So, what happened?'' Rachel asked carefully since she noticed Santana's agitated state too.

''I don't really want to talk about it, he came to apologize and stuff and that's it. Can we focus on something else?'' I said as nice as possible. They're our friends, but the last thing I want is this weekend to be also centered around Sam just like last night.

''I understand, well I'm glad everything turned out right then.'' Rachel smiled.

''No kicking in the balls Santana?'' Quinn smirked.

''Ugh, I wanted to rip his head off and put him in..'' She began but I squeezed her hand a little tighter which made her look up to me in the middle of her Lima Heights rant. ''..never mind.. He got what he deserved. Enough about him.''

I unbuckled my seatbelt to scoot closer towards Santana and pressed a kiss on her pouty lips. When I was about to shuffle back into my seat, she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me back into her side.

''Where do you think you're going miss?'' She smirked.

''Hey! No funny business in the back seat! And Britt put your seatbelt back on please.'' Quinn said as she gave us a stern look through the rearview mirror.

Santana started to press kisses in my neck and I giggled a little because it tickled.

''Santana!''

''Okay teen mom, relax.'' Santana chuckled. In one smooth motion Santana unbuckled her own seatbelt and pulled me into her lap. I didn't know what she was about to do, but Rachel just laughed and shook her head before smiling at Quinn.

''San what are you doing.'' I chuckled while she reached behind my head and placed her other arm over my thighs.

''Putting your seatbelt on.''

She stretched her seatbelt back out and effectively brought it around me and clicked us both into the same seatbelt. I pressed closer up against her and rested my head against her shoulder. I laughed at her cute action and traced my lips over the soft skin in her neck until I reached her ear. I poked my tongue out and flicked her earlobe playfully causing us both to giggle.

''Britt, that tickles.'' Santana chuckled and turned her head towards me so her ear was pressed against the headrest.

''Your ears are just so cute and tiny.''

''I don't have tiny ears.'' She scrunched up her nose and pressed her lips against mine for a short kiss. The short kiss however turned into a full make out session and the movements of her tongue and lips against mine was so mesmerizing that it felt like we slipped into our own little world. When I felt her hand getting dangerously high on my thigh and a loud cough of Quinn echoed through the car, we snapped out of it. I pulled back from the kiss, causing Santana to groan a little from disappointment.

''Thank god, I was this close to stop the car and make one of you drive.'' Quinn sighed relieved.

''Hmm while you stop the car, do you think you and Rachel can like take a walk for a few minutes before you come back?'' Santana smirked and started to tickle her fingers over my thigh. I giggled into the crook of her neck and smiled towards Quinn and Rachel.

''You're unbelievable.'' Quinn said but laughed too.

''They would probably find a way to drive the car together anyway.'' Rachel chuckled and smiled sweetly at Quinn while placing her hand over hers that was resting on the gear shift.

I saw that Santana noticed that action too, but before she said something about it, I quickly pressed my lips against her again to stop her from saying it. ''Don't..'' I mumbled against her lips. I know she's curious about Rachel and Quinn, but I think they're still a little uncomfortable with it and it's better if Quinn just talks to Santana privately to explain how it all happened while Santana was in a coma.

Santana probably understood what I meant and didn't say anything about it.

''So, how much longer do we still have to drive Q?'' She said instead.

''I think another hour, if traffic isn't too bad.''

''Oeee we can sing songs then!'' Rachel said excitedly and turned the radio louder.

''Oeeee or we don't do that!'' Santana said excitedly with a sarcastic smile.

''Be nice baby.'' I whispered as I nestled further into her and started to trace patterns on her arm with my hand.

''Fine.'' She muttered as Rachel started to sing one of her favorite Barbara Streisand songs.

_An hour later.._

Quinn drove the car up a gravel path towards a small cabin at the end of the path. I was still sitting in Santana's lap, who was fast asleep against my shoulder. I lifted my head up from her head and looked around to see green trees and a small lake in front of the cabin. Rachel was asleep with her head against the window and was probably exhausted from her little personal Broadway show in the car.

''It's beautiful here Quinn, definitely worth the money.'' I said as I tried lifting myself a little to the front chair towards Quinn. As soon as I moved, Santana's arm tightened around my waist and some cute word mumbling told me that she was waking up.

''Yeah, luckily the pictures in the guide weren't fake. Let's hope the inside of the cabin is nice too.'' She smiled as she stopped the car directly in front of the cabin. She pulled the car key out of the contact and leaned over to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek to wake her up. I carefully unbuckled our seatbelt and opened up the door so I could slide off Santana's lap.

''San wake up, we're here.'' I said excitedly. I placed my hands on her thighs and squeezed them little to wake her up completely. She blinked a couple of times with her brown curious eyes and looked at me with a half asleep smile.

''Am I in heaven, angel?'' She smirked as she roamed her eyes over my face.

I laughed and pulled her out of the car to wrap my arms around her waist.

''If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're hitting on me miss Lopez.'' I giggled and lowered my hand to put it in the back pocket of her jeans.

''And if I didn't know any better, you're trying to touch my ass miss Pierce.'' She said in that raspy just woken up voice that always makes my heart skip a beat.

''Well actually I'm already touching your ass.'' I squeezed her ass with the hand that was in her back pocket and wiggled my eyebrows at her, earning a cute giggle and a small blush on her cheeks.

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me further into her to press our lips together.

''I can barely stand, my legs tingle like hell.'' She groaned against my lips.

''I was probably too heavy to sit on your lap for a whole hour. You're just too stubborn to listen to me.''

''Yeah, because my legs couldn't support all those roles of fat.'' She said sarcastically while running her hands down my sides.

''It's your fault if I'm getting fat, because you always bake me cookies and pancakes!'' I said playing offended.

''You're not fat babe.'' Santana laughed and pressed a kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the lake.

''Come on fattie, let's check this place out.''

''Hey watch it!'' I laughed and slapped her arm.

''How amazing is this place!'' Rachel yelled from the water and came walking up to us with Quinn following behind her.

Santana got a few good looks around her and nodded to herself in approval.

''It does look amazing out here, but I don't like the fact that we're sleeping in a cabin. Has anyone seen the movie Cabin in the woods? Everyone gets like slaughtered by zombies and..''

''Okaaaaay, I'm going to stop you right there freak.'' Quinn laughed.

''You always have such a nice way to describe things Santana.'' Rachel smiled and followed Quinn towards the door of the cabin.

Both Santana and I frowned at her confused because we didn't quite understand if she was sarcastic or really meant that. We both shrugged and Santana tangled our hands together again to pull me with her towards the cabin. I stopped her by pulling her back and pouted.

''What's wrong babe?'' She immediately asked, the playfulness disappearing in her eyes and getting replaced with softness.

''I don't want to sleep in a cabin with zombies.'' I pouted.

''Awh babe..'' Santana chuckled and brushed a string of hair behind my ear. ''Quinn and Rachel aren't that bad, I can kick their ass in no time.''

''Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.'' Quinn said as she walked passed us towards the car to get the bags.

Santana laughed at her own joke and her laugh is so contagious that I had to laugh too.

''It was just a movie Britt, nothing will happen here. Those things don't exist.'' She smiled. ''Come on, let's put our bags in the biggest bedroom before Quinn and Rachel steal it away.''

''Too late!'' Rachel yelled from inside the cabin.

''Oh no you didn't!'' Santana yelled back and ran towards Rachel who squealed and ran up the stairs in the cabin.

I shook my head in amusement and was about to walk into the cabin too when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Quinn smiling at me with a few bags in her hand. I quickly reached forward to take one out of her hands to help her.

''Thanks Britt.'' She smiled. ''So, how is Santana really doing? Everything going okay with her recovery?''

I chewed on a bottom lip as I thought about the answer for a second. Should I bring up the reading and writing problem before an awkward situation might come this weekend? No, it wasn't my secret to tell. And besides that, Santana is doing amazing.

''Yeah, she's doing great.'' I smiled.

''Good to hear, it's been a rough time huh?''

I nodded, suddenly feeling the strong emotions from that time again that I had pressed away inside of myself.

''But it'll only get better from here Britt, she's her stubborn self again. Don't tell her I said this, but I actually missed all the witty insults.'' Quinn chuckled as we heard Rachel and Santana yelling to each other inside. ''Are you okay too?''

''Yeah, I'm just happy Santana is doing so well, she's so strong.'' I smiled as I felt my heart swell with pride that my best friend, who I can call my girlfriend too, is such an amazing strong person.

''She is.''

''How are you and Rachel though?''

''We're getting there. I mean, we're still both getting used to these feelings you know? We've both never been with a girl, but it feels right.'' Quinn smiled and I could see a different look in her eyes as soon as I mentioned Rachel. A softer look, that Santana always gets when she looks at me.

''I'm happy for you guys.'' I smiled.

This is one of those moments that I just really want to hug Quinn, but the bags made it impossible to do so I just gave her my brightest smile. ''You should talk about it with Santana though, I know she's a little sad that you haven't explained anything to her yet.''

''I will, I just didn't want to bother her with it yet.''

''You're still her best friend, you can never bother her. She loves you even though she's not very vocal about that.'' I chuckled, thinking about Santana's cute badass behavior.

''I know.'' Quinn smiled. ''Come on, let's make sure Santana doesn't attack Rachel.''

* * *

**Santana POV**

I never thought I'd say this, but I like the woods. Normally I hate all the bugs and the dirt that sticks to every part of your body, but this time in the woods is different. Yes I hate that we don't have separate cabins so I could get my mack on with my girlfriend whenever I want to, but it's actually pretty cozy with the four of us. Plus I'm sharing it with Brittany and my best friends. Maybe Rachel isn't a really close friend yet, because honestly she annoys me most of the time with her unending rants about Broadway and whatever the hell she talks about. She has been a really good friend to Brittany though for a long time, so I guess I can swallow my frustration most of the time and actually take some effort to get to know her better. Brittany wants me to be nicer, so I guess I'll be on my best behavior the whole weekend. Okay maybe not the best.

''Hey Berry! Quit fogging up the bathroom, I need to pee!'' I yelled as I slammed my hand against the wooden door.

''I've only been in the shower for ten minutes!'' She yelled back. ''Can't you go pee in the bushes?''

''Are you serious!''

''Okay okay, just one minute.''

I sighed and rested my head against the door. I heard a curtain going open and some rumbling in the background. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I unlocked the screen to see a Facebook icon lighting up. I didn't bother trying to figure out what it said and opened up the Facebook app. A photo of the cabin with the lake in the background filled up the screen. Brittany and Quinn were standing in front of the picture with Quinn's arm stretched out to take the picture of them. Brittany's smile was so bright that I immediately felt warmth spreading through me, because I knew I was the biggest reason behind that smile. Just like she is behind mine. I clicked on the photo and saw some text marking it. I concentrated on the letters and tried to form the words slowly out loud. Brittany said that if I say it out loud, it's easier to read.

''W-wee.. k. W-weekend w-w.. Weekend with the g.. gi.. Weekend with the girls.'' I mumbled softly to myself and recognized all of our names tagged into the picture. I smiled and actually felt a little proud that I was able to read that so fast, even though it was short. I pressed the 'like' button and pressed on the heart emoticon to leave it as a reaction to Brittany's picture.

Suddenly Rachel opened up the bathroom door and I almost stumbled inside because I was leaning against it.

''What the hell!'' I let out from the sudden movement but quickly calmed down again and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

''You can pee now.'' Rachel smiled calmly and walked passed me. ''Are Quinn and Britt outside?''

''Yeah, they're putting on the barbeque. And yes, Brittz and I got some vegan shit for you too in the supermarket.''

''Great, thanks! I'll see you outside.'' She smiled and went towards her room.

I quickly walked inside the bathroom and went to the toilet. I've been holding it up too long, but I couldn't get myself to get away from Brittany who was making the large wooden table outside ready for dinner. I shook my head to myself and rolled my eyes, I'm so whipped. It's actually way too cold to eat outside, but the warmth of the fire and the thick blankets we found in a closet inside the cabin, was enough to made it bearable. I can't really say no to Brittany's pout anyway. She likes being outside.

When I was ready, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the reflection of the mirror and for the first time I didn't really scare myself. I didn't look tired or exhausted, I looked happy and relaxed. No circles under my eyes and I think that stupid grin hasn't been off my face since last night. The effect Brittany has on me still amazes me every time.

''Santana dinner is almost ready! Where are you?'' I heard Quinn's voice.

''I'm in here!'' I yelled back.

The bathroom door opened and Quinn stood there with a barbeque fork in her hands.

''What are you doing?'' She frowned. ''You always randomly stare at yourself in the mirror? Funny how you get to know these things about each other during a weekend getaway.''

''Shut up'' I laughed and turned away from the mirror. ''I needed to pee. Can you lock the door though? I want to show you something.''

Quinn looked at me a little confused but closed the door anyway. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the pictures in my library until I found the picture I wanted to show her.

''This is Brittany's Christmas present, do you think she'll like it? It'll be here next week.''

Quinn's eyes widened and she pulled the phone out of my hands to take a better look.

''Are you serious? She's going to love it, it's so cute!'' Quinn said a little too loud.

''Sshh, don't let her hear it.'' I said but was excited that Quinn loved it too. I pulled out another printed picture that I had put in my pocket to show Quinn later. She grabbed that out of my hand too and squealed again. ''This one is even cuter!''

''Santana? Quinn? Are you in here?'' Brittany's voice suddenly came closer towards the bathroom and I noticed that Quinn hadn't locked the door but just closed it. I quickly jumped forward and locked the door so Brittany couldn't come in and see the pictures Quinn was holding.

''Yeah! We'll be right there babe!'' I yelled with a nervous tone. I think Brittany noticed that, because a moment of silence passed until she spoke again, this time right on the other side of the door.

''Can I come in?''

''No you can't come in here!'' I said and looked back at Quinn who was pointing at the picture in her hand and mouthing 'cute cute cute'. I waved wildly with my hands that she had to put it away but she didn't get the hint. ''Don't come in because… because Quinn is naked!''

''What?''

''What?!'' Quinn said in shock.

''I couldn't say that I was naked because she's allowed to see me naked.'' I whispered frustrated to Quinn. ''Can you just put that picture away before she sees it!''

''Why does anyone have to be naked?'' Quinn whispered back confused.

''Why is Quinn naked?'' Brittany's confused voice came from behind the door.

''Uhm.. I had to show her something!'' Quinn responded.

''Naked?''

''Uh yeah, I guess I have a girl problem..'' Quinn mumbled out and I face palmed myself at her words.

''Is it the same thing Santana had?'' Brittany asked in a serious voice.

''Oh my god..'' I mumbled and felt my face turning a darker shade of red. ''We'll be right there okay Britt?''

''Okay then.'' She chuckled and I heard her walking away. I turned around and saw Quinn smirking at me.

''What kind of girl problem did you have..''

''Just a little cut from shaving, you're gross.'' I said and quickly grabbed the picture out of her hands and tucked it back into my pocket along with my phone.

''You're the one who claimed I was standing here naked. You're gross.''

''Okay this is getting weird, let's go outside perve.'' I chuckled and opened up the bathroom door.

We walked outside and I shivered a little when the cold air hit me in the face. I quickly walked over towards the fire and saw that Rachel already put some of the salad on the plates on the decorated wooden table. I wrapped my arms around Brittany from behind, who was flipping some meat. I took a deep breath in and besides the sweet scent of Brittany, the sweet scent of food invaded my nose too and made me lick my lips.

''Hmm, smells nice babe.'' I mumbled and pressed a kiss against her temple.

''Mhmm'' She hummed and leaned further into me. ''Was everything okay with Quinn?''

''Oh yeah, nothing special.'' I shrugged and nuzzled my face further into the crook of her neck, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her body.

''Santana do you think you're able to let Brittany go for a minute so we can start eating?'' Rachel chuckled. I looked to the side and saw Rachel and Quinn pressed up against each other under the same blanket at the table.

I heard Brittany giggling in front of me and I slapped her ass playfully before letting her go.

''Don't push it Berry.''

Brittany turned around and engulfed me into a quick warm hug before I could say something more witty back to Rachel. Right before she pulled back she whispered in my ear. ''I'm not letting you go the whole night, just so you know.''

An aroused shiver ran down my spine as Brittany happily spun around to place the meat on the table and I stood there frozen for a second until I felt a kiss against my cheek and a cute giggle in my ear. I quickly sat down on the bench of the wooden picknick table too when I snapped out of my aroused state and raised up the blanket so Brittany could press up against me.

''It looks and smells amazing.'' Quinn smiled and took a bite of the potato salad.

''True, but I can't wait for dessert though.'' I shrugged and winked at Brittany.

''Do you have to make it even more obvious that you guys are getting it on the whole night?'' Quinn chuckled.

''I was just talking about dessert Q..'' I shrugged innocently. ''I can't help it you have a dirty mind.''

''Your dirty mind is right though Quinn, I love me some Lopez dessert.'' Brittany said with a cheeky smile.

''Okay thank you but we don't need to know what you'll be doing.'' Rachel chuckled. ''Oe I know something that will prevent an awkward situation! If we walk in on you having sex somewhere other than your bedroom, you'll have to name your future baby after me.''

It sounded so ridiculous that we all started laughing and I smiled lovingly at Brittany with just the thought of having a little blonde blue eyed girl running around in a few years. Even though we're still really young, I know for a fact that I'll be with Brittany for the rest of my life and the loving smile she gave me in return let me know that she was thinking about the same thing.

''I'm afraid we'll owe you a few babies then after this weekend is over.'' I laughed. ''A few baby Quinnies and a few baby Berrys.''

''Oh god, I think it's safe to say Santana Lopez is back in full glory, more pervy badass and whipped as ever.'' Quinn laughed as she wiped a napkin over her mouth.

''Santana Lopez was never gone bitches.'' I said in a gangster voice and turned to Brittany. ''You're not one of the bitches by the way, you're my baby.''

I placed a long kiss on her cheek because she was chewing on something and Brittany pulled me closer into her side with an amused smile. I know she thinks it's cute when I act a little more badass, all the more reason for me to keep doing it.

''Time for some music during dinner!'' Rachel chirped and placed her portable ipod boxes on the table as she snuggled back into Quinn under the blanket.

''Please don't tell me you're going to play-'' I began but cut off by Rachel and a squeeze in my thigh from Brittany.

''Starting with Barbra Streisand classics!''

* * *

**Hope you liked it:)**


	28. Forever

**Last chapter, enjoy =)  
**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I was sitting on a bench in front of the lake. A shiver ran down my spine as a cool wind blew against the side of my face. I pushed a string of hair back behind my ear and let out a long breath before burying myself further into the warmth of Brittany's coat. She and Rachel were getting some drinks in a local supermarket and I left Quinn alone with the dishes in the cabin. I know I'm probably going to get yelled at by her if I go inside now because I left her with the dishes last night too. Rachel and Brittany made the barbeque last night and instead of helping Quinn with the dishes, Brittany and I ran into our room after dinner and had the most amazing night ever. I don't remember having such an amazing night in a long time. It wasn't just because Brittany is insanely good in bed, but the closeness we both felt when we were tangled up afterwards, was scary and amazing at the same time. It was as if our hearts were melted together and it was impossible to even let go of her this morning for breakfast. My whole body still tingles and Quinn has teased me the whole freaking day about the dopy grin I have on my face. Apparently I have such an after sex face that I could easily have a stamp on my head that says it.  
We took a long walk through the forest today and even jumped in the cold water for a moment before we had dinner in the cabin. Rachel isn't so bad after all, when she isn't talking too much.

I can't imagine being anywhere else anymore without Brittany. Maybe that's why I've been sitting here staring over the lake for the past half an hour. Thinking about my future. Thinking about the past. Thinking about all the new dreams I have and how each one of them involve Brittany. Just thinking.. A few months ago I was secretly writing letters to Brittany that I always planned on giving her but was too afraid to actually go through with it. Now she's mine and I could scream it to the whole world. I can feel it in every vein of my body that she makes me a better person. Just one glance at her and I manage to swallow some insults, just one touch and there's nothing to worry about, just one kiss and I can take on every problem.

A smile spread on my face just thinking about her and I glanced up towards the water where the moon lightened up the woods around it. Who would've thought that Santana Lopez would actually enjoy being in a forest. I think it's easily one of my favorite places now. I was about to stand up and walk back into the cabin to wait for Rachel and Brittany with Quinn, but the sound of a door closing stopped me. I turned to see who it was and saw Quinn walking towards me while still putting her jacket on. She looked at me and shook her head.

''Okay before you go crazy-Quinn on me, I'll clean everything up tomorrow.''

"I wasn't going to yell at you smartass, I was wondering why the hell you are sitting here alone while it's freezing cold.'' She said and plopped down next to me on the wooden bench.

''Just felt like it.'' I shrugged and looked back towards the lake.

Quinn did the same and a comfortable silence fell over us.

"Pretty beautiful out here huh?'' She said after a few minutes.

''Yeah..''

''So is this one of those bonding moments that all best friends need to have once in a while?'' She chuckled lightly and bumped her shoulder into me.

''Shut up.'' I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Quinn laughed and smiled at me. I saw at her face she wanted to say something but instead she just looked towards the lake again with frowned eye brows.

''Okay spit it out. You obviously have something to say.''

"You know you can tell me anything right?'' She said suddenly really serious.

''Yeah, I know.. You too. Why?''

''When were you planning on telling me you can't write or read since the accident?'' She mumbled softly.

I swallowed thickly and looked away from her eyes. Shit. Did Brittany say something to them? Maybe she did to prevent awkward situations.. as if this isn't awkward.

"Who says I can't read or write?'' I said defensively.

"Santana.. I heard you talking to Brittany in the kitchen today. You asked her if she could read your text message out loud and stuff..''

"You were eavesdropping on us?'' I frowned, still in defense mode.

''No, I was about to walk into the kitchen and then I heard it and everything clicked. The way Brittany seemed to be hiding something when I asked her how you were doing. The way you always act defensive when I ask you how you are doing. And the other day when you asked me to write that note for you that you were going to give Brittany. I thought it was pretty weird someone could suddenly have a bruised thumb and not write something, but could carry a bag filled with groceries the next day. I should've seen it sooner, but I figured you would tell me if there was something going on.. Today everything pieced together in my head.''

I felt a lump in my throat and realized I couldn't hide it anymore. She knows and maybe that's not even so bad.

"Okay geniusl.. yes since the accident I can't read or write. I've been to a few lessons and Brittany helps me a lot too. It sucks but I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me, I already hated the look on everyone's face when they visited me in the hospital. I'm not a little kid that needs to be taken care of. It's nothing that I can't handle.'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''You're such a dork you know that right. If I would ever treat you like a little kid that's because you act like one when you're with Brittany.'' She chuckled, causing me to smile a little too. ''And I know just like you know, that this is just a small bump in the road. I mean, you're Santana badass Lopez, the strongest person I know. You could've just told me what was going on.''

''Just like you tell me you're having sexy times with Rachel.'' I said and saw Quinn averting her eyes this time.

''Well I guess we're throwing it all out there now huh..'' She mumbled and suddenly fumbled nervously with her hands. I sighed and grabbed one of her hands in mine.

"I won't tease you, okay maybe I will, but I'm happy for you. It will take some time to get used to you talking about Rachel in that way, instead of always hearing all that bullshit about some horny guy in class. And yes it's weird to see you kiss a girl, since you always told me you're not into that.'' I smirked and squeezed her hand. ''But you're still the same Quinn to me, just a little more awesome.''

Quinn smiled relieved and scooted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled too and threw my arm around her shoulder.

''Thank you.'' She mumbled.

''You too.'' I mumbled and rested my head on hers.

''I guess this did turn out in one of those emotional bonding best friend conversations. So to complete it, I love you, even though you're a bitch most of the time.''

I laughed and pinched her shoulder, getting a hard slap against my leg in return.

''I love you too bitch.''

I felt like a little weight just fell off my shoulder. If Quinn knows and reacts this chill about it, I guess it's not that big of a deal to let the rest of my friends know about my condition. I mean, school starts soon again too and I can't come up with lame excuses about it. Even though I'm already pretty capable to read, just in a really slow tempo.

Quinn sat up and tapped my knee. ''We should go inside. I don't want to turn into an ice cube.''

When I was about to reply, two arms wrapped around my neck from behind and blonde locks of hair fell into my face. I immediately smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo and my body warmed up by the touch of her arms around me. I heard Quinn giggling next to me and Rachel jumped on her lap with a bag of groceries in her hand.

''Should I be worried about you sitting all cuddled up here with Quinn?'' Brittany's soft voice giggled into my ear.

''Shit Quinn, they saw us.'' I chuckled and pulled Brittany on her arm around the bench and onto my lap.

''Busted big time.'' Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel on her cheek who looked a little confused.

''Is someone jealous?'' I teased and wrapped my arms tighter around Brittany who was wearing my leather jacket.

''No, I'm glad you two finally talked.'' She smiled and pressed her lips against mine. ''Everything okay?''

I looked at Quinn and she smiled at me. Then I looked at Rachel who probably knew what was going on too since she and Quinn probably talked about everything too.

''Yep, everything is out in the open. Upcoming faberry babies and A+ grades for me at college.'' I chuckled.

''Faberry sounds actually pretty cute.'' Rachel chuckled and I saw she understood what Quinn and I had talked about before they got here. She leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Quinn's lips. I scrunched my nose in fake disgust and buried my head into the crook of Brittany's neck.

''Still gross.'' I groaned against her skin, making her laugh.

''We should go inside guys. Rachel and I got some wine and stuff for mix drinks and Santana has her ipod box with her. Party time!'' Brittany squealed and jumped off my lap, effectively pulling me with her.

''Slow down babe.'' I laughed as Brittany was practically already dancing towards the cabin.

Quinn and Rachel laughed behind us and followed towards the cabin.

''Why are you guys not wearing your own jacket by the way? Your jacket is too small on Brittany and hers is too long on you.'' Rachel said confused.

''Her jacket smells nice.'' Brittany shrugged.

''She always steals my clothes.'' I grinned.

''But not always to put them on.'' Brittany winked.

''Gross.'' Quinn giggled.

**_3 hours, 4 wine bottles and a bottle tequila later. Santana POV_**

Tears were streaming down my face as I was rambling to Brittany how pretty she was. I don't know why but I felt so happy and the alcohol in my head decided it was time to pour all my feelings out with drunk words and happy tears. The music was blasting through my ipod box speakers and Brittany was grinding up against me.

''Oh god I love you so much.'' I sobbed while my hands were roaming over her tight stomach and trying to keep up with her movements.

Brittany turned around and threw her arms around my neck. She was giggling in my ear after pressing kisses in my neck and tried to get my sobbing to stop.

''You're so cute when you're drunk.'' She said drunkenly and pressed into me further.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel sitting on Quinn's lap who was holding a red cup in each hand. They were in a full make out session before Rachel pulled back.

''Your face tastes so awesome.'' She practically screamed causing Quinn to laugh.

Brittany suddenly let go of me and jumped on top of a small table when a new song started. She started slowly swaying her hips to the side as her eyes were seductively set on me. My mouth fell open and I wiped the last tears from my cheeks. My whole body heated up as Brittany was practically giving me a dance show. Suddenly she took off her shirt, revealing her pink bra with black dots, and started to whirl it around above her head.

''Baby, stop taking off your clothes!'' I yelled to come out over the loud music and stumbled towards her. Brittany just smiled at me and kept dancing in the sexiest way I've ever seen. I managed to get her safely off the table though, but she was already hopping towards a door next to the stairs.

''Look San, another time machine!'' Brittany yelled and opened up a door to what I assume is a broom closet. I don't think I will ever understand why Brittany thinks every door is a time machine when she's drunk, but it's cute. ''Wow it's a stairs!''

''A stairs?'' I frowned and sort of dance walked towards her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see it was actually a stairs that lead to some kind of basement. I looked back to see Rachel and Quinn mixing some drinks in the small kitchen while Rachel was hanging on to her. ''Let's check it out.''

''What if there are zombies down there.'' Brittany pouted.

''Then I will sit on them.''

Brittany clicked on the light switch next to the door. ''Yeah that will make them go away.'' she laughed and pulled me with her down the stairs. I closed the door behind us and tried to focus on trying to make sure Brittany didn't fall off the stairs and trying not to fall off myself either.

''Holy shit, there's a pool table down here!'' I squealed when I saw the pool table and the balls in a triangle on it.

''I think I lost my shirt..'' Brittany frowned as she looked down at her own bra.

''You threw it away upstairs just a minute ago during your dance show, you want me to go get it?'' I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her neck. ''I don't mind the view though.''

She shook her head and gave me a teasing kiss before getting one of the cues off the wall.

''I want to play.'' She leaned over the table and pointed the cue towards the balls while bending over to get a better reach. ''Will you help me?''

I was frozen in my spot for a moment when I stared at her ass and the dimples in her back.

''Babe?'' Brittany smirked and caught me staring at her. I quickly snapped out of it and walked up to her.

''W-what do you want me to do?'' I stuttered.

''How do I shoot the ball in the hole?''

I bended over lightly too and rested my head just above her shoulder so I could see how the cue was pointing. Brittany pressed her ass against my stomach and my breath hitched in my throat. I tried again to focus on the balls but she was making it really hard. I placed my hand over hers that was holding the cue at the end and shifted it a little so it was positioned better against the ball.

''Just make sure you hit it in the middle.'' I whispered as I brushed my lips against her neck, not really caring about if the cue was really placed right. Suddenly Brittany dropped the cue and turned around. I kept pressing against her so she was pinned against the pool table. Her eyes darkened as she licked her lips.

''I think I want to play an other game.'' She mumbled and stared at my lips. I decided to tease her a little bit. I leaned in and started to press feather light kisses in her neck before suddenly sucking in the sweet skin by her pulse point. A gasp came from her mouth and I smirked against her.

''Remember when we went midget golfing?'' I mumbled as I kept assaulting her neck with kisses and light bites.

''Hmm, yeah..'' Brittany breathed out and tilted her head to give me better access. Her hands were gripping tightly around my hips, pushing me closer against her.

''I'm actually better at midget golfing than I did that day. I just wanted you to help me shoot.. the feeling of you pressing against me..'' I husked and rolled my hips into her causing another sweet moan to erupt from her throat. I had to bite on my lip to prevent moaning myself. If I do that, Brittany knows she can take control too. ''You just reminded me of that with this..''

I tickled my hands over her abs, slowly up and over her cute pink bra and started massaging her breasts.

''Fuck.'' Brittany suddenly said a little louder and before I knew it, she picked me up with her hands at the back of my thighs and lifted me up on the pool table. She immediately pressed her lips against mine and I threw my legs around her waist to push her into me. A loud moan rolled from my tongue onto hers and my hands tangled up in her hair as she was practically dry humping me with her hips. When she pulled back from the kiss I immediately missed her taste. She stepped back a little and tucked on my jeans. It seemed like she was suddenly a lot stronger with alcohol running through her, and it didn't take long before both my jeans and underwear were on the ground. I pulled her back into me and immediately deepened the kiss, feeling frustrated of the constant need to be even closer to her.

''Baby.. hmm.. stop teasing.'' I breathed out when Brittany started to suck at all the right places in my neck and her hands were pushing into my lower back to get me flush against her rolling hips. I tried to push her jeans down, but she stopped my hands.

''It's all about you now.'' She husked and without a warning she cupped my center and wrapped her other arm around my back to hold me up. I gasped loudly at the sweet feeling and tried to stop myself from riding her hand.

"Shhhh! 'Quinn and Rachel will come in." She giggled and returned her attention to my body. My heart was racing as she slowly moved her hand up and down my center. I could feel everything throbbing in anticipation and I pulled her head towards me so my moans were vibrating against her lips instead of echoing through the room.

* * *

**Brittany POV**  
My heart was racing in my chest and I felt the own need between my legs, but it could wait. I was focused on making Santana feel good and tried to do that fast since it could be any minute now that Quinn and Rachel would come in and see where we went. I can't wait anymore until we would be in our bedroom later tonight, I'd wanted her all day, wanted to touch her and get lost in lustful sounds she's making.

I put my thumb on her clit and pressed down. I started a slow, steady rhythm that made her gasp and biting down in my shoulder to keep quiet.

''You feel so good baby.'' I breathed out and pressed kisses along her jaw line. Her hands pushed harder into my back as her moans became louder. My lips reached hers again and our tongues met in a deep passionate kiss. Her body started shaking a little as the moans became louder and her hips were rolling harder into my hand, letting me know that she probably already reached a climax.

''Fuck… Britt.'' She husked out as I started sucking in her neck again. ''Inside.. I need you inside.''

She let out an unexpected deep moan as I guided two fingers deep into her. I stopped the assault on her neck a little to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted from pleasure. Santana seemed completely consumed by the feeling of pure pleasure so I increased the speed of my thrusting as her low moans increased too with her heavier breaths.

''Don't stop.. so fucking good.'' She breathed as I worked a little harder to get her to an intense orgasm. I pumped faster, occasionally flicking her clit with my thumb until I felt her muscles closing on my fingers.

I pressed my lips against her to muffle both of our moans as I felt her come around my fingers. I helped her riding it out and tightened my hold around her waist to keep her from falling back on the table. As our breaths and hearts slowed down, I slowly slipped out of her and Santana softly fell back on the pool table.

''Wow.. I think I'm pregnant now.'' Santana chuckled with a raspy voice.

I climbed on the pool table high enough so I could lean my head against her damp forehead.

"Serious? I thought I always pull out on time.'' I chuckled and pressed a kiss on her nose. Santana giggled and sat up, throwing her arms around my neck to engulf me in a warm hug.

''Let's go to our room, it's time for round 2.'' She husked and flicked my earlobe with her tongue.

I was still standing between her legs when I heard a door flying open and a drunk Quinn and Rachel came stumbling down. There was no time anymore to reach for Santana's underwear so I pressed against her to shield her naked half. Santana just grinned and tightened the hold she had on me.

''Oh my god!'' Rachel yelled as soon as we came in eye sight. Quinn was right behind her and looked at us wide eyed.

''Your first baby is called Quinn or Rachel bitches! You broke the rules!'' Quinn yelled as she put her hands in front of a shocked Rachel's eyes and walked back up the stairs.

We both started laughing as Santana pulled my phone out of my backpocket and started typing on it.

''Who are you texting?'' I frowned amused.

''Myself.''

''Yourself?'' I laughed. ''Why?''

''I'm drunk and I want to remember what just happened tomorrow.''

''Do you even know what you're typing?'' I chuckled.

''I have no idea, but it looks awesome.'' Santana laughed.

I shook my head in amusement and grabbed my phone back before throwing my arms around her neck. Warmth was radiating from her body and our hearts were beating against each other's.

''Let's go to our room.''

* * *

**Santana POV**

****We were finally done with unpacking our stuff from the weekend away with Quinn and Rachel and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie Britt had picked out. It's probably a Disney movie, but I don't mind. I'm so tired from the weekend and I'll probably fall asleep on her or make out with her after 5 minutes into the film. The weekend away was amazing. We had a lot of fun and it sure helped building my stamina back up. This whole weekend was exactly what we needed, especially since school starts in a few days again. I felt a little nervous now though, because today Brittany's present gets delivered and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it.

The tunes of the Lion King started playing and I smiled because she picked indeed a Disney movie.

''Is this movie okay?'' Brittany said and let out a small yawn.

''Hmm, perfect babe.'' I replied and nuzzled my face into the crook her neck. Her lips pressed against my forehead as she started to brush her hand through my hair.

A little while later, I was half asleep when I heard a few knocks on the door. I was trying to ignore it and tried focusing on Brittany's soft hand that was caressing my arm.

''There's someone at the door San, I'll get it.'' Brittany said softly and tried to wiggle out from underneath me. Suddenly I was wide awake when I realized it was her present and quickly grabbed her arm.

''No I'll get it. Stay here!'' I said and tried to keep my excitement in a little. Brittany frowned at me confused before she plopped back on the couch.

I practically ran towards the door, tripping over a bra from our work out session when we got home, but reached the door safely.

When I opened it, a man that I met at the place where I bought her present, greeted me with a smile.

''Good afternoon miss Lopez.'' He smiled with a big box in his hands. ''She's here.''

''Finally!'' I smiled brightly and took over the box. ''Thank you so much.''

''I wish you all the best with her, she's amazing. Take good care.'' He said and was already on his way back to the elevator.

''Will do, thanks!'' I closed the door with my foot and peeked inside of the box to check if it was the right one. I almost squealed because it was so cute, but I tried to calm myself down before walking into the living room.

Brittany was lying on the couch, smiling towards the tv screen because one of her favorite songs of the movie was playing.

''Who was it?'' She asked, still staring the tv.

''Your late Christmas present.''

She immediately looked up and her eyes widened at the box I was holding. She sat up and practically started bouncing up and down. She stretched her arms to get the box out of my hands, but I shook my head with an amused smile and sat down next to her.

''Be very careful when you open it.'' I smiled and carefully placed the box on her lap.

''Can I open it now?'' She said excitedly, already placing her hands around the lid of the cardboard box.

''It's yours.''

She quickly placed a kiss on my cheek, before slowly lifting the lid off. I didn't look at the box, but kept a steady look on her face. The moment the lid was completely off and Brittany saw what it was, her whole face brightened up from shock to happiness and to shock again. I'll never forget that bright happy look on her face. One of the best views in the world.

''Oh my god!'' She breathed out and carefully lifted the little black kitten out of the box. ''Are you serious? Is he ours? He's so cuuuuute, awh baby.'' She started talking with a high voice as the tiny kitten purred contently underneath her touch.

''He is a she.'' I smiled. ''And yes she's completely ours, unless you don't want her? I just thought since you always talk about how much you miss Lord Tubbington and stuff that you would like it. Obviously it's a big responsibility and cats can become pretty old so if you..-''

Brittany broke off my insecurity rant by pressing her lips against mine.

''Honey stop, it's perfect. 'I can't believe you did this for me, I thought you didn't like cats though.'' She smiled dreamingly at me before turning her attention to the little kitten that was playing with her finger.

''I'll learn to love it and I mean, look at her..'' I said and stroke the kitten over her head. ''This one is pretty damn adorable.''

Brittany smiled and pressed a long kiss to my lips again. I felt her smiling into the kiss until the little cat started meowing softly and she pulled away to my disappointment. I hope the cat doesn't become a sexy time blocker in the future.

''I love you.. with all my butt, I would say heart but my butt is bigger.'' She laughed.

''I love you too dork.'' I chuckled. ''So, what's her name?''

Brittany chewed her bottom lip, which usually means she's thinking about something intensely.

''Brittana!''

''Oh god that's so cheesy.'' I laughed until I saw that Brittany pouted. ''Wait, are you serious?"'

''Yes, that way she's forever from the both of us.''

''Hmm that sounds good, Brittana it is then.'' I smiled. I'll get her to change that name in a few days. If I say 'Britt' I'll constantly have to make it clear to who I'm talking to.

Brittany smiled adoringly at the little thing in her hands and lifted it up to press a kiss on the tiny head.

''The man from the shelter said that we have to let her walk around through the apartment a little first, so she can get used to the scents and the environment.'' I said as I grabbed the box to put it aside.

''Okay, go check your new home out Brittana!'' Brittany said excitedly and put the tiny cat on the floor. It began stumbling around on her little paws while sniffing everywhere. ''I think she likes it here already.''

''Who wouldn't.'' I chuckled and threw my arm around Brittany's shoulder to pull her into me as we sank back against the back of the couch.

''I'm already in love with her.'' Brittany smiled as she looked at Brittana that started hopping around happily.

''You fall in love faster with a cat than with me?'' I said playfully offended.

''Nope, I already fell in love with you the moment I saw you for the first time, cursing at the tent you had to set up on that introduction school trip a few years ago.''

''Really?"

''Thinking back about it.. yeah I think so. It just took a second look to realize it.''

''Hmm, love at second sight then?'' I smiled as she tucked a string of my hear behind my ear.

'No, love at first sight, with a little delay.'' She smiled and cuddled into me further.

''You were my first sight and you'll be my last.'' I mumbled into her hair, not even caring about how serious those words sounded.

''Hmm last too?'' Brittany giggled. ''Does that mean you'll be with me forever?''

I didn't even have to think about that answer. The pace of my heart answered it with every beat.

''Forever.''

* * *

**~The End ~**

**I want to thank you all so much for all the amazing responses I've recieved on this story and making it so much fun to write for you guys!**  
**I could've never imagined getting so many reviews on a story, so my fanfic dream to reach 1K is almost fulfilled =)**  
**Maybe I'll write an epilogue chapter, so if you want that for this story let me know =) And what you want to see in that epilogue!**  
**I'll probably finish up my other fanfic 'summer paradise' first and start a new one, so feel free to follow me =)**  
**Again thank you so much and thanks for going on this Love At Second Sight journey with me!**  
**Hope you enjoyed it =)**


	29. Epilogue

**Thank you all for your sweet feedback on my story, I tried to put in some of your wishes in this epilogue! I tried to make it not too far in time, so that if I decide to make a sequal, I have room for interesting story lines. Anyway, hope you all like it and again, thank you for being so awesome:)**

**Warning: it's extremely fluffy, but my brittana heart needs some lately ;) Oh and let's hope for brittana in NY in season 5&6 =)**

* * *

**2 years later, Brittany POV**

I was sitting on the couch and looking at the clock. Santana still wasn't ready to go and has been in the bathroom for about a half an hour now. We still need to pick up her parents from the hotel before we go to the graduation ceremony so I was starting to get nervous if we made it there on time. Maybe I was also nervous about the whole graduation thing, because I know how much Santana has looked forward to this moment. It was our wish to walk up that stage in our graduation gowns together and take on the big world after that together. Unfortunately Santana wasn't able to graduate last year because of her condition. We kind of knew it would happen, but it was still hard for us, especially for Santana. First I didn't want to go to my own graduation ceremony, because I didn't want Santana to see all the students graduate in front of her while she was sitting in the audience looking at it. But eventually, it was because of Santana that I did go. She was so insanely proud of me, I think she even yelled that through speeches of other students.

I chuckled lightly thinking back about that moment. No one could get her to keep quiet and when it was finally my turn, she cheered at the top of her lungs and clapped like an insane person. I remember seeing my sister next to her in the audience, shielding her face from Santana to act as if she didn't know her.  
I think it was one of the cutest things ever and we didn't even make it to my graduation party after that because we ended up celebrating it in our own personal way. A very sexy personal way. Who knew a graduation gown was such a turn on for Santana.

I plan on screaming and clapping as loud as I can too for Santana tonight. No one really knows how much work she put into her college work the last year. She met up with a teacher every weekend that helped her get her reading and writing skills back. She has come so far since two years ago and has finally overcome everything from the accident.

I suddenly got shaken out of my thoughts when a phone went off in the little purse next to me on the couch. I was wearing a tight but classy short dress and high heels for this special occasion and I can't keep a phone in my bra like Santana always does.

''Baby! That's my phone, can you check it?'' Santana yelled from inside the bathroom.

''What are you even doing in there so long?'' I chuckled and grabbed Santana's phone out of my purse. I saw a text message from Quinn and a missed call from her mom.

''My hair decided to go for a 'just out of bed' look today. Ugh I can't get it right.'' Santana sighed dramatically.

''I'm sure it looks perfectly fine, but since you won't let me inside I can't really tell.''

''You know why I don't let you inside, you'll just make it worse.'' Santana chuckled as I unlocked her phone. ''Who was calling me?''

''Uhm Quinn texted that her and Rachel are already there and your mom called.'' I was about to call her back when another text came in from a girl named Christina. ''Oh and you also have a text from Christina.'' Never heard that name before. I wasn't going to open it, because I respect Santana's friendships and I won't be some jealous girlfriend checking on her text messages or something.

''Oh what does it say?'' Santana asked.

''You want me to open it?''

''Actually no wait, she might be sexting me or something.'' Santana chuckled and got out of the bathroom.

I was about to say something about that comment, but the air literally got sucked out of my lungs when I saw Santana. Her hair was straightened and hung loose over her left shoulder, curled up at the end. Her lashes seemed a lot longer which made her eyes even more seductive. The subtle red lipstick, that matched her graduation gown, made her lips seem even more plump. She was holding the gown in her arm and was wearing a really short dress for underneath her gown, with black heels. I was pretty sure some drool would slip out of my parted lips any moment now so I quickly got myself back together and closed my mouth.

''Damn.. if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.'' I smiled and stood up to admire her from up close.

''I could say the same thing about you, sexy lady.'' Santana smirked and threw her arms around my neck. ''What did Christina want?''

''Oh I haven't actually read it.. I got distracted.'' I said and wiggled my eyebrows. ''Never heard you about her though, is she pretty?''

''Uhm pretty ugly.'' She chuckled and pressed a light kiss to my lips so her red lipstick didn't get wiped out. ''Do I sense some jealousy here?''

I averted my eyes and didn't even feel embarrassed that I stared at her boobs, they're just so pretty.

''No..'' I mumbled.

''Aww baby.'' Santana laughed and lifted my chin up with her hand before walking over to her phone. ''She's just a girl from my class, Puck's hooking up with her and she keeps asking me stuff about him since I'm pretty much the only close girl friend he has at college.''

Puck also didn't graduate last year, probably because he was more busy going to parties than actually study. At least Santana had someone she was close with at college when we all graduated. Luckily he got more serious this year and gets his diploma tonight too.

I walked over to Santana and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. My head instantly got drawn to the sweet scent of her perfume and I buried my head into her neck.

''She says she needed to text us from Puck that he throws a party at the club after the ceremony.'' Santana mumbled and rested her head back on my shoulder. I saw her typing a message back that we were going out for dinner instead and I started pressing kisses in her neck to keep myself entertained.

''Why can't he text us that himself.'' I hummed as I tightened my arms around her warm body.

''He's probably with his head between her legs or something.'' She chuckled as she dropped the phone on the couch and turned around in my arms.

''Hello there dirty mind.'' I chuckled.

''Nope, just a sexy imagination. But seriously, they've been going at it like sex machines at probably every room in college.''

''Hmm sounds familiar.'' I smirked and lowered my hands down her sides.

Santana smiled seductively, but instead of kissing me she pushed me away lightly.

''Don't get me turned on when I can't do anything about it now.'' She chuckled and grabbed her own purse. ''Watching you in that dress is already sexually frustrating enough.''

''I wasn't aware that I was turning you on.'' I smirked.

''Aren't you a pretty little liar.'' She laughed and stretched out her hand at me. ''Come on babe, time to graduate.''

I grabbed her hand and pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek. ''I'm already proud of you.''

She squeezed my hand tenderly and pulled us around the corner towards the door. Suddenly a hard pull on my arm and Santana squealing loudly startled me. Luckily Santana had a good grip on my hand otherwise she would've fallen on the floor pretty hard.

''Ugh, fucking cat.'' Santana growled.

''Aww are you okay baby?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Santana sighed but I was bend over to see if Brittana was okay. She purred contently and hopped towards the couch.

''How weird of me to think you asked if I was okay instead of the cat.'' Santana said sarcastically.

I tangled our hands together again and straightened out her hair a little with my hand.

''Do I sense some jealousy?'' I chuckled.

''No.. It just seems like she always puts her fat ass somewhere in front of me to make me trip. She doesn't like me.'' Santana pouted.

''Maybe because you always call her fat and lazy.''

''Well have you seen her? Lord Tubbington is nothing compared to her.'' She laughed.

I shook my head in amusement and pecked her red lips. ''You love her.'' I smirked.

''Hmm..'' She hummed as she tucked me closer for another kiss. ''I love you.''

I giggled as I felt my cheeks heat up a little. She can still make me feel like a little teenage girl.

''Love you too. Let's get this party started.'' I smiled.

I opened up the door with my free hand and let Santana walk out first before closing the door of our apartment behind us. I actually felt my heart swell with pride at the thought of seeing Santana on that stage tonight. I still remember the first time we met like it was yesterday. I never imagined it would all lead up to this and us being a couple. I can also never imagine that it will be anything else in the future, only stronger if that's possible..

* * *

_**5 years ago, college introduction camp  
Brittany POV**__  
I was shifting nervously in the car seat, occasionally ticking my hand against the window. I don't know why I feel so nervous about this introduction camp. I'm good with talking to people I don't know yet. Maybe because everyone got there an hour ago and there are probably already little groups forming of people who like each other. _

"_Honey, calm down. We're already here.'' My mom smiled and parked the car on a small parking lot in the woods. I noticed a man, who looked like a teacher with those clothes, walking up to us with a big smile._

''Thanks for the lift mom.'' I said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car to get my bag from the trunk.

''_Have fun!'' She said before I closed the trunk and gave her a last wave. I kept looking at the car until it became smaller in the distance and heard footsteps coming closer. I turned around and smiled at the man._

''_You must be Brittany? You sent me a message you were stuck in traffic right?'' The man said and outstretched his hand. ''I'm Will Schuester, your mentor for the first year.''_

_I shook his hand and smiled. ''I'm Brittany. Sorry I'm late.''_

''_No worries. We just drew the lots to make pairs for in the tents. Everyone is setting up the tent now before it's dark. Come on, I'll take you to yours.'' He smiled._

_I nodded and felt the nerves slowly slipping out of me. He was really nice and I'm sure that all the students are too. I followed him over a small path and already noticed a few tents in the distance and people setting them up. Everyone was too busy to set up the tents together that they didn't really notice me walking by. _

''_Okay Brittany, yours is next to that big tree, the last in the row. Let me know if you need any help there.'' Will said and patted my shoulder before walking towards two students who were already done with their tent._

_I walked towards the tent material next to the big tree and saw the green canvas shaking back and forth furiously. I couldn't see the person who I have to share it with yet, because he/she was probably standing behind it. I dropped my bag and slowly peeked around the corner. A small dark haired girl was pulling on two tent pegs and was rambling in an angry voice. I couldn't understand what she was saying because it seemed like another language that sounded like Spanish. I was frozen in my spot for a little while because I don't think I've ever seen such a mesmerizing girl. I haven't seen her completely yet because a string of her dark locks was hanging in front of the side of her face. _

''_Fucking tents, fucking woods, fucking bugs. Fuck everything.'' She switched over to English, sounding a little les mad. _

''_Uhm..'' I coughed awkwardly. ''Hi, I'm Brittany. You drew me as your tent partner?'' I said softly._

_The Latina looked up and her face looked a little heated from the tent. Her face seemed to soften and the frown on her eyebrows slowly slipped away. Her eyes trailed from my head to my toes and back and I suddenly felt completely vulnerable with the way she was staring at me so intensely. I felt like I was drowning into those mysterious brown stormy eyes, but I couldn't seem to look away. She was beautiful. I took a step closer to stretch my hand out, but as soon as I did that, the frown returned on her eyebrows and the hard look on her face too. _

''_Look, If you make me miss my sleep and/or wake me up in the middle of my sleep, be prepared to suffer the consequences.'' She said with a raspy voice while crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Normally I would've been taken back if someone talked to me like that, but with this girl it just seemed like she was trying to be a badass, but really wasn't anything like that. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat, which caused her to frown even more at me. _

''_Why are you laughing?''_

''_Because you're funny.'' I smiled. ''What's your name?''_

_The confusion seemed to increase on the girl's face and again she seemed to scan me with her eyes. I tried again and stretched my hand out. ''I'm Brittany.''_

_When I was sure she wasn't going to shake my hand, she suddenly grabbed my hand shortly. _

''_I'm Santana.'' She mumbled softly. _

_I smiled proudly that I got her to calm down a little and even smile lightly. I dropped my bag on the ground and took a step forward. _

''_You need some help with that?'' I said and pointed towards the tent peg she had been kicking against. _

''_I've already set this thing up on my own, since someone decided to show up late in this shithole.'' _

''_I got stuck in traffic.'' I shrugged and ignored her attitude. I kneeled down at the peg and placed my hands over it to push it further into the ground. ''Sometimes it helps to use your hands, instead of your foot.''_

_I blew a string of my hair out of my face and stood up to wipe my hands over my jeans. I turned around to see Santana eying me suspiciously before looking over to see that I got the peg good in the ground. _

''_Whatever.. I sleep on the right side.'' She huffed and crawled into the tent to put her bags in there. _

_**2 hours later, Santana POV.**__  
I can't believe I'm stuck in the woods with a few morons. I never signed up for this stupid introduction camp, but I have no choice. College is supposed to be the best time of your life and in order for that, I should make some friends. Sucks that I'm not really good at that. Some people just don't understand that I can't be nice at them when I think that they suck. I guess there are a few people who are not so bad around here. A guy Puck, who tried to hit on me, was actually pretty fun to talk to. Some hot girl named Quinn, came up to me to ask who I shared at tent with. I think she's into me, even though she screams straight. But it won't be the first time I converted a straight girl to the gay side. Talking about hot girls, my tent partner Brittany, she's beautiful. I don't know why but I feel like I'll get along with her well. She's one of the first persons who didn't get scared away by my attitude. She actually even laughed at me when I performed my famous bitch act. Normally I would've gone all Lima Heights if someone laughed at me, but she had something innocent over her that it didn't seem like she was messing with me. My gaydar didn't really work with her. I mean, it looked like she was checking me out, but she's been talking to that Sam guy for the past 2 hours. Everyone is fishing at the little water stream so we can put the fish on the barbeque later for dinner. It's one thing that I'm in the woods, but I'm never going to hold a fish in my hands. Those things are nasty. _

_I was sitting on a fallen tree trunk behind a small bush so Mr. Schuester won't notice I stopped fishing again. I rolled up my jeans a little so I could catch some sun on my legs. When I sat up I noticed a string of blonde hair in the corner of my eyes and I turned around to see Brittany walking towards me. Shit, I hope Mr. Schuester doesn't see that I'm sitting here. As soon as Brittany came around the bush, I pulled her down on her arm so she landed on the tree trunk. _

''_What the hell, you almost revealed my hiding spot!'' I whispered loudly and checked if Will had seen it but he was too busy._

''_Sorry.'' Brittany mumbled. _

_I tried hard to stay mad at her, but something about this girl made me a complete softy. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. _

''_It's fine.'' I sighed. ''Why are you not fishing?''_

''_I don't like fishing. Those fish didn't do anything wrong and we're fishing them out of their homes and I just feel like there's a Nemo in there and his family will miss him when he's on the barbeque.'' She said with a small pout. _

_I didn't really know if she was serious or messing with me, but I have the feeling she's not one of those persons who plays ganmes. She looks like she just tells everything she's feeling without much thought behind it. _

''_I'm sure the fish families will be alright. They just hump each other and make new baby fishes. It's not like fish really have feelings.'' I said and awkwardly patted her shoulder. She looked up to me and it wasn't until now that I noticed how bright and blue her eyes were. They were mesmerizing. _

''_Everything that lives has feelings, even if they can't show or say it.'' Brittany said and pouted when we heard Puck yelling he caught another one. _

_Something inside of me cringed when Brittany pouted and I suddenly felt a need to make her smile. _

''_Maybe we can save these ones and throw them back in the water?'' I smiled softly._

_Brittany's eyes suddenly started glowing and the pout changed into a smile. _

''_Would you do that for me?'' She said a little surprised. _

''_Yes.. I mean, for the fishes of course.'' I quickly said. _

''_But how are we going to do that? Mr. Schuester is standing right there!'' _

''_I'll ask Puck to distract him and then I'll grab the bucket.''_

_A little while later, I was running with the bucket in my hands back to the bush where Brittany was looking in excitement how I was quickly coming closer. I looked back one more time to see Puck winking at me and showing his broken fishhook to the teacher. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and made it back behind the bush._

''I can't believe it worked!'' Brittany smiled brightly and grabbed the bucket from me where a few fish were swimming around in. She put it down on the ground in front of the tree trunk and before I knew it she threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly against her. ''Thank you so much Santana.''

_I was shocked she was hugging me and normally I don't like fast contact with someone I barely know, but it actually felt nice with her so I hesitated just for a second, before wrapping my arms around her shoulders to hug her back. When she pulled back I actually felt disappointed. Weird. _

''_Uhm yeah, no problem. Let's throw them back into the water.'' _

_Brittany nodded excitedly and slowly walked towards the water. She carefully tilted the bucket and the fish fell back into the water one by one. I was more staring at her than the actual fish until we both got startled by Mr. Schuester._

''_Okay guys, who has hidden the bucket with all the fish?''_

''Come on, we should go back before he sees us. Let the bucket here behind the bushes.'' I quickly said.

_Brittany and I started giggling as we quickly made our way back to the group without getting noticed. _

''_Okay well since no one wants to tell me where it is, we have no food for dinner.'' Mr. Schuester sighed and looked around the group._

''_We can always order pizza.'' I shrugged. _

''_Hell yeah!'' Puck cheered along with the rest of the group. _

_**Later that night. Brittany POV  
**__''Sleep well everyone! We have an early morning tomorrow.'' Mr. Schuester said as everyone was walking towards their tents after the campfire. I followed Santana into ours and slipped into my sleeping bag. Luckily Mr. Schuester had brought a few twin airbeds because both Santana and I had forgotten to bring one. She was lying on the end of the twin airbed, rolled up in her sleeping bag. I wanted to talk to her because she has been so sweet to me all day, well most of the day._

''_Good night.'' I said softly. For a minute I thought she wasn't going to respond or was already asleep, until she tilted her head a little._

''_Night.''_

_I was lying on my back, chewing on my bottom lip to think of something interesting to say. Suddenly a few sounds outside the tent startled me and it sounded like sticks that got broken. I heard a weird roar and I quickly pulled my sleeping back tighter around me while I scooted a little closer towards Santana. I don't like the dark and especially not in the woods. There are so many wild animals around here like bears and stuff. Another sound startled me and I accidentally bumped into Santana's back._

''_What are you doing?'' Santana snapped in a sleepy voice while she rolled onto her back, causing us almost to lie side by side together. _

''_I'm sorry, I just heard some weird sounds.'' I mumbled, trying not to sound too scared._

''_What sounds?''_

''_I think there's a bear outside our tent..''_

''_Brittany..'' Santana sighed. ''There are no bears in this area.''_

''_Then why do I hear them roaring?'' I said as I was scanning the tent surface if it was moving._

''_You're probably hearing my stomach. Those pizzas sucked. Go back to sleep.'' She said tiredly and a little annoyed._

_I tried to fall asleep, I really tried. But after a few more times of weird sounds outside, I got more scared. _

''_Santana?'' I whispered. ''Santana.. are you still awake?''_

''_Santana is sleeping.'' _

''_I know this might sound weird, but can I sleep with you in your sleeping bag? I'm really scared.'' I whispered and heard the shakiness in my own voice. _

_Santana rolled onto her back again and I could see the confusion on her face._

''Okay first of all, have you noticed these things aren't exactly made for two persons? Second of all, like I told you an hour ago, there are no bears here. Do you really think they would let us sleep here otherwise?''

_It didn't matter what Santana was saying, I have been working myself up with all these sounds for the past hour and there's no way I can sleep without feeling some form of safety. _

''_But I swear it sounded like one was drawing rainbows on a tent with his paw.'' _

''_Are you fucking with me or something?'' _

''_N-no, w-what?'' I stuttered. ''I just.. I'm just scared.'' I mumbled._

_A weird silence fell between us and I tilted my head to the side briefly to look at Santana. She was staring upwards and seemed like to be thinking about something. Suddenly she looked to the side and her eyes locked with mine. Almost like she was studying if I was making a joke about this or something. I've noticed earlier today that she becomes less stormy when I pout, so I carefully pouted a little. I swear I could see a small smile on her lips but she rolled her eyes and shook her head almost immediately afterwards. _

''_Okay, fine. If that gets me some damn sleep.'' _

_She unzipped her sleeping bag and I quickly got out of mine. I tried not to look too excited because I don't want to freak her out more. I would lie if I didn't like the idea of being close to Santana though. She makes me feel safe in some weird way. I awkwardly squeezed myself with Santana in her sleeping bag before zipping it up. We were both lying really uncomfortable, so I rolled a little on my side and put my head on Santana's shoulder while lightly laying my arm over her waist. _

''_Is this okay?'' I asked a little insecure. _

''_Well it's the only way we fit into this thing together huh.'' She said sarcastically but I did feel her put her arm around me. I relaxed my body a little more into her and placed my head in a better position on her shoulder, near the crook of her neck. _

''_Thank you..'' I said sincerely. ''Sorry I'm making you miss your sleep, hope I don't have to suffer too many consequences.'' I said to lighten up the mood a little._

''It's okay.'' She chuckled lightly. ''Do you feel better now?''

''_Yeah..''_

''_Good.'' _

''_Can I ask you something?'' _

''_What?'' She said and let out a small yawn. _

''_Do you like Puck?''_

''_He's a funny guy, but I'm gay.'' _

_I was a little shocked that Santana just said that to me, but on the other hand I wasn't. Because even though we've just met today, it felt like we've been best friends or something. Maybe because we're lying so close now. _

''_Does everyone know in your environment?'' I asked curiously. _

''_Yeah.. it was scary to come out to my friends and stuff, but they're all fine with it.''_

_I actually was a little surprised she finally started to open up a little, but didn't question it._

''_Wasn't it scarier to be alone in the closet?''_

_I felt her arm tighten a little around my shoulder and I didn't even feel scared anymore for bears._

''You know Brittany, I like you, kind of.. but we really need to sleep right now. Staying hot and beautiful in the woods is exhausting.'' She giggled softly, causing me to smile against her.

''_Sweet dreams Santana.''_

''_You too Britt.''_

_A weird tingle spread through me as Santana shortened my name. She was already half asleep so I don't think she really noticed it, but it was nice to know she was starting to like me. _

* * *

**Brittany POV.**

The whole auditorium was silent while a student was holding a graduation speech. Maribel and Antonio were sitting next to me and I could see by the way Maribel was tapping her hand up and down that she was impatient. Santana has the same trait so it's pretty easy to recognize. To be honest, I'm not even listening to what that girl on stage is saying. I'm sure it's beautiful since a lot of people around me are smiling, but all I'm waiting for is the moment Santana gets called on the stage to receive her diploma and see that smile on her face.

''Did the speech last this long last year too with us?'' Quinn whispered from the other side of me.

''I don't know, this one sure loves talking.'' I whispered back.

''Can someone get her off the stage.'' Mercedes said, earning a slap from Rachel to keep quiet.

It almost seemed like the leader of the ceremony noticed it too that it took too long and stepped in with an awkward smile.

''Uhm thank you for this lovely speech Unique. I think it's time to get the rest of the graduates on stage.'' He said through the microphone.

I started cheering and clapping really loudly along with the rest of the audience and sat down again to wait for Santana's name. I felt a hand grabbing mine on the right side and looked to see Maribel squeezing my hand with a warm smile. My heart warmed a little at the gesture and I squeezed her hand back with a smile.

''She did it.'' I smiled.

''She did..'' Maribel smiled emotionally. ''Thank you for believing in her like you did. You gave her so much motivation after she didn't graduate last year.''

I swallowed the lump in my throat and briefly hugged Santana's tiny mom. Antonio smiled at me beside her and gave me a wink before returning his attention to the stage again where the first students were getting on.

''She did it all on her own.'' I smiled as I gave her hand one last squeeze and returning my attention to the stage too.

A few minutes later, after we all cheered for Puck on stage, Santana's name echoed through the auditorium.

I jumped on my seat as I started whistling loudly on my fingers in my mouth. Santana opened up the curtain and walked towards the stage in her gown with a huge smile. I saw her scanning the audience but the spotlight probably blinded her sight lightly.

''Woooeeeeeew, that's my baaaaaby!'' I yelled as I was clapping loudly for her. ''I'm so proud of youuuuu!'' I yelled even louder.

Santana blew a kiss in our direction with an adorable smile and received her diploma. She hugged Puck on stage and squeezed in next to him and the rest of the students. I was mesmerized by this moment and my heart was bouncing inside of my chest. I clasped my hands together and just stared at her standing there with a huge smile on my face. I quickly wiped a happy tear off my cheek when I felt it rolling down my face. Quinn started tapping my calf and it was hard to tore my eyes away from Santana.

''Britt, you should get off the chair now.'' Quinn giggled and nodded her head to a few annoyed people behind me from blocking their sight.

''Oh.. right.'' I giggled. I turned my attention towards Santana one more time from up here. ''I LOVE YOUUUU BABY!''

I plopped down in my seat and saw Santana laughing on stage at my actions. Maribel and Antonio were laughing too and Quinn was acting like she didn't know me, just like my sister did with Santana last year.

''For a minute I thought you were going to jump over the chairs towards the stage.'' Quinn giggled as she shook her head in amusement.

''Don't give her ideas.'' Rachel chuckled as she placed her hand over Quinn's.

''Already noted.'' I winked as I tried to calm myself down a little bit before I actually do that.

Luckily I didn't have to wait that long to hug Santana, because just a few minutes later the ceremony was over and the students walked off the stage with flowers towards their friends and family in the audience. I quickly squeezed myself through all the people to get to her faster and when she was finally in eye sight, she ran towards me and jumped up. I quickly wrapped my arms around her thighs to keep her up and started spinning us around. Santana started squealing in my ear as I started laughing. Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck when I stopped spinning us around and she pulled back slightly to capture my lips in hers.

''Hey there crazy person.'' She giggled and rested her forehead against mine. Her eyes were so filled with happiness that I could swear I literally saw sparkles in her brown diamonds.

''Says who..'' I chuckled as she unwrapped her legs from around my waist and lowered herself slowly to a standing position. ''You just looked so beautiful and happy a-and I just felt so proud to see you there because you worked so hard and.. wow I just.. I didn't even know I could scream that loud and..-''

My crazy emotional rant got stopped by Santana pressing her lips on mine. I felt her smiling into the kiss and I relaxed underneath her touch.

''Breathe baby.'' Santana laughed against my lips. ''You have no idea how cute you are right now.''

''Hmm..'' I hummed as pressed my lips against hers again. I just couldn't get enough of her.

''Do we need to remind you guys that you are still very much in a public place. Come here and let me hug the crap out of you.'' Quinn's voice shook us out of our make out session.

Santana giggled and hesitantly pulled back from the kiss. She raised her hand to wipe her thumb over my lips, probably because her red lipstick was smeared across my lips now. Quinn stepped forward and engulfed Santana in a hug. They were mumbling words to each other, but I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. They were just smiling and slapped each other after the hug while laughing. I don't know why they always slap and insult each other, but they have a strange close friendship. Her parents and the rest of our friends attacked Santana with hugs and sweet words and all I could do was smile and cherish the fact that this perfect girl is mine.

* * *

**Santana POV  
**After a celebration dinner with my parents and Brittany at some fancy restaurant, we both decided we wanted to celebrate the rest of the night with just the two of us at our apartment. Quinn and the rest all went to Puck's party at the club, but he throws parties like every other week and I just wanted to be alone with Brittany now. It was already hard enough to keep my hands off of her during dinner, let alone the whole night sexy dancing in a club and not getting to act on it. We did go to Quinn and Rachel's apartment to drink some with them before they went to the club. I couldn't miss the chance to tease Quinn with the fact that Rachel clearly made their apartment a huge Barbra Streisand chapel.

It's a special night. I'll never forget the look on my parent's faces and Brittany's proud smile when I stepped on that stage. I mean, Quinn and the rest of my friends were cheering for me too, but I was glad I could finally make my parents and Brittany proud of me. Even though Britt has said it almost every day to me the last couple of months.

Brittana started to push her head against my bare legs and purred contently. I didn't bother to put on some sweatpants or something to get the champagne out of the kitchen. I only put on some lacy underwear and a big shirt from Brittany after leaving the bed.

''You need some help there babe?'' Brittany yelled from our bedroom.

''Nope, I got it.'' I yelled back and grabbed two glasses in one hand and the champagne bottle in the other. Brittany curled around my legs again and meowed at me.

''Yeah yeah, I kind of like you too fattie.'' I chuckled softly and walked out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

I actually got startled a little about the mess we made in the living room. This is one of those scenes that'll only happen to you when you're experiencing your first own love story. A trail of clothing were lying all around the floor, that got tossed away somewhere and leave evidence of pure wild arousal. I kicked an empty bottle of wine out of my way and tip toed through the dark living room and into our bedroom. Brittany was still lying on the bed, still very much naked. A smile spread on her face as I pulled the door closed and she sat up a little on the bed.

''Not that I'm complaining, but it you want to drink some champagne, you should at least put on a shirt.'' I smirked and set the glasses down on the nightstand.

Brittany started to wiggle her shoulders with a playful look and started half beat boxing and singing. ''I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Lalalala too sexy for my shirt.''

I laughed and threw my pillow at her.

''So helpful.'' I chuckled and lowered myself on the bed next to her. ''Okay screw the champagne.''

I rolled on top of Brittany who started giggling and threw her arms around my waist. I leaned down to press soft kisses on the marks I made in her neck and tenderly stroked my hand over her breast.

''Hmm.. if you bite in my neck you better start taking that shirt off.'' Brittany hummed, followed by a tiny growl from her stomach.

''Okay unless there's a frog or a whale somewhere underneath our bed, I should make sure my lady gets some food or at least something to drink to get her energy level back up for the rest of the night.'' I smirked and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips before rolling off of her towards the nightstand.

''I just ate.'' Brittany husked and wiggled her eyebrows. ''My favorite meal.''

Another shot of arousal shot through me and landed straight between my legs.

''Oh believe me, I don't think I could ever forget.'' I husked and sent her a sultry look over my shoulders. ''But this champagne is too good not to drink in our little break.''

''Fine.'' Brittany said playfully disappointed and threw on one of my sleep shirts that was lying next to her on the bed. ''Just cuddle five minutes with me and we'll pop that bottle.''

''Hmm kay.'' I hummed and put the glasses back down. I crawled back underneath the sheats and threw my arm around brittany's waist, slowly dragging my hand up and down her back underneath the shirt. She tangled our legs together and crawled closer, resting our foreheads against each other. I closed my eyes with a content smile and let out a long breath. These kind of moments, tangled up together after long passionate hours and just enjoying each other, are the most precious to me. The amount of love I feel right now is unexplainable.

''I feel butterflies.'' Brittany suddenly mumbled with a smile and stroked her hand through my hair. ''More butterflies every day.''

''I feel an entire freakin zoo in there.'' I chuckled and leaned forward a little to give her a kiss.

''I love it when you become all cheesy.'' Brittany giggled.

''Me? cheesy? Never.'' I smirked and stopped stroking her back to tangle our hands together between our bodies. Brittany shook her head in amusement and closed her eyes briefly. A comfortable silence fell over us as I noticed Brittany's eyes trailing all over my face. I suddenly felt really conscious about my face, but I know Brittany sometimes has these moments that she just stares at me with a cute smile on her face. As if she's trying to make a picture with her eyes. I looked down at our tangled hands and traced my thumb over her knuckles.

There was something about this intimate moment, and my finger trailing over hers, that caused something to click in my head. An overwhelming love suddenly pushed up a huge word vomit and before I knew it, I said the words I planned to say this weekend on a romantic date.

''Marry me.''

Fucking hell Santana, you managed to keep it in since you bought the ring and now you ask her in the most unromantic way ever. Fuck fuck fuck.

''What did you just say?'' Brittany's words stopped my internal battle and she sat up a little on the bed.

Well I can't take it back now anymore and say it was nothing so that I can ask her this weekend properly.

I got myself together and turned around to grab the small box out of the drawer of my night stand. I tried to ignore the fact that Brittany still hadn't said anything. I took a deep breath in before turning around at her with the box in my hand.

''Oh my god..'' I breathed out shocked when I saw that Brittany was holding a box in her hand too and a huge smile on her face.

''I'll marry you if..'' She began softly and opened up the box, revealing a huge diamond ring. ''íf you'll marry me.''

''Brittany…'' I mumbled, feeling a lump in my throat. ''Hell yes!'' I squealed and threw my arms around her neck and pressed our lips together in a deep passionate kiss. We both had to pull back to get some air and started to wipe happy tears off each other's cheeks.

''This wasn't exactly how I planned to ask you..'' Brittany chuckled through tears.

''Well I wanted to ask you this weekend. Blurting out a 'marry me' in bed isn't exactly how I planned it either.'' I chuckled and opened up the box with the ring I bought for her. ''But you make every moment special for me and I don't think I'll find any moment special enough for you to do this. So.. Brittany, I love you so much, those five words I tell you a lot, but they can't have more meaning than anything else ever possibly could. How simply hearing your voice causes my heart to beat faster, my pulse to race and my smile to widen.'' I whispered and grabbed the ring out of the box and took her hand in mine. '' You have shown me that love can be true, pure and strong. I knew from the beginning that you were special and that it was only a matter of time before I fell helplessly in love with you.'' I smiled and put the engagement ring I had picked out with my mom slowly around her finger. I looked up to her mesmerizing smile and she cupped my cheeks between her hands. Our lips locked for a long time, both tasting happy tears on our lips.

''My turn.'' She mumbled and grabbed the ring out of her box. ''Okay I'm not really good at this, but.. okay here it goes. We both knew our friendship would grow right from the very first day we spoke. But, I don't think neither one of us could begin to imagine the love we both feel now, not exploding or thundering into our hearts, but just slowly growing into a beautiful unbreakable bond that only you and I can understand. You are my soul mate, my best friend, my inspiration, my love. I love your cute badass side, your passion and fire, your beauty and determination and, of course, your intelligence, 'cause you were smart enough to fall in love with me.''

''Thank you babe.'' I smiled. ''That was beautiful.''

We were both giggling and stealing kisses in between as she put her ring on my finger.

''So did we just propose at the same time?'' Brittany chuckled.

"Pretty much.'' I laughed and enjoyed the view of my ring on her finger. ''You're going to be my wife.''

''Does that mean I can call you wifey from now on.'' She chuckled and tangled our hands together.

''Hmm I like the sound of that.'' I smirked and softly pushed her back on the bad to roll on top of her. ''I think we should also start to rehearse our honeymoon night.''

Brittany smiled and pulled me into a passionate but tender kiss. I knew right then, that this was just one of the many passionate nights we will share together in the future with these rings on our fingers. Now with a cat outside our bedroom trying to get in here, but in a few years from now, probably a blonde little blue eyed girl dancing around and calling us mom. Yes it's true, Santana not so badass anymore Lopez, has found her soulmate. And it feels pretty damn good.


	30. Sequel

Hi everyone!

I got a lot of PM's of people asking about a sequel to this story. So I decided to make one.  
The first chapter is up and the story is called** Floating On Cloud 9**

I hope you guys will enjoy the sequel to Love At Second Sight**  
**

**Here's the link fanfiction . net ./s/9326495/1/  
you can also click on my profile and you'll see the story there.**

Hope to see you there!

X


End file.
